Harry Potter a Dračí lid
by Lady Corten
Summary: Stačí jediná chvíle, jediný přítel a vše, co známe, se změní. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitola 1 – Osudový večer **

Harry byl rád, že má konečně hotovo a ušetřil si chvilku, kdy mohl vyrazit ven. Byl v Zobí ulici už čtvrtý den a stále se to nelepšilo. Výčitky svědomí nad Cedrikovou smrtí byly stále stejně silné. Vzpomínky na ten osudný poslední den turnaje se mu pravidelně připomínaly i ve snech a nedovolovaly mu klidně spát.

Potřeboval se odreagovat. Doufal, že pokud se mu poštěstí a uvidí se s Firou, mudlovskou dívkou a kamarádkou od dětství, pomůže mu to. Fira byla jediná, koho tu měl. Jen díky ní měl sílu se sem vracet. Pokud něčí odvaha byla hodná obdivu, tak to byla právě ta její. Přes veškerou snahu Dursleyových od něj všechny odehnat, se jim to u ní prostě nikdy nepodařilo.

Když to bylo možné, pomáhala mu, jak ve škole, tak i když ho Dudley s tou svou partičkou honili. Nikdy asi nepochopí, proč to pro něj všechno dělá. Díky tomu se s ní též nikdo další nebavil a i ji nazývali zrůdou, stejně tak jako jeho. Z nepochopitelného důvodu ji to ani trochu netrápilo.

Stejně to bylo nespravedlivé, nebyla čarodějka, neměli právo jí tak říkat. Vždy, když se na konci roku z Bradavic vracel, očekával, že se s ním po návratu nebude bavit, ale ona na něj pravidelně čekala v parku, kde se takřka vždy setkávali. Byla pro něj jako jeho sestra. Jediné, co tak pro ni na oplátku mohl udělat, bylo to, že se o ní v kouzelnickém světě nikdy nezmínil. Nechtěl ji do ničeho namočit. Přitahoval problémy jako magnet. Dokud si nezačal uvědomovat Voldemortovu hrozbu, měl nutkání o ní Ronovi a Hermioně přece jen říct, ale udržel se. A u Firy pro změnu odolal a neřekl jí nic o kouzelnickém světě. Jednou, o prázdninách před druhým ročníkem, to málem udělal, naštěstí ho zastavil strach, že by se potom s ním opravdu už nechtěla vůbec bavit.

Časem byl za svou mlčenlivost rád. Pro ni nebyl žádným chlapcem-který-přežil. Byl jen a pouze Harry, a to byl velmi příjemný pocit. Obzvláště teď po čtvrtém ročníku a zážitcích ze hřbitova, kde právě díky jeho krvi Voldemort opět povstal a on se tak pro některé stal Vyvoleným a pro druhé velkým lhářem.

Harry uklidil všechno zahradní nářadí zpátky do garáže a odešel do kuchyně.

„Mám hotovo, teto Petunie. Mohl bych tedy na chvíli ven?" opatrně se jí dotázal.

„Koupelna je umytá? Trávník posekaný? A záhon vypletý?" nabroušeně se ho zeptala.

Harry souhlasně přikyvoval. „Ano, teto Petunie."

„Připrav na stůl a můžeš jít. A ať jsi nejpozději v devět doma. Rozumíš, kluku?"

Harry i tentokráte přikývl a jal se připravovat příbory a talíře na jídelní stůl. Nadšení z vycházky ovšem už tou dobou trochu polevilo. Mohl sice ven, ale bude bez večeře. Ale co? Nebude to poprvé.

Po chvíli si to už spokojeně vykračoval po ulici a směřoval k zadní části parku, kde se nacházely staré houpačky. Tam na něj Fira vždy čekala. Už z dálky viděl, jak se na jedné z nich pohupovala špinavě blonďatá dívka s dlouhými vlasy a postavou jen o málo vyšší než on.

„Harry, jsem tak ráda, že jsi konečně přišel. Bála jsem se, že se tu už vůbec neukážeš," vypískla nadšením stejně stará dívka a její žlutohnědé oči zajiskřily. Za okamžik byl sevřen v její náruči a měl tak nedobrovolně příležitost si přičichnout k jejím jemným, rovným vlasům.

„Také tě rád vidím. Máš nový šampón?" postřehl.

„Chtělo to už konečně změnu," s úsměvem odvětila Fira a pobídla ho, aby se posadil na vedlejší houpačku.

„Jak ses měl?" starostlivě se hned zeptala a vyzkoušela si tak jeho pozornost.

„Nic moc, nerad bych o tom mluvil," odbyl ji pohotově Harry jako vždy na začátku prázdnin.

„Hůř nebo lépe než loni?" tentokráte se nechtěla nechat tak snadno odbýt.

„Rozhodně hůř," zadumaně odvětil při vzpomínce na turnaj tří kouzelníků. „A co ty?"

„Taky hůř a také bych o tom moc nerada mluvila," odpověděla pokleslým hlasem Fira.

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho. Byli zvyklí, že když jeden o něčem nechtěl mluvit, tak se o tom nemluvilo. A stále to nepřestávali dodržovat. Za takovýchto okolností byla chvíle ticha velmi příjemnou záležitostí.

„Pamatuješ si, jak loni dostavovali na kraji Kvikálkova ty dvě řady rodinných domků?" zeptala se ho nečekaně Fira a Harry tím byl značně překvapený. Podle Fiřina výrazu v obličeji se zdálo, že si to rozmyslela. Což snad bylo poprvé od doby, co se poznali a kdy jeden zprvu nechtěl něco říct, a pak to přeci jen po delším zaváhání prozradil.

Harry neochotně přikývl. V jejím hlase se mu cosi nelíbilo nebo přesněji měl tušení, že se mu něco nebude líbit.

„Na podzim se dostavěly a první rodiny se do nich nastěhovaly v listopadu. Mezi nimi byli i manželé Foxtrovi. Mají dva syny. Ten mladší se jmenuje Dennis a je v našem věku. Ten druhý je Samuel a je o dva roky starší. Už na první pohled poznáš, že jsou to pěkní grázlíci. Dělají všechno spolu, jako by byli jednovaječná dvojčata…" na chvíli se odmlčela.

„…Netrvalo to ani jeden měsíc, co tu bydleli a už se začlenili do místního kolektivu. Dudleyho partička je hned ochotně přijala. Možná by si to později tvůj bratranec rozmyslel, kdyby tušil, jak to skončí. Netrvalo to ani další dva týdny a přebrali Dudleymu vedení. Teď je to parta bratří Foxtrových. Dokud byl Dudley šéfem, tak hrozilo, že když nás chytí, tak nás při nejhorším pořádně na veřejnosti zesměšní. Když nás chytí dnes, budeme rádi jen za pár podlitin."

Harrymu se při těch slovech málem zadrhl dech. „A sakra," tiše mu uteklo.

„Myslím, že bude lepší změnit téma," navrhla obratem Fira a Harry s tím více než ochotně souhlasil.

Vzpomínali na to málo toho šťastného a veselého, co spolu prožili, když jim zrovna Dudley a jeho partička neztěžovala život. Fira si ani tentokráte neodpustila, aby mu nepověděla kupu nových drbů, jež po Kvikálkově kolovaly. Řeč nestála a čas jim rychle a příjemně utíkal.

Pomalu se začínalo smrákat.

„Harry, neříkal jsi, že máš být v devět doma?" zeptala se ho nečekaně Fira a odbočila tím úplně od toho, o čem právě hovořili.

„Do háje," zaklel Harry a podíval se na své staré, otřískané hodinky. Bylo za pět minut devět.

„Jdou ti o šest minut napřed," připomněla mu a Harrymu se tím rázem ulevilo.

„Půjdu kousek s tebou. Také už musím jít," nabídla se a seskočila z houpačky.

„Za tři dny tady zhruba ve stejnou dobu?" nadhodil Harry.

„Myslíš, že tě tak brzy pustí?" starostlivě se ho obratem zeptala.

„Myslím, že to projde," nadějně odvětil Harry.

Cestou domů vždy mlčeli. Byla to taková jejich tradice. Ani jeden se nerad loučil.

Pomalu se blížili k místu, kde se jejich cesty měly rozdělit, když tu náhle Fira prudce škubla za Harryho ruku.

„Utíkej!" zakřičela a otočila se čelem vzad.

Harry jí bez váhání ihned následoval. Jen letmo se podíval do strany do boční ulice. Přibližně v její polovině byla pětice kluků z Dudleyho party, tedy teď už z Foxtrových party. Čtyři z nich Harry znal, toho posledního ne.

„Dennis," za běhu udýchaně pronesla Fira, jako by mu četla myšlenky.

Bok po boku společně doběhli zpátky do parku.

„Tudy," navrhl Harry a rychle ukázal na několik vzrostlých hloučků keřů.

Fira k nim okamžitě zamířila. Zapluli dovnitř. Klekli si směrem k cestě a narafičili větve tak, aby viděli jen přes malou skulinku.

„Myslíš, že jsme je setřásli?" zeptal se udýchaně Harry, když se zdálo, že za nimi nikdo neběží.

„Vypadá to, že jo," přitakala. „Ale moc se mi to nezdá. Dnes to bylo nějak moc jednoduché," zachmuřeně dodala.

„Také si myslím," neochotně připustil Harry.

Čekali zhruba dalších deset minut, dokud Fira nenavrhla, že by už mohli jít. Vrátili se tedy na cestu. Nikdo poblíž nebyl, a tak se jim rázem ulevilo. Vyšli tedy z parku, zatočili za první roh domu do ulice a strnuli. Šestice kluků jim bránila v průchodu dál. Prudce se otočili a dříve, než se stačili znovu rozběhnout, zezadu jim zablokovala cestu další skupinka, tentokráte devítičlenná. Vynořili se jakoby odnikud. Harry si v duchu zanadával.

„Zapomněla jsem ti říct, že se jejich řady značně rozrostly," tiše a omluvně na něj špitla Fira.

Harry se raději nevyjadřoval.

„Kampak, vy malé zrůdičky?" posměšně se jich zeptal ten nejvyšší z nich, jehož tvář Harrymu nic neříkala. „Koukám, že sis sebou dnes Firo vzala garde. Myslíš, že ti tentokráte pomůže díky těm svým pokřiveným trikům. Začínám si myslet, že jsi mnohem šílenější, než se zprvu zdálo."

„Ty jsi jednou myslel Samueli? A já měla pocit, že už to ani nesvedeš," vysmívala se mu Fira hrdě do obličeje.

„Dávej si pozor na jazyk!" zasyčel na ni Samuel a přesměroval svou pozornost na Harryho. „A ty nám nic nepovíš? Nebo sis strachy spolkl jazyk?"

„A měl bych?" odvětil mu Harry klidným, nezúčastněným klasem, čímž podle výrazu v obličeji dotyčného ještě více rozzuřil.

„Nech ho na pokoji!" vykřikla Fira a vrátila tím jeho pozornost k ní. „ O něj ti vůbec nejde," tiše dodala.

Samuel významně pozvedl obočí. „Rozmyslela sis to, Firo?"

„A kam se hned ztratila ta roztomilá přezdívka zrůdička?" ponoukala ho beze strachu dál.

Harry s trochou překvapení zamrkal. Vypadalo to, podle jejich chování, že ti dva nevedou podobný rozhovor poprvé. Ostatní kolem nich klidně stáli a pobaveně ty dva poslouchali. Nevypadalo to, že by se chystali nějak zasáhnout.

„Kolikrát ti mám říkat, aby sis dal pokoj. Kurvu ti dělat nehodlám ani teď, ani nikdy v budoucnu. K takovému idiotovi, jako jsi ty, bych se dobrovolně nepřiblížila ani přes zeď," vyštěkla podrážděným hlasem Fira.

„Děvko!" zaburácel Samuel a rozpřáhl se, aby jí dal pořádnou facku.

Fira jeho úder nacvičeným pohybem ruku vykryla a dřív, než se stačil Samuel vzpamatovat, mu vrazila jednu pěstí přímo do nosu, až to zapraskalo. Harry měl tak příležitost zhodnotit, jak se Fira za poslední rok v karate zlepšila. Už na něj chodila šestým rokem. A pokud Harry mohl říct, nebyla tak špatná. Udivovalo ho, že si na to Foxtr ani po půl roce nedává pozor. Jistě už to sám na vlastní kůži musel dávno zjistit.

Samuel překvapeně vykřikl, chytil se za krvácející nos a něco nesrozumitelného zahuhňal.

„Za to zaplatíš!" zakřičel jim někdo za zády.

Harry se prudce otočil jako první. Další zbytek událostí mu před očima utíkal jako zpomalený film. Dennis držel v ruce kudlu a jeho ruka se nezastavitelně blížila k Fiře, která se právě také otáčela.

„Pozor!" vyděšeně vykřikl Harry a strčil do ní, až spadla. Naneštěstí do toho vložil více síly, než chtěl a též ztratil rovnováhu. V ten okamžik se mu ostří nože zabořilo hluboko do břicha. Nevěřícně na to pohlédl a v okamžiku, kdy se čepel vytáhla, ztratil vědomí.

Fira to jen bezmocně pozorovala. Všechno se stalo tak strašně rychle, že nestihla nijak zareagovat. Do očí ji vlétly slzy. Ani ji nepřekvapilo, že všichni přítomní, a to včetně Dudleyho, který tu byl také, zaječeli a začali utíkat pryč. Jediné, co stačila udělat, bylo zachytit Harryho hlavu těsně před dopadem na zem.

„Harry!" zoufale vykřikla. Při pohledu na bezvládné tělo přestala vnímat své okolí. Beztak jí bylo jasné, že už je touto dobou ulice dávno prázdná. Její pohled sklouzl z Harryho tváře dolů k břichu. Z hluboké rány se řinulo obrovské množství krve. Okamžitě levou rukou na místo přitlačila, ale krev se jí skrz prsty takřka ve stejném množství valila dál. Pravou rukou sáhla do kalhot a z přední kapsy, jež vypadala zdánlivě prázdná, vytáhla menší lahvičku. Odzátkoval jí zuby. Levou rukou přehmátla a do trochu pootevřené rány nalila tři čtvrtiny lektvaru. I přes to, že levou ruku hned vrátila na původní místo, byla většina lektvaru krví ihned odplavena pryč. Menší části se však podařilo dostat na místo určení a tím zranění z menší části zacelit. Krvácení trochu ustalo. Opět odsunula ruku a nalila dovnitř zbytek lahvičky. Tentokráte se rána pomalu začala celá zacelovat.

Fira si úlevně vydechla a začala otáčet hlavu směrem k Harryho tváři. Její pohled však až tam nedoputoval. Zasekl se na nehybném hrudníku. Prsty jí okamžitě vystřelili k tepně na krku. Zatajil se jí dech, když nenahmatala žádný pulz.

„Proboha!" vyděšeně vykřikla.

Vzepjala se na kolena. Jednu dlaň přiložila na hrudník v oblasti srdce. Druhou dlaň přiložila na ní a přiměřenou silou zatlačila.

„Jedna, dva, tři,…" začala si nahlas počítat jednotlivá stlačení. Všechno kromě poměru třicet ku dvěma, jež obnášela resuscitace, vytlačila z mysli. Ve chvíli, kdy dosáhla třicítky, ustala. Sklonila se nad Harryho hlavou, kterou kvůli průchodnosti dýchacích cest lehce zaklonila. Zacpala mu nos a dvakrát do jeho otevřených úst vdechla.

_Nic_, v duchu zaúpěla a pokračoval dál v oživování.

„Prosím, Harry, tak naskoč," špitla sklíčeně.

Netušila, jak dlouho to dělá, ale odhadovala to na něco okolo jedné až dvou minut, kdy se sklonila opět jeho ústům a ucítila, jak Harry mělce dýchá. Prsty jí vylétly k tepně na krku. Kdyby nevěděla přesně co a jak, tak by ten slabý pulz ani nenašla.

„Vítej zpátky," znaveně pronesla a zaplavila ji vlna úlevy. Právě spolu vyhráli boj nad smrtí. Ale ještě ji ani zdaleka tak úplně neobelstili. Harry potřeboval urychleně doplnit krev a Fira se v tu chvíli proklínala, že krom jediné lahvičky silného, rychle hojivého lektvaru nic jiného u sebe nenosí. Naneštěstí díky tomu, že tento lektvar použila, nepřipadalo v úvahu zavolání záchranky. Zbývala tedy jediná možnost.

Vzala Harryho opatrně do náruče. A jako by byl lehký jak pírko, se s ním postavila. Existovalo jen jediné místo, kam s ním mohla jít, a to bylo k ní domů. Už kdysi dávno jí matka výslovně zakázala k nim Harryho brát. Chápala proč, ale teď se situace významně změnila.

Fira přidala do kroku. Snažila se myslet jen na to, co bude muset udělat, až se tam dostane, ale některé myšlenky byly přímo neodbytné.

Až se Harry probere, bude mu dlužit vysvětlení, jak tu ránu tak rychle zahojila. I kdyby chtěla, tak z tohoto by se jen stěží mohla vymluvit. Pravda byla jen jedinou schůdnou možností. Jen úpěnlivě doufala, že ji za ní neodsoudí. S tím, že kvůli tomu bude jejich přátelství v troskách, počítala už teď. Doba, kdy si mohla dovolit nechat Harryho myslet, že je jen obyčejná mudla, právě pominula.

_Nesmíš na to teď myslet! Litovat se můžeš až potom_,v duchu se okřikla. Už z dálky mohla vidět větší dům, jenž svou podobou připomínal spíše miniaturní, starý, šlechtický zámek. Stáří tohoto domu sahalo daleko dál, než samotný Kvikálkov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitola 2 – Krevní ochrana **

_Doufám, že máma nezamkla_, zoufale si pomyslela Fira, když se s Harrym v náruči dostala až ke vchodovým dveřím. Vzhledem k tomu, že neznala způsob, jak si uvolnit ruku, aniž by Harryho upustila a normálně si otevřela, uchýlila se trochu neochotně k nouzovému řešení a vší silou do dveří kopla. Západka cvakla a dveře se s třísknutím rozlétly. Vběhla dovnitř a bez zouvání bot pokračovala přímo dál chodbou, jež na svém konci ústila do obývacího pokoje. Byla už takřka u něj, když jí cestu zastoupila matka nadechující se s úmyslem začít křičet.

„Kolikrát jsem ti říkala, že ho sem nemáš nikdy…" nedopověděla. Až s malým zpožděním jí plně došlo, na co hledí. Její rozhodnou tvář rázem vystřídal vyděšený pohled. „Co se stalo?"

„Dokrvující lektvar a rychle," vyštěkla Fira. Prosmýkla se kolem ní a zamířila do pokoje nacházejícího se jako jediný ve spodním patře domu. Sousedil s obývákem a povětšinou sloužil jako pokoj pro hosty, pokud tedy nějaké měli a těch bylo opravdu málo.

Jemně položila Harryho na bíle povlečenou postel a otočila se. V ten okamžik se ve dveřích objevila starší žena, jíž byla Fira velmi podobná. V jedné ruce už držela lektvar a ve druhé injekci.

„Já jsem v pořádku. To je jen Harryho krev," uklidňovala jí Fira, když jí konečně při pohledu na ni došlo, jak velký strach o ní její jediný žijící rodič má. Trochu poodstoupila od postele a udělala jí tím místo. Starší žena si s ní ihned vyměnila místo.

„Co se přesně stalo?" vyptávala se své dcery profesionálním hlasem mezi tím, co vpravovala mladíkovy dokrvující lektvar přímo do žíly.

„Bodná rána do břicha. Použila jsem rychle hojivý lektvar, jejž jsem nalila přímo do rány, ale ztráta krve byla velká. Došlo k zástavě, ale nevím, jestli jí způsobila ztráta krve, šok nebo samotné zranění," stručně vystihla Fira jen to nejdůležitější.

„Jak dlouho?" zeptala se jí matka mezi tím, co se dívala Harrymu na zorničky a měřila mu tep na krku.

„Asi tak minutu, než jsem si toho všimla, a další minutu až dvě, než se mi ho podařilo navrátit zpět. Nevím přesně," přiznala Fira, že s odhadem času celkem značně jen hádá.

„Vypadá to v pořádku," zamumlala si pro sebe starší žena. „Přines mi lektvar na vnitřní zranění, dokrvující, proti bolesti a vyživující. A nezapomeň na kapačku, je dole vzadu ve skříni," přikázala a Fira ihned odběhla do laboratoře, jež se také nacházela v přízemí. Do místnosti přímo vlétla a zarazila se až u skříňky visící na zdi nedaleko dveří, v níž byly uschovány všechny nejdůležitější lektvary, jež bylo nutné mít v laboratoři pro případ nouze vždy po ruce. Našla vše, co potřebovala, a stejně rychle se vrátila zpátky do pokoje k Harrymu.

„Máš to všechno?" zeptala se jí matka trochu příkrým hlasem, aniž by to tak zamýšlela.

Fira přikývla a vše odložila po ruce na noční stolek. Nikdy dřív nebyla více vděčná za to, že její matka Gabriela Stonková byla zdravotní sestra v jedné menší mudlovské nemocnici na kraji Londýny.

„Na zranění," začala jí koordinovat Gabriela a Fira jí podle toho začala podávat jednotlivé lektvary, jež byly postupně Harrymu vpravovány také přímo do krevního oběhu. Jako poslední zbyl výživový lektvar. Ten daly do kapačky a nitrožilní kanylou, umístěnou na hřbetě Harryho pravé ruky, mu ho zavedly.

„Kýbl teplé vody, tři ručníky, nůžky a cejchy," instruovala svou dceru opět Gabriela. Fira odběhla, tentokráte jí to trvalo o něco déle, než se vrátila. Když se vrátila, znovu přepnula do modu, jenž by se dal nazvat robotem, a opět dle příkazů matky dělala vše, co jí bylo řečeno.

Opatrně Harryho vystříhali z oblečení, jež se k němu díky zasychající krvi začalo postupně lepit. Umyli ho a převlékly postel. Podařilo se jim také po takřka malé operaci, ve snaze s Harrym pokuď možno co nejméně hýbat, vyměnit prostěradlo.

Když bylo konečně hotovo, Fira se podél zdi svezla vedle nočního stolku na zem. Gabrila se usadila naproti ní k menšímu pracovnímu stolu, který byl krom větší skříně jediným dalším nábytkem v pokoji.

„A teď mi řekni, co se přesně stalo?" vyzvala svou dceru matka, aniž by jí dala větší prostor si vydechnout. Fira se na ní unaveně podívala. „Byli jsme s Harrym jako obvykle v parku. Pomalu jsme se blížili domů, když se nám rozhodl zpříjemnit návrat domů Samuel s tou svou partou. Obklíčili nás. Samuel jako vůdce se ujal prvního slova a začal nás urážet. Začala jsem se s ním hádat a v okamžiku, kdy mě chtěl uhodit, jsem jeho ránu vykryla a dala mu pěstí do nosu. Nedávala jsem tou dobou moc pozor na okolí, nikdo nic neříkal a nevypadalo to, že by se zatím chtěli nějak zapojit, a tak jsem si ani nevšimla, že mám Dennise za zády. Ten se rozhodl v okamžiku, kdy jsem Samuelovi jednu natáhla, pomstít bratra a chtěl mě bodnout do zad. Harry zareagoval rychleji než já. Strčil do mě. Spadla jsem a Harry tím asi musel ztratit rovnováhu, protože když jsem se ocitla na zemi, Dennis místo mě bodl Harryho. Zbytek už znáš," vyprávěla Fira a nespouštěla své oči z postele.

„Dudley tam byl taky?" zeptala se jí matka na něco, co Fira považovala za naprostou samozřejmost.

„Jistě, pokud si vzpomínám dobře, tak stál hned vedle Dennise," zamyšleně jí odpověděla. „Proč se ptáš?"

„Harryho aura se změnila," odvětila jí zachmuřeně.

Fiře se překvapením rozšířily oči. Pořádně se na Harryho podívala, chvíli se trochu soustředila, a pak se jí před očima po krátkém zamihotání objevila Harryho magická aura. Byla stejně silná jako dříve a stejně jako vždy vířila i několika barvami, tentokráte však mezi nimi jedna chyběla. „Nevidím červenou," oznámila nahlas.

„Zamysli se. Byla tam, když ses dnes s Harrym potkala?" žádala jí matka neodbytně.

Fira trochu neochotně přikývla. „Nebude to lehké, ale zkusím to," přislíbila. To, co po ní žádala, nebylo vůbec snadné. Nejen, že si tu vzpomínku musela naprosto přesně vybavit, ale také se do ní musela ponořit a prohlédnout si ji včetně Harryho aury, na kterou se tehdy vůbec nepokoušela podívat. Chvíli jako tichý pozorovatel sledovala stále do kola část vzpomínky, kdy Harrymu vyprávěla o bratřích Foxtrových. Hledala Harryho auru. Ta informace byla hluboko uvnitř její vzpomínky ukryta, jen jí bylo třeba vyvolat. Uspěla jen až na několikátý pokus a jen na zlomek vteřiny, kdy se jí mladíkova aura přímo mihla před očima, ale i to stačilo. Stačila zaznamenat to, co potřebovala. Pomalu se vynořila z hlubin své mysli. Už při prvním pohledu na mámu, jež si za pracovním stolem četla knihu, jí napovídalo, že jí získání té informace muselo trvat poměrně dlouho.

„Byla tam, ale velmi slabě," hrdě oznámila. „Jak dlouho mi to trvalo?"

„Dvacet minut," odvětila jí Gabriela a odložila rozečtenou knihu na stůl.

„Červená barva nemůže jen tak zmizet," uvažoval nahlas Fira a pátrala v paměti po všem, co věděla o významu barev aury. Žádného vysvětlení se jí však nepodařilo dobrat.

„Může, jedná-li se o krevní ochranu. Nezáleží na tom jakým způsobem, kým byla vyvolána či čeho se přesně týká, její přítomnost barví vždy část aury do ruda. Pokud ochrana padne, barva zmizí. Jen stěží si toho však jde všimnout, jestliže povaha magie dané osoby sama osobě barví minimálně část aury do červena."

„Harry měl část aury do červena, kam má paměť sahá. K zeslabení krevní ochrany muselo dojít v průběhu Harryho čtvrtého ročníku," navázala na ní plynule Firy.

„Nejpravděpodobnější je, že to má na svědomí Voldemort. Něco se při jeho znovuzrození muselo stát a to Harryho oslabilo," poupravila ji mírně matka, poukazující na zprávu, jež přednedávnem proběhla Denním věštcem. Sice tento čarodějný plátek Harrymu návrat Voldemorta v den třetího úkolu turnaje tří kouzelníků nevěřil, obviňoval ho ze lži a spekuloval nad tím, jestli mladý nebelvír svého spolužáka sám nezabil, ale rozumnému člověku muselo hned dojít, že jen stěží by si něco takového někdo vymyslel. Díky Fiře také měla příležitost Harryho poměrně dobře poznat. Moc toho sice o něm říct nemohla, ale rozhodně si byla jistá, že vymýšlení si takovýchto věcí s touhou po ještě větší slávě, rozhodně nebylo v povaze tohoto mladičkého nebelvíra. „Harryho krevní ochrana musela pocházet od jeho rodičů, vzhledem k tomu, že přítomnost Dudleyho při útoku ho připravila o ochranu. Což poukazuje na to, že v okamžiku útoku přestala Harryho magie Dursleyovi definitivně považovat ze příbuzné. A to, jak se ti mudlové k němu po celé ty roky chovali, tomu také asi moc nepomohlo. A jestliže nikoho jiného Harry tak blízkého z rodiny už nemá, krevní ochrana se zlomila díky tomu, že už nezbyl nikdo další, kdo by jí převzal a udržoval. Žádné jiné vysvětlení mě nenapadá."

„Co jsi řekla, zní logicky," ocenila jí Fira. Vše, co matka řekla, dávalo smysl. Pokud se v něčem mýlila, tak to byly podle ní jen maličkosti. Pořádnou jistotu však budou mít, až se Harry probudí a promluví si s ním. Do té doby to vše byly jen pouhé spekulace. „Co budeme teď dělat? Pokud je Voldemort opravu zpátky, Harry je ve velkém nebezpečí. Obzvláště teď, když je bez ochrany. Neměli bychom někoho kontaktovat? Třeba Albuse Brumbála," navrhla jméno Bradavického ředitele a držitele merlinova řádu, u něhož si mohla být na sto procent jistá, že stojí na Harryho straně.

„Nemůžeme si dovolit dát nikomu vědět."

„Proč?" zaskočeně se Fira zeptala.

„Krby mohou být odposlouchané a sova není o nic bezpečnější. Nemůžeme si dovolit jen tak riskovat Harryho živost," odvětila jí tím svým mateřským, poučným tónem, jež Fira vůbec neměla ráda.

„K Dursleyovým jít nemůže. Snad nechceš, aby zůstal tady s námi?" šokovaně se jí zeptala. Něco takového od ní nečekala. Obzvláště, když to byla právě ona, kdo bez ustání připomínal, kým jsou, a že není vhodné, aby se tu Harry v jeho vlastním zájmu ukazoval, natož aby zjistil pravdu o jejich původu.

„Jiná možnost nezbývá. Minimálně, dokud se Harry nevzbudí a společně nevymyslíme, co dál," klidným hlasem jí matka odvětila tak, jako by se nic nedělo. Ale ono se dělo!

„Nevíme, co si o draconiusech myslí. Pokud námi opovrhuje a bojí se nás jako téměř naprostá většina čarodějů, nemůžeme ho tu držet," protestovala vyděšeně Fira.

„Nezbývá nám než doufat, že patří k té tolerantnější menšině a bude tu ochoten zůstat do doby, než nalezneme nějaké jiné bezpečné místo, kam by mohl jít. Díky tobě přišel o svou ochranu a málem zemřel. Kdybys neprovokoval Samuela, nestalo by se to. Neseš na svých ramenou velký díl viny. Ke všemu mu dlužíš i za svůj život. Což je velký závazek posílený i tím, jakému nebezpečí je právě tvou vinou vystaven. Jsi mu zavázána a naší povinností je teď se o něj postarat a chránit ho, i kdyby to sám nechtěl. Je na tobě, abys mu vše řádně vysvětlila, omluvila se mu a přiměla ho tu zůstat," nesmlouvavě pronesla Gabriela.

Fira se na ní zoufale podívala. Neprotestovala. Věděla, že má její matka pravdu. Kdyby Samuelovi nezlomila nos, Dennise by tím s největší pravděpodobností nevyprovokovala k použití nože. Ke všemu, i kdyby ho i přes to na ní vytáhl, neomluvitelné bylo už to, že si zapomněla krýt pořádně záda. „Za chvíli bude půl dvanácté. Dojdu pro Harryho věci. Pokud budu mít štěstí, budou Dursleyovi ještě vzhůru."

Matka se na ní starostlivě podívala a chystala se něco říct. Dříve nežli to však stihla, Fira dodala: „Někdo tu s ním musí zůstat a ty jsi rozhodně ta povolanější. Ke všemu po tom, co se dnes stalo, pochybuji, že by na mě ještě někde číhali. Stejně, pokud nechceme, aby někdo věděl, že se přestěhoval k nám, tak půlnoc je na přenesení věcí ideální doba."

„Nezapomeň se umýt a převléknout, než vyjdeš," dodala starší žena jen tak pro pořádek a svou dceru z místnosti vyprovodila pohledem.

O čtvrt hodiny později už Fira mířila chladnou a tichou nocí k domu číslo 4 v Zobí ulici. V domě se v místech obývacího pokoje ještě svítilo, a tak bez zastavení zamířila rovnou ke dveřím a silně zaklepala. Několikrát tak musela opakovat, než se dveře s prásknutím prudce otevřely.

„Kdo jste a jak se opovažujete nás rušit tak pozdě večer!" zakřičel na ní Harryho strýc. Jeho tváře byly vztekem zbarvené přímo do ruda.

„Vy moc dobře víte, kdo jsem, ale klidně vám to řeknu, když na tom trváte. Jsem Fira, Harryho dobrá kamarádka. A přišla jsem si pro jeho věci," odpověděla mu nebezpečným hlasem. Neměla náladu na jakékoliv hry.

„Co to má znamenat! Jak se vůbec opovažujete se mnou takhle vůbec mluvit!" křičel na ni dál nepříčetně Vernon Dursley.

„Být vámi ztiším hlas a pustím mě dovnitř, nebo snad chcete, aby se vzbudila celá ulice a lidé se dověděli, že váš syn byl u toho, když Harryho před třemi hodinami Dennis Foxtr bodl a málem ho zabil? Harry právě teď leží v bezvědomí v nemocnici a policii bude jistě zajímat, co se mu stalo a kdo všechno u toho byl. Pokud vím dobře, tak za účast při pokusu vraždy je pro nezletilého dolní hranice tři roky v nápravném zařízení, v tom lepším případě," Fira neupouštěla od svého klidného hlasu a bavila se nad tím, jak tvář Harryho strýce postupně přebarvovala.

„Co si to dovoluješ! Nikdo mému synovi nebude vyhrožovat! Za to zaplatíš, zrůdo!" křičel na ni už zcela nepříčetný, čímž přilákal svou ženu, která také konečně přišla ke vchodovým dveřím.

Fira neustoupila ani o krok, ač se zdálo, že se na ni obtloustlý muž každou chvíli vrhne. „Má matka ví, kdy jsem, a také ví, co se stalo. Jestli se do dvaceti minut nevrátím v pořádku domů, jsme domluveni, že zavolá policii. Jestli mi zkřivíte byť jen jediný vlas na hlavě, tak vám garantuji, že pak budete svému synovi ve vězení dělat společnost. Takže naposledy. Pusťte mě dovnitř a nechte mě odnést všechny Harryho věci, jelikož on se k vám už nikdy nevrátí. My na oplátku zase zapomeneme, že byl Dudley u toho," mluvila nízkým hlasem Fira a v očích se jí blýskalo.

Vernonova tvář byla popelavě bílá stejně tak jako tvář Petunie.

„Máš na to patnáct minut a ať už tebe nebo toho kluka nikdy nevidím," štěkl na ni v pokusu si získat zpátky svou důstojnost Harryho strýc a ustoupil jí z cesty.

„Věci má v přístěnku a v pokoji nahoře," špitla na ní Petůnie, když jí Fira míjela.

Fira rychle naházela vše, co v přístěnku našla do Harryho kufru, jež díky lahvičce zvětšovacího lektvaru mírně upravila a zdvojnásobila jeho vnitřní obsah. Pak se vydala do horního pokoje. Nemusela se ptát, ani bádat nad tím, který pokoj to byl, a rovnou zamířila ke dveřím, na nichž vysela pomalu desítka nejrůznějších zámků. Postupně a systematicky vyklidila pokoj a těch pár Harryho věcí, co našla, sbalila.

_Hůlka! _Došlo jí, když už si myslela, že je hotová a může odejít. Ještě nenašla Harryho hůlku. Byla si jistá, že jí Harry sebou v parku neměl.

„Kdepak jsi?" tiše si pro sebe zamumlala a pokoušela se najít sebemenší stopu magie kolem sebe. Po chvíli pátrání ucítila slabou magii někde spod podlahy, a tak postupně začala prošlapávat jednotlivá prkna, dokud jedno nezaprotestovalo výrazněji, než ty ostatní.

Trochu silou se jí ho podařilo vypáčit.

„Bingo," zajásala, když pod ním nalezla hůlku a pár dalších věcí. Přibalila je ke všemu ostatnímu a přešla k oknu, jež v zápětí dokořán otevřela.

„Tak leť. Víš, kde je," pobídla sněhově bílou Harryho sovu, která ji po celou dobu jejího konání bedlivě pozorovala.

Sova se nenechala dlouho pobízet. Prosmýkla se otevřenými dvířky od klece a oknem vyletěla do noci. Fira vzala klec do jedné ruky, kufr do druhé a za upřeného pohledu manželů Dursleyových i ona v tichosti opustila dům 4 v Zobí ulici a zamířila zpátky za Harrym. Cestou zpátky ji z dálky doprovázelo tiché soví houkání.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitola 3 – Příběh dračího lidu**

Harrymu se pomalu začalo vracet vědomí. Cítil se značně zmatený. Netušil, kde je, a podvědomí mu našeptávalo, že se něco stalo, jen si přesně nemohl vzpomenout co. Podle okolního pachu mohl s určitostí říct, že nebyl v nebelvírské věži, ani ve svém pokoji u Dursleyových. Okolní vůně mu připomínala nemocniční zápach, ale byla příliš slabá, na rozdíl od ošetřovny paní Pomfreyové, svatého Munga či jakékoliv mudlovské nemocnice.

Váhavě otevřel oči a spatřil nad sebou bíle natřený strop. Otočil hlavu na jednu stranu a uviděl jen na jemně žluto vymalovanou zeď vedle postele, jinak nic víc. Chystal se podívat se i na opačnou stranu, když v tu chvíli na něj promluvil známý hlas vycházející kousek od něj.

„Harry?"

„Firo?" zasýpal a rozkašlal se.

„Na," pronesla a vtiskla mu do ruky sklenici vody. Harry si z ní hned opatrně lokl a podal jí ji zpátky. Na oplátku mu byly obratem do ruky vtisknuty brýle.

„Co se…?" Harry se zasekl v půli věty. Díky brýlím mohl spatřit Fiřinu ustaranou tvář. Zmatenost byla rázem pryč a on si na vše vzpomněl. Teď už věděl, proč se cítí tak rozlámaný a značně použitý, ale stále to nevysvětlovalo, kde to právě leží.

„Kde to jsem?" zeptal se. Tentokrát Harryho hlas už nezradil. Tento malý úspěch ho motivoval k dalšímu kroku a pomalu se opřel o lokty, aby se vzápětí mohl opatrně posadit.

„Na to zapomeň," ostřejším hlasem k němu pronesla dívka, která seděla na židli hned vedle postele, a rukou ho zatlačila zpátky do polštáře. „Jsi u mě doma," dodala už o poznání hřejivějším hlasem.

Harryho tato odpověď plně neuspokojila. Vzhledem k tomu, že se podle ní nenacházel v žádném nemocničním zařízení (ať už mudlovském či kouzelném), vyvstávala další otázka. Jak byl vyléčen? Pamatoval si tu kudlu, která rozhodně nebyla jen nějakým malým nožíkem způsobujícím maximálně povrchové zranění. Ta rána na břiše musela být dost hluboká. Nedokázal si představit, jak ji Fira mohla vyléčit bez kouzel či pomoci mudlovských doktorů.

Jak Harryho myšlenky plynuly, pohybovala se i jeho ruka a hmatem hledal dotyčné místo zranění. Dříve nežli však došla ke svému cíly, byla zastavena.

„Nemel sebou," starostlivě mu vytkla a vrátila mu pravou ruku podél těla. „Mohl by sis vytrhnout kanylu," dodala na vysvětlenou.

Teprve teď se Harry pořádně podíval na hřbet své pravé ruky a spatřil hadičku vedoucí z větší lahvičky až do jeho ruky. Kdyby netušil, jak to v mudlovských nemocnicích chodí a co používají, jistě by se teď značně vylekal. Takhle ho to sice zaskočilo, ale neměl nutkání si to hned z ruky vytrhnout, což považoval za malý osobní úspěch. Představa, jak by na jeho místě právě při tomto zjištění vyváděl třeba Ron, ho mírně rozesmála. Vzápětí se však donutil vrátit zpátky do reality.

„Jak jsi mě vyléčila? Ty jsi tu ránu sama sešila?" trochu nevěřícně se jí zeptal. Nic jiného, co by mohla udělat, ho nenapadalo.

Fira se ve snaze zabránit smíchu zakuckala, ale i tak to nepomohlo, a vzápětí se tiše rozesmála.

Její smích Harryho mírně podráždil. „Co jsi tedy udělala?"

Fira zvážněla. „Myslím, že bych měla začít tím, že jsi málem vykrvácel. Měl jsi štěstí, že jsem u sebe měla rychle hojivý lektvar, protože jinak bys tu už nebyl. Ke všemu, aby toho nebylo málo, došlo u tebe k zástavě. Doufám, že víš, co tím myslím. Jinými slovy by se dalo říct, že jsi zhruba na dvě minuty prodělal klinickou smrt. Gratuluji, opět jsi jen o vlásek unikl a přelstil smrt. Pomalu, ale jistě to vypadá, že za chvíli na to budeš mít patent."

Harry na dívku vedle sebe šokovaně vytřeštil oči a nebylo to kvůli tomu, že málem umřel. Použila výraz lektvar, který rozhodně mudlové nikdy nepoužívají nebo možná ano, ale určitě ne v takové spojitosti, jak ho použila Fira. Další věcí bylo to, že Fira narážela na to, a dělala si i z toho srandu, že je nazýván chlapcem–který–přežil. _Neměla to vědět! Nemohla to vědět!_

Fira už se déle nedokázala dívat na Harryho tvář. Pomalu mu to docházelo, a tak se rozhodla mu trochu napovědět, aby mu to došlo rychleji. Bylo to nevyhnutelné. Musela mu to říct. „Nejsem čarodějka, nejsem moták, a také nejsem mudla, v jejíž rodině by byl nějaký čaroděj či moták. Rozhodně nejsem vlkodlak, ani upír, ani poloviční víla a v žádném případě nemám v sobě krev skřítků, skřetů, obrů či jiných magických bytostí," vyjmenovala všechny možné alternativy krom té jediné správné. Ani si neuvědomila, že zadržela dech.

„Co tedy jsi?" zeptal se Harry trochu zmateně. Neměl tušení, kam se ho Fira snaží nasměrovat.

„Draconius," odvětila tiše Fira odevzdaným hlasem.

„Co?" vylétlo z mladého nebelvíra. O ničem jako draconuisech doposud nic neslyšel.

„Jsem příslušník dračího lidu," odpověděla mu trochu jinými slovy a podívala se zpátky na něj. Hledala v jeho tváři jakýkoliv náznak opovržení, odporu či strachu, ale nic z toho překvapivě nenašla. Harry vypadal jen trochu zaskočeně a z větší dávky zvědavě. Nejraději by si v tu chvíli nafackovala.

„Mohlo mě napadnout, že o nás nic nevíš. Vyrůstal jsi u mudlů a v kouzelnických rodinách o nás rodiče svým dětem ze strachu nic neříkají, není-li to nezbytně nutné. Je to takové tabu. Obdobně jako s Voldemortem. Když už o něm chtějí mluvit, tak jeho jméno také nevyslovují. Ani bych se nedivila, kdyby knihy mluvící o nás byly ve škole v části knihovny s omezeným přístupem," přemýšlela dál nevědomky nahlas.

Harry jí s napětím poslouchal. Podle toho, co slyšel, by z ní měl mít logicky strach, ale neměl. Znal ji. Věděl, že se jí nemusí bát. I s Remusem to bylo podobné. Stali se přátelé, a když se dověděl, že je vlkodlak, nic se na jejich vztahu nezměnilo. A proč by také mělo? I jeho se lidé báli, ač k tomu neměli pořádný důvod a odsuzovali ho, aniž by ho pořádně poznali.

„Povíš mi o tvém lidu něco?" upřímným hlasem se jí Harry zeptal. Chtěl jí poznat i z té druhé strany, o níž doposud nevěděl. Už nechtěl, aby mezi nimi dále panovali lži a tajemství.

Fira zlehka přikývla. Tušila, že bude mluvit asi dlouho, a tak se ho zeptal na to, co už měla udělat hned na začátku, když se vzbudil. „Cítíš se dobře? Nepotřebuješ něco?"

Harry zavrtěl záporně hlavou.

„Dobře. Kdyby něco, tak mě přeruš," poprosila ho Fira a v duchu si poprvé dovolila zadoufat, že Harry by mohl přijmout to, čím je. Pár takových kouzelníků bylo, ale naprostá většina z nich byli zaměstnanci dračích rezervací. Setkat se s nějakým tolerantním kouzelníkem mimo tato místa bylo naprostou a ojedinělou vzácností, na níž se doposud neměla odvahu spoléhat, ale teď… Malá jiskra naděje zatím neuhasla a zdálo se, že má i šanci jí rozdmýchat do velkého plamene.

Zhluboka se nadechla, v hlavě si utříbila myšlenky, aby během své řeči zmateně nepřeskakovala od jedné věci k druhé, a spustila. „Lidskou přirozeností vždy byla, a asi i vždy neodmyslitelně bude, hamižnost a touha po moci. Lidem nikdy nestačilo to, co měli, a vždy chtěli víc a víc. Tuto nenasytnost (ať si říká, kdo chce, co chce) mají mudlové i čarodějové společnou. Díky ní už vznikly mnohé války. A nespočet lidí za to zaplatilo životem. Ale i tak, lidé jsou stále nepoučitelní. Touha po moci, nesmrtelnosti a slávě dala vzniknout i značnému množství nejrůznějších nejodpornějších kouzel. A nejen to. Touha po nesmrtelnosti už před tisíci lety dala vzniknout upírům. Jestli čaroděj, jenž se proměnil v prvního upíra, byl se svou formou nesmrtelnosti spokojen a ochotně zaplatil daň, že už nikdy nespatří slunce, se už dnes nevíme. Ale ať je to jak chce, upíři byli prvním druhem, jenž se uměle zrodil. Někdo by si mohl myslet, že se pak následující generace čarodějů poučily, ale nestalo se tomu tak.

Zhruba něco přes dva tisíce let zpátky se jeden řecký čaroděj jménem Draconius rozhodl rozehrát nebezpečnou hru s přírodou a magií. Nestačilo mu být pouhým obyčejným zvěromágem. Chtěl víc. Chtěl se proměňovat do podoby magického tvora, přesněji draka. Obdivoval draky. Přišli mu jako majestátní, vznešení a mocní páni kouzelnického světa. Chtěl být také takový. Mocný, vznešený, obávaný a zároveň i obdivovaný.

Sám o sobě to byl prý velmi mocný čaroděj a jeden z největších lektvarových mistrů, co kdy žil. Započal experimentovat. Jak to udělal, se dnes už neví, svá tajemství si sebou vzal do hrobu, ale jisté je, že uspěl a dosáhl svého. Dokázal se přeměnit v draka a tuto proměnu měl plně pod kontrolou. A tak se začal považovat za prvního zvěromága s podobou magického zvířete. Velmi záhy však zjistil, že už není jen pouhý zvěromág, ale že je dokonce sám z jedné poloviny drakem.

Draci (pokud o nich něco víš, což předpokládám, že ano díky prvnímu úkolu v turnaji tří kouzelníků) jsou imunní vůči slabým a středně silným kouzlům. Tuto vlastnost jim propůjčují jejich šupiny. Proto jsou u draků velkou slabinou právě jejich oči, čehož jeden z tvých soupeřů v turnaji dobře využil. Ale zpátky k Draconiusovi. Zakrátko zjistil, že tuto unikátní dračí vlastnost má i v lidské podobě. Fascinovalo ho to a nepopíral, že se mu to líbí. Upřímně, komu by se nelíbilo, aby na něj slabá a středně silné kouzla jeho nepřítele při souboji neměla vliv a on tak měl proti němu velkou výhodu.

Ale jako vždy, vše má svou daň, a i Draconius za to zaplatil. Pominu to, že díky této dračí vlastnosti už nemohl používat na svou kůži žádné masti, nejednalo-li se o něco velmi výjimečného a mocného, či třeba že už si nemohl poupravovat vzhled kouzlem, vyčistit se či něco obdobného. Draconiusovou daní byla volná magie," v ten moment se Fira ve svém vyprávění zasekla. Harry se tvářil trochu nechápavě při poslední větě, a tak se mu to s mírnou rezignací a značnou dávkou naštvanosti, co ho v té škole učí, rozhodla vysvětlit.

„Abych ti to vysvětlila a ty si mě lépe pochopil – každý čaroděj má v sobě jistou dávku magie. Podle toho, kolik jí má, natolik je silný. Tato magie v primárním, nepoužívaném stavu se nazývá volnou magií. Například, když na sebe čaroděj sešle trvalé kouzlo krásy, aby třeba zakryl nějakou jizvu způsobenou černou magií, tak toto kouzlo po celou dobu svého trvání spotřebuje úměrnou část volné magie dotyčného. Vše se odvíjí od samotné síly a povahy kouzla. Magii, která pak udržuje trvale toto kouzlo krásy, se říká vázaná magie, jelikož jí nelze už nikdy využít, tedy pokud by se v tomto případě dotyčnému nepodařilo zvrátit kouzlo, jež na sebe seslal, a v plném rozsahu ho zrušit. Naneštěstí existují případy magických rituálů, které když se sešlou, tak nejdou už nikdy zrušit a svému nositeli trvale blokují část jeho volné magie. Většinou se jedná o získání nějaké magické vlastnosti nepřirozeným způsobem. A tady se vracíme zpátky k Draconiusovi, protože právě toto byl jeho případ. Dračí vlastnost magické odolnosti, jíž získal, zablokovala velkou část jeho volné magie, které už nikdy nemohl využít. Snížení dostupné magie bylo u Draconiuse tak velké, že už nikdy nemohl použít hůlku, protože na používání hůlky je třeba obrovské množství volné magie. Svým způsobem hůlka čarodějům, aby mohla fungovat, magii také blokuje. Kvůli tomu jsou třeba možnosti pomyslně slabších a středně silných kouzelníků v dnešní dobře hodně omezené ve srovnání s minulostí. Proto to i může vypadat, že se dnes rodí výrazněji slabší čarodějové než dříve, i když tomu tak vůbec není. Používání hůlky nebylo pro kouzelníky nikdy výhodné, ale oni se před tím rozhodli zavírat oči a jít tou snazší, méně náročnou cestou.

V Draconiusově době se však používání hůlky teprve začínalo rozmáhat. V té době jiné alternativy kouzlení ještě nebyly mrtvé a tudíž Draconiuse ztráta možnosti používání hůlky nijak netížila. Neviděl v tom žádný větší problém. Jeho pohled na věc byl značně jiný od dnešní doby. Zaměřil se tedy na kouzlení pomocí run, zaříkávání – a myslím tímto ten starý způsob zaříkávání ještě bez hůlek, a také na lektvary. Tyto všechny způsoby kouzlení vyžadují totiž výrazně méně volné magie, než je jí třeba, kdyby to samé chtěl udělat někdo pomocí hůlky. Tyto staré metody kouzlení jsou sice náročnější, mnohdy neohrabané, ale jejích velkou a nezastupitelnou výhodou je, že využívají magii nejen samotného čaroděje, ale také i magii přírody, což je na rozdíl od hůlky, jejich velkým plusem.

Další velkým překvapením pro Draconiuse o pár let později bylo, že jeho děti narozené poté, co se stal z poloviny drakem, jsou stejní jako on. Ukázalo se, že všechny tyto dračí vlastnosti jsou dědičné. Když má příslušník dračího lidu potomka, ať už s mudlou či kouzelníkem, vždy se narodí draconius. Tedy přesněji skoro vždy. Občas se stává, že se draconiusovi s čarodějkou narodí čaroděj, ale je to velmi vzácné.

Postupně se počet příslušníků dračího lidu zvětšoval a čím nás bylo víc, tím i naše popularita stoupala. Tehdejší kouzelnické veřejnosti naše vlastnosti imponovaly, a tak se sňatky s námi staly velmi vyhledávané. Byli jsme uznávaní, a to nejen pro naše vlastnosti. V té době byli největší mistři lektvarů právě draconiusové. Velký počet lektvarů, jež se používají dodnes a jsou základem pro všechny pozdější, jsme vymysleli právě my. Tehdy to pro nás byl zlatý věk. Postavení ve společnosti, jež jsme si drželi, bylo stejné, jako mají například dnes staré čistokrevné kouzelnické rody. Nic však netrvá věčně, a to platilo i v tomto případě.

Postupně, čím nás bylo víc, se začali objevovat jedinci se slabou vůlí, u nichž dračí instinkty začaly převažovat. Byli neovladatelní a velmi nebezpeční. Zastavit takovéto řádění zdivočelého draconiuse stálo nemalé množství obětí na životech. A tehdy poprvé byly sejmuty růžové brýle a první kouzelníci se nás i trochu oprávněně začali bát. Aby to nezašlo příliš daleko a těch pár zdivočelých jedinců nestáhlo celou pověst všech draconiusů do nicoty, začali jsme jednat. Každý draconius se už od malička povinně začal učit nitrobraně," v tom momentu se Fira ve svém vyprávění opět zasekla. „Ano, Harry?"

„Co je to nitrobrana?" nesměle se jí zeptal.

„Stručně řečeno je to umění, díky němuž dokážeš svou mysl bránit proti cizímu vpádu. Nitrobrana však neumí jen to. Dokážeš-li jí plně ovládnout, můžeš s její pomocí usměrňovat své emoce. V našem případě dračí instinkty. Je to náročné a musíš se jí učit už od malička, abys této vysoké úrovně dosáhl, ale naštěstí draconiusové mají na nitrobranu velké předpoklady, takže je pro nás se jí naučit na takto vysoké úrovni daleko snazší, než je tomu u čarodějů. Přesněji, abych ti nemotala hlavu, nitrobrana nedokáže přímo ovládat emoce, ale umožňuje jedinci dosáhnout takzvané vyrovnanosti, a tím nepřímo umožní lépe zvládat své emoce. Hlouběji bych do toho teď nechtěla ještě více zabřednout, abych tě ještě více nezmátla, i tak už na tebe chrlím mnoho informací najednou. Jestli budeš mít časem zájem, ráda ti o nitrobraně povím víc," nabídla.

Harry přikývl a naznačil Fiře, aby pokračoval dál.

Dívka plynule navázala tam, kde skončila. „Dříve nežli však se stihlo projevit to, že bylo učení nitrobrany pro všechny mladé draconiuse povinné, stalo se něco, o čem tehdy nikdo neměl ani tušení. Jeden čaroděj, jehož jméno se dnes už zapomnělo, se Draconiusem inspiroval. Nikdo neví, jaká byla pravá zvěromágská podoba tohoto čaroděje, jisté však je, že se mu nelíbila. Chtěl, aby jeho podobou byl vlk. Někdo by mohl říct, že na rozdíl od našeho zakladatele měl menší cíl, a tudíž musel zákonitě uspět. Přece chtěl jen změnu na jiné nemagické zvíře, ale na rozdíl od Draconiuse nebyl tak mocný, nadaný a chyběla mu i jistá dávka štěstí. Něco se mu nezdařilo a tento dotyčný čaroděj se stal prvním vlkodlakem.

Zprvu o zrození vlkodlaků zákonitě nikdo nic nevěděl, a tak se jejich oběti a nepopsatelné běsnění automaticky začalo přičítat za vinu nám. Když byla konečně odhalena pravda, bylo už pro draconiuse příliš pozdě. Nálepky, označující nás jako nejtemnější bytosti, jež existují, jsme se už nedokázali zbavit. Přesněji, ani nám nedali příležitost, abychom své jméno očistili a vyhnali nás na okraj společnosti. V tu chvíli najednou bylo vše, co se s námi pojilo, špatné. Nitrobrana byla rázem označena za temné umění. Od kouzlení pomocí run a zaříkávání kouzelníci už nadobro upustili. I u jasnovidectví a lektvarů byly takovéto snahy, naštěstí však neúspěšné. Zjistili, že se bez lektvarů prostě neobejdou. Vymysleli velkou řadu léčivých kouzel, ale ne vše jimi šlo udělat, a tak se k lektvarům v tichosti vrátili. Ale aby se neřeklo, vytvořili první seznam zakázaných neboli temných lektvarů. Na tento seznam připsali všechny, do nichž se používala krev magických bytostí, protože draconiusové tento typ lektvarů s oblibou vařili, jelikož takovéto lektvary s krví toho, jemuž byly určeny, byly daleko silnější a v oblasti lékařství i několikanásobně účinnější, a ještě pár dalších. Časem se na tento seznam dostaly některé lektvary zcela oprávněně, paradoxem však je, že právě ty měli takřka s naprostou většinou na svědomí sami kouzelníci. Tato zatěžkávací zkouška pro lektvary byla náročná, ale také za značného úsilí nás, takřka žádná vědomost v oblasti lektvarologie nebyla zapomenuta. Jasnovidectví však takové štěstí nemělo. Postupně se do kouzelnického světa sice zpátky probojovalo, ale dost toho bylo zapomenuto. Smutné je, že většina nenahraditelně. Jasnovidectví svůj velký význam mezi kouzelníky nikdy nezískalo zpátky a stala se z něj už pouze směšná skořápka toho, čím bylo dřív.

Špatná pověst dračímu lidu zůstala dodnes. A i když jsme si mysleli, že hůře být už nemůže, Voldemort nás vyvedl z omylu. Minimálně ty, kteří do té doby žili ve Velké Británii. Už na začátku toho svého tažení proti mudlům a nečistokrevným nás požádal, abychom mu pomohli. Odmítli jsme. Neměl nám co nabídnout na oplátku. Nebyli jsme tak naivní, abychom věřili, že v případě jeho vítězství se pro nás něco zlepší. A využívat se rozhodně nenecháme, obzvláště když chtějí kouzelníci mezi sebou bojovat jen kvůli své nebetyčné hlouposti, zaslepenosti a lpění na starých přežitých zvycích. Tato jejich válka se nás nijak netýkala. Vlkodlaci však Voldemorta neodmítli a jakmile s ním byli oni, v očích čarodějů jsme zákonitě museli být Voldemortovými tajnými spojenci i my. Ujištění, že rozhodně nejsme na jeho straně, už nikdo nebyl ochoten poslouchat. Neskonalý strach, jejž jsme v očích kouzelníků začali vyvolávat, Voldemorta pobouřil. Viděl za tím jen moc, kterou dokážeme vládnout a jako pomstu za náš odmítavý postoj se rozhodl nás vyhladit. Do té doby jsme mezi kouzelnickou společností měli postavení na úrovni vlkodlaků, poté jsme byli rázem i pod nimi, a ke všemu jsme měli Voldemorta v zádech. Už déle jsme zde na ostrovech nemohli zůstat. Takže většina z nás, co žila ve Velké Británii a Irsku, uprchla. Ti, co se rozhodli utéci, odešli do dračích rezervací všude po světě. Peníze, jež s sebou přinesli, neplánovaně odstartovaly velký rozvoj rezervací a velká část z nich se tak znatelně zvětšila a zmodernizovala.

Útěchou nám může být, že díky Voldemortovi a emigraci z Anglie došlo k tomu, že čarodějové, jež se živí jako krotitelé draků, nás konečně lépe poznali a nám se podařilo s mnohými z nich spřátelit. Po dlouhé době nás někdo přijal a postavil nás na úroveň sobě rovných, což pro mnohé z nás hodně znamená. Asi díky tomu došlo k tomu, že se proti Voldemortovi nikdo z našich řad veřejně nepostavil. Moc nám tento krok v Anglii nepomohl, ale už nám v té době na tom tolik nesešlo. Začali jsme zastávat názor – mě je to jedno, dělejte si tu v Anglii, co chcete, pokud se vám tu něco stane, je to jen a jen vaše vlastní vina. Ač se mi tento názor osobně moc nelíbí, chápu ho.

Ale zpátky k rezervacím. Abys mi rozuměl. Do té doby, než se to vše stalo, existovaly dva druhy dračích rezervací. Jeden, jejichž zakladatelé a správci jsme byli my, a druhý, který měli pro změnu na svědomí čarodějové. Existovala striktní nepsaná pravidla. Krotitelé a draconiusové chovající draky se nestřetávali a nikdy spolu nepracovali. Před pár lety se však něco zlomilo. Ta vlna emigrací tak nečekaně způsobila, že se vše promíchalo. Dnes, když se vše usadilo, tak existuje jen jeden typ rezervací a to ten, kde krotitelé a my pracujeme a žijeme pospolu na jednom místě. Společnými silami jsme dosáhli velkých úspěchů v oblasti chovatelství a záchrany některých dračích druhů.

To je asi tak k naší historii a k tomu, co jsme, všechno. Pro zajímavost snad můžu už jen dodat, že se ukázalo, že vlastnosti magie rodičů ovlivňují to, jakého dračího druhu je podoba jejich potomků. V dnešní době se tak mezi draconiusi vyskytují všechny podoby všech žijící i vyhynulých dračích druhů, co kdy existovali."

„A jaký drak jsi ty?" vypálil na ni Harry svou první otázku, jen co se odmlčela. Chtěl se na tolik věcí zeptat. Fascinovalo ho vše, co se dnes dověděl. Fira byla z jedné poloviny drak. Bylo to neuvěřitelné, ale věděl, že mu nelže. A Charlie o draconiusech věděl, znal je a evidentně s nimi i pracoval. Slíbil si, že si s ním při první příležitosti musí popovídat. Možná se většina kouzelníků draconiusů bojí, ale on Firu znal, nebudila v něm strach a ani ho neodpuzovalo to, čím je. A proč by také mělo? Remus byl pro změnu vlkodlak, a také se ho nebál. Byl to hodný člověk, se srdcem na tom správném místě. Nebyl tu důvod, aby se s ním kvůli jeho chlupatému problému přestal bavit a s Firou to bylo stejné.

„Velšský zelený po otci. Mamka je maďarský ostrohřbetý," pronesla nečekaně trochu skleslým hlasem Fira.

Harry byl však tak zamyšlený, že mu tato skutečnost unikla. Zmínka o Fiřině otci mu připomněla, jak mu jednou řekla, že, když byla malá, její otec spolu s jejím starším bratrem zemřeli v Londýně při atentátu irských separatistů.

„Nebyli to separatisté, že?" vyhrkl Harry, a pak mu teprve došlo, že asi nebyl moc dobrý nápad se na něco takového ptát. Kdyby mohl, vzal by to zpátky, ale bylo už pozdě a otázka byla vyřčena.

Fira záporně zavrtěla hlavou. Hlas měla mírně přiškrcený. „Ne, otec s Williamem si tehdy vyrazili v den bratrových sedmých narozenin na Příčnou ulici. Byly mi necelé čtyři měsíce, a tak se máma rozhodla, že se mnou raději zůstane doma. Znáš to, jak to tam občas vypadá, když se blíží začátek školního roku. U draconiusů je zvykem, že v den sedmých narozenin dostaneme svůj první vlastní kotlík. Je to obdobný zvyk se stejným významem, jako u čarodějů, kdy v jedenácti dostanou svou první hůlku. Tehdy v ten den Voldemort zaútočil na Příčnou. Otec s bratrem byli v ten okamžik v cukrárně. Smrtijedi jí vyhodili do povětří spolu se všemi, co v ní v té chvíli byli. Rodiče i děti. Ani si nezkontrolovali, jestli tam není náhodou někdo z příslušníků jejich rodin. Byla to rychlá a bezbolestná smrt. Nikdo nepřežil. Neměli šanci."

„Je mi to líto," upřímně špitl Harry a trochu se zastyděl, že se na něco takového vůbec ptal. „Jak jsem byl vlastně dlouho mimo?" zeptal se ve snaze zavést hovor úplně jiným směrem, ale bylo už pozdě. Fira se netvářila už moc sdílně a zdálo se, že jejich hovor bude chtít, co nejdříve utnout.

„Čtyři dny. Ještě jeden den by ses neměl moc hýbat. Pro jistotu, aby ti rána nepopraskala. Dám ti lektvar na spaní, aby ti to rychleji uteklo. I pro tebe to bude tak pohodlnější. Myslím, že zítra by sis mohl i sednout a pokusit se trochu hýbat. Až usneš, tak ti vyndáme tu kanylu, takže od zítra budeš už moci začít i normálně jíst. Počítej ale pro začátek pouze s polévkami," odvětila Fira a podala mu jednu z lahviček z nočního stolku.

Mladý nebelvír se při myšlence na pití jakéhokoliv lektvaru odporem zakřenil.

„Buď si ho vezmeš dobrovolně, nebo ho do tebe dostanu násilím. Tak si vyber. Vždy vyhraju," nekompromisně mu oznámila.

Harry neměl sílu se s ní jakkoliv dohadovat. Zavřel oči a na jeden zátah lahvičku, pro něj s tak moc dobře známým lektvarem, vypil a utěšoval se tím, že mu aspoň nebyl potajmu podán v čaji, jak to měla v dobrém zvyku madam Pomfreyová.

Těsně před tím, než se Harry propadl do říše snů, mu došlo, že se zapomněl zeptat na Dursleyovi. _Vědí vůbec, co se mu stalo a kde je? _Následnou úvahu nad tím, za jak dlouho se k nim bude muset vrátit, už nedokončil a usnul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitola 4 – Hadí jazyk **

Sluneční paprsky Harryho pomalu probudily ze spánku. Intuitivně zašátral rukou a po chvíli nalezl své brýle odložené na nočním stolku. Nasadil si je a zamžoural. Chtělo se mu ještě spát, ale jeho prázdný žaludek se hlásil o pozornost. Rozhlédl se tedy kolem a trochu se zklamáním zjistil, že se v pokoji nachází sám. Kdyby byl kdekoliv jinde než u Firy doma, vstal by a pokusil by se tento malý problém vyřešit, ale za daných okolností byl trochu bezradný.

Žádné hodiny nikde ve svém okolí neviděl, a tak jeho pozornost upoutala malá televize postavená na pracovním stole blízko nohou postele. _Nevzpomínám si, že by tu posledně byla_, zauvažoval, ale to už se díval po dálkovém ovládání. To bylo položené na nočním stolku poblíž místa, na němž před okamžikem nalezl své brýle. Tímto však ta snadná část končila. Tušil sice, jak ovladač funguje, ale při pohledu na značné množství malých čudlíků si nevěděl rady.

Po chvílí zápolení se sebou samým a především s mudlovskou technikou zvítězil a televizi zapnul a dokonce i překlapal na stanici, kde byl v rohu obrazovky vyznačen čas. Nevěděl, zdali se v tu chvíli má radovat ze svého úspěchu či být zklamaný. Bylo teprve tři čtvrtě na šest. Slunce evidentně před pár minutami zrovna vyšlo a celý dům tudíž zřejmě ještě spal. Neodvážil se bez vědomí jeho majitelů vstát, a tak trochu odevzdaně začal prohledávat dál jednotlivé stanice. Po chvíli se do této činnosti nevědomky ponořil natolik, že když se v půl sedmé neslyšně otevřely dveře do místnosti a někdo vstoupil, ani si toho nevšiml. Až v okamžiku, kdy dotyčný stál hned vedle něj, sebou leknutím škubl a málem tak upustil ovladač na zem.

Harry roztřesenou rukou rychle vypnul televizi.

„Dobré ráno, paní Stoneová. Doufám, že jsem vás nevzbudil," špitl při letmém pohledu na ženu a zahleděl se zpátky do svého klína na ruce. Až v tento moment mu došlo, že do hřbetu jeho pravé ruky není napojena žádná hadička a na jejím místě se nachází jen větší náplast zakrývající místo vpichu.

Gabriela na něj hleděla celou tu dobu s mírným pobavením. „Ne, jsem právě na odchodu do práce. Budu mít několik směn v krátkém sledu za sebou, tak tu pár dní nebudu," informovala ho. „Jak se cítíš? Nebolí tě něco? Pociťuješ nějaké nepříjemné nezvyklé pocity?"

„Ne, cítím se naprosto v pořádku, paní Stoneová," odpověděl jí obratem Harry s nadějí, že by mohl být z postele propuštěn. Moc šancí si však nedával. Od Firy věděl, že její matka pracuje jako zdravotní sestra. Což v tuto chvíli pro něj nevěstilo nic dobrého. A nemýlil se. Merlinžel, paní Stoneová se evidentně od madam Pomfreyové a její přehnané starostlivosti moc nelišila.

„To ráda slyším. Ještě dnes zůstaň v posteli a pokoušej se co nejméně se zvedat. Kdybys něco potřeboval, požádej Firu. Stačí zavolat. Je právě v kuchyni a připravuje ti snídani. Za chvíli za tebou určitě přijde. Až se najíš, tak ti musí něco důležitého říct. Minule to nestihla. Já už musím letět. Měj se tu pěkně a hlavně se nepřepínej," oznámila a vydala se ke dveřím, v nichž se ještě zastavila a ohlédla se. „A pro příště, jsem Gabriela," dodala a byla ta tam.

Harry netrpělivě hleděl směrem ke dveřím a zápolil sám se sebou, zdali má vstát. Ve chvíli, kdy už se pomalu odhodlával odsunout peřinu na stranu, Fira přišla a nesla podnos.

„Jsem ráda, že jsi konečně vzhůru. Nečekala jsem, že si tak dopřeješ a vypiješ tu lahvičku celou," veselým hlasem ho přivítala a položila mu tác do postele na klín.

Harryho v tu chvíli popadly dva intenzivní pocity. Jedním bylo překvapení z toho, co slyšel, a druhým bylo zklamání ze zjištění, co mu přinesla. Na tácu se nacházela jen sklenice čisté vody a menší miska s čistým vývarem.

„Jak dlouho jsem spal?" pronesl se snahou zakrýt svou skleslost, ale nebyl moc úspěšný.

„Řekněme, že ses měl probudit už včera ráno," odpověděla s úsměvem na tváři, a pak zvážněla. „Víc jak pět dní jsi nic nejedl. Vím, že bys raději něco lepšího, ale musíš začít jíst pomalu a zlehka. Jinak ti bude zle. Pár dní bude trvat, než se vše vrátí do normálu."

„Hm," zabručel nespokojeně Harry a sáhl po lžíci. „Tvá máma, než odešla, mi řekla, že mi něco důležitého chceš sdělit," vyzvídal ve snaze odvést svou pozornost od jídla.

„Co víš o aurách?" začala Fira mluvit po předchozí zkušenosti opět oklikou.

„Máš na mysli magickou auru?" hádal Harry.

Fira v ten moment měla nutkavý pocit si vytrhat všechny vlasy. „Takže nic," odevzdaně vzdechla. „Vezmu to jen v pár bodech. Pokud budeš mít zájem, tak i na toto téma ti mohu z knihovny donést knížku.

Každá magická bytost má kolem sebe auru. Někdo se už narodí s darem jí vidět, ostatní se to musí naučit. Když toto umění ovládneš, můžeš zajít ještě dál a naučit se vycítit magii kolem sebe, a to dokonce v případě magických předmětů. Díky tomu jsem například byla schopna najít tvou hůlku pod prknem v podlaze ve…" nedopověděla.

„Ty jsi byla u Dursleyových?!" šokovaně vykřikl Harry.

„Ano, byla. Za chvíli se dostanu i k tomu proč," odbyla ho a pokračoval dál. „Schopnost vidět magickou auru je celkem užitečná záležitost. Můžeš například díky tomu vidět černou auru testrálů a tím vnímat jejích přítomnost, ač jsi třeba neviděl na vlastní oči nikoho umřít, a tudíž tak testrály jinak nemůžeš vidět. Nebo třeba dokážeš v davu mudlů najít jiného čaroděje. Ten se před tebou může maskovat a zneviditelňovat jakkoliv, ale svou auru neskryje. Tu totiž neschová nic.

Máma mě naučila vidět auru, už když jsem byla malá, a tak jsem byla schopna zjistit, že jsi kouzelník už při našem prvním setkání. A upozorňuji tě, že v ten den jsem ještě nic o tobě a tvé slavné jizvě nic nevěděla. O tom mi máma řekla až o něco později.

Tvá aura se tehdy skládal ze čtyř barev – zlaté, stříbrné, modré a červené. Každá barva aury má vždy svůj význam, ale protože těch významů u každé jednotlivé z nich může být několik, je nesmírně obtížné u někoho, koho dokonale neznáš, jak ve směru jeho magických schopností tak i duševního rozpoložení, určit co jaká v jeho případě znamená. Existují však výjimky, díky nimž lze v některých případech daný význam barvy lehce určit, aniž bys byl v tomto oboru mistrem. Jedna z těchto je i u červeného zabarvení aury.

Když jsme se poznali, tak tato barva u tebe zabírala zhruba tak třicet procent. Ale když ses letos ze školy vrátil, byla velmi slabá. Dalo by se z toho lehce usoudit, že se ti ve škole během tvého čtvrtého ročníku něco významného stalo. Naneštěstí však u zmenšení intenzity červené barvy pouze nezůstalo. Když jsme tě s mamkou ošetřili, zjistili jsme, že je pryč. Některé barvy aury mohou sice libovolně mizet a objevovat se, ale u červené a několik dalších barevných odstínů to neplatí. Pokud je červená barva součástí tvé aury, tak tomu tak je. Může být slabší či silnější, ale je pořád. Existuje však jedna výjimka a tou je krevní ochrana. Když jí máš, část tvé aury je zbarvená do tmavě rudé, když ji ztratíš, barva zcela zmizí." Fira domluvila a nastalo hluboké ticho.

„Brumbál tvrdil, že se tím, jak Voldemort použil mou krev do lektvaru na získání svého nového těla, krevní ochrana oběti mé matky nezrušila," zašeptal trochu pobouřeným hlasem Harry. Cítil se podvedený.

„Tím to nebylo. Ač to mělo významný vliv. Neposlouchal jsi?" upozornila ho Fira.

„Ale pak tedy…?" nedopověděl.

„Dudley tam byl taky, když tě Dennis bodl. A jelikož je i on nepřímým nositelem krve tvé matky, jeho přítomnost při tom způsobila, že ho tvá magie v ten okamžik považovala také za nepřítele. A někdo takový nemůže být udržovatelem krevní ochrany."

„Ale teta Petunie tam nebyla," zarputile namítal Harry.

„Nebyla, ale na tom už nesejde. Krevní ochrana byla tou dobou už velmi slabá, aby odolala něčemu takovému. A jelikož ti tví příbuzní nikdy neposkytli pořádný domov, kde bys mohl šťastně žít, nebyl tvůj vztah s tetou dost pevný, aby cokoliv dokázal na tomto dění zvrátit," pronesla.

Harry se začal tvářit trochu nezúčastněně, jako by byl zahloubán hluboko do svých myšlenek. Na krátký okamžik si tak přála, aby měla možnost nahlédnout do jeho mysli. Byla z tohoto rozhovoru značně nervózní. Tiše jen tedy doufala, že Harrymu vše pomalu plně dochází.

„Konečně se nebudu muset už víckrát zpátky k Dursleyovým vracet," se zářivým úsměvem po chvíli ticha pronesl šťastně Harry a představoval si, jak zbytek prázdnin tráví se Siriusem nebo s Ronem.

„To sice ne, ale je tu malý háček," řekla opatrně Fira a zkoumala mladíkovu tvář, na níž šťastný výraz rázem trochu pohasl. Mrzelo ji, že mu něco takového musí dělat. „Nemůžeme jen tak někomu dát vědět, co se ti stalo, a že jsi bez ochrany. Pokud je Voldemort zpět, soví pošta ani letax tak už nejsou bezpečné. Draconiusové se neumějí přemisťovat a vydat se kamkoliv mudlovským způsobem by mohlo být stejně nebezpečné," vysvětlila mu s nadějí, že bude rozumný a nerozhodne se udělat po nebelvírském vzoru nic šíleného.

Harryho tvář během Fiřiných slov postupně vážněla, až nabrala zklamaný výraz. _Co jsem si myslel?_ _Jednou mít trochu štěstí? To se může stát komukoliv jinému než mě._ „Co budeme tedy dělat?" zeptal se už značně odevzdaným hlasem.

„Dokud nepřijdeme na nějaký bezpečný způsob, jak dát vědět těm, jež bys chtěl, byly bychom já i máma moc rády, kdybys zůstal tady u nás. Podle mamky je to ta nejbezpečnější varianta. Čím méně osob ví, v jaké se nacházíš situaci, a čím déle bude trvat, než se to někdo další dozví, tím déle ti to dává jistou šanci bezpečí. Obzvláště, když tě lidé v Kvikálkově budou pořád vídat. Na první pohled se tak při troše snahy může zdát, že se nic nestalo. Ke všemu je tento dům velmi dobře chráněn. Síla magických ochran na našem sídle se hravě vyrovná ochranám, jež mají manory čistokrevných kouzelnických rodů."

„Ty bys chtěla, abych zůstal tady s tebou?" nevěřícím hlasem se ujišťoval.

„Dokud budeš chtít a dokud se neukáže, že někde jinde bys byl v daleko větším bezpečí, tak ano," pronesla Fira a s nadějí se na něj podívala. Moc si přála, aby tu Harry chtěl zůstat, ale byla si vědoma toho, že je to jen bláhová myšlenky. Který kouzelník by chtěl dobrovolně trávit svůj čas a dokonce žít s draconiusi?

Harry zaváhal. S Ronem a Hermionou se uvidí ve škole. A Fira? S největší pravděpodobností mu už nedovolí se s ní vídat, až zjistí, co je ona zač a co se mu tady stalo. Moc si přál žít se Siriusem. On byl jeho jediná rodina. Ale i právě proto ho nechtěl nijak ohrožovat. Byl magnet na problémy a na Siriusově životě mu záleželo víc než na tom, aby byli spolu. „Rád bych zůstal zbytek prázdnit tady s tebou," váhavě se rozhodl. Doufal, že dělá správně. Nechtěl být na obtíž a už se jim vůbec jakkoliv vnucovat. Fira pro něj byla stejně tak důležitá, jako Sirius, Ron či Hermiona. Nezáleželo mu na tom, že mu o tom, kdo je, neřekla. Remus mu to také hned neprozradil, a kdyby na to tehdy Hermiona nepřišla, asi by to také jen tak nevěděl. Právě díky němu teď Firu už od začátku dokázal plně pochopit a nezlobit se na ni, ač asi nikdy plně nepochopí proč se vlkodlaci a draconiusové stydí za to, čím jsou.

„Děkuji. Jsem moc šťastná, že ses rozhodl mi dát po tom všem šanci. Slibuji ti, že udělám vše pro to, abys zde byl v bezpečí. Není to moc, ale aspoň takto ti mohu oplatit to, co jsi pro mě udělal, a splatit ti tím tak aspoň část životního dluhu, jež vůči tobě mám," zazářila Fira.

„Tak zaprvé – nedávám ti po tom všem šanci. Nezlobím se na tebe, a tak nevidím důvod, proč bych něco takového měl vůbec dělat. Tak jsi napůl drak, no a co? Klidně bys mohla být napůl ropucha a bylo by mi to jedno. Pořád jsi to ty. Byla jsi to ty, kdo mi proti Dudleymu a jeho partě pořád dokola pomáhal, ať to znamenalo cokoliv. Nemusela jsi to dělat. Mohla ses držet bokem a mít klid, místo toho ses dobrovolně nechala nazývat zrůdou. Byla jsi první a na mnoho let jediná, kdo tu pro mě byl. Už párkrát jsem ti řekl, že jsi pro mě stejně tak důležitá, jako kdybys byla má sestra a jestli to potřebuješ slyšet ještě jednou, tak poslouchej – jsi pro mě stejně tak důležitá, jako by pro mě byla má sestra, kdybych ji měl a jelikož ji nemám, jsi jí pro mě ty. Z toho plyne, že pro mě jsme něco jako rodina a ta by si dle mého měla vždy nezištně pomáhat. Tudíž zadruhé – nic mi nedlužíš a už vůbec ne svůj život. Proto tu zůstat nechci. S tím o bezpečnosti máš asi pravdu, ale ani proto jsem se tu nerozhodl zůstat. Chci tu být kvůli tobě! Je ti to jasné?!" rozohnil se Harry.

Fira na něj konsternovaně hleděla. Chtěla namítnout, že ač si on nemyslí, že mu něco dluží, magie je opačného názoru, ale teď po tom, co slyšela, už se nechtěla k tomuto tématu prozatím vracet. Jestli se tu skutečně Harry rozhodl zůstat a ona věděla, že to, co jí řekl, myslel naprosto vážně, tak bude mít ještě dost příležitostí mu vysvětlit význam toho, co v kouzelnickém světě opravdu obnáší význam někomu dlužit život.

„Až dojíš, tak ti donesu nějaké knížky a věci do školy. Když si uděláš úkoly teď, budeš mít aspoň potom klid," s úšklebkem mu oznámila.

Harry se zachmuřil. „Zníš jako Hermiona. Kdyby tě slyšela, měla by z tebe určitě radost," zabrblal. „Asi si to bydlení tady brzy rozmyslím," zažertoval a zarazil se. _Snad ví, že jsem to nemyslel vážně a žertoval jsem? _vyděšeně si pomyslel. _Že jsi raději nedržel hubu_! C_opak sis nevšiml, jak je celou tu dobu nervózní a bojí se pomalu na tebe podívat?_ plísnil se.

Vzápětí se mu však ulevilo. Fira se ušklíbla a pobaveně pronesla: „Uvidíme." A zmizela z pokoje.

Harrymu se čas přímo vlekl. Fira si vedle jeho postele četla jakousi knihu o lektvarech a on postupně smolil své úkoly. Moc ho tato činnost ve skutečnosti nebavila, ale Fira měla pravdu. V posteli toho moc dělat nemohl a mít to tak brzy za sebou by nemuselo být tak špatné. Byl na sebe hrdý, protože mu to šlo celkem od ruky. Měl hotovou transfiguraci a formule a právě začínal práci na bylinkářství. _Když mi to půjde takhle dál, za chvíli to budu mít z krku. A možná předstihnu i Hermionu! Ta bude koukat, až jí to napíšu, hihi._

Náhle ho z jeho zamyšlení vytrhl jeho močový měchýř, který se žádostivě přihlásil o pozornost.

„Jdu na záchod," oznámil, když k němu Fira hned přiskočila, jen co odložil na stranu psací desku a odsunul peřinu.

„Pomůžu ti," nabídla se a snaživě ho začala přidržovat.

„Zvládnu to sám," striktně jí Harry odmítl a odehnal její ruku, jen co se postavil.

„Dobře, jak chceš," trochu uraženým hlasem odvětila a vrátila se na své místo. „Dveře jsou hned naproti pokoji," oznámila mu, kam má jít, aniž by se na něj více podívala.

Harry trochu opatrně udělal první krok, a když zjistil, že je vše v naprostém pořádku, s větší jistotou se vydal z pokoje.

Fira se opět začetla do knihy pojednávající o exotických přísadách do lektvarů. Čas moc nevnímala, ale po chvíli nabyla dojmu, že je Harry až přespříliš moc dlouho pryč. Pár vteřin bojoval sama se sebou, ale pak se odevzdaně zvedla a šla se po něm podívat.

Dveře do koupelny byly zavřené.

„Harry?" opatrně špitla a zaťukala. Nic. Váhavě tedy vzdala za kliku. Dveře zamčené nebyly a malá místnost se záchodem, umyvadlem a sprchovým koutem byla prázdná.

„No počkej," tiše mu rozzlobeným hlasem slíbila a vydala se k nejbližší další místnosti. Náhlé pobouření z toho, jak byla podvedena, se rázem rozplynulo, když spatřila Harryho stát uprostřed obýváku, jak se šokovaně dívá z jedné strany na druhou. Nedokázala se než v duchu smát. Harry totiž těkal očima mezi televizí a poměrně slušnou Hifi věží umístěnou v moderně vybaveném pokoji a starobylým krbem postaveném ve starém kouzelnickém stylu s pohyblivými fotografiemi a oživlými obrazy umístěnými na krbové římse a na stěně okolo něj.

„Vybíráme si jen to nejlepší, co mudlovský a kouzelnický svět nabízí. Je to taková malá kompenzace a výdobytek za to, že nás odsouvají na samý okraj," pronesla k němu a široce se usmála, jak sebou Harry, jenž to té chvíle o její přítomnosti zde netušil, leknutím škubnul.

„Promiň, já…" zakoktal se a zastuzeně se na ni podíval.

„To je dobrý. Nad zvědavostí se občas vyhrát prostě nedá," uklidnila ho Fira. „Evidentně ti je však už dobře, takže ti to tu aspoň můžu už ukázat. Támhle je kuchyně a jídelna," ukázala na jedny dveře nacházející se poblíž krbu. „ Z jídelny vedou dveře ještě do zahrady a ke skleníkům. Tam je zas laboratoř," oznámila a ukázala na zbývající druhé dveře v místnosti. „Schody, jak sis všimnul, jsou v chodbě. Zbývající dvoje dveře na chodbě, jež neznáš, jsou od komory a technické místnost. Pojď, půjdeme nahoru."

Harry svou kamarádku tiše následoval a zkoumavě si vše kolem sebe prohlížel.

Zastavili se hned na konci schodiště v menší chodbě.

„Nalevo je mámin pokoj a naproti němu je hlavní velká koupelna se záchodem. Naproti nám je knihovna. Dříve to byla pracovna, ale to už je velmi dávno," zkonstatovala a otevřela dané dveře.

Harry opatrně nakoukl dovnitř. Místnost byla jen o trochu menší, než prostorný obývák ve spodním patře, a jediné, co se tu nacházelo, byly skříně s policemi zaplněnými knihami odshora dolů. Díky několika chybějícím svazkům postřehl, že v každé polici jsou knihy v několika řadách.

Fira mu nechala chvilku, aby si to tu prohlédl, a pak pokračovala dál. Popošla s ním napravo, ke zbývajícím dvěma místnostem. Jako první otevřela dveře do pokoje sousedícího hned s knihovnou.

„Tak toto bude tvůj pokoj," oznámila a naznačila mu, aby s ní šel dovnitř.

Místnost nebyla malá, ale také nebyla nijak závratně velká. Nábytek byl vyrobený z tmavě červeného mahagonového dřeva, koberec měl losovou barvu a stěny byly vymalovány lehce okrovou barvou. Celému pokoji dominovalo obrovské okno s výhledem do zahrady.

„Dříve to byl bratrův pokoj. Poté, co umřel, to tu máma začala předělávat, ale nedodělala to. Dodnes se nepoužíval, a to ani pro návštěvy, těch jsme tu však nikdy moc stejně neměli. Když jsem tě sem přinesla a s mamkou jsme zjistily, že tu možná asi chvíli zůstaneš, tak jsme to tu rychle dodělaly."

Harry si vše unešeně prohlížel, a pak samým štěstím ustrnul. Vedle okna ve stínu rohu bylo bidélko a na něm spokojeně spala Hedvika.

„Věci už tu máš. Hůlka je schovaná v šuplíku v nočním stolku. A Hedviku bych byla ráda, kdybys nebudil, dokud tu s tebou budu. Je na mě a mámu značně naštvaná, že jsme jí nedovolily být s tebou dole," pronesla a na chvíli se odmlčela. „Jestli chceš, tak ti ještě ukážu svůj pokoj," ostýchavě nabídla.

Harry se na ni zářivě usmál a přikývl. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že odedneška bude spát v krásném pokoji. Pro většinu lidí by byl asi jen zcela obyčejným a naprosto průměrným, ale pro něj to bylo celé království. A do konce prázdnit to bude jeho. Jedinou malou skvrnou na tom všem byl fakt, že si nebyl jistý, jestli si něco takového zaslouží. Přece jen, poslední obyvatel tohoto pokoje byl Fiřin bratr.

Fiřin pokoj byl velmi podobný tomu předchozímu. Jen některé skříně byly na trochu jiném místě a nábytek byl v lehčím odstínu červeného třešňového dřeva. Vedle okna, v místech, kde u Harryho byla Hedvika, stál stolek s velkým teráriem, v němž se pod zářivkou slunila stočená krajta.

„Od chvíle, kdy Denní Věštec uveřejnil, že jsi hadí jazyk, jsem ti ji chtěla moc představit. Jmenuje se Siel," hrdým hlasem mu oznámila Fira a k Harrymu velkému šoku, pak z jejích úst vyšel zvuk podobný syčení namířený ke spícímu hadovi, jenž se vzápětí probudil, vztyčil hlavu a něco na ni zasyčel zpátky.

Harry to celé strnule pozoroval s pocitem, že je něco špatně, jen nemohl přijít na to, co?

„Nerozuměl jsem ti," vysoukal ze sebe náhlé zjištění.

„Časem budeš. Dračí jazyk je trochu jiný, než ten hadí. Se Siel nám to také chvíli trvalo, ale naučily jsme se rozumět si," utěšovala ho Fira a pozorovala trochu zaskočeně Harryho pobledlou tvář. „Snad sis nemyslel, že hadí jazyk je jediný dar zvířecího jazyka, který čarodějové mohou mít? Některé jsou velmi vzácné, jako třeba hadí jazyk, ale jiné se vyskytují poměrně běžně, jako například schopnost ptačího zpěvu."

„Chápu, proč nemohu rozumět tvému dračímu jazyku, ale já nerozumím ani tomu hadímu. Vždy, když nějaký had syčel, rozuměl jsem mu. Znělo mi to jak angličtina. Ale teď Siel nerozumím, ani když se snažím, a to jsem nikdy předtím dělat nemusel,"uvedl vše na pravou míru Harry.

„Cože?" vykřikla Fira. Tato informace jí znatelně zneklidněla. „O takovouto schopnost nemůžeš jen tak z ničeho přijít," protestovala, ale věděla, že je to marné, asi nějaký způsob evidentně existoval, ač se jí to vůbec nechtělo líbit.

„Brumbál mi říkal, že jsem tu schopnost získal od Voldemorta, když se mě pokusil zabít. Možná tím jak jsem prodělal tu klinickou smrt, jak si mi tvrdila, tak jsem o ni zas přišel," hádal Harry. „A třeba jsem o ni nepřišel a Siel nerozumím jen proto, že jsem z toho zranění ještě vyčerpaný, ač si to neuvědomuji," obratem pro jistotu dodal.

„Nikomu to neříkej. Nikdo to nesmí vědět, dokud si nebudeme jistí, že jsi o hadí jazyk opravdu přišel nebo nepřijdeme na to, co tuto ztrátu způsobilo. Vůbec se mi to nechce líbit. A jestli jsi ještě více oslabený než pouhou ztrátou krevní ochrany…" neměla odvahu tu myšlenku ani dokončit.

Harry poměrně ochotně přitakal. Měl pocit, že je to celkem rozumný nápad. Nechtěl nikoho zbytečně děsit a bezdůvodně zatěžovat, obzvlášť když zatím nebylo nic jisté.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitola 5 – Životní dluh**

Harry očima rychle přejel následující stránku, podíval se, jak daleko se už v knize dostal a s trochu odevzdaným výrazem jí zavřel.

Byl to už čtvrtý den, co se přestěhoval do nového pokoje, a tudíž i čtvrtý den, co s Firou zjistili, že přišel o hadí jazyk. Ano přišel, dnes si tím byl s definitivní platností jistý. Byl už naprosto zdravý, při síle a hadí jazyk se přes veškerou snahu ani v náznaku neukázal.

Harry si zatím k této skutečnosti nestihl vytvořit žádný postoj, ale Fira se o to postarala svým přístupem za oba. Kdyby neznal Hermionu, tak by byl možná tím vším mírně zaskočen, ale takhle… Fira to všechno pojala jako výzvu k vyřešení a už třetí den projížděla knihu za knihou. Zatím na nic nepřišla, ale nezdálo se, že by se hodlala zatím jakkoliv vzdávat. Ano, s definitivní platností byla Hermioně velmi podobná. Byl si celkem jistý, že kdyby se ty dvě poznaly, rozhodně by si rozuměly.

Náhlá představa, kam ty dvě by mohly zajít při tom, aby jej nutily do psaní úkolů a dalšího studia, v Harrym vyvolala mírné zachvění celého těla. _Možná je i pro mě lepší, že se doposud nepoznaly_, uklidňoval se následně další myšlenou. Prozatím se totiž zdálo, že se ho Fira do svého výzkumu nepokoušela nijak zatáhnout. První den pátrání tak měl možnost sáhnout po knize jemu nejbližší. Byla o famfrpálu. Následující den však nad ním převzalo kontrolu jeho neodbytné svědomí, a tak ve snaze ho trochu utišit si vybral na čtení jednu z knih pojednávající o magických aurách. Když už se rozhodl studovat, tak aspoň něco, co ho v tuto chvíli zaujalo nejvíce. Fiřino rychlé vylíčení tohoto oboru bylo poutavé, a tak o něm chtěl vědět víc a nejenom to. Chtěl také umět vidět aury, jako mohla ona.

Prvotní nadšení a naivní představa, že to nemůže být tak těžké, ho přešla už po pár stránkách. Fiřino vysvětlení magické aury v pár bodech bylo tak zjednodušené, že ani v některých místech nebylo pomalu takřka pravdivé, a to nemluvě o tom, že se o některých věcech ani nezmínila. Jako například o skrytých barvách. Z knihy vůbec nepochopil, jak je to možné a proč k tomu dochází. Snažil se tomu porozumět. Opravdu se snažil, ale nepodařilo se. S malou dávkou rezignace pokračoval tedy ve svém soukromém studiu dál. To ovšem ale netušil, co na něj po pár dalších stránkách číhá.

Zprvu si myslel, že výraz duševní aura je jen v knize používán jako synonymum magické aury, a tak tomu moc nevěnoval pozornost, ale když mu po několika stránkách došlo, že jde ve skutečnosti o dvě naprosto odlišné věci, byl nucen nalistovat o několik stran dozadu. Pokud si zprvu myslel, že teorie skrytých barev je těžká a nepochopitelná, tak toto bylo ještě horší.

Poté, co se mu po velkém úsilí a těžkém boji podařilo prokousat se do poloviny knihy, mohl zkonstatovat, že o teorii duševní aury může říct jen pár vět. Jestli to byl úspěch či neúspěch se raději nepokoušel soudit.

Duševní aura je u magicky nadaných bytostí skryta pod magickou aurou, s níž je však částečně jakýmsi způsobem propojena. Právě proto mu asi Fira řekla, že magická aura je ovlivněna duševním stavem dané osoby. Jak to však celé fungovalo, z knihy nepochopil.

Sečteno a podtrženo, magicky nadané bytosti měly auru utvořenou z několika vrstev navzájem se ovlivňujících. A naučit se vidět šlo obvykle jen tu nejvrchnější z nich. Hlouběji auru dokázali vidět jen opravdoví mistři.

A mudlové? To byla kapitola sama o sobě. Podle knihy i oni měli svou auru, ale slabou. Byla tvořena jedinou vrstvou propojené magické a duševní aury do jediného celku. Barvy byly velmi slabé a na rozdíl od čarodějů více průhledné, ale byly.

Musel tuto pasáž přečíst několikrát, aby pochopil, co mu na tom všem tak nesedí. Ale odhalení pravdy bylo více než šokující. Každý mudla měl ve skutečnosti trochu magie. Bylo jí velmi málo, takřka neznatelně, ale měl ji. S tímto poznáním mu současně docházely i další věci, které mu až do teď nedávaly úplný smysl. Jako například, jak je možné, aby se mudlům, kteří nemají žádné kouzelnické předky, narodil čaroděj. Celé to bylo tak neuvěřitelné, že věřil, že ta kniha nelže. Tyto skutečnosti se v ní braly jako naprostá samozřejmost, o kterých každý ví. Tu knihu napsal draconius, a tak Harryho zajímalo, jestli si je této skutečnosti kouzelnický svět vůbec vědom. Hádal, že nejspíš ne, a pokud ano, tak před tím strkali hlavu do písku, a to především ti čistokrevní, kterým se to rozhodně nehodilo do krámu a kazilo jim to jejich dojem naprosté výjimečnosti a nadřazenosti.

Harry se pro sebe potutelně pousmál. Až příště bude Malfoy prudit, bude vědět, jak mu to krásně vrátit. Tentokráte mu také něco řekne a bude to slušně a po pravdě. Pomalu se chvěl nedočkavostí při představě jak toho namyšleného, aristokratického blondýna vytočí až do běla.

„Skončil jsi?" zeptal se ho z ničeho nic Fira.

Ani si nevšiml, že také už pro dnešek skončila, a tak trochu zaskočeně pouze přikývl.

„Od zítřka už budeš moci chodit i ven, a tak jsem si říkala, že když sis doposud moc prázdniny nemohl užít, tak… No, prostě ráda bych s tebou uzavřela dohodu. Denní program bys určoval ty a večerní já. Všimla jsem si, že dlouhodobé trávení času v knihovně tě moc netěší a přiznávám, že to rozhodně není ani nic, co by většina lidí asi toužila dělat ve svém volnu," nabídla mu váhavým hlasem.

„Proč bychom měli uzavírat dohodu?" trochu nechápavě se jí Harry zeptal. „Vždyť se vždycky můžeme daný den dohodnout, co bychom aktuálně chtěli oba dělat?"

„Prosím," úpěnlivě naléhala.

„Dobře, ať je tedy po tvém, když si to tak přeješ. Dohodnuto," podlehl Harry jejímu prosebnému pohledu. Trochu nechápal, proč to chce, ale na druhou stranu neviděl důvod proč jí to neslíbit. To však netušil, že tohoto rozhodnutí zanedlouho trpce zalituje. Věděl, že se v jeho kamarádce jednou za čas probudí skrytý zmijozel, který však doposud nikdy nebyl namířen proti němu. Až tedy do teď. Pravda, proč to celé po něm chtěla, se dostavila už po blížící se večeři. Navlékla ho do toho tak krásně, že se už nebylo možné vykroutit. Díky tomu také přehodnotil svůj postoj. Fira nebyla zmijozelem jen občas, ona jím byla pořád, a kdyby chodila do Bradavic, Moudrý klobouk by s jejím zařazením rozhodně dlouho neotálel.

„Bylo to vynikající," pochvaloval spokojeně Harry jídlo Gabriele. Kuřecí prsíčka s bylinkovou omáčkou a pečeným bramborem byla to nejlepší, co za poslední dny jedl. Ne že by Fira neuměla vařit, to ne, ale kvůli dietě, jež se naštěstí každým dnem zmenšovala, mu dosud nic lepšího nedali.

„Jsem ráda, že ti chutnalo," vděčně odvětila a nasměrovala svou pozornost na dceru. „Co budete teď dělat?" vyzvídala.

„Lektvary," stručně pronesla Fira klidně, načež Harry šokovaně vytřeštil oči a z úst mu uniklo tiché zasténání.

„Nemysli si, že jsem si nevšimla, že jediný úkol, který si dosud neudělal, byl z lektvarů. Chci vědět, jak na tom v nich jsi," s potutelným úsměvem mu odvětila.

„Zmijozele. Celé jsi to na mě navlékla, abys mě dostala do laborky," podrážděným hlasem zabrblal Harry.

„Když ti to půjde, tak tam spolu půjdeme poprvé a naposledy," slíbila mu povzbudivě.

„A jinak?" zjišťoval své možnosti Harry. Uvnitř něj se vzedmul děs a hrůza. Moc dobře věděl, jak na tom v lektvarech je a moc šancí, že by prošel, si nedával.

„Budu tě každý druhý večer doučovat," s nadšeným mu oznámila.

Harrymu v tu chvíli přišlo, že se na to i těší. Což nijak nesnižovalo to, že se mu při těch slovech protočili panenky. _Nééé, co jsem komu udělal_, v duchu zaúpěl.

„Neskuhrej a jdem. Čím dříve začneme, tím to pro tebe i dříve skončí," pronesla Fira, jako by přesně věděla, na co právě myslí.

Harry se odevzdaně odploužil za ní do místnosti, kterou jako jedinou, po Gabrielině ložnici, ještě nenavštívil. Jeho sklíčenost však byla zapomenuta v okamžiku, kdy stanul na prahu laboratoře. Byla úplně jiná, než očekával. Podobala se spíše chemické laboratoři mudlů, než místu, které sloužilo čarodějům k tvorbě lektvarů.

Byly tu tři dlouhé laboratorní stoly. U dvou z nich, jež byly přilepené zády k sobě a nacházely se uprostřed místnosti, bylo vždy k nim těsně z jedné strany přilepeno umyvadlo, a na druhém zase byl pro změnu větší plynový hořák s držadlem na kotlík. Pracovní deska třetího stolu byla zaplněna nejrůznějšími mudlovskými přístroji. Jediný, u kterého Harry dokázal bezpečně poznat, k čemu slouží, byly digitální analytické váhy vážící na několik desetinných míst přesně.

„Co budeme dělat?" vyzvídal mezitím, co si udiveně všechno prohlížel.

„Mnoholičný lektvar. Vařil jsi ho už?"

„Já ne, ale Hermiona ano," přiznal při vzpomínce na druhý ročník.

„Na, tady je seznam, co budeme dnes potřebovat," oznámila mu a strčila mu do ruky papírek, který tu už ležel na jednom ze stolů, když přišli.

„Proč právě mnoholičný?" zajímal se, proč se Fira rozhodla ho otestovat na tomto náročném lektvaru.

„Doufám, že jsi neplánoval jít na Příčnou pro pomůcky do školy takto?" zeptala se ho trochu ostřeji, než plánovala, a ukázala na něj mávnutím ruky.

Harry jí chtěl v první chvíli něco nepěkného odseknout, ale pak pootevřená ústa rychle zavřel. Měla pravdu. Jeho jizva byla přímo magnetem na problémy. Stačilo jen vyjít z krbu a do minuty pomalu celý Londýn věděl, že se Harry Potter vydal na nákupy. A pozornost všech byla tou poslední věcí, po níž toužil.

Bez dalšího váhání zamířil tedy k druhým dveřím, jež se v místnosti nacházely.

Tentokráte nebyl nijak zaskočen, když se dostal do skladu přísad a lektvarů, který byl obdobně jako ve škole utříděn v abecedním pořadí.

Podle seznamu začal vyhledávat jednotlivé přísady, když z ničeho nic zaslechl zvláštní zvuk nejvíce se blížící silnému nasátí vzduchu nosem nějakého velkého zvířete. Rozhodně se to nepodobalo ničemu, co dokázal člověk ze sebe jakkoliv vydat. Zvídavě tedy nakoukl zpátky do laboratoře a ztuhl. V ten okamžik totiž z Fiřiných úst vyšlehl malý plamen a zapálil puštěný plyn pod kotlíkem.

Harry hlasitě zalapal po dechu a tím upoutal její pozornost. Fira se k němu otočila čelem a on nečekaným pohledem ještě více zprkeněl. Fiřina tvář byla jiná. Nos měla širší a ploší, z pootevřených úst koukaly špičky ostrých zubů dravce, obličej byl mírně protáhlý dopředu, uši byly pro změnu stažené dozadu jako by pomalu byly srostlé s hlavou a oči, ty byly žluté s červenými žilkami a protáhlými zorničkami, jako měly kočky a… draci. Tvář, na kterou hleděl, byla s definitivní platností napůl lidská a napůl dračí.

„V pořádku?" ujišťovala se, jakoby v první chvíli vůbec netušila, co se děje.

Harry se nezmohl na žádnou reakci.

Fiře se rozšířily mírně oči, jako by jí něco došlo, a pak v dalším momentu se její tvář vrátila zpátky do lidské podoby.

„Pomiň, neuvědomila jsem si to. Slibuji, že už to před tebou víckrát bez upozornění předem neudělám."

„Ne, to je v pořádku. Já jen… Nečekal jsem to. Jak jsi to udělala? To byla…" soukal ze sebe jak z chlupaté deky Harry.

„Částečná přeměna," napovídala mu.

„Jo," přitakal. „Bylo to… úžasné," dodal obratem s velkou dávkou obdivu.

Fira překvapeně zalapala po dechu. V první chvíli si v duchu zanadávala do blbců. Nic Harrymu neřekla a nevarovala ho před tím, co se chystala udělat. Pro ni tohle všechno bylo naprosto přirozené, což však neznamenalo, že by se na ni chtěl v tom okamžiku někdo dívat. Mýlila se však. Harryho to nečekaně fascinovalo, což v ní vzedmulo vlnu nečekané hrdosti i štěstí. „Tady máš postup. Zpracuj přísady a já pak budu vařit," prohlásila ve snaze vše přejít, jako by se nic nestalo.

Harry se se značně neradostnými pocity pustil do práce. Krájel a sekal, jak nejlépe dovedl. Fira postávala u něj a nic neříkala. Díky tomu Harry postupně nabýval trochu jistoty s pocitem, že vše dělá správně.

„Stop!" vykřikla Fira znenadání.

Harry se na ni podíval s jistou dávkou překvapení. Až teď postřehl, že její tvář postrádá jakoukoliv dávku spokojenosti.

„Tohle není vaření polévky, kde je jedno, jak co uděláš. Tady má všechno svůj řád. Zaprvé, vše musí být stejně velké. Ukaž," pustila se do něj a postoupila mu uvolněné místo. Jediným shrábnutím nože sesunula všechny nakrájené přísady na jednu hromadu na prkně, a pak je vysypala do koše. Vše omyla, osušila papírovými utěrkami a pustila se do přípravy přísad úplně od začátku. Její ruce rychle kmitaly a nezastavily se a ani nezpomalily, když začala mluvit.

„Dělej to takhle. Pokud to nezvládáš rychle, dělej to pomalu. Nejsou to žádné závody. Nejdůležitější je, abys to nakrájel správně, pokud chceš, aby se ti lektvar povedl. Až nějakou přísadu nakrájíš, zvaž si, kolik toho máš, Množství přísady v postupu není množství, kolik si máš nafasovat, ale kolik toho do lektvaru má přijít. Po pokrájení toho máš vždy méně, než jsi přinesl. Vždy máš nějaké zbytky. To co se ti nelíbí, dávej ihned stranou, ať se ti to nezamotá do toho, co už máš hotové. Až budeš mít zváženo přesné množství pokrájené přísady, jíž potřebuješ, dej to do misky. Téhle," pronesla a ze skřínky, u níž stála, vyndala keramickou misku s víčkem velmi podobnou třecí misce. „Je očarovaná a přísada v ní vydrží jako čerstvě nakrájená do doby, než jí při vaření budeš potřebovat. Když to budeš mít hotové, umyj si a otři si svou pracovní desku a stůl, než se pustíš do další přísady. Tak, jak jsi to dělal doteď, sis všechno kontaminoval a definitivně znehodnotil, a to jsi s vařením ani nezačal," vysvětloval mu.

Její přednáška plynule pokračovala dál, jak postupovala v práci, a po úvodu, jak co má Harry dělat a proč, přešla k výkladu o samotném lektvaru. A Harry jí fascinovaně poslouchal. Bylo to mnohem příjemnější, když o lektvarech mluvil někdo jiný než Snape, a dokonce o tom, co dělal, chvílemi i žertoval či to okořenil věrnými poznatky a zajímavostmi. Takhle mu lektvary už nepřišly tak strašné.

„Pro dnešek hotovo," pronesla Fira na závěr a až teď se na něj po celé té době podívala.

„Jsi úžasná, víš to? V lektvarech bys do kapsy s klidem strčila celou školu možná i se Snapem," obdivně jí s vydechnutím pochválil. V jejím podání bylo vaření lektvarů tak snadné a jednoduché. Vše naprosto logické tak, že to bylo pomalu zarážející.

„Neřekla bych," oponovala mu lhostejným hlasem.

„Nepodceňuj se," vynadal jí a po krátké odmlce dodal. „Přál bych si, abys do Bradavic mohla jít v září se mnou."

„Nejde to," s odmítavým postojem ihned tuto myšlenku přešla.

„A proč ne?" nechtěl se Harry nechat jen tak odbýt.

„Protože Bradavice jsou školou pro čaroděje a ne pro draconiuse. Není nám dovoleno tam studovat či dokonce pracovat na jakékoliv, třeba i výpomocné pozici," vysvětlovala mu a po celou dobu hleděla do svého kotlíku, jako by podrobně kontrolovala, zdali je s lektvarem vše v pořádku. Její hlas jí však neočekávaně prozradil, když v něm zazněla jistá dávka lítosti.

„Nějak to musí jít. Říkal jsem ti už o Remusovi, ne? Vlkodlakem byl už v té době, co na škole studoval. A když mu Brumbál dovolil, aby nás učil, tak dobře věděl, že jím je," podotkl Harry.

„Nejde to. Podle toho, co jsi mi o Remusovi řekl, tak usuzuji, že v jeho případě šlo o naprostou výjimku. Když jako dítě studoval, tak to ředitel zákonitě musel vědět a úmyslně ho kryl. Musí mít velké nadání, když pro něj tak riskoval. Kdyby totiž na to přišlo ministerstvo, oba by určitě skončili v Azkabanu," zchladila ho.

„Všichni by měli mít právo skládat NKÚ a OVCE," trochu popuzeně si trval na svém.

„Ale my je máme. Je nám dovoleno je skládat, záleží jen a pouze na nás, kde a jak se na ně naučíme. Většina z nás proto má soukromé učitele."

Harry s touto informací trochu pookřál a uklidnil se nad nespravedlností, se kterou ministerstvo kouzel přistupovalo k vlkodlakům a dračímu lidu. „I tak si moc přeji, aby to nějak šlo a mohla jsi jít se mnou," tiše pronesl, aby jí dal na vědomí, že ze své myšlenky i přes její vítězství v předchozí výměně názoru neustoupil.

„Možná existuje jistá možnost," pronesla po chvíli ticha najednou Fira.

„Říkala jsi před chvílí ale…" pokusil se Harry namítnout při vzpomínce, co zhruba před minutou sama tvrdila.

„Nebylo by to jako student, a ani jako zaměstnanec školy," upřesnila mu.

„A jak tedy?" trochu nechápavě se jí zeptal.

„Jako tvůj doprovod. Když po mně budeš žádat, abych splatila svůj životní dluh tím, že tě budu chránit kdykoliv a kdekoliv budeš, nebude síly, jež by mě mohla zastavit v plnění takovéhoto závazku. Magické smlouvy takovéhoto typu mají přednost před zákonem, a ke všemu bychom ho v tomto případě ani neporušovali, ale ve skutečnosti jen elegantně obcházeli."

Harryho ten nápad tak nadchnul, že se rozhodl ihned začít jednat. Krátce zauvažoval nad tím, co by měl přesně říct, aby svou žádost správně naformuloval a spustil. „Já, Harry James Potter, tě žádám, Firo Stoneová, abys svůj životní dluh splatila tím, že mě budeš doprovázet do Bradavic po následující tři roky mého studia," pevným hlasem pronesl a nabídl Fiře ruku na stvrzení dohody.

Fira jí přijala a pronesla svou část dohody. „Já, Fira Stoneová, přijímám tvou žádost, Harry Jamesi Pottere, a přísahám, že po celou dobu tvého studia tě budu doprovázet, budu tě chránit svým životem a neustanu v tom, dokud válka proti Voldemortovi neskončí jeho porážkou a tvým vítězstvím. Tak přísahám."

Harry na ni šokovaně hleděl a pomalu mu začínalo docházet, co mu vlastně všechno odpřísáhla. Projela v něm vlna magie a v jizvě na břiše ho mírně zaštípalo. Pochopil, že teď už nešlo nic vzít zpátky. Vzedmula se v něm vlna vzteku. Nechtěl, aby se mu zavázala tímto způsobem. Neměl vůbec v úmyslu po ní žádat, aby pro něj riskoval svůj život. Svým způsobem se jí válka s Voldemortem vůbec netýkala. Ani jedna ze stran nebojovala za něco, s čím by se toužil dračí lid ztotožnit. Ke všemu už tak stačilo, že kvůli němu zemřeli jeho rodiče a Cedrik. Nechtěl, aby na tento seznam přibyla i ona. To by už opravdu neunesl.

„Nechtěl jsem, abys…" rozkřičel se vztekle, ale Fira mu do jeho přívalu výčitek rychle skočila.

„Rozhodla jsem se pro to dobrovolně a ráda! Potom, co jsi pro mě udělal a riskoval, bylo mojí povinností tě na oplátku chránit, ale to bylo při mé přísaze vedlejší. Stejně jako potřeba mé dračí hrdosti. Nechci, aby tě ten parchant zabil a jestli je v mých silách ti nějak pomoci, jsem připravená to udělat. Jsi můj jediný přítel. Krom mamky jsi to jediné, co na světě mám. Nedovolím, aby se ti něco dalšího stalo. Už tak si dovolil prolít tvou krev a sáhnout na tvou rodinu a tvého přítele. S tím, co se stalo, už nedokážu nic udělat, ale pokud mám moc ovlivnit budoucnost, tak to bez zaváhání udělám," křičela na něj zpátky a bojovala se slzami, nad kterými se jí nakonec podařilo vyhrát, a nedovolila jim, aby jí stekly po tváři.

Harry se v první chvíli vytočil ještě víc, když mu nebylo dovoleno, aby řekl to, co chtěl a cítil, ale vzápětí, jako by odnikud, přišlo uvědomění a on se uklidnil. Vztek byl ten tam a dostavila se jen lítost. On měl teď nejen ji, ale i Siriuse, Rona, Hermionu a další. Koho měla ona? Jeho? Vždyť tu už většinu roku ani nebyl. Matku? Ta byla pořád v práci a objevovala se doma jen na chvíli po pár dnech, a pak zase zmizela. On z tohoto místního pekla dostal šanci utéct a co ona? Zůstala sama s pocitem, že až se tu na chvíli zase ukáže, bude znát pravdu a nebude s ní chtít mít cokoliv společného a jí nezbude nic než vzpomínky. Teď pravdu znal a nevadila mu. Možná o to víc o něj právě teď nechtěla přijít a rozhodla se proti tomu bojovat tím jediným způsobem, který znala. Všemožně mu pomáhala. Vyléčila ho. Starala se o něj. Chtěla, aby tu s ní přes prázdniny zůstal, protože podle ní právě zde byl v největším bezpečí. Pokoušela se zjistit, proč přišel o hadí jazyk, a ač to zatím vypadalo beznadějně, nezdálo se, že by to jen tak vzdala a hodila za hlavu. Myslela dopředu, jako s tím mnoholičným lektvarem, a musel si přiznat, že i tím doučováním z lektvarů se mu snažila pomoct, ač o tento druh pomoci upřímně právě moc nestál. A nakonec ta přísaha. Teď už s tím nic nemohl udělat a zlobit se na ni už také nedokázal. Rozhodl se jí odpustit, což však neznamenalo, že se jí nepokusí něco vrátit. Přesněji, měl teď na mysli lektvary, tuto laskavost jí hodlal oplatit, až přijde ta správná chvíle.

„Podívej, magie přijala a naší dohodu dokonce zpečetila," nadšeně prohlásila Fira s trochu nadzvednutým tričkem, odhalujíc tak jen kousek břicha, kde se právě nacházela tenká červená čára ve tvaru Harryho jizvy od nože.

Mladý nebelvír mírně zaváhal, a pak se ke své kamarádce otočil zády, aby si mohl prohlédnout svou jizvu. Vypadala teď starší. Nezdála se už ani tak vystouplá. Rozhodně se tvářila o dost lépe.

Za Harryho zády se ozvalo tiché zachichotání. Polila ho mírná červeň.

„Stydíš se?" dráždila ho.

„Na rozdíl tady od někoho netrpím exhibicionismem," odsekl jí na oplátku.

„Až bude dluh splacen, zmizí," pronesla Fira, jako by opět přesně věděla, na co právě on myslí.

„Už aby to bylo," zúpěl a po krátké úvaze se zeptal. „Myslíš, že až Voldemort zemře, tak zmizí i ta druhá?"

„Podle mě ne. Je způsobena černou magií," odpověděla mu s vědomím, že ho tímto asi moc nepotěšila.

Harry se rozhodl raději změnit téma rozhovoru. „Předpokládám správně, že po dnešním výkonu se doučování z lektvarů už nevyhnu?" zeptal se na to první, co ho právě napadlo. No, že raději měl mlčet, mu došlo hned v zápětí. Odpověď nebyla nijak potěšující.

„Předpokládáš správně," odvětila mu Fira s potutelným úšklebkem na tváři.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitola 6 – Nečekaná překvapení**

„Firo, byla bych ráda, kdyby ses dnes postarala o třetí skleník," požádala nečekaně Gabriela svou dceru.

„Dnes ne, prosím. Harry má zítra narozeniny a ke všemu si dnes přál, abychom si vyjeli na kole," pokoušela se se svou mamkou smlouvat. Dříve, nežli se však dočkala odpovědi, vložil se do toho Harry. Na svou příležitost čekal už dlouhé dva týdny. To, jak ho namontovala do těch doučovacích hodin lektvarů, nebylo ještě plně zapomenuto. Moudrý klobouk ho sice zařadil do Nebelvíru, ale o Zmijozelu chvíli neuvažoval jen tak pro nic za nic. V Bradavicích byl úzce obklopen členy své koleje, jež ho svým způsobem ovlivňovali, ale i přes to ještě nezapomněl na některé věci ze starších dob. Dudley byl dostatečnou motivací na to, aby se naučil některé základní principy přežití. A vezme-li si příklad z Firy, jak na to…

„To je v pořádku, Firo. Kolo počká. Můžeme jet klidně až zítra. Mám rád zahradnické práce."

„Jsi si jistý? Nemusíš nic dělat. Jsi náš host. Fira to zvládne klidně i sama. Tolik práce tam zas není," ujišťovala se starší žena.

„Baví mě to. Bylinkářství je ve škole můj nejoblíbenější předmět. Rád Fiře pomohu," ubezpečoval ji Harry a zářivě se na ni usmál. Doufal, že to Fiřina mamka spolkla i s navijákem, protože ve skutečnosti péče o rostlinstvo nebyla nic, z čeho by byl nějak moc unešený. Maximálně někdy u Dursleyových, a to jenom proto, že od nich měl na zahradě na chvíli naprostý klid.

„Exo ne," tiše zasténala Fira. Tušila, že tento boj právě prohrála. Nesnášela třetí skleník, ve kterém pěstovaly exotické rostliny.

Harry se v duchu spokojeně ušklíbl. Jeho nadšení však záhy mírně zchladilo uvědomění, že za okamžik bude muset pracovat na místě, kde si člověk nemůže být nikdy jist, že se ho některá z rostlin zezadu nepokusí zabít. Ale vlastně tam s ním bude Fira i s tím svým plamenem. I rostliny musí vědět, že s někým rozhodně není dobré si zahrávat, obzvláště pokud se jedná o draconiuse, že?

Zářivý úsměv z Harryho tváře nevymizel a Fira si toho moc dobře všimla a hodila po něm pohled slibující odplatu.

Harry se na ni spokojeně zazubil. Vyhlásili si navzájem válku. Ač toto úplně neměl v plánu, přistihl se, že se i na to těší. Dříve se s Firou dost pošťuchovali, což mnohdy byla poměrně velká zábava. Ale časem, jak začal chodit do Bradavic, to ustalo. Jako by se před sebou začali uzavírat do pevné nepropustné ulity. S těmi tajemstvími, co měli, se ovšem nebylo čemu divit. Už to prostě nebylo takové jako předtím. Teď se však zdálo, že je všechno zpět ve starých zajetých kolejích. A to byl nečekaně dobrý pocit, protože to znamenalo, že vše je v pořádku.

„No počkej," tiše uniklo Fiře z úst skrz zaťaté zuby.

K Harryho velkému překvapení den utekl poměrně rychle. Práce ve sklenících s Firou se nečekaně ukázala jako velmi zábavná, obzvláště dnes, kdy si vyhlásili tu malou soukromou válku. A také bylo dost příjemné, když zjistil, že si ze školy z hodin Bylinkářství dokonce i něco užitečného odnesl. Možná už z části pochopil i Nevilla, proč právě v tomto oboru našel své zalíbení. Šťourat se v hlíně sice nebylo nic, co by on chtěl dělat celý život, ale teď, když to vlastně poprvé v životě dělal dobrovolně a ne proto, že musí kvůli škole či Dursleyovým, nebylo to zas až tak špatné.

„Už jsi dojedla?" zeptal se Harry trochu otráveným hlasem dívčiny, která se dnes s večeří nezvykle vlekla. Gabriela čekání dávno vzdala a už před několika minutami od stolu zmizela.

Fira k Harrymu vzhlédla tak, že mladík začínal nabývat dojmu, jako by něco za ním hledala. Se zvědavostí pootočil hlavu. Dveře do obýváku byly otevřené. Místnost však zela prázdnotou a vypadala naprosto stejně jako před chvílí. Vše beze změny.

„Jo, jdeme. Dnes jsem neměla nějak hlad," pronesla Fira a postavila se. Počkala, až se Harry zvedne a nechala ho jít v čele směrem do laboratoře na plánovanou hodinu lektvarů.

Harry v tu chvíli myslel na jediné – mít to co nejdřív za sebou. Trochu otráveně vzal za kliku, otevřel dveře a strnul. Gabriela byla v laboratoři a postávala u jednoho ze stolů, který byl takřka celý zaplněn. Nebyl však plný ničeho, co by bylo byť i jen vzdáleně podobné lektvarům. Na desce laboratorního stolu se nacházela váza s poměrně značně velikou kyticí, čokoládový dort dost velký na to, aby se na něj pohodně vešlo patnáct svíček, tři knihy svázané k sobě červenou mašlí a jeden přímo gigantický dárek.

„Všechno nejlepší k tvým patnáctým narozeninám Harry," nadšeně pronesla Gabriela a Fira se k ní přidala.

„Děkuji," dojatě hlesl, a pak se trochu zarazil. „Ale já mám narozeniny až zítra," váhavě dodal.

„Já vím, ale v naší rodině je zvyk gratulovat už večer předtím,"ujala se pohotově slova starší žena a přistoupila k němu s menším dárkem v ruce. „Snad se ti budou trochu líbit," pronesla a s mírným zaváháním mu je podala.

„Určitě se budou líbit, děkuji," obratem ji ubezpečil Harry, ač si tím při pohledu na knihy nebyl ve skutečnosti až tak úplně jistý. Rozvázal mašli a přečetl si první titulek – _Jak se naučit vidět magickou auru snadno a rychle_. Na tváři se mu objevil menší, úlevný úsměv. Tato kniha nečekaně vypadala velmi zajímavě. S trochu větším zájmem se podíval na druhou knihu hned pod ní. Stálo tam – _Nejlepší famfrpálový hráči Dračího lidu_. Z této byl dokonce i nadšený. Nic už na tom nedokázala změnit ani třetí a poslední kniha se jménem – _Lektvary a jejich tajemství_. Pomalu už je chtěl všechny tři odložit bokem, když ho něco trklo. Sice jen jediná z nich měla přímo v názvu zmíněn dračí lid, ale klidně by dal i v tuto chvíli ruku do ohně za to, že všechny tři měly za autora draconiuse a žádná z nich se určitě na Příčné jen tak neprodávala. Toto zjištění ho vnitřně dojalo a zároveň i trochu znejistilo, jestli vůbec může takovýto dárek přijmout. Merlin ví, jak asi musí být drahé nebo dokonce vzácné, když se jen tak někde určitě nedaly knihy od takovýchto autorů koupit.

„Děkuji," pronesl podruhé s vděčností a zaváhal, co dál. Fira mu obratem naznačila, ať si rozbalí i ten druhý dárek, a tak na ten obří zkoumavě pohlédl. S jistou dávkou vynaložené síly ho sundal na zem a roztrhl balicí papír, otevřel víko a překvapeně zamrkal. Uvnitř balíku se totiž nacházela více než desítka menších dárků. Každý z nich byl v jiném papíře a měl i odlišnou velikost i tvar. Pomalu vzal do ruky nejmenší z nich, jenž byl umístěn na samém vrcholu hromady. V tu chvíli došlo k dalšímu překvapení. Byl totiž označen datumem jeho sedmých narozenin. S velkou opatrnosti ho tedy pomalu rozbalil a uvnitř našel menší, nádherně červené autíčko. Oči se mu okamžitě zalily slzami.

_Malý sedmiletý chlapec stál u výlohy hračkářství a nadšeně pozoroval jednotlivé vystavené hračky, až se jeho pohled zastavil na jednom úžasném červeném autíčku. Tak moc se mu líbilo._

_„Chceš ho koupit? Máma mi dala kapesné. Pozítří budeš mít narozeniny," nabídla mu dívenka, která ho celou dobu s úsměvem pozorovala._

_„Ne," odmítl rychle Harry, ač si ve skutečnosti přál pravý opak. Tak moc by si ho přál. „Musí být určitě moc drahé," pro jistotu dodal, aby Firu ještě více odradil od jejího záměru._

_„Opravdu ho nechceš?" nevěřícně se ho zeptala. „Kdyžtak bych řekla mamce. Koupily bychom ho společně."_

_„Teta se strejdou by mi ho stejně hned vzali, kdyby na to přišli, a dali by ho Dudleymu," nešťastným hlasem přiznal. Kdyby se toto opravdu stalo, asi by to nezvládl, a tak se chtěl celému tomu zklamání už rovnou předem vyhnout._

_„Nějak by to šlo určitě zařídit, aby ho nenašli. Třeba bych ti ho mohla schovávat u mě v pokoji," nabídla mu._

_„Raději ne. Půjdeme?" požádal ji. Dál už se o tom nechtěl bavit._

To bylo poprvé a naposledy, co se na téma dárků, ať už k narozeninám či k Vánocům, bavili.

„Ty jsi mi ho nakonec přece jen koupila," plný dojetí hlesl Harry a snažil se zabránit slzám, aby se mu kutálely po tváři.

„Druhý den jsem tam s mamkou zašla a koupily jsme ho. Nechala jsem ho zabalené tak, jak to udělali v krámě. Jen jsem na něj připsala datum. Plánovala jsem ti ho u sebe nechat do doby, až si ho budeš moci nechat, aniž by hrozilo, že ti ho Dursleyovi vezmou. Tehdy mi ovšem ale ještě nedošlo, že se to asi jen tak nezmění. Čas plynul a dárky se hromadily. Když jsi měl začít chodit do Bradavic, chtěla jsem ti je už pomalu dát, ale na poslední chvíli jsem zaváhala a rozmyslela si to. Styděla jsem se, že jsem to neudělala už dávno a ztratila jsem odvahu," přiznala a odvrátila od Harryho tvář. I teď se pořád ještě trochu ostýchala, ale na rozdíl od minula teď měla naději, že možná pochopí, proč to udělala.

„Ale i tak jsi je nepřestala kupovat dál. Jak k narozeninám, tak i k Vánocům," dodal Harry při pohledu na jednotlivá data na dárcích.

„Promiň, asi jsem ti je měla dát už dávno," omluvně pronesla Fira a podívala se zpátky na něj.

Jejich oči se střetly. Harry měl stále ještě na tvářích mokré cestičky slz způsobené dojetím. „Neomlouvej se. To bych měl udělat já. Nikdy jsme si nic nedávali. Nenapadlo mě, že pro mě ve skutečnosti celou dobu něco takového děláš. Já jsem…" nedořekl, neměl sílu, tolik ho to přiznání bolelo. Nikdy jí nic nekoupil. Ani poté, co zjistil, že je čaroděj, a že mu rodiče nechali nějaké peníze. Někdy nad tím zauvažoval, ale nechtěl porušit jejich nevyřčenou dohodu, kterou si myslel, že mají. Ani se snu ho napadlo, že pro něj celé ty roky kupuje dárky a schraňuje je do chvíle, kdy mu je může konečně dát. Cítil se tak zahanbený. Ona pro něj celé ty roky děla něco takového a on? Tolik ho to všechno právě mrzelo.

„Nevadí. Pro mě je tím nejdůležitějším darem to, že jsi tu a přijal jsi to, čím jsem. To je ten největší dárek, který jsi mi mohl kdy dát. A ke všemu, to, že něco dostaneš, nutně ještě neznamená, že musíš dát druhému něco na oplátku. Takhle to prostě nefunguje. Chápeš?" uklidňovala ho.

Harry nedostatek slov vyřešil jedním pevným objetím.

„Co takhle, děti, vzít dort do kuchyně a udělat si k němu čaj? Co vy na to?" navrhla jim po chvíli Gabriela.

Její návrh byl v zápětí dvouhlasně přijat.

„Hotovo?" zeptala se Fira Harryho v podvečer následujícího dne.

„Jo, ten byl poslední," přitakal Harry a vypustil oknem ven sovu s poděkováním Siriusovi za jeho dárek.

„Nejvyšší čas se tedy pustit do lektvarů," oznámila nekompromisním hlasem.

„Dnes mám narozeniny. Ke všemu jsme hodinu měli mít včera," ublíženým hlasem namítl.

„Mnoholičný se dostal do další fáze, potřebuji na něm dnes nutně zapracovat. A také už došel Bezesný spánek. Tentokráte opravdu bude platit to, že co si navaříš, to si i vypiješ," s úsměvem zkonstatovala.

Harry si tiše povzdechl. Poslední, po čem dnes toužil, byl sen o hřbitově, Voldemortovi a Cedrikovi. Raději tedy nic dál nenamítal a vydal se hned do laboratoře. V ní plynule beze slova zamířil přímo pro přísady. Jediným povzbuzením pro něj právě teď byl fakt, že postup přípravy Bezesného spánku znal bezpečně nazpaměť.

„Snaž se ho udělat tak, jako by to byla samostatná práce ve škole a právě na něm záleželo, zdali vůbec projdeš do dalšího ročníku," požádala ho Fira, aniž by vzhlédla od svého kotlíku.

„Nebylo by lepší, kdybychom ho udělali přece jen spolu?" pokoušel se jí naposledy alespoň trochu obměkčit. Bylo to však marné, a tak se pustil do krájení první přísady.

„Je čas, aby sis trochu zvýšil sebevědomí. Věřím, že to hravě zvládneš. Je to jeden z těch nejlehčích lektvarů, co existují," pobízela ho.

„Měli jsme zatím jen šest hodin," podotkl to jediné, co ho při snaze o jeho záchranu napadlo. Necítil, že by za pouhé dva týdny dokázal dojít až k takovému výraznému zlepšení.

„Šest večerů bylo více než dost, aby se napravily mezery v základech, co jsi měl. Ty víš, co dělat, jen provedení mělo své mouchy, které ti bránily v úspěšném zakončení. Pokud jsi dával pozor a pamatuješ si vše, co jsem ti řekla a ukázala, jistě to dnes zvládneš."

I když si o tom Harry stále myslel svoje, rozhodl se, že Fiře její názor už dále nebude vymlouvat. _Stejně, až uvidí, co jsem stvořil, pochopí, že se mýlila_, umínil si a pustil se do práce. Ač předem počítal s nezdarem, pomalu a pečlivě vařil a snažil se na nic nezapomenout. Fira si ho po celou tu dobu nevšímala a věnovala se pouze svému kotlíku, tedy až na okamžik, kdy Harry poprvé přistoupil k vahám.

„Jako ve škole," připomněla mu a trochu posměšně za jeho zády dodala: „Pokud vím, tak doposud do Bradavic elektřinu nezavedli. Hledej ve skříňce u tvé pravé nohy."

Harry s nešťastným výrazem tedy vyndal obyčejné staré váhy se závažíčky a postavil je hned vedle těch digitálních, úžasně přesných, vah. Oči mu krátce zatěkaly a z úst mu uniklo tiché, nesrozumitelné zasténaní znějící ve smyslu – _proč alespoň v něčem kouzelnický svět nemůže být moderní a jít s dobou_?

Ticho, jež od té chvíle s vahami v laboratoři nastalo, se prolomilo až Harryho vítězoslavným zvoláním.

„Hotovo!" vykřikl a se spokojeným úsměvem ustoupil od svého kotlíku, aby si ho mohl nechat zkontrolovat.

Fira odložila svůj nůž na stranu, umyla si ruce a přešla k němu. Zkoumavě se nahnula na kotlík.

„Vynikající," uznale pronesla a v Harrym se v ten moment vzedmula pýcha. _Dokázal to!_

„Jestli si pamatuješ konec předposlední lekce, jak jsem se zmiňovala o zvýšení účinnosti lektvarů…" začala mluvit a po krátkém souhlasném přitakání dokončila svou myšlenku. „…tak to lze udělat i s tímto. Všechny přísady v něm, jež se doposud zcela nerozvařily, už v sobě nenesou žádnou magickou složku podporující lektvar, takže je možné je odstranit bez poškození samotného lektvaru. Přefiltruj ho, a pak nech tak deset minut na mírném plameni lektvar zahustit. Ne u všech to lze udělat, ale například u tohoto ano. Patří k těm, které když přefiltruješ a zahustíš, tak exponenciálně zvýšíš jeho účinnost. Takto upravený lektvar bude pak působit třikrát déle než předtím."

Harryho sice další vidina práce s lektvarem moc nenadchla, ale radostný pocit ze svého úspěchu a potřeba to díky tomu dotáhnout až do úplného konce, udržely jeho ústa zavřená. Natáhl se tedy pro odsávací baňku a Büchnerovu nálevku, odložené na překapávači u umyvadla. Vedle něj se okamžitě ozvalo nespokojené zamlaskání.

„Jako ve škole," zabručel si sám pro sebe podrážděně a vrátil sestavu na filtraci za sníženého tlaku tam, kde ji vzal. Po chvíli zápolení se stojanem, kruhem, držákem a nálevkou sáhl do šuplíku s filtračními papíry. Chvíli do něj hleděl, a pak po krátkém vnitřním boji sám se sebou trochu neochotně vzal pečlivě složené starší pláténko.

„Takhle mi to bude trvat o dost déle," neodpustil si poznamenat.

„Já vím, ale takhle si to alespoň můžeš zkusit, jak se to dělá, když se používají zastaralé metody, a můžeš si to porovnat s tím, jak jsme to spolu dělali předminule. Ke všemu, já do té chvíle, než skončíš, stihnu dodělat další fázi mnoholičného," s úsměvem k němu pronesla a vrátila se ke své pracovní desce.

Harry se na ni nespokojeně ušklíbl. Trvalo mu to téměř půl hodiny, než lektvar přefiltroval a mohl se pustit do jeho zahuštění. Po zhruba dalších pěti minutách se k němu Fira přidala a tiše u něj stála. Harry už se chystal vypnout hořák, když ho neočekávaně zadržela.

„Počkej," kvapně ho požádala a z kapsy vyndala malou neprůhlednou lahvičku, z níž do kotlíku nakapala dvacet kapek průzračné tekutiny.

„Co to bylo?" vyzvídal a trochu váhavě se podíval na lektvar s mírnou nejistotou, zdali by ho měl teď ještě jednou zamíchat. Něco mu však vnitřně našeptávalo, že tím by celý lektvar jen pokazil.

„Jahodová esence. Teď bude lektvar příjemněji vonět i chutnat," vysvětlila mu a odstavila kotlík z plamene, čímž potvrdila Harryho podezření, že teď už se s lektvarem nemá nic dělat.

„Nepoškodí ho to nějak?" zajímal se dál Harry a nesměle k lektvaru přičichl. Teď voněl mírně nasládle po jahodách, což bylo velmi příjemné zjištění.

„Ne, je to syntetická látka připravená mudly a nenese v sobě žádnou magii. Je to naprosto neškodné a žádnému lektvaru to nemůže ublížit," ubezpečila ho.

V Harrym se rázem vzedmul pocit pobouření, plynoucí z toho, že ho ve škole nutili pít ty hnusy, aniž by to bylo ve skutečnosti nutné, když šlo tak jednoduše lidské smysly oklamat. Náhle mu však při vzpomínce na lektvar, který mu vždy večer přistavila Gabriela, něco došlo.

„Proč jsi do minulé várky nic nedala?" překvapeně se zeptal. Na Fiře bylo totiž poznat, že něco takového nedělá právě poprvé.

„Minule ho vařila mamka a dala do něj vanilkovou esenci. Už několikrát jsem jí říkala, že té musí dávat víc, jinak není v lektvaru vůbec poznat, ale pořád si to dělá po svém a nenechá si poradit," trochu pobouřeným hlasem pronesla Fira, čímž Harrymu vysvětlila vše.

„Je opravdu vynikající, povedl se ti, opravdu," ještě jednou ho spokojeně pochválila. „Nalij ho, prosím, do lahviček a já mezitím připravím etikety."

„Kde jsou?" s pátravým pohledem po laboratoři po chvíli pronesl, když nemohl najít ani jedinou lahvičku.

„Promiň, zapomněla jsem je vyndat ze skladu, hned pro ně skočím," kvapně se mu omluvila, odběhla a za okamžik byla zpátky i s kazetou s deseti prázdnými lahvičkami.

Harry začal plnit postupně jednu po druhé, ale v okamžiku, kdy vzal do ruky třetí, mírně mu mezi prsty proklouzla. Uchopil ji tedy pevněji, ale ve chvíli, kdy do ní opatrně naléval lektvar, nebyl kluzkou lahvičku už déle schopen udržet. Okamžitě mu došlo, že udělal pěknou hloupost, ale to už bylo pozdě.

„Sakra," zanadával v okamžiku, když mu definitivně vyklouzla z ruky. To, že udělal další hloupost, mu došlo hned vzápětí. Nestihl totiž včas zavřít pusu, lektvar vyšplouchl a vlétl mu do ní. Zatmělo se mu před očima. Snažil se s lektvarem bojovat, ale proti takovému množství velmi účinného Bezesného spánku, které nedobrovolně spolkl, neměl nejmenší šanci. Spánek ho obratem přemohl a on usnul.

Byla hluboká noc. Měsíc byl zakrytý mrky a jen pár hvězd mělo to štěstí, že je bylo možné spatřit. Náhle temnotu oblohy prosvětlily ohnivé plameny valící se vzduchem proti sobě. Díky této záři bylo možné zahlednout dva draky. Jejich šupiny se zaleskly. Jeden, ten větší, měl tmavě zelenou barvu. Ten druhý, přibližně o třetinu menší, měl barvu svých šupin více sytě zelenou. Alespoň tak se to v tom letmém okamžiku záře ohně zdálo.

Objevily se další plameny, které se stejně jako ty předchozí, střetly v půli své cesty. Draci se vznášeli čelem k sobě a vypadalo to, jako by právně měli jen menší přestávku při svém souboji. Při druhém zášlehu ohně se totiž nezaleskly jen dračí šupiny, ale i krev vytékající z nesčetného počtu ran, které do této chvíle menší drak obdržel.

Když plameny vyšlehly potřetí, menší drak se dal do pohybu. Chvíli letěl přímo proti tomu většímu, ale na poslední chvíli začal uhýbat doprava a zároveň u toho mírně klesat. Zprvu se zdálo, že se mu podaří se tomu druhému hladce vyhnout a dostat se za něj, ale nepodařilo se. Ten větší rychle zareagoval a zasáhl pravé křídlo svého soupeře svými ostrými drápy.

Menší drak se ve vzduchu mírně zakymácel a tiše bolestně zasyčel. Ve svém letu ovšem neustal a pokračoval dál, až zmizel v temnotě noci. Větší drak se prudce otočil a začal ho ihned stíhat. Nepodařilo se mu však smazat náskok, který ten druhý už stihl získat.

Kličkovali vzduchem a jen díky ohni, jenž ten větší chrlil, bylo možné zahlédnout ostré skalní stěny, kterým se vyhýbali. Ani jeden z nich se nepokoušel vystoupat nad vrcholky hor.

Minuty plynuly a menšímu drakovi se stále dařilo unikat díky jeho prudkým otočkám a těsným průletům okolo skalních stěn. V jednom okamžiku však menší drak udělal nečekanou věc. V tom nejtěsnějším průsmyku široko daleko udělal otočku o sto osmdesát stupňů, a aby se vešel do mezery mezi skalní stěnou a křídlem soupeře, přetočil se na bok. Bylo to tak těsné, že v jednom momentu dokonce brousil svými drápy o tvrdý kámen tak silně, že téměř létaly jiskry. Po pár metrech, když získal více místa, se přetočil zpátky do pohodlnější polohy k letu a mohutně křídly zabral, ve snaze získat větší náskok.

Větší drak pohotově zareagoval. Bylo mu jasné, že pokud něco rychle neudělá, tak mu jeho soupeř brzy uteče. Aby se v tomto malém prostoru dokázal také otočit, musel na rozdíl od toho menšího výrazněji zpomalit, aby o jednu ze skal neštrýchnul křídlem. To však bylo přesně to, na co ten druhý čekal. Znovu se znenadání nebezpečně prudce otočil, a ve chvíli, kdy ten větší byl v půli své otočky a byl nejvíce zranitelný, do něj celou svou vahou vrazil a přirazil ho na nejbližší skálu. Jeho drápy se okamžitě zaťaly do soupeřova těla a ostré dračí zuby se zakously do dlouhého krku tak silně, že projely těsně za hlavou skrz pevné dračí šupiny, jako by tam vůbec nebyly.

Větší drak z toho byl v takovém šoku, že se v první chvíli ani nezmohl na pokus se bránit. Toho menší drak využil. Zabral křídly silněji, drápy do soupeře ještě pevněji zaťal a trochu se tak i s ním dostal od stěny. Pak zabral podruhé, ale teď už v opačném směru, a společně s větším opět narazil do skalní stěny. Tentokráte pod nimi kámen nejen bolestně zapraskal, ale začal se i štípat.

Znovu se od skály trochu oddálili. V té chvíli se větší, značně zaskočený drak konečně trochu vzpamatoval a začal sebou mrskat, aby se osvobodil. Netušil ovšem, co se na něj za krátký moment chystá. Menší drak totiž několik metrů od skály povolil své sevření a jen do druhého prudčeji strčil svými končetinami. Díky tomu se ten větší nečekaně z části přetočil do strany. Díky malému prostoru však neměl šanci nabýt stabilitu, a tak pokračoval v určeném směru, v němž byl vyslán, dál. Levé křídlo, které se mu tak dostalo mezi trup a kámen, nárazem hlasitě zapraskalo. Bolestně zařval. Pokusil se rychle přes veškerou bolest drápy přichytit ke skále, aby zabránil nevyhnutelnému pádu, ale nestačil to. Jeho pádu do hlubin už nic nemohlo zabránit. Nekontrolovatelně se řítil dolů a několikrát se ještě mezi tím ošklivě potloukl o nejrůznější skalní výběžky, až s definitivní platností se zaduněním dopadl na zem.

Ozval se další bolestný řev. Když větší drak utichl, pokusil se opatrně postavit na nohy, ale záhy zjistil, že je to marné. Položil tedy hlavu na nataženém krku na zem. Zavřel oči, z nozder mu unikl malý obláček bílo-šedého dýmu, a pak vydal přes zavřené zuby tichý brumlavý zvuk. Vzdal se. Už dále nebyl schopen bojovat.

Menší drak se celou tu dobu vznášel na jednom místě a pozoroval dění pod sebou. S bublavým zvukem sletěl trochu níž, jako by kontroloval, zdali ten druhý žije, a pak několika záběry křídel opět vyletěl nahoru a přistál na samém vrcholku hory. Vztyčil hlavu k nebi, vítězoslavně zařval a směrem k hustým mrakům vypustil ze své tlamy dlouhý sloupec ohně. V okamžiku, kdy plameny zmizely a menší drak se zahleděl kamsi do dáli, se na obzoru objevily desítky dračích ohňů. Ani jediný z nich však nedolétl do takové výšky jako plamen vítěze.

Harry se s trhnutím vzbudil a posadil se. Ze snu, který se mu právě zdál, měl divný pocit. Hodně se podobal tomu, když měl sen o Voldemortovi. Jen tentokráte ho nebolela jizva na čele, nepotil se či se dokonce neroztřásl hrůzou. Dříve, nežli však stihl nastalé pocity blíže identifikovat, bylo vše pryč.

Otevřel oči a rozhlédl se po okolí. Nacházel se ve své posteli u Firy doma. Rukou zašátral po paměti na noční stolek a nasadil si brýle.

„Šípková Růženka se nám konečně probudila," pobaveným hlasem pronesla Fira, sedící v křesle postaveném kousek od postele.

Harry se po ní podíval, v klíně měla složenou větší knihu. Hlavu a ruku měla obvázanou obvazem a pod očima se jí rýsovaly větší, pomalu hojící se monokly.

„Co se ti stalo?" vyděšeně se jí zeptal a uvědomil si, že na malý okamžik zapomněl dýchat.

„Chtěla jsem tě chytit, jak jsi padal, ale uklouzla jsem a praštila sebou o hranu stolu," zkonstatovala klidným hlasem.

„Promiň," nešťastně špitl Harry.

„To nic. Neomlouvej se. Byla to jen nešťastná náhoda," utěšovala ho.

„Kolikátého vlastně je?" zeptal se při vzpomínce na zmíněnou jednu z pohádkových princezen.

„Druhého," osvětlila mu a po krátkém upřeném pohledu dodala. „Odpoledne."

Harry se rázem trochu vyděsil. „Dnes večer lektvary vynecháme, že jo?"s obavou v hlase se jí dotázal. „Můžeš mě místo toho třeba učit jak vidět auru," rychle nabídl jinou alternativu, jak můžou strávit nadcházející večer.

„Neboj, dnes ne," uklidňovala ho. „V lektvarech od teď trochu zvolníme. Ten lektvar byl opravdu vynikající. Myslím, že není třeba, abys měl více jak jednu či dvě hodiny týdně. Chtěla bych ti ještě pár maličkostí ukázat a zaměřit se na to, co ti podle tebe jde nejhůře. A pokud se chceš učit vidět auru, ráda ti pomohu. Na takovýto typ studia je třeba mít opravdový klid, takže prázdniny jsou na to ideální období. Jen nevím, zdali to do začátku roku stihneme. Většinou to jde kouzelníkům velmi pomalu. Je to totiž úplně jiný styl kouzlení, než na jaký jsou zvyklí."

Harry nadšeně přitakal. Počítal s tím, že to nebude snadné a neuvidí ji přes noc, ale díky Fiřině náznaku, že by se do měsíce mohl jistý porok v tomto směru dostavit, se pro to ještě více nadchl.

_Hermiona bude ještě koukat, až se vrátím do školy, _škodolibě si pomyslel při představě, jak se jeho kamarádka bude šokovaně tvářit, až jí poví, co všechno se stačil za ty dva měsíce naučit.

Úspěch v lektvarech ho potěšil, ale ne proto, že už v tomto ohledu dokáže něco udělat správně, ale ve skutečnosti proto, jak se na něj teď bude Snape naštvaně koukat, až na hodině uvaří lektvar dobře. Ano, na to se teď opravdu moc těšil. Ale ještě více ho hřála představa, že bude moci spatřit magické aury. Celá ta věc kolem nich ho nesmírně zaujala už při první zmínce. Nemohl se dočkat. Chtěl na vlastní oči vidět svou auru, i tu Fiřinu a nejenom její. Třeba taková Brumbálova nebo Snapeova? Ty by si opravdu moc rád prohlédl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitola 7 – Mozkomoři**

Fira se pokoušela nekoukat nikam jinam, než do svého talíře, ale v okamžiku, kdy dojedla, to už nevydržela.

„Koukej konečně odložit ty noviny a začni se věnovat své večeří. Z tohohle budeš mít akorát tak vředy," zavrčela a hodila nebezpečný pohled na Denního Věštce, kterého dnes po ránu Harry neměl vzhledem k tomu, co se tam o něm opět psalo, ani sílu dočíst.

„Chci vědět, co tam o mně píšou," zaprotestoval a četl dál. Zabodl vidličku do masa, které si předem nakrájel, a kousek si strčil do pusy.

„Co je tam tentokrát? Nová verze toho, proč ses rozhodl stát novým pánem zla? Nebo je tam opět nějaká lež, kterou ses rozhodl rozšířit, aby si tě každý více všímal?!" nevraživě vyštěkla.

„Musím vědět, co si o mně všechno myslí, pokud se tomu chci postavit a přesvědčit je, že Voldemort je opravdu zpátky. Ke všemu dnes nepíší o mně, ale mají tu drzost pomlouvat Brumbála, že touží po moci, a plácají nesmysly o tom, jak se chce stát novým ministrem," tvrdošíjně si trval na svém.

Měla toho akorát tak dost. Když se tyhle nesmysly před pár týdny začaly v novinách objevovat, pobouřilo ji to a Harryho jakbysmet. Ani jeden z nich se těch novin nedotkl. Ale pak je den po dni Harry začal čím dál tím víc pečlivě procházet ve snaze nalézt alespoň sebemenší stopu po tom, co právě teď Voldemort dělá. Nic tam však nebylo. Kouzelnický svět se jednoduše rozhodl strčit hlavu do písku s názorem, že to, co nevidí, to ani není, a choval se podle toho. Z nepochopitelného důvodu všechno nakonec skončilo tím, že Harry ty nesmysly o sobě začal opravdu číst. Ty lži ho rozčilovaly a ubližovaly mu, ač se to snažil v sobě skrývat. Nechápala, proč se takovýmhle způsobem rozhodl týrat sám sebe. A co jí asi rozčilovalo nejvíc, nevěděla, jak by mu mohla pomoci. Povolily jí nervy. Naštvaně praštila rukama do stolu, až příbory na talířích zařinčely a prudce se postavila.

Udělala jen několik kroků a zarazila se. Celý dům zaplavil chlad. Ohlédla se a její pohled se střetl s tím Harryho. Jejich rty se společně zachvěly v nevysloveném slově. _Mozkomoři._

Harry byl v tu ránu také na nohou. Noviny zůstaly zapomenuty, spadlé přímo do nedojedené večeře. V ruce už pevně svíral svou hůlku. Nestačil však udělat ani jediný krok, když v místnosti zazněl Gabrielin burácivý hlas.

„Ať vás to ani nenapadne! Běžte nahoru a zabalte si."

Fiřiny a Gabrieliny oči se na krátký okamžik střetly. Harry měl pocit, jako by mezi nimi proběhl krátký rozhovor beze slov. Pak se starší žena rozeběhla rovnou ven, čímž si vysloužila ostrý pohled do zad od své dcery.

„Nahoru, hned!" přikázala Fira stejně tak ostrým hlasem, jako před okamžikem její matka. Čímž vzala Harrymu vítr z plachet dřív, než stačil cokoliv namítnout.

„Všechno si zabal. Nic tu nenechávej. Kufr máš pod postelí," houkla ještě po Harrym, než se za ní zaklaply dveře jejího pokoje.

Harry na ni chtěl zprvu zavolat zpátky: „Jak se mi má všechno do jednoho kufru asi vejít?!" Ale odpustil si to.

Vylovil kufr z úkrytu a otevřel ho uprostřed místnosti.

„Toť vše k tomu, jak se do něj má všechno dostat," zkonstatoval při pohledu na více jak dvojnásobně velký vnitřek jeho zavazadla.

Začal do něj rychle všechno nesystematicky házet. Skládáním se nijak moc nezatěžoval. Když měl hotovo a krom koštěte měl vše uvnitř, celou svou vahou zmáčkl obsah a rychle nad ním zaklapl víko. Zajistil ho a tázavě se na něj zahleděl, jestli se náhodou neotevře. Se spokojeným výrazem ve tváři se postavil, a v tu chvíli se z rohu místnosti ozvalo ostré zahoukání.

Harry se na Hedviku omluvně podíval. Málem na ni v tom spěchu úplně zapomněl. Otevřel okno a nechal sněhově bílou sovu vyletět ven do smrákajícího se dne.

„Sbalený?" ozvalo se z chodby takřka ve stejném momentě, co popadl kufr do jedné ruky a koště do druhé.

„Jo," zavolal na ni zpátky mezitím, co se značnou námahou pomalu soukal své neskutečně těžké zavazadlo ven. Na prahu pokoje se zastavil a ohlédl se. Bylo mu trochu smutno, že to tu musí tak kvapně opustit. Ale věděl, že za pár dní by to nebylo o moc lehčí, spíš naopak. Teď neměl moc času přemýšlet nad tím, že prázdniny, které tu strávil, byly ty nejlepší, co kdy měl.

„Do laboratoře," oznámila Fira, stojící mu za zády, jejich další zastávku.

Ohlédl se po ní a s překvapením zamrkal. Byla oděná celá v černém. Vůbec nic na ní neneslo sebemenší známky po jiné barvě a to nebylo vše – i celý střih jejího oděvu byl poněkud netradiční. Krom dlouhých vzdušných rukávů halenky měla vše poměrně přiléhavé. Přes halenu a kalhoty, končící ve vysokých kožených botách, měla dlouhý hábit bez rukávů v těsném rozestupu propnutý od shora dolů. Nepřítomnost rukávů však nebyla jedinou zvláštnosti tohoto hábitu. Na bocích měl rozparky odspoda až k pasu, který měla stažený masivním páskem.

„U Merlina, co to máš na sobě?" šokovaně vydechl.

„Tradiční oblečení draconiusů v kouzelnické společnosti," s klidem mu oznámila a vydala se ke schodům.

Harry měl tak možnost si všimnout i dlouhého koženého pruhu téže barvy, jímž měla zezadu sepnuté vlasy. V tichosti se za ní vydal a byl rád, že jde až druhý, a tak ho Fira nemůže vidět, jak za sebou kufr táhne. Ona ten svůj nesla s naprostou lehkostí. Podezření, že jsou její fyzické síly daleko větší než ty lidské, začalo nabývat daleko přesnějších obrysů. Nebylo to poprvé, co od doby svého příchodu do tohoto domu zaznamenal, jak nese nějaké velmi těžké břemeno s naprostou lehkostí a samozřejmostí.

Poté, co Fira nakráčela se svým zavazadlem přímo do laboratoře, nechal Harry po krátkém zaváhání svůj kufr a koště opřené o zeď vedle krbu. V okamžiku, kdy se k ní připojil, měla už Fira svůj napůl prázdný kufr otevřený a skládala do něj jednotlivé kazety s lektvary. Přiklekl k ní, a když mu naznačila, co chce, začal jí z kraje jedné ze spodních polic pomáhat s balení.

V tichosti pracovali. Fira občas zkontrolovala obsah některých kazet a jednu či dvě lahvičky si přemístila do kapes kalhot, k nimž měla díky rozparkům dobrý přístup, než zbytek kazety dala do kufru. A jak tak plynule pokračovali dál, Harry pomalu začínal nabývat zvláštní pocit, jenž postupně vykrystalizoval. Balili všechny lektvary, které společně v průběhu prázdnin navařili. Zdvihalo se v něm ošklivé podezření.

„To jsou všechny lektvary, co jsme vařili," zkonstatoval, aby věděla, že mu to už došlo a doufal, že se mu bez další snahy dostane okamžitého vysvětlení.

Fiře se zastavily ruce. Podívala se na něj a její tvář nabyla ještě větší vážnosti, než měla před chvílí.

„Zabil mi otce a bratra!" vykřikla hlasem, ve kterém se mísila bolest a zloba.

Nastala odmlka, ve které se ani jeden z nich neodvážil promluvit. Fira se v průběhu té doby trochu roztřesenýma rukama dala opět do balení.

„A pokusil se zabít i tebe…" promluvila Fira po chvíli o něco klidnějším hlasem. „Odmítám připustit, aby se mu to jednou opravdu povedlo a dotáhl to do konce. Tebe mi nevezme! Odmítám tu sedět a nic nedělat. Nepřipustím, aby i v této nadcházející válce opět draconiusové odvrátili hlavu od problému a dělali, že nic nevidí. Pokud to chtějí teď dělat kouzelníci, budiž, je to jejich věc, ale my už ne. My nejsme zlo a já nepřipustím, pokud s tím mohu něco udělat, aby si to mysleli a opět nás všechny do jednoho považovali za Smrtijedy.

Rozhodla jsem se bojovat po tvém boku. A to ještě dřív, než se do všeho přimotal Denis s tím nožem a připravil tě tak o krevní ochranu, a to ještě kvůli mně. Musela jsem začít jednat. Máma mi nebránila. Životní dluh nelze přehlédnout a dělat, že neexistuje. Měla rázem svázané ruce. Byla jsem připravená jít s tebou kamkoliv už předtím, ale po té nehodě už neexistovala jiná cesta. Nic, co by mě mohlo přimět se rozhodnout jinak.

Ztráta tvé krevní ochrany tě vystavila znenadání velkému nebezpečí. Potřebovala jsem se rychle připravit. Když jsi byl v bezvědomí, střídavě jsme s mamkou vařily. Jedna z nás byla v laboratoři, druhá u tebe. Pak, když ses vzbudil, jsem si myslela, že bys nám mohl pomoci, a měli bychom to rychleji hotové. Ale pak jsem postřehla, jak sis do školy udělal vše krom lektvarů, u nichž ses tvářil, jakože neexistují. Nemusím být vědma, aby mi rázem došlo, že tvůj názor na lektvary není o moc jiný, než u většiny ostatních kouzelníků.

Rozhodla jsem se spojit nutné s užitečným. Proto to doučování. Stále jsem však nevěděla, jak tě přesvědčit, že chci bojovat s tebou na straně světla a krýt ti záda. Neplánovala jsem to, co se tu první hodinu stalo. Předem jsem nezamýšlela svého dluhu vůči tobě takto využít. Nabídl jsi mi možnost, které prostě nešlo nevyužít. Řešilo to tolik věcí. Bylo mi totiž jasné, že jen tak nepřipustíš, abych riskovala s tebou. Znám tě až moc dobře.

Jen mi, prosím, věř, že to, k čemu jsem se rozhodla, nemělo nic společného s životním dluhem. Šla bych stejně tak s tebou bez něj, jako teď s ním," Fiřin hlas byl po celou dobu řeči pevný a vážný.

Harry se při prvních slovech naštval, ale postupně se jeho vztek přesouval z Firy na Voldemorta. Dříve nežli však stačil všechny své pocity náležitě zpracovat, Fira opět začala mluvit.

„Je mi patnáct, ale tobě taky. A Voldemorta nezajímá, jestli nás ještě někdo považuje za děti nebo ne. Půjde po tobě a do doby, než dosáhneš zletilosti a zároveň než dojdeš plné síly, se mu budeš zdát jako snadnější oběť. Do té doby jsi nejzranitelnější. Ale on netuší, že ani jeden z nás se svou povahou není malým dítětem. Nejsme slabí. O to se Dudley a jemu podobní postarali. Naučili nás, jak to ve skutečném světě chodí. Už žádné dětské sny. To je teď naše výhoda. Možná bychom měli těm mudlům nakonec poděkovat. Donutili nás dospět."

Harry souhlasně přikývl. Měla pravdu. Trochu ho štvalo, že s ním od začátku nejednala na rovinu, ale znal se natolik dobře, aby věděl, že kdyby to udělala jinak, než jak se stalo, byl by to mezi nimi boj kdo z koho. Ani jeden by nechtěl ustoupit od svého rozhodnutí. Ona od toho, že mu chce pomoci, a on zase, že by měla zůstat doma a v bezpečí. Střetl se už za celý život s Voldemortem tolikrát, aby mu bylo jasné, že se zanedlouho jistě potkají znovu. Nebyl pomalu školní rok, kdy by se nepotkali. A to, že se jistě nachází na Voldyho seznamu nutných k odstranění na prvním místě, mu také bylo od začátku zřejmé.

Harry se pro sebe mírně ušklíbl. Fira vždy šla svou vlastní cestou. Pokud něco mohla udělat jednoduše, zvolila bez váhání to složitější. Jako třeba, když riskovala už tím, že se s ním kamarádila. Kdyby se s ním tehdy od začátku nebavila, Dudley i ostatní by jí nechali na pokoji, a takhle to nakonec všechno slízla s ním. Místo toho, aby se na ni skrz prsty koukali jen kouzelníci, přidala k tomu pro jistou i mudly.

Harry potřásl hlavou. Ať udělala Fira cokoliv, nedokázal se na ni dlouho zlobit. Spokojený úsměv mu však hned obratem zamrzl na rtech.

„Co se děje?" zneklidněně se jí zeptal. Fira totiž ztuhla při pohledu do jedné z kazet, v nichž se nacházely tři lahvičky zářící bílým, intenzivně ostrým světlem.

„Jedna tu chybí," vážným hlasem mu odpověděla. „Říkám tomu Instantní patron, ale jinak bys ho v knihách našel pod názvem Štít čirého štěstí."

„Jsi si jistá?" vážně se jí zeptal.

„Jo, s mamkou jsme ho dělaly společně jako jeden z prvních. Udělaly jsme šest lahviček, to vím bezpečně. Tenhle lektvar je daleko účinnější než samotné kouzlo Expecto patronum u naprosté většiny kouzelníků. Má dva typy použití. Když ho hodíš, vybuchne a svou září mozkomory bezpečně zažene hodně daleko. Nebo ho můžeš vypít sám a kolem sebe či většího okolí, záleží jen na tvém záměru, vytvoříš štít, kterým oni nemohou proniknout. A tento štít lze udržet opravdu dlouho. Je víc pravděpodobné, že to mozkomoři vzdají, než že počkají, až selže a lektvar zcela vyprchá. Není potřeba mít u sebe více jak dvě lahvičky," vysvětlovala mu a kvapně házela do kufru poslední kazety, co zbývaly.

Harryho polil chladný pot. Došlo mu to, co mu bylo naznačováno. Gabriela právě teď měla u sebe dvě lahvičky, a jestli tu jedna chyběla, mohlo to znamenat jen jediné, už se použila.

„Nepřišli poprvé," hlesl.

„A tentokrát tu jsou najisto. Musí vědět, že už nejsi u Dursleyových. Zatraceně, proč nám o tom nic neřekla? To si s ní ještě vyřídím. Zešílela?!" vztekle zasyčela a s bouchnutím zavřela své zavazadlo. Z kapsy vylovila jednu z lahviček a vylila z ní trochu na kufr. Ten se okamžitě zmenšil a vzápětí skončil v téže kapse.

„Kde máš kufr? Musíme hned pryč?" zeptala se ho Fira. Její tvář byla nezvykle ledově klidná, až to bylo děsivé.

„V obýváku," oznámil a společně s ní se k němu rychle přesunul.

Fira ho stejně tak jako ten svůj zmenšila spolu s koštětem a oba předměty mu podala. „Koště a hůlku měj pořád při ruce. Kdyby se něco stalo, zvětši si ho a leť, rozumíš?" naléhavě po něm žádala.

Harry trochu neochotně přikývl. Byl lehce zmatený. Netušil, jakým způsobem se chce Fira odtud dostat pryč, ale když se dívka rozeběhla směrem ke kuchyni a jídelně, kde se nacházely dveře do zadní části zahrady, došlo mu to. Netušil však, jestli z toho má být nadšený.

„Zůstaň ode mne trochu dál," doporučila mu, jen co se dostali ven.

Harry zůstal mezi dveřmi a sledoval, jak se v jediném okamžiku Fira proměnila na zeleného draka. Při tom pohledu měl náhlý pocit jakoby…

„Nastup si," zaznělo Harrymu v hlavě.

Mladý nebelvír zaskočeně zamrkal, a pak se široce pousmál. „Telepatie? No tedy, ty jsi dnes plná překvapení," škádlil ji.

„Tak už pojď," oznámila mu mezitím, co z jejích úst unikl tichý bublavý zvuk, u něhož Harry usoudil, že musí být dračí smích.

Harry se usadil mezi jejími křídly a nejistě se kolem sebe podíval. Ne, že by se bál, ale moc nadšený také nebyl. Koště u něj stále zůstávalo nejoblíbenějším způsobem letu.

„Neboj, nemůžeš spadnout. Má magie tě přidržuje," uklidňovala ho Fira, zatímco se rozeběhla.

Z Harryho pohledu mu to však spíš připadalo jako přískoky, přičemž v průběhu jednoho z nich vzlétli a začali rychle nabírat výšku. Harry se ohlédl. Gabriela stála na hranici pozemku s rozpraženýma rukama. Před ní se leskla průzračná mléčná stěna držící černou záplavu mozkomorů na druhé straně. Byly jich tam desítky, možná i stovky. Odtud to šlo jen stěží tak rychle spočítat. Díky neustálému stoupání měl Harry následně příležitost spatřit, že štít v podobě bílé kopule zaštiťuje celý pozemek okolo domu. V okamžiku, kdy však všechno toto uviděl, celý štít vybuchl v bílé oslňující záři. Donutilo ho to se otočit zpátky dopředu.

Fira po celou dobu hleděla přímo před sebe. „Bude v pořádku," ujišťovala ho, ale Harry měl pocit, že se těmi slovy snaží uklidnit i sama sebe.

Harry nevěděl, co by měl v takovéto chvíli říct, a tak raději mlčel. Až když Kvikálkov zmizel daleko na obzoru, odvážil se zvědavě zeptat: „Kam poletíme?"

„Do Bradavic, ale vezmu to pro jistotu trochu větší oklikou, takže se tam dostaneme až někdy k ránu," oznámila mu.

„Škola začíná až za tři dny," věcně podotkl Harry.

„Tak jim tam uděláme menší přepadovou," zažertovala.

Harry vybuchl smíchy, obzvláště když mu jeho fantazie ukázala Snapea se zamrzlým úsměvem na rtech, až ho uvidí o několik dní dříve, než počítal.

„Nemůžou tě mudlové vidět?" zeptal se starostlivě po chvíli Firy, kdy odezněly i ty poslední dozvuky jeho pobavení.

„Ne, draconiusové, stejně tak jako draci, jsou svou magií chránění. Nikdo, kdo v sobě nemá dost magie, nemůže spatřit draka," uklidnila ho. „A teď spi," dodatkem mu doporučila a Harry si rázem uvědomil, jak strašně se mu ve skutečnosti chce spát. Nevypadalo to, že by je někdo sledoval, a tak dovolil svým těžkým víčkům spadnout dolů.

Ranní paprsky prozářily oblohu a slunce se vydalo na svou každodenní pouť po obloze.

Harry si ospale protřel oči. Prospal celou noc takřka v kuse. Za svitu hvězd a měsíce se probudil jen jednou nebo dvakrát, nebyl si přesně jistý, ale jen na chvíli, než zase usnul. Nic se mu kupodivu nezdálo, a to ani neměl žádný lektvar, což bylo povzbudivé, ale i tak se cítil značně rozlámaný. Dračí hřbet rozhodně nebyl tím nejlepším místem k spánku.

„Jak dlouho ještě poletíme?" zeptal se Firy s nadějí v hlase, že to už možná bude mít brzy za sebou.

„Přímo před námi," stručně mu oznámila a dál už mu nijak nevěnovala svou pozornost.

Harry si poupravil brýle na nose a zahleděl se dopředu, ale nic neviděl. Pomalu už chtěl něco namítnout, když zaznamenal mezi záplavou zeleně nacházející se všude kolem v dáli se rýsující černou tečku, ke které se kvapem přibližovali.

„Zapovězený les. Je větší než jsem si myslel," s vydechnutím pronesl, když mu došlo, z jakého směru se k hradu přibližují. S lehkou zvědavostí shlédl dolů. Kam až oko dohlédlo, byly vidět jen koruny stromů, přes něž bylo nemožné dohlédnout až na zem.

Fira slétla trochu níž. Bradavický hrad před nimi nabral jasné obrysy. Už bylo možné rozeznat jeho jednotlivé věžičky i odlesky z vodní hladiny jezera přímo pod hradem. „Už o nás vědí," následně mu vysvětlila své jednání.

Harry hořel nedočkavostí. Jeho oči byly upnuté k hradní bráně, před kterou se po chvíli objevily čtyři postavy. Ze začátku nedokázal ani jedinou z nich identifikovat, ale posléze díky zářivě strakatému hábitu jako prvního poznal ředitel Brumbála, pak malou postavu, kterou nemohl být nikdo jiný než profesor Formulí Kratiknout. Se zbývajícími dvěma členy skupinky však měl menší problém. Obě byly oděné do černé. Až po chvíli podle šedivých vlasů poznal vedoucí své nebelvírské koleje. To, že tím posledním musí být Snape, mu došlo hned vzápětí.

Fira zpomalila a zamířila si to se svým přistáním přímo před profesory. Elegantně se usadila na zem a jen, co Harry sklouzl dolů z jejich zad, se proměnila.

Harry z Firy bez váhání, jen co to bylo možné, spíše seskočil, nežli slezl, a přistál na pevné zemi. Létal rád, ale tohle bylo i na něj přespříliš dlouhé. Zářivý usměv, který měl na tváři od okamžiku, kdy bradavické zdi spatřil, rázem při pohledu na profesory vyprchal. Všechny čtyři hůlky, a to včetně té Brumbálovy, u níž ho to mrzelo asi nejvíce, byly namířené jejich směrem. Krátkou chvíli zmatení vystřídal děs. Fira byla draconius, a ti tady neměli správně co dělat. _Musel jim to vysvětlit, a to dřív, než něco udělají._

„To je v pořádku. Je to má kamarádka Fira Stoneová. Zachránil jsem jí život a ona se za to zavázala mě chránit a doprovázet kamkoliv půjdu," rychle na vysvětlenou vyhrkl. Tiše doufal, že takovéto vysvětlení jim prozatím bude stačit.

Po vteřině, jež Harrymu přišla takřka věčností, klesla dolů Brumbálova hůlka. Ostatní ji rázem následovaly.

„Rád tě vidím, chlapče," hřejivým hlasem ho přivítal ředitel. Z jeho očí však stále nevyprchala ta nezvyklá vážnost, jíž v sobě měly.

„Já vás také, pane. Omlouvám se, že jsme sem tak neočekávaně vtrhli, ale neměli jsme na vybranou," pronesl Harry trochu rozvážněji. Tušil, že by starý muž rád slyšel hned nějaké pořádné vysvětlení toho všeho, ale jemu se nechtělo nic říkat, když byl Snape nablízku.

Brumbál se na něj chápavě podíval. „Mohu vás tedy pozvat k sobě na šálek čaje? Dobby vám zajisté rád připraví něco k jídlu. Určitě máte už hlad," obratem nabídl.

„Rád vaší nabídku přijímám, ale nevím, jestli si Fira raději nebude chtít jít nejdřív odpočinout. Letěla celou noc," zauvažoval a tázavě se po Fiře ohlédl s otázkou, co si myslí. Jejího názoru se však nedočkal. Sice stála krok za ním ve své lidské podobě, ale její oči zůstaly dračí. Zmateně se rozhlédl a zaznamenal, že Fiřiny a Snapeovy oči jsou pevně zaklesnuté do sebe. Ani jeden z nich se nehýbal. Nic neříkal. Jen na sebe hleděli s kamenným výrazem v obličeji a nevšímajíce si svého okolí pokračovali ve svém očním souboji. Netušil, co se děje. A jak to vypadalo, nebyl sám. I zbývající členové uvítacího výboru tuto skutečnost postřehli, a krom Brumbála, který jako jediný nevypadal nijak překvapeně, se ostatní tvářili jako on.

Harry nervózně přešlápl. Netušil, zdali by bylo vhodné v takovéto chvíli něco říct, ale vzhledem k tomu, že ani nikdo další nic neříkal, raději také mlčel.

Neměl ponětí, jestli tam tak stáli jen pár vteřin či dokonce několik minut, ale rázem bylo po všem. Byl to právě Snape, u něhož to Harry méně čekal, kdo první uhnul očima. Poté, co se jejich oční kontakt přerušil, lektvarista se otočil na patě a se zavlněním pláště bez jediného slova odešel. Harry si šokovaně při pohledu na jeho záda mizející v hradě uvědomil, že ten černovlasý, sarkastický bastard ze sklepení ani jednou po celou dobu nepromluvil. Nepoznával ho. Celkově vlastně nepochopil, co se stalo, ale něco se určitě muselo dít, tím si byl jistý. Zvědavě se kolem sebe podíval, zdali mu někdo alespoň něco nenaznačí, ale Fira ani Brumbál se vůbec netvářili, že by mu to byli ochotni jakkoliv vysvětlovat.

„Minervo, Filiusi, děkuji vám za pomoc. Teď už však vaší přítomnosti nebude třeba. Pokud nás omluvíte," požádal Brumbál své kolegy.

„Albusi…" rozloučila s přikývnutím profesorka McGonagallová, a pak se podívala na Harryho. „Vítám vás zpátky v Bradavicích, pane Pottere," pronesla k němu a v doprovodu svého kolegy, který ho obdobně, jen s použitím jiných slov přivítal, zmizela také v hradu.

„Jdeme?" vyzval je Brumbál hlasem, který nesnesl žádné námitky.

„Jsme hned za vámi," s úsměvem zkonstatovala Fira, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo, a připojila se k němu.

Harry si, než tak také učinil, uvědomil, že to bylo právě až teď, co jeho kamarádka po jejich příletu prvně promluvila.

V naprosté tichosti se všichni tři přesunuli přímo do ředitelny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitola 8 – První krůčky**

„Čaj?"zeptal se Brumbál Harryho a Firy, jen co vstoupili do ředitelny a usadili se. Na pracovním stole na ně už čekala konvice s čajem se třemi šálky a podnos plný jídla se dvěma talíři.

„Děkuji," pronesl Harry a převzal si od staršího muže nabízený šálek.

Fira s vděčností kývla a hned si trochu usrkla ještě kouřícího čaje.

Harry se při tom trochu otřásl. _Kdybych se napil já něčeho tak vařícího, spálil bych si tak akorát jazyk_, pomyslel si při tom pohledu s neuvěřením.

Albus se napřímil ve svém křesle. Jeho pohled byl nezvykle velmi vážný. Nastalo ticho, které Harryho přimělo podívat se Fiře do očí. Ty mu však naznačovaly, že je to jen na něm. Mladý nebelvír tedy na sucho polkl a s lehkým váháním začal pomalu mluvit. Své vyprávění vzal od úplného začátku a postupně se propracovával k události, díky které se ocitl pár dní před začátkem školního roku v Bradavicích. Řekl mu všechno až na tři věci, které se rozhodl si raději ponechat pro sebe. Jednou z nich byla skutečnost, že díky zranění, způsobenému Dennisem, prodělal na chvíli klinickou smrt. A stejně tak i to, že přišel o hadí jazyk. Nechtěl nikomu přidělávat zbytečné starosti a obzvláště pokud šlo v tomto případě o Brumbála. Stejně s ničím z toho už nemohl nic udělat. Tou třetí a poslední, již se rozhodl tomuto muži zatajit, byl ten zvláštní sen o dracích, který měl na narozeniny. Ani Fiře o něm nepověděl. Měl pocit, aniž by tušil, kde ho získal, že by si to měl raději ponechat pro sebe.

Brumbál ho po celou dobu bedlivě poslouchal a prsty si projížděl své dlouhé vousy. „Sledoval vás někdo, když jste sem letěli?" ujišťoval se poté, když se mladík nakonec definitivně odmlčel.

„Ne, jsem si jistá," ubezpečila ho Fira rozhodným hlasem, a pak se s lehkou zvědavostí zeptala. „Píše se něco o těch mozkomorech v novinách?"

Ředitel zavrtěl záporně hlavou a podal jí dnešní tisk, který přinesla sova v průběhu Harryho vyprávění.

„Myslíte, že je na Harryho poslal sám Voldemort nebo je to práce někoho jiného? Mozkomoři byli před lety na jeho straně, ale snad by si někdo všimnul, kdyby už zběhli, ne? Dalším vysvětlením by bylo, že je na Harryho poslal přímo někdo z ministerstva a po neúspěchu za vším zametl stopy. Což znamená, že by se v tomto případě nejednalo o čin jediné osoby. Takovéhoto velkého počtu mozkomorů v Kvikálkově si muselo hodně lidí všimnout. Pro tak velkou akci už musí někdo mít setsakra dobrý důvod, čímž se dostáváme zpátky k Voldemortovi. Nechce se mi však věřit, že by už tak rychle po svém znovuzrození získal tolik stoupenců, aby obsadil ministerstvo," uvažovala nahlas zamyšleně Fira a otráveně odložila Denního Věštce zpátky na stůl.

„Mám z toho stejný dojem," uznale pronesl starý muž. Dívka, sedící naproti němu, mu právě mluvila jakoby z duše. „Pokusím se zjistit o tom něco víc," přislíbil. „A teď už jezte."

Harry nečekal na další pobízení a ihned se společně s Firou pustil do jídla. Na chvíli zavládlo v místnosti jen ticho narušované cinkotem příborů.

Když Fira dojedla a Harry už také pomalu končil se svou porcí, Brumbál k ní tichým, vážným hlasem promluvil. „Je mi to líto, ale nemohu vám dovolit se ubytovat v nebelvírské věži, protože nejste studentem této školy."

„Počítala jsem s tím," s nemizejícím klidem přiznala Fira.

„V těsné blízkosti věže se však nachází jedno nepoužívané apartmá. Myslíte, že by to bylo dostačujícím řešením tohoto problému?" nadhodil ředitel a tázavě se na dívku před sebou podíval.

„Více než dost."

„Také bych vás rád požádal, ač nejste studentka Bradavic, a tudíž nejste potažmo povinna dodržovat pravidla z tohoto vyplývající, jestli byste i tak nectila pravidla řádu školy. Též bych vás chtěl požádat, abyste do jednotlivých hodin, až budete Harryho jistě doprovázet, nezasahovala," požádal ji hlasem, z nějž Harry necítil u ředitele tak obvyklou vřelost a jiskru, co vždy měl.

„Jak si přejete," přitakala a po krátkém zamýšlení položila poměrně věcnou otázku. „Kde budu moci jíst? Předpokládám správně, že spolu se studenty to nebude možné?"

Brumbál si opět prohrábl rukou své vousy. „Nechám pro vás připravit místo na kraji učitelského stolu," oznámil jí, přičemž se mu mírně zajiskřilo v očích. Tento záblesk byl však velmi krátký a po něm se opět dostavila pro něj tak neobvyklá chladná maska. Jeho oči se následně nasměrovaly zpátky na Harryho. „Dobře, pokud jsme probrali toto, pak je tu ještě jedna věc, již je třeba zařídit."

Mladík při těch slovech trochu ztuhl. Jeho hlas a způsob, jak to řekl, nevěstil nic dobrého.

„Chtěl bych tě, Harry, požádat, abys během roku docházel k profesoru Snapeovi na hodiny nitrobrany."

Chlapci-který-přežil se rozšířily oči. „Nitrobrana se Snapem? V žádném případě!" afektovaně vykřikl. _Nepřipustím, aby se mi ten Smrtijed hrabal v hlavě! _dodal v duchu pobouřeně.

„Omlouvám se, Harry, ale musím na tom trvat," oznámil mu neústupným, vážným hlasem bradavický ředitel.

Mladík se nadechl k dalším protestům, ale dříve než stačil říct, co si o tomto nápadu myslí, pohotově se do toho vmísila Fira.

„Má pravdu. Nitrobrana je důležitá. Až budeš příště Voldemortovi čelit, o čemž tady v místnosti nikdo z nás nepochybuje, je nezbytné, abys před ním dokázal svou mysl chránit. Každá osoba, jíž znáš a chováš k ní nějaký vztah, by pro něj za takovýchto okolností byla velmi lákavým cílem. Má dost důvodů, proč se ti pomstít a rozhodně se nebude štítit tak učinit přes tvé přátele a známe, bude-li to nutné."

„A nemůžeš mě ji naučit ty nebo vy, pane?" zkoušel to Harry z jiné strany. Upřímně, sám proti samotné nitrobraně nic neměl, ale problém tkvěl v tom, _kdo_ ho měl učit.

„Profesor Snape je tím nejlepším možným řešením. Draconiusové mají pro nitrobranu vrozený talent. Učíme se ji už od útlého mládí, aniž bychom si to sami pořádně uvědomovali. Rodiče pro to mají už lety zdokonalenou hru před spaním. Je to zdlouhavý proces, ale pro malé děti velmi přirozený a neuvědomělý proces aktivace naší schopnosti.

Čarodějové ovšem běžně nemají potenciál se jí naučit. Pokud však cvičí odmalička, můžou to zvládnout i poměrně snadno jako děti dračího lidu, protože dětská mysl je poměrně tvárná, ale ty už nejsi malé dítě. Jsi osoba s vyzrálou osobností, která si už něco prožila a je ve věku, kdy má nějaké vzpomínky, které považuje zcela za soukromé, u nichž není ochotna riskovat, že by se o ně měla podělit. Toto jsou samy o sobě komplikace. Naneštěstí to však není všechno. Čas hraje proti nám. Nevíme, kolik ho máme. Mohou to být léta ale třeba i měsíce či dokonce týdny. Tudíž je nejbezpečnější počítat s tou nejhorší variantou. Existuje jen jedna cesta, jak to lze tak rychle zvládnout, a tou tě to může naučit jedině Snape. V jeho prospěch hraje i to, že ovládá tu nejlepší nitrobranu, co jsem kdy viděla. A musím uznat, že hravě strčí do kapsy lecjakého draconiuse. A věř mi, to už je co říct.

Harry slibuji ti, že tam na hodinách budu s tebou. Budu s tebou i cvičit, ale učit tě ji musí on. Věř mi, kdyby existovala lepší možnost, jistě bychom jí využili, ale ona není. Vím, že ho nemáš rád a co si o něm myslíš, ale pokud mu tady ředitel Brumbál věří, my musíme také," naléhala na něj Fira.

„Slečna Stoneová má pravdu, Harry. Pokud to nechceš zkusit kvůli mně, mohl bys to udělat alespoň kvůli ní?" přesvědčoval ho Brumbál dál, aniž by mladíkovi ponechal delší chvíli na rozmyšlenou.

Harry tomu nečekanému nátlaku z obou stran nedokázal odolat. „Dobře, budu se se Snapem učit nitrobranu," rezignovaně zkonstatoval. V duchu ale stále neodkázal pochopit, proč se Fira postavila na Snapeovu stranu. Řekl jí o tom umaštěném, smrtijedském, zákeřném bastardovi ze sklepení vše, co mu celé ty roky dělal, tak proč tak neodbytně trvá na tom, aby ho učil nitrobranu právě on? Už takhle ho Snape bez ustání ponižoval a teď určitě získá další možnosti, jak ho ještě víc a bolestivěji přede všemi ponížit a ztrapnit.

„Děkuji ti, Harry. Bude nejlepší začít co nejdříve. Domluvím se Severusem, že za ním na první lekci přijdeš už zítra po večeři. Hodiny bys měl mít pravidelně jednou týdně. Oficiálně však půjde o doučování z lektvarů, proto bych byl rád, kdyby sis nechal pravý účel hodin jen pro sebe," spokojeným hlasem pronesl Brumbál.

„S tím doučováním může nastat trochu problém," podotkla Fira. „Během léta se Harry velmi výrazně zlepšil. Jen stěží půjde takový pokrok hodit za hlavu a vrátit se ke starým způsobům vaření tak, aby si nikdo ničeho nevšiml. Ke všemu jsou schopnosti draconiusů v oblasti lektvarologie všeobecně známé. Nikdo neuvěří, že půjde o pouhé doučování, obzvláště když tam budu i já. Daleko věrohodnější by byly školní tresty. Pokud se profesor postará, aby měl Harry nepravidelně nějaký den jednou týdně trest, uvěří tomu ostatní mnohem snáze. Harry se mi už zmiňoval, že jich s ním absolvoval doposud více než dost."

„Máš pravdu. Tvá přítomnost tady teorii doučování lektvarů značně narušuje. Promyslím to. Do té doby to opravdu budeme muset udělat formou školních trestů," nespokojeně zabručel starý muž a obratem je slušně vypakoval ze své kanceláře. „Určitě jste jistě po tak dlouhé cestě hodně unavení a rádi byste se prospali. Nebudu vás tedy zdržovat. Uvidíme se nejpozději na večeři ve Velké síni. Zatím si odpočiňte a užijte si zbytek prázdnin."

Zbytek dne Fira opravdu prospala. Harry tento volný čas využil ke spokojenému lelkování v nebelvírské věži a povídání si s nejrůznějšími bradavickými duchy. Následující den strávil Harry spolu s Firou. Prošli spolu celý hrad i okolí, aby si to tu dračí dívka mohla celé prohlédnout. Den jim tak utekl až nezvykle rychle.

Ač měl Harry poměrně hlad, na nadcházející večeři se netěšil. Trochu ho uklidnilo, když se ani tentokráte na tomto jídle Snape ve Velké síni neobjevil. Nervozita se k němu však vrátila ve chvíli, kdy už cestu do podzemí nebylo možné déle odkládat. Fira se mu pokoušela dodat trochu odvahy a pozitivní nálady, ale moc úspěšná nebyla.

Mladý nebelvír naposledy zkontroloval čas. Bylo za minutu sedm, a tak rozhodnut to už déle neprodlužovat, krátce zaklepal na dveře kabinetu profesora lektvarů. Chvíli se nic nedělo, a pak se dveře přímo rozlétly.

„Jdete brzy, pane Pottere," vyštěkl Snape a pustil ho dovnitř. Svým pohledem o Firu ani nezavadil. Jako by dělal, že ji nevidí. O tom, že o ní však moc dobře věděl, nasvědčoval fakt, že za ním dveře nechal otevřené, aby i ona mohla projít dovnitř.

„Vyčistěte si mysl a snažte se mě nepustit dovnitř. Na svou hůlku zapomeňte," kousavě pronesl vedoucí zmijozelské koleje, a dříve než se stihl Harry vůbec vzpamatovat a na cokoliv se zeptat, vykřikl inkantaci. „Legilimens."

Harry stačil akorát tak překvapeně zamrkat, a pak ucítil, jak se mu Snape tlačí do hlavy. _Sakra, měl jsem si raději přečíst knihu o nitrobraně než o aurách_, zazoufal si, a aniž by to nějak zamýšlel, vybavila se mu vzpomínka na okamžik, kdy mu Fira poprvé říkala o nitrobraně. Snape se té vzpomínky ihned chytil. Což Harryho vzápětí značně vyděsilo. Bylo to příliš blízko tomu, kdy mu Fira vysvětlovala, co vše se mu tím bodným zraněním stalo. Nechtěl, aby to viděl. Pokusil se ho vystrčit pryč, ale neuspěl. V zoufalé snaze tuto a několik dalších vzpomínek uchránit, podstrčil Snapeovi nic neříkající vzpomínky. Ale lektvarista o nic takového neměl zájem. O vzpomínky na to, jak se učí či létá na tréninku na koštěti, opravdu nestál. Harryho zoufalství se prohlubovalo. Došlo mu, že mu bude muset přece jen něco ukázat, a odevzdaně se podvolil. Vyslal ke Snapeovi několik vzpomínek ze svého dětství. Nebylo mu dvakrát příjemné, že Snape uvidí, jak se k němu jeho příbuzní a ostatní mudlové chovali a kde přesně žil, ale neměl na vybranou, pokud chtěl před tím Smrtijedem uchránit to nejdůležitější. K jeho spokojenosti uspěl. Snape se u jedné z nabízených vzpomínek zastavil a prohlížel si ji. V Harrym bublal hněv. Bylo mu jasné, že se ten bastard při pohledu, jak ho Dudley s tou svou partou šikanuje, dobře baví.

Harrymu se to všechno zdálo nekonečné. Příšerně ho bolela hlava a jediné, co si přál, bylo mít to už konečně za sebou. A pak bylo z ničeho nic po všem. Snape se stáhl a on byl volný. Nečekaným uvolněním toho tlaku se mu podlomila kolena. Fira byla však naštěstí na pozoru a dříve, než stačil spadnout na zem, ho zachytila. Harry se na ni s vděčností podíval. Takové další ponížení k tomu všemu by asi už opravdu nepřežil.

Vzápětí Harry nasměroval svou pozornost zpátky na svého nenáviděného profesora. Ten se už v ten moment nadechoval, aby mu něco kousavého řekl, ale na poslední chvíli se toho zdržel. Což Harryho zarazilo. S lehkým podezřením se podíval na Firu. Nemýlil se. Vražedně koukala svýma dračíma očima a Snapea přímo zabíjela pohledem. Mladý nebelvír se připravil na nevyhnutelný střet těch dvou. Atmosféra v místnosti houstla, ale k jeho nesmírnému šoku, bylo ticho. Nic se nestalo. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil. Nechápal to, ale stejně, jako tomu bylo při jejich příletu, i tentokráte tušil, že mu k tomu Fira nic neřekne. Nabýval pomalu podezření, že se ti dva spolu tentokráte o něčem telepaticky hádají. Jinak si to ticho nedokázal vysvětlit. Fira telepatii uměla. Přinejmenším ve své dračí podobě. Jak to bylo se Snapem, netušil, ale po tom všem by se asi už ničemu nedivil.

„Jak se cítíš?" zeptala se Fira Harryho starostlivě a po letmé kontrole jeho stavu sáhla do kapsy pro lektvar na povzbuzení.

Harry ho s vděčností přijal a obsah nabízené ampulky vypil na jeden lok. Kolena se mu vzápětí přestala tak třást a on získal větší jistotu. „Teď už líp," po pravdě spokojeně zhodnotil. I přesto se však Fiřina ruka, omotaná okolo jeho pasu, nestáhla.

„Pro dnešek to stačí. Máš toho dost. Jdeme," oznámila Fira rozhodně a s nemizející podporou se s ním vydala pryč z kabinetu.

„Každý večer si před spaním vyčistěte mysl, pane Pottere," vyštěkl rozzuřeně Snape, který byl tou dobou už zcela ignorován.

Harry se za ním ohlédl. Jeho oči byly zaplaveny vztekem.

„A nezapomeňte, že si musíte nechat na první hodině udělit školní trest," posměšným hlasem mu připomenul.

V zelených očích se poté obratem objevila i hluboká nenávist. Jen silou vůle a díky tomu, že tu byla také Fira, se dokázal udržet a jen skrz zuby procedil. „Ano, pane," vyškubl se Fiře a za oběma zabouchl dveře.

Cesta zpátky nahoru do jejich pokojů proběhla v tichosti. Harry tiše bublal a ve snaze něco kousavého neříci na adresu své kamarádky raději mlčel.

Zastavili se před obrazem Buclaté dámy.

„Tato metoda učení nitrobrany není příjemná, ale je to ten nejrychlejší způsob, jak se jí lze naučit. Vím, že se na nás všechny teď zlobíš. Je mi to opravdu líto, ale…" raději Fira nedořekla a odmlčela se. Pokoušela se mu nějak omluvit, ale nevěděla, jestli to její přítel bude ochoten přijmout.

„Budeme dnes cvičit?" zeptal se Harry. K tématu nitrobrany se právě teď nechtěl moc vracet.

„Měli bychom. Meditační cvičení jsou vhodná jak pro rozvoj koncentrace nutné pro vidění aury, tak i pro uvolnění a nácvik nitrobrany."

Mladý nebelvír se zamyslel. „Tím Snape myslel to, když po mě chtěl, abych před spaním vyčistil mysl?"

„Jistě," s jasnou samozřejmostí přitakala.

„Tak proč zatraceně rovnou neřekl, že mám meditovat?!" zlobil se.

„Řekl to dost jasně."

„Ještě ho braň," kousavě jí odvětil.

„Nebráním, jen konstatuji fakt," s pokrčenými rameny mu oznámila.

„Draconius," zabručel Harry heslo k obrazu. „Dej mi chvilku, prosím. Převléknu se rovnou do pyžama," požádal ji a zmizel uvnitř.

Fira vyčkala deset minut, a pak ho následovala. U zavřených dveří do chlapeckých pokojů pátého ročníku se zastavila a tiše zaklepala.

„Můžeš!" zavolal na ni Harry, a tak vstoupila dovnitř. V místnosti byla tma a Harry na ni, už převlečený, čekal v tureckém sedu na posteli.

„Zavři oči. Zklidni dech. Vypusť vše kolem sebe a soustřeď se jen na sebe a můj hlas," tiše k němu Fira promlouvala a zutá se posadila na postel naproti němu.

Harry následoval jejích pokynů. Nebylo to poprvé, co tohle dělali. Od jeho narozenin už měli takovýchto večerních cvičení několik.

„Vnímej jen svůj dech. Na nic jiného se nesoustřeď. Mysl měj upnutou jen k tomu," po chvíli ho Fira opět instruovala. Pak mu dala pár minut, než pokračovala dál tichým melodickým hlasem. „Magie je všude kolem tebe. Je ve všem a to včetně tebe, je tvou součástí stejně tak jako u všeho ostatního. Soustřeď se jen na ni."

Harry se nechal unášet jejím vedením. Snažil se, ale dodnes přese všechno, ač se mu Fira snažila jakkoliv pomoci, netušil, jak má magii najít a vnímat, jak ji vycítit. Všemožně to zkoušel, ale neuspěl. Dnes však neměl na nic z toho náladu. Chtěl to mít jen za sebou a jít spát. Tuto noc neměl sílu na další marnou snahu, nechtěl to řešit. Po lekci nitrobrany se Snapem byl vyčerpaný ve všech směrech, jak fyzicky tak i psychicky.

Bezmyšlenkovitě naslouchal pokynům, a pak to z ničeho nic ucítil. Nedalo se to připodobnit k ničemu, co doposud znal. Bylo to nepopsatelné. Ani v první chvíli nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že to dokázal. Cítil to, magie byla všude. Někde méně a někde více. Chvíli se tím pocitem nechal opájet, ale posléze mu to nestačilo. Zatoužil ji i vidět. Pomalu tedy otevřel oči a první, co spatřil, byl Fira usazená naproti němu. Vypadalo to, jako by kolem sebe měla mlžný závoj tvarem nejvíce se blížící kouli. Byl tvořený čtyřmi barvami – stříbrnou, modrou, zelenou a hnědou. Ty barvy nebyly statické, přelévaly se jedna přes druhou a s různou rychlostí kolem Firy rotovaly. Místy neměly žádné hranice a jednotlivé barvy plynule přecházely jedny přes druhou. Ale v určitých oblastech byly ostré. Tato místa ho z neznámého důvodu fascinovala. Začal se na ně soustředit, a po chvíli to spatřil. Byl to jen letmý okamžik, ale zdálo se mu, jakoby zahledl barevné tenké nitky táhnoucí se všude tam, kde byly ostré přechody barev. _Skryté barvy_, uvědomil si s úžasem a chtěl si ty nitky lépe prohlédnout, podívat se, jaké barvy se v nich skrývají, ale náhle se mu vše rozsypalo přímo před očima. Nejprve zmizel mlžný opar, a pak následný pocit přítomnosti magie. Přišlo mu, jako by se pokoj náhle propadl zpátky do tmy a symfonie všech vjemů náhle utichla.

Všechno to trvalo jen prchavý okamžik. Nebylo to více než pár vteřin, ale i tak byl Harry šťastný. Dokázal to. Viděl auru, cítil magii. To, že neměl zdání, jak se mu to celé dnes povedlo, bylo právě vedlejší. Pokud se mu to zdařilo jednou, může to zvládnout i příště. Po dnešku se to už nezdálo tak nemožné, jako poslední týdny plné neúspěchů.

Fira pomalu otevřela oči. Stačil jí jediný pohled, aby věděla, že to zvládl. „Dokázal jsi to, první krůček máš za sebou. Teď už to bude pro tebe od příště mnohem lehčí. Jsem na tebe velmi hrdá a také šťastná. Blahopřeji," uznale do ticha zašeptala.

„Děkuji," dojatě ze sebe vysoukal mladík, stále vstřebávající všechnu tu sílu prožitých pocitů z magie a toho všeho. Bylo to tak jiné, magie byla jiná. Jako dítě náhodně prováděl nahodilou magii, ale tohoto si nikdy nevšiml. Nechápal to a zároveň ho to nesmírně fascinovalo.

„Není zač. Ty jsi to právě dokázal. Odedneška budeme cvičit každý den. Nejdříve u mě, kde bude soukromí, a pak, když to zvládneš, přesuneme se sem, aby sis pomalu začínal zvykat na spoustu rušivých elementů kolem. Nejprve budeme trénovat v noci, když budou spát, a podle toho, jak se ti bude dařit, budeme začátek posouvat kupředu. Nakonec budeme cvičit během dne, bez meditace. Všechny ty kroky by už pro tebe neměly být tak těžké, ale ten poslední, a na to tě musím upozornit už teď, bude stejně tak těžký jako první krok. Nejdůležitější je vytrvat a nevzdávat se, ale s tím jako nebelvír jistě nebudeš mít potíže," nakonec zažertovala.

Harry zářil jako slunce. Byl připravený se s tím poprat a zvítězit. Neměl v úmyslu se po dnešku jakkoliv vzdát. Teď už rozhodně ne.

„Jdi hned spát a při usínání se soustřeď na svůj dech, uklidni ho, prodluž ho. Mysli jen na to. Stejně tak jako před chvílí. Vše ostatní odsuň stranou. Vnímej magii uvnitř sebe a nech ji, ať ti obestře mysl. Dobrou noc," pronesla Fira tichým, pomalým, melodickým hlasem, stejným, jako v průběhu meditace. Pak se zvedla, obula se a vyplížila se z pokoje.

Harry, naučený řídit se pokyny pronesenými takovýmto způsobem, ihned poslechl. Odložil brýle, na které předtím zapomněl, schoulil se pod peřinu a opět se soustředil na svůj dech. Dál se nedostal, ihned usnul. Ani nezaznamenal, jak Fira odešla.

Ráno přišlo mnohem rychleji, než by si přál. Až když vstal, došlo mu, že večer zapomněl vypít svou denní dávku lektvaru na spaní. Zprvu ho to zjištění vyděsilo, ale poté, co si uvědomil, že se mu i tak nic nezdálo a v klidu a v kuse spal celou noc, zaplavila ho vlna úlevy a štěstí. Dobrou náladu mu nic nedokázalo zkazit, a to ani Snape, který ráno na snídani poprvé zavítal do Velké síně. Celý den byl tak nedočkavý kvůli tomu, že večer přijede Ron s Hermionou a vše jim bude moci povyprávět a představit jim Firu, že ani nepostřehl, jak s postupujícím dnem značně stoupá nervozita jeho kamarádky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitola 9 – Zahájení školního roku**

Harry s Firou po boku vstoupil do Velké síně.

„Jdeme brzy," zkonstatovala dívka při pohledu na takřka prázdnou síň. Jen u učitelského stolu stál malý, živě konverzující, hlouček profesorů.

„Za chvíli tu budou," ubezpečil jí Harry s lehkou netrpělivostí.

První kočáry už směřovaly k hradu. Netrvalo to ani pět minut a do síně vtrhli první studenti. Harry se přímo rozzářil. Ron s Hermionou byli mezi nimi.

„Harry, tak jsme se o tebe báli, když jsme tě ve vlaku nenašli!" vypískla Hermiona, vyřítila se proti němu a plná nadšení z jejich shledání ho silně objala.

„Rád tě vidím, kámo. Co tu děláš?" uvítal ho Ron s propalujícím pohledem upnutým na záda své kamarádka zavěšené na Harryho krku.

„Chyběli jste mi," hlesl chlapec-který-přežil a jemně poplácal dívku po zádech. K jeho velké radosti ho Hermiona konečně pustila a oddálila se od něj.

„Tohle už nám nikdy nedělej. Víš, jak jsme se o tebe báli? Měl jsi nám to napsat," plísnila ho, ale na tváři se jí rýsoval široký úsměv.

„Omlouvám se. Úplně jsem vám to zapomněl dát vědět," zastyděl se Harry. Vzápětí se kousek od jeho ucha ozvalo tiché zakašlání. To mladíka přimělo se rychle vzpamatovat. „Rone, Hermiono, rád bych vám představil svou kamarádku z dětství, Firu," nadšeně prohlásil a otočil se za dívkou oděnou do černého hábitu bez rukávů, postávající kousek od něj. „Firo, toto jsou mí nejlepší přátele ze školy, Ron a Hermiona."

„Ráda vás konečně poznávám. Harry mi o vás hodně vyprávěl," uctivě se s nimi přivítala draconiuska a nabídla jim přátelské potřesení ruky.

Hermiona si ji zkoumavě prohlédla. Dokud na ni Harry neupozornil, vůbec si neuvědomila, že tu na ně nečekal sám. Byla tak nadšená, že ho opět vidí, že nic dalšího kromě něj nevnímala.

„Já tebe taky," oplatila jí úsměv Hermiona a přijala její přátelské podání ruky. „Kde máš svůj školní hábit?" obratem neudržela svou zvědavost na uzdě a zeptala se jí. Nebylo to sice to jediné, co ji zajímalo, ale na nic bližšího se jí tak krátce po představení neodvážila ze slušnosti zeptat.

„Nejsem studentem Bradavic a ani jejím zaměstnancem. Jsem tu, abych Harryho chránila," klidným hlasem pronesla Fira.

Hermiona se na ni nechápavě podívala.

„Jsem draconiuska a s Harrym jsem uzavřela magickou smlouvu o jeho ochraně," dodala Fira na vysvětlenou.

Hermiona se však ani poté netvářila o moc chápavěji. Ač to Harry předem trochu předpokládal, tato reakce ho vnitřně pobavila. Ani Hermiona se svými encyklopedickými znalostmi evidentně nevěděla vše a o dračím lidu slyšela prvně, stejně jako on, až od Firy. Ron však byl jiného ražení. Na rozdíl od nich dvou on pocházel z kouzelnické rodiny. U něj byla daleko vyšší pravděpodobnost, že o draconiusech něco věděl. Harry proto svou pozornost s lehkým napětím upřel na něj.

Ron měl zprvu do široka rozšířené oči. Což Harryho vnitřně vylekalo. Ale pak se na zrzkově tváři objevil široký úsměv a Harrymu tím spadl těžký kámen ze srdce.

„No teda, až to řeknu Charliemu, ten bude koukat," nadšeně vypískl Ron.

Harry se rozzářil. Byl šťastný, že má takovéhoto přítele. Podle Ronovy reakce soudil, že má nejmladší Weasley k dračímu lidu pozitivní postoj, což ho činilo šťastným. Nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby jeho dva nejlepší přátele Firu nepřijali. Byla pro něj něco jako sestra a byla tak stejně důležitá jako oni. Nikdy by nechtěl volit mezi Ronem s Hermionou a Firou.

„Myslím, že byste se měli jít posadit. Už jsou tu skoro všichni," špitla Fira a sama se vydala ke svému místu na kraji učitelského stolu.

„Tohle nám budeš muset vysvětlit, Harry Pottere," pronesla Hermiona rozhodně při pohledu na její vzdalující se záda.

„Vše vám povím, ale až budeme sami," tiše jim přislíbil Harry a ohlédl se za svou dračí kamarádkou, ke které právě přistoupila nějaká neznáma profesorka, oděná do šíleného růžového kostýmku. Nemusel moc spekulovat nad tím, jaký asi předmět bude učit. Jen jeden předmět měl s železnou pravidelností každý rok vždy nového profesora, a tím byla Obrana proti černé magii.

„Co to má znamenat! Jak si to vůbec dovolujete! Možná vám to přišlo vtipné, ale mě rozhodně ne. Uděluji vám školní trest za vaši nehoráznou drzost. Okamžitě se přesuňte ke svému stolu a oblečte si školní hábit!" rozkřičela se ta nová profesorka na Firu.

Fira vstala a s ledovým klidem se na ni podívala. „Nejsem studentem této školy, tudíž mi nemůžete udělit žádný školní trest, a také nejsem povinna nosit školní uniformu. Nejsem však ani jejím zaměstnancem, takže očekávám od vás úplně jiné, mnohem slušnější chování, než jste právě předvedla."

„Ze mě si tady nikdo dělat legraci nebude. Strhávám vaší koleji sto bodu a prodlužuji vám školní trest na dva týdny!" vztekle se na ni utrhla profesorka.

„Už jsem vám jednou řekla, že jsem tu z jiného důvodu než kvůli studiu. Ale pokud to chcete slyšet podruhé, tak poslouchejte. Jsem tu jako ochránce Harryho Pottera, vázaný k němu magickou smlouvou. Možná se vám to nelíbí, ale nic s tím nemůžete udělat. Celý školní rok budu sedět tady vedle vás, ať se vám to líbí nebo ne. Varuji vás, toto bylo naposledy, kdy jste se mi pokusila vyhrožovat školními tresty a strháváním bodů. A takovýto tón si vyprošuji," tichým, nebezpečným hlasem na ni zasyčela Fira a pohlédla na ni svýma dračíma očima.

Profesorka vyděšeně vyjekla, vytáhla hůlku a uskočila hned dozadu. Čímž vrazila do ředitele školy, který právě hledal tu nejlepší možnost, jak do této hádky zasáhnout.

„Temná zrůdo!" vykřikla opovržlivě profesorka obrany s falešným pocitem jistoty někoho za zády.

„To už by stačilo, Dolores. Skloň hůlku a omluv se tady slečně Stonkové," požádal ji Brumbál tónem, jenž nesnesl žádné odmluvy.

Dolores se na něj s šokem podívala. Evidentně čekala od ředitele školy zcela jinou reakci než tuto. „Jak jste mohl něco takového dopustit," spustila. „Až se to dozví ministerstvo…"

„Nic s tím nenadělá. Nemůže, i kdyby chtělo. Magická pouta mají vždy přednost před kouzelnickými zákony," skočila jí do řeči Fira. „A pro příště, jsem draconius. A dobře vám radím, nechte svou hůlku schovanou, pokud o ni nechcete přijít. Stejně byste s ní vůči mně nic nezmohla," varovala ji nebezpečným hlasem. Hůlka však přesto stále zůstávala namířená proti ní.

„Dolores, prosím," milým hlasem na ni naléhal Brumbál a jemně jí ruku s hůlkou sklopil dolů. Naštěstí se tomuto gestu profesorka nebránila.

„Jestli chcete, můžeme si vyměnit svá místa," nabídla jí pohotově McGonagalová, která právě přišla do velké síně zkontrolovat, jestli je vše připraveno na zahájení zařazování prvňáků.

„Děkuji, Minervo, ráda," pohotově přitakala a urychleně se přesunula k místu, které donedávna patřilo profesorce přeměňování. Odtud se na Firu opovržlivě podívala, schovala hůlku, usadila se a než pohlédla na přítomné studenty, nasadila na tváři široký úsměv, z něhož muselo být každému jasné, jak je falešný.

Draconiuska se podruhé usadila. Brumbál se na ni omluvně podíval, a pak se začal věnovat studentům.

Fira si je s mírnou zvědavostí prohlížela. Zmijozelský stůl po ní vrhal opovržlivé pohledy. V Havraspáru a Mrzimoru to hučelo. Jejich postoj nebyl tak jednoznačný jako u hadí koleje. Pár z nich se po ní koukalo se stejným odporem, ale většina se jí spíše bála či vůbec nechápala, co se děje. A Nebelvír? Ty ji převážně ignorovali. Měli svých starostí už tak dost. Přesněji, snažili se všechno kolem ignorovat a nejvíce Harryho. Rozčilovalo jí to. Nesnášela, když lidé strkali hlavu do písku jako teď a raději si hráli na to, že se nic neděje, než aby se museli sami rozhodnout a zaujmout nějaký postoj. Jejich chování ji mrzelo především kvůli Harrymu. Dostala ho do nelehké situace. Už samotný Denní Věštec, co o něm psal, byl problém, a teď se k tomu ještě přidalo spojení její osoby s ním. Nebelvír měl sice několik velmi dobrých vlastností, ale čeho bylo dost, toho bylo příliš. Mohla jen doufat a podporovat Harryho, aby to vše ustál. Útěchou a dobrým znamením právě teď byli Harryho dva přátelé a zbytek Weasleyovy rodiny, který se okolo něj na kraji stolu shlukl a snažil se mu dodat svou podporu.

Večer se Fiře nezvykle táhl. Zařazování bylo zdlouhavé a samotná večeře jakbysmet. A to nemluvě o těch proslovech. Přesněji tedy řečeno o tom, který měla Umbridgeová, ta růžová ježibaba. Byla nebezpečná. Za tím jejím falešným úsměvem se skrývalo daleko víc, než by se kdekomu líbilo. To, že s ní budou jen potíže, bylo snad jasné každému v síni.

Přála si být dole, vedle Harryho. Celý večer se tvářil přepadle a rozladěně z toho, jak se k němu chovali spolužáci z jeho vlastní koleje. Jedna z mála pozitivních věcí na tomto večeru snad byla ta, že si jí profesorka přeměňování, usazená vedle ní, nijak nevšímala a nemluvila na ni.

Když bylo konečně po všem a studenti od nebelvírského stolu se zvednul a vydali se do své věže, nenápadně se k nim připojila. Do společenské místnosti vstoupila jako poslední a zůstala stát ve stínu na jejím prahu, opřená zady o zavřený obraz Buclaté dámy.

Harry v té chvíli byl vprostředku společenské místnosti. Všichni ostatní byli s jistým odstupem natěsnáni kolem něj. Harry podle výrazu tváře evidentně už zuřil. Vztek z něj přímo čišel.

„Co to s vámi je?!" rozkřičel se na všechny přítomné s vyčítavým pohledem.

Odpovědi se za všechny ujal Seamus. „Co s námi je? Máma mě sem kvůli tobě vůbec nechtěla pustit. Musel jsem ji přemlouvat, abych se mohl vrátit. Přijedu sem, a co vidím? Tebe, doprovázeného tím temným monstrem. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že ty noviny mají přece jen pravdu. Jsi nebezpečný šílenec, lhář prahnoucí po slávě, člověk toužící po moci, nestydící se sáhnout ani po černé magii a spřažený s temnými tvory, jen aby bylo po jeho. Celé ty roky ses nás snažil obalamutit těmi tvými sladkými, nevinnými slovy, ale s tím je konec. Nikdo z nás ti už nevěří. Nedovolíme, aby sis s námi zahrával jako doposud. S tím je jednou provždy konec. Udělal jsi ve své namyšlenosti chybu a prozradil ses. Tady už nic nezískáš, takže si pěkně sbal tu svou temnou zrůdu a vypadni odtud, než tě vyhodíme my sami."

Harry na něj překvapeně zamrkal, a pak mu z očí pomalu začaly šlehat blesky. „Jestli věříš všem těm nesmyslům v novinách, je to tvoje věc. Mně můžeš vyhrožovat, jak chceš, a říkat všechny ty zhovadilosti. Stejně tím nic nezměníš na tom, že je Voldemort doopravdy zpátky. Ale varuji tě, o Fiře takovéto věci říkat nebudeš. Je to draconiuska, má nejlepší kamarádka a osoba, která se kvůli mně rozhodla dobrovolně riskovat svůj život, aby mi pomohla. Už nikdy přede mnou o ní neříkej takovéhle věci, rozumíš?!" zaburácel na celou místnost Harry a vytáhl svou hůlku, ukrytou do té doby v kapse kalhot.

Ozvalo se několik hromadných zalapání po dechu a překvapených vypísknutí.

„Harry má pravdu. Vůbec ji neznáme. Jak si můžeme tedy předem dovolit jí takto odsuzovat?" vložila se do toho Hermiona a postavila se po Harryho boku.

„Můj bratr Charlie je krotitel draků a už roky pracuje v Rumunsku v dračí kolonii po boku dračího lidu. Podle něj jsou to úžasní, milí lidé, které kouzelnický svět nechápe. Bez důvodů se jich bojí a šíří o nich po staletí ty šílené historky. Žárlí na jejich moc, protože ji nechápe a nemá odvahu to ani zkusit," pronesl Ron a postavil se Harrymu po druhém boku.

Harry se trochu uvolnil a jeho naštvaný výraz na okamžik zmizel, když se šťastně a vděčně na svého nejlepšího přítele podíval.

Místností to zahučelo.

„Zajímá vás, proč jsem nejel s vámi vlakem? Tak já vám to povím. Bylo to proto, že před třemi dny na mě, Firu a její mámu zaútočili bezdůvodně desítky mozkomorů zrovna, když jsme společně u Firy doma večeřeli. Z ničeho nic obklopili dům a šli po nás. Fiřina máma pro nás riskoval život a sama se jim postavila, aby nás chránila. Jen díky ní se nám podařilo utéci a dostat se sem. Až do dnešního odpoledne jsme nevěděli, jestli to vůbec přežila. Nedařilo se nám ji zkontaktovat, a kdyby to nakonec neudělala sama, pořád bychom netušili nic. Někdo jí totiž z ministerstva vyhrožoval smrtí, pokud někomu o té události poví. Dohnali ji tak daleko, že musela opustit Anglii," prohlásil Harry pobouřeně. Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl dopis, který mu Gabriela poslala společně s druhým, určeným Fiře. „Nevěříte mi? Chcete se podívat a přesvědčit se sami?" s pozvednutým obočím jim nabídl.

Nikdo se ani nepohnul. Harry naznačil Ronovi a Hermioně, aby šli za ním, a společně s Firou všichni vyklouzli z Nebelvírské věže.

„Můžeme na chvíli k tobě?" zeptal se Harry Firy váhavě.

„Jistě, aspoň si konečně budeme moci v klidu promluvit," ujistila ho, a pak si všechny tři vážně prohlédla.

Harry však v té chvíli postřehl, jak se i přes vážný výraz její oči šťastně rozzářily.

„Děkuji, že jste mě tak bránili. Nemuseli jste to dělat. Takhle jste proti sobě poštvali více jak polovinu koleje."

„Nesmysl. Seamus neměl právo něco takového říkat. A pokud si i další myslí to, co on, nestojí nám za to," odvětil Ron, čímž tak nečekaně předběhl Harryho, který se už také nadechoval ke slovu.

V okamžiku, kdy se za nimi zavřel obraz střežící vchod do Fiřiných pokojů, se zbytky předchozího napětí definitivně rozplynuly a atmosféra se uvolnila. Usadili se na polštářích před krbem, které tu Fira měla místo pohovky a křesel, a Harry pomalu začal vyprávět o tom, co se mu všechno o prázdninách stalo, i o tom, co už i předtím s Firou v Kvikálkově prožili a jak se seznámili. Jen tři věci si nechal pro sebe. Což byly ty samé, které neřekl ani Brumbálovi. Tentokráte to však neudělal proto, že by jim to nechtěl prozradit, ale proto, aby to na ně nevychrlil všechno najednou. Chtěl jim dát chvíli čas, aby všechny ty informace zpracovali, než jim řekne i ten malý zbytek. Ke všemu se mu teď nechtělo kazit tu úžasnou atmosféru, co tu měli.

Ron se ukázal jako opravdový přítel a naprosto a s pochopením přijal, že mu o Fiře a jejich přátelství doposud nic neřekl. Byl přímo nadšený, že se poprvé mohl střetnout a mluvit s nějakým draconiusem, vše ostatní pro něj šlo stranou. Několikrát dokonce i zopakoval, že o tom všem hned zítra musí napsat dopis Charliemu.

Hermiona zase byla pro změnu překvapená, že jí něco tak významného, jako existence dračího lidu, uniklo. Dost jí zneklidnilo, že o něčem takovém nenašla ve školní knihovně ani zmínku. Uklidnila se až teprve tehdy, co jí Fira přislíbila, že ji o svém národě půjčí nějaké knihy. To ji nadchlo. Bylo už teď jasné, že se po několik dní od těch půjčených knih neodtrhne a nedá pokoj, dokud si je nedočte.

Povídali si dlouho. A Harry byl šťastný, protože pro něj tři nejdůležitější lidi na světě tu byli s ním v jedné místnosti a zdálo se, že se všichni hned spřátelili. Přese všechno, co dnešek přinesl, pro něj tento večer nemohl být lepší.

Do svých postelí se všichni dostali až velmi pozdě, v době, kdy už i ty nejstarší ročníky dávno spaly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitola 10 - Školní trest**

Ráno bylo pro Harryho velmi těžké a Ron s Hermionou na tom nebyli o moc lépe. Na snídani se jim podařilo dorazit ve stavu polospánku a ani po jídle to nebylo o moc lepší. Z nastalé letargie je dokázal dostat až školní rozvrh.

„První hodina Lektvary. Co jsme komu udělali?" nešťastně zaúpěl Ron.

„Já bych se být tebou spíše děsila té druhé," zkonstatovala z ničeho nic za jeho zády Fira.

Zrzek sebou zaskočením cuknul, vůbec nepostřehl, jak přišla.

Harry se nespokojeně zakřenil. Také měl takovýto pocit po tom včerejším projevu Umbridgeové. Štvalo ho, že bude jejich profesor obrany opět další rok nanic.

„To se ještě uvidí. Pojďme, ať nepřijdeme hned první den pozdě," ukončila tuto debatu Hermiona, která právě po Fiře vypadala z nich všech nejčileji.

Harry měl podezření, že jeho dračí kamarádka nehrála fér a ráno si vzala lektvar na povzbuzení. Ale raději se jí rozhodl neptat, stejně jako zamítl rychle myšlenku, že by jí o lektvar také nepožádal. Představa první hodiny se Snapem ho dokázala dostatečně vzpamatovat.

„Máme ještě čas," namítl Ron, nicméně se stejně s ostatními už dobrovolně zvedal.

Na hodinu dorazili nakonec tak akorát. Ron se po strategické krátké úvaze a omluvě svému příteli posadil do lavice s Hermionou. Harry tak zaujal místo v lavici, nacházející se hned za jeho dvěma přáteli, sám. Fira se opřela o zeď kousek ode dveří a s úsměvem čekala, co přijde.

Se zvoněním Snape vlétl do třídy, u katedry se zastavil a nebezpečným pohledem sjel všechny přítomné ve třídě.

„Tento rok vás čekají NKÚ. Je nejvyšší čas, abyste se sebou konečně začali něco dělat. Pochybuji, že někteří z vás mají vůbec nějakou šanci v tomto krásném a náročném oboru uspět. Pokusím se však, aby těchto zkrachovanců bylo co nejméně. Na oplátku od vás očekávám vzorné vypracovávaní úkolů dle mých pokynů a přípravu na každou hodinu. Vaše tupost a lenost nebude už letos více tolerována," pronesl výhružně, a pak se ušklíbl. Jeho temné oči se zasekly na jediné osobě.

Harry polkl. Tušil, co přijde a nemýlil se. Ten bastard si to namířil přímo k němu.

„A teď si některé z vás vyzkouším, jestli jste vůbec něco ve svých tupých hlavách přes prázdniny udrželi." Shlédl dolů. „Pane Pottere, řekněte mi, jaké přísady se užívají do Kostirostu?"

Harry se pro sebe vnitřně, spokojeně, ušklíbl. Toto byla vcelku lehké otázka. „Na přípravu Kostirostu je potřeba…" nestačil doříct. Snape mu ihned skočil do řeči a nedal mu žádnou příležitost odpovědět.

„Nevíte? Tak jinak. Buďte tak hodný a prozraďte, prosím, třídě postup při přípravě Dokrvujícího lektvaru." Harry se stihl akorát tak nadechnou a Snape už opět mluvil. „Tady si někdo myslí, že je dostatečně slavný na to, aby se během prázdnit neobtěžoval učit," vysmíval se mu.

To už Harry nevydržel. V koutku své duše tušil, že to Snape všechno dělá kvůli tomu trestu, ale i tak mu nic v přívalu vzteku nedokázalo zabránit. Dříve, než si to uvědomil, pobouřeně na něj vykřikl. „Učil jsem se, ale to byste mi musel nechat možnost vám odpovědět!"

„Deset bodu z Nebelvíru, pane Pottere. Takto se ke mně chovat nebudete. Uděluji vám školní trest. Po hodině tu zůstaňte. Domluvíme se, kdy si ho odpykáte," pronesl triumfálně. V očích se mu škodolibě blýskalo.

V Harrym to jen bublalo. Pouze silou své vůle se mu podařilo se zadržet. _Potřeboval, abych dostal trest_, opakoval si v duchu a své rty držel křečovitě zavřené ve snaze na Snapea nevykřiknout, jaký je to bastard.

„Dnes mi každý z vás samostatně připraví lektvar na nevolnost. Jestli uslyším někoho mluvit, připojí se k panu Potterovi při školním trestu," oznámil lektvarista třídě a přemístil se ke katedře, kde se usadil a bedlivě sledoval splašené pobíhání studentů po třídě.

Harry si chvíli počkal, až se trochu u skříně s přísadami uvolnilo místo, než tam jako jeden z posledních také vyrazil. Když se vrátil, zavřel oči a několikrát se dlouze nadechl, jako při večerních meditacích s Firou. K jeho milému překvapení se mu podařilo uklidnit. S klidem a rozvahou začal vařit. Krom svého lektvaru nevnímal nic jiného. Nepospíchal a systematicky dělal vše, co se o prázdninách od Firy naučil. _Ještě ti ukážu Snape_, pomyslel si Harry s uspokojením.

Fira to vše ze svého místa s potěšením sledovala. Minuty plynuly a ve třídě stále panovalo hrobové ticho. Každý ze studentů byl zahleděný do svého kotlíku a jen málokdo z nich věnoval větší pozornost ostatním. Jeden z takovýchto studentů Firu upoutal. Byl to zmijozel a podle blonďaté hlavy a Harryho barvitého vyprávění odhadovala, že jde o Draca Malfoye. Podle informací, jež měla, věděla, že se rozhodně od ostatních nesnaží odkoukávat postup, na to byl až moc dobrý student, aby něco takového při první hodině svého oblíbeného předmětu riskoval.

Nemusela čekat dlouho. Zhruba o tři minuty později se odhodlal k akci zkazit dobrý výsledek lektvaru jednoho ze svých spolužáků, kterým nebyl nikdo jiný než Harry, jenž seděl přes uličku hned vedle něj. Možná, kdyby šlo o jakýkoliv jiný lektvar, tak by to nechala být, ale u tohoto měla velký osobní zájem na tom, by byl na konci hodiny odevzdán více než v uspokojivém stavu. Přece jen, v tomto případě šlo i o její čest.

Bez váhání se částečně přeměnila. Její oči se změnily na dračí, ústa se protáhla a zuby se jí změnily do podoby dravce. V okamžiku, kdy byla přísada v polovině svého letu, vyšlehla malý ohnivý plamen a na místě ji spálila. Kolmo k zemi se snesla malá hromádka popela.

Tato událost nezůstal nepovšimnuta. Všichni ve třídě, ať už v tu chvíli dělali cokoliv, se na jeden povel otočili tím směrem. Fiřiny změněné podoby si ihned povšimli. Třídou prolétlo hromadné, šokované zajíknutí.

„Pane Malfoyi, dávejte si, prosím, příště při krájení větší pozor na své přísady. Jedna vám odlétla a málem zničila lektvar vašeho spolužáka," pronesla Fira k mladému aristokratovi, který po ní házel naštvané pohledy, zatímco se její tvář vracela pomalu do své původní podoby.

Jen, co domluvila, ozvalo se vedle Malfoye přidušené, krátké zachichotání.

Fira se zaměřila směrem, odkud to vzešlo a náhodně vybrala jedno ze dvou jmen goril, co od Harryho znala a suše zkonstatovala. „Pane Goyle, já být vámi, tak se moc nesměju. Ty listy měli být na drobno nakrájeny a ne rozmašírovány. Jestli máte v plánu tu vaší kaši dát do kotlíku všechnu, co jste si tak hezky připravil, udělejte to, prosím, až po hodině, až tu v učebně nikdo nebude. Nikdo z nás tu není zvědavý na tu komplikovanou sebevraždu, co si chystáte."

Třídou se ozval smích pocházející od všech nebelvírských.

Fiřina tvář zvážněla. „Pane Longbottome, je mi líto, ale musím vás upozornit na to samé," podotkla, ač se jí vnitřně moc nelíbilo, že něco takového musí říci na adresu z jednoho Harryho přátel, ale pokud nechtěla, aby se tu něco stalo a Snape nejevil zájem, že by se chystal zasáhnout, neměla na vybranou.

Neville nešťastně sklopil hlavu a jeho ruce se ještě více roztřásly, než tomu bylo doteď.

„Pane Logbottome deset bodů z Nebelvíru za vaši neschopnost a ohrožování vašich spolužáků," vložil se do toho Snape a nechal zmizet přísady i rozdělaný lektvar.

_Jedna-jedna. Chceš válku? Máš ji mít_, pomyslela si draconiuska a šlehla po profesorovi pohledem. Ten se na ni triumfálně ušklíbl, odvrátil se od ní a dál ji začal ignorovat.

Zbytek hodiny už proběhl v klidu bez dalších incidentů., nepočítalo-li se hromadné překvapení třídy, když Harry odnesl Snapeovi na oznámkování vynikající lektvar, kterému se nedalo nic sebemenšího vytknout, a tak nezbývala profesorovi jiná možnost, než mu neochotně dát vynikající známku.

Jako další z hodin byla na řadě Obrana. Přišla mnohem dřív, než by si kdejaký nebelvírský student přál, a jedinou útěchou snad bylo to, že nebyli spojeni se Zmijozelem.

Zvonění se blížilo, a tak se Fira jako minulou hodinu postavila poblíž dveří. Okamžitě poté, co tak učinila, přišla Umbidgeová do třídy s tím svým falešným, zářivým úsměvem.

„Co tu děláte! Okamžitě vypadněte z mé třídy!" nevydržela to a zakřičela na ni tím svým pisklavým hlasem.

„Jsem tu, protože tu musím být, a rozhodně nemám v žádném úmyslu odtud odcházet," klidným hlasem odpověděla Fira, nechala své oči změnit na dračí a upřeně se na ni podívala.

Umbridgeová zbledla. Na její tváři bylo patrné, že vnitřně velmi zuří. Po pár vteřinách však nad sebou zvítězila a znovu se její rty roztáhly do širokého úsměvu. Oči sklonila více na studenty, ve snaze dělat, že tu krom ní a její třídy tu nikdo další není. Začala mluvit a na její řeči bylo patrné, že to má pečlivě nacvičené.

Třída bedlivě naslouchala každému jejímu slovu a čekala, co přijde. Fiřina špatná předtucha, že to tu spěje k velkému průšvihu, se začala naplňovat v okamžiku, kdy ta růžová ježibaba dala všem ministerstvem schválenou knihu obrany a Hermiona zvedla svou ruku s otázkou.

„A co používání obranných kouzel?"

„Používání kouzel? Při mých hodinách nepotřebujete používat kouzla," odpověděla jí způsobem, jako by vysvětlovala něco úplně zřejmého malému, nechápavému dítěti, co je rádo, že se vůbec naučilo chodit.

„Nebudeme vůbec kouzlit?" překvapeně se zeptal Ron, aniž by se obtěžoval zvednout ruku.

„Budete se učit o obraných kouzlech, ale bezpečně a bez rizika," dostalo se mu odpovědi a Fiře bylo hned jasné, že se do toho Harry vloží. A nemýlila se.

„A k čemu nám to bude? Když nás někdo napadne, je v tom riziko!" logicky, věcně podotkl Harry, aniž by se také přihlásil. Měl pravdu, ale na tom té růžové příšeře stejně nezáleželo. Žila ve svém vlastní svět, ve kterém vždy měla svou absolutní pravdu, a co bylo v rozkolu s touto realitou, jednoduše neexistovalo.

„Studenti v mých hodinách se přihlásí, než promluví," vypískla pobouřeně, pak se trochu uklidnila a mluvila dál. „Ministerstvo je toho názoru, že stačí teoretická znalost, abyste složili zkoušku. Což je koneckonců cílem vaší snahy."

Fira v duchu zasténala. Toto byla voda na Harryho mlýn. Zauvažovala, že by k němu telepaticky promluvila a pokusila se ho přesvědčit, aby mlčel, ale tušila, že by ji stejně neposlechl.

„A jak nás teorie připraví na to, co nás čeká venku?" prohlásil Harry

„Tam vás nic nečeká, můj milý. Kdopak by chtěl napadnout děti, jako jste vy?" odvětila mu tónem, jako by opravdu mluvila s malým dítětem.

To Harryho ještě více vydráždilo. „Hm, nevím, třeba lord Voldemort?" navrhl.

Ve třídě zavládlo dlouhé ticho.

„Sdělím vám nyní jednu věc," tiše jako první promluvila Umbridgeová. „Bylo vám řečeno, že jistý černokněžník se opět pohybuje mezi námi, ale to je veliká lež."

„Není to lež! Viděl jsem ho a bojoval s ním!" vykřikl naštvaně Harry.

„Budete po škole, pane Pottere!" vypískla profesorka a vrhla po něm pohled, díky němuž náhle Fira nabyla přesvědčení, že o přesně o tohle té ženské celou dobu šlo.

„Podle vás Cedrik Diggory zemřel jen sám od sebe?" dotěrně se jí zeptal chlapec-který přežil.

„Jeho smrt byla velmi tragická nehoda," trvala si na svém.

Fira v ten moment nabyla dojmu, že pokud do té doby chtěla všechny přesvědčit o tom, že Voldemortův návrat je jen velkou lží, tak právě teď si to celé zkazila. Tváře přítomných náhle zvážněly a zamyslely se. Ti, co do té doby nevěděli, na jakou stranu se mají přiklonit, začali nenápadně pomalu přecházet na Harryho pravdu. Fira tak musela uznat, že možná přece jen od Harryho nebylo špatně se takto veřejně profesorce Umbridgeové postavit.

„Byla to vražda! Zabil ho Voldemort a vy to víte!" naštvaně ji s křikem obvinil.

„Tak dost! Dost. Po vyučování, pane Pottere, v mém kabinetu," utnula rázně tuto debatu Umbridgeová a dala třídě za úkol, aby si každý přečetl a udělal poznámky z první kapitoly knihy, jíž jim rozdala.

„Teda kámo, dva tresty na prvních dvou hodinách školního roku. To nezvládla snad ani dvojčata," obdivně pronesl Ron na Harryho adresu jen, co se za nimi zavřely dveře učebny.

„Ten první se nepočítá," bránil se Harry a tiše dodal, tak aby to nikdo nepovolaný neslyšel. „Ten od Snapea byl předem domluvený."

„Ale počítá, oficiálně je to pořád školní trest," trval si na svém zrzek.

Harry něco nesrozumitelného zabručel a odmlčel se. Neměl sebemenší chuť se hádat.

Zbytek vyučovacího dne proběhl poměrně v klidu. Až na to, že po Harrym a Fiře většina studentů školy házela odpudivé pohledy, když je míjela na chodbách. Pobouřené pohledy by ještě šly, ale urážky směřující na ně dva, většinou vyřknuté z úst zmijozelů, Fiře pomalu braly trpělivost. Jednou, když je míjela na jedné z chodeb malá skupinka mladších zmijozelů, Fira při jedné z urážek nevydržela, proměnila své oči na dračí, podívala se na ně pohledem, z něhož pomalu létaly blesky, a něco na ně dračím jazykem zasyčela. Ten zvuk šlo připodobnit spíše k tichému syčivému řevu než k výhružnému zasyčení hada. Znělo to dost hrozivě, obzvláště pro někoho, kdo se s tím setkal poprvé. Mladí zmijozelové z toho byli tak vyděšení, že zkoprněli na místě. Až poté, co je obešli, se vzpamatovali a s křikem utekli opačným směrem, než šli oni.

„Nepřehnala jsi to trochu?" zeptal se jí Harry, když znenadání osaměli.

Fira pokrčila rameny. „Alespoň máme minimálně po zbytek dne klid. Nedalo se to už poslouchat."

Harry by jí rád dal za pravdu, ale rozhodl se raději zůstat zticha a přidal do kroku. Poslední vyučovací hodina už skončila a on už dávno měl být u Umbridgeové. Jediné, čím se teď dokázal utěšovat, bylo to, že se alespoň šťastnou shodou okolností domluvil se Snapem, že hodinu nitrobrany budou mít až zítra, a tak dnes nemusí absolvovat dna tresty za sebou, protože Ron měl v něčem přece jen pravdu. Nitrobrana se Snapem nešla považovat za nic jiného než opravdový trest nebo možná za ještě něco mnohem horšího.

Se zapšklým úsměvem ve tváři zaklepal Harry na dveře kabinetu růžové ropuchy, jak jí dnes po vyučování začal přezdívat Ron.

„Pojďte dál, pane Pottere," vyzvala ho profesorka, jen co otevřela dveře.

Mladý nebelvír váhavě vstoupil dovnitř. Fira se hned zavírajícími se dveřmi protáhla rychle za ním.

„Na hodinách jsem se vás rozhodla tolerovat, zrůdo, ale tady ne. Nemáte tu, co dělat. Vypadněte okamžitě z mého kabinetu," vztekle na ní zařvala ropucha.

Fira se na ni klidně podívala. „Jak si přejete," odvětila k překvapení Umbridgeové a rychle zkontrolovala celou místnost vyzdobenou desítkami kýčovitých obrázků nejrůznějších koček. Její pohled se zasekl na černém brku, odloženém na kusu čistého papíru na kraji stolu. Silná magie z něho jen sálala. Rozhodně nešlo o žádný, brk nevinně očarovaný nějakým běžným kouzlem.

Okamžitě udělala částečnou dračí přeměnu a tu odpornou věc spálila.

K Fiřině vnitřní potěše se ropucha zachovala zcela předvídatelně. Vyděšeně vykřikla.

„Co jste to udělala? Za to zaplatíte! Toto vám jen tak neprojde!" ihned na ni spustila.

„Někdo vám podstrčil brk očarovaný temnou magií. Měla byste si dávat lepší pozor, kde si co kupujete, nebo co vám kdo dává," poučila jí stejným způsobem jako to Umbridgeová dělala ve třídě, mluvila jako k malému dítěti.

Růžová ropucha vzteky zrudla. „Vypadněte!" zavřískla tou svou fistulkou.

Fira dělala, jako by jí vůbec neslyšela. Obrátila se na Harryho a nezúčastněným hlasem k němu promluvila. „Počkám na tebe venku, Harry."

Mladý nebelvír přikývl a draconiuska posléze opustila kabinet profesorky obrany, aniž by jí věnovala jakoukoliv pozornost.

Trvalo to dlouhé tři hodiny, co byl Harry konečně propuštěn a vyšel na chodbu.

„Jak to probíhalo?" okamžitě vyzvídala Fira.

„Musel jsem psát svým brkem stále dokola – _nemám vykládat lži_, dokud toho neměla dost a nepustila mě. Mám pocit, že mi upadne ruka," odvětil podrážděně Harry a proklepal si psaním znecitlivělou ruku. Pak ho něco napadlo. „Co to mělo znamenat?" dotázal se.

„Ten brk?" ujišťovala se. Po rychlém souhlasném přikývnutí pokračovala. „Byl očarovaný černou magií a rozhodně neměl dělat nic dobrého. Co přesně, to netuším. Hádám však, že tu věc měla připravenou pro tebe. Trochu jsem jí překazila plány," samolibě mu vysvětlila s krátkým zasmáním.

Harry se také spokojeně ušklíbl. „Dobře jí tak, ropuše hnusný," zasmál se a zvážněl. „Děkuji."

„Není zač, ale pokud mi to chceš něčím oplatit, něco mě tu při čekání napadlo, ale potřebuji tvou pomoc, abychom to společně dotáhli do konce," nadhodila tiše a nervózně čekala, jak její přítel zareaguje.

„O co půjde?" zajímal se dřív, než s něčím bude souhlasit. Fira už ho dávno vycvičila k opatrnosti. Párkrát si u ní už naběhl, naposledy v létě, a už víckrát to nehodlal riskovat.

„O Umbridgeovou," oznámila takřka neslyšně, přičemž se jí zablýskalo v očích.

„Jsem jedno velké uchu," okamžitě nadšeně Harry přijal.

„Tady ne, u mě," špitla zpátky, protože to tu zatím moc dobře neznala a od Harryho věděla, že tady mají i stěny své uši, a v tomto případě bylo třeba té nejvyšší opatrnosti.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitola 11 – Plán spuštěn**

Harry vyšel ze dveří kabinetu profesorky obrany do prázdné chodby. Aniž by se jakkoliv zdržoval, vyrazil směrem k nebelvírské věži. Moc daleko se však nedostal, když ho zastavil známý, výsměšný hlas v jedné z opuštěných chodeb.

„Sám Pottříku? Kampak jdeš? Neříkej, že ti dala košem," začal se do něj Malfoy okamžitě navážet.

Harrymu se zablýskalo v očích a ihned vytáhl svou hůlku. „Do toho ti nic není, fretko," odsekl mu.

„Pro pravdu se každý zlobí, Pottříku. Cos udělal, že i takové monstrum se rozhodlo tak významnou partii ukončit? Neříkej, že se ti v pravou chvíli nepostavil," vysmíval se mu dál mladý aristokrat. Jeho dvě věrné gorily stály hned za ním a velmi hlasitě se smály.

Harry už na nic víc nečekal a dříve, nežli se stačil kdokoliv ze zmijozelů vzpamatovat, vyslal k nim slabou řezací kletbu. Malfoyovi se podařilo zareagovat jako prvnímu a uskočit včas na stranu. Kletba minula o kousek jeho hlavu a úspěšně mu uřízla pár rozevlátých pramenů vlasů. To zmijozela značně dopálilo a obratem na něj vyslal svou kletbu. Na to byl ovšem Harry už připraven.

Souboj, který vzápětí následoval, vypadal na první pohled dost nerozhodně, ač to bylo tři proti jednomu, ale ve skutečnosti se Harrymu podařilo docílit toho, o co mu od samotného začátku šlo. Každému z protivníků úspěšně poupravil účes tak, aby žádný z nich nepojal podezření, že právě o to mu celou dobu jde.

Ve chvíli, kdy už měl Harry pocit, že toho je akorát tak dost, se jako na zavolanou zpoza rohu vynořila Fira a volným, vycházkovým krokem se před něj postavila. Tři kletby, které tou dobou už letěly Harryho směrem, do ní narazily plnou silou. Nic se však nestalo. V okamžiku, kdy se jí dotkly, se rozplynuly, jako by nikdy neexistovaly.

„Tak to by už stačilo, pánové, ne?" zeptala se Fira ledovým hlasem.

Zmijozelové rázem zbledli. Hůlky měli stále připravené k boji, ale jejich ruce se viditelně chvěly.

Pár vteřin se nic nedělo, a pak Malfoy výhružně vykřikl: „Ještě jsme spolu neskončili, Pottere." A vydal se se svým doprovodem pryč.

Jen co zmijozelská trojice zmizela za prvním rohem, Harry se tiše s netrpělivostí zeptal: „Tak co?"

Fira se na něj zářivě usmála, a pak z kapsy vytáhla tři prázdné lahvičky. Harry neváhal a švihl hůlkou. Vzápětí se do každé z nich přesunuly vlasy jednotlivých zmijozelů. Fira k nim obratem zhotovila stručné popisky.

K Fiřiným pokojům se vydali v naprosté tichosti. Harry měl sice nutkání se na některé věci zeptat už cestou, ale za zbytečné riziko to nestálo. Podle dívčiny tváře šlo lehce odhadnout, že vše doposud vyšlo přesně podle plánu, jenž byl následující: on získá trest od Umbridgeové, při kterém bude Fira čekat venku. Tentokráte však nezůstane hlídat na chodbě a vydá se na malou obchůzku hradem, při níž jí zahlédne několik zmijozelů. Pro jistotu vybavená mapou Pobertů zamíří nakonec do dívčí umývárny ve druhém patře, kde v naprostém soukromí uvaří potřebný lektvar. Pak se vydá pod neviditelným pláštěm zpátky k němu. Zbytek byl už na něm. Pokud se Malfoy chytí na lep, což se nakonec doopravdy stalo, vyčíhá si ho v naději, že ho překvapí samotného. On pak v nastalém souboji jeho a všechny ostatní zmijozely, co budou s ním, připraví o několik vlasů.

Bylo tu dost věcí, co se mohly pokazit, ale k jeho nečekané radosti se zdálo, že k ničemu nežádoucímu nedošlo. Toto byl však jen první krok, a ač proběhl úspěšně, ještě neměli vyhráno a neměli zatím důvod slavit. Na to si budou muset nějaký ten čas počkat.

Fira zamumlala heslo do svých pokojů a s Harrym v závěsu vešla dovnitř. Ani jednoho z nich nijak nepřekvapilo, když spatřili Hermionu s Ronem pohodlně usazené na polštářích před krbem, s rozloženými knihami všude kolem nich, smolící nějaké úkoly na koleni.

Trávit čas pro někoho z nich ve společenské místnosti bylo doposud značně nebezpečné. Po týdnu školy stále většina nebelvírů značně nesouhlasila s přítomností draconiusky ve škole a odsuzovala všechny, co se zdržovali v její blízkosti. Nemluvě o tom, že Harrymu přiřkli titul Největšího lháře. Fiřiny pokoje se tedy staly od prvních dnů pro ně čtyři útočištěm. Z bezpečnostních důvodů každý z nich znal přístupové heslo, které jim sama Fira ochotně už první den řekla. Neměla žádné podmínky, ale jedna nepsaná přece vznikla. Pokud nebyla Fira u sebe, nikdo z nich se nepohyboval nikde jinde než v obývacím pokoji, tedy s nutnou výjimkou návštěvy toalety, a nezval sem nikoho dalšího. Občas se tu totiž před okolním světem ukryla Ginny i dvojčata, kteří to též neměli ve své koleji se svým přístupem k Fiře dvakrát růžové, ale stále na tom byli daleko lépe nežli Hermiona s Ronem.

„Konečně jste zpátky," nadšeně vypískla Hermiona, vyskočila a rozeběhla se k nim. „Jak to probíhalo?" obratem ze sebe vychrlila.

„Mám zase pocit, že mi upadne ruka," přiznal jí otráveně Harry.

„To je mi líto," pokusila se ho trochu utěšit, a pak se na něj podívala se zvláštním výrazem. „Harry, dostala jsem takový nápad. Už jsem ho řekla Ronovi a jemu se líbí. Co bys řekl na to, kdybychom založili kroužek na doučování obrany. Samotná teorie je nám na nic."

Harry se na ní tázavě zadíval. „A kdo by ty hodiny vedl?" zeptal se věcně.

„No ty, vždy jsi z nás byl v obraně ten nejlepší. Nikdo se k tomu nehodí lépe nežli ty," povzbudivě mu oznámila Hermiona.

„A ty mu s Ronem budeš pomáhat," kousavým hlasem dodala Fira.

Kudrnatá dívka se na draconiusku s překvapením podívala. Nechápala, proč se jí ten plán nelíbí. Byl dokonalý. Harrymu by se při doučování konečně mohla zlepšit nálada. Ke všemu by se někteří z nich od něj přiučili užitečné věci. _Tak proč jí se to nelíbí? _divila se, nahlas však svou myšlenku ani nestihla vyslovit.

„Uděláme si takový malý test, Hermiono. Bude to takový malý souboj mezi námi. Vytáhni si hůlku a připrav se," vyzvala ji Fira a přešla na druhou stranu místnosti.

Hermiona na ni konsternovaně hleděla a Ron, stojící vedle ní, se netvářil o moc chápavěji. Harry však tušil a pohotově ustoupil od svých dvou přátel, co nejdál na stranu.

„Já se pokusím k tobě dostat a odzbrojit tě a ty se mi v tom jakýmkoliv způsobem pokusíš zabránit. Až napočítám do tří, začneme," prohlásila Fira, a aniž by dala svému protivníkovi šanci na jakoukoliv námitku, začala ihned odpočítávat.

Hermiona se tedy neochotně s lehkým odevzdáním připravila a ve chvíli, kdy se dostala k číslu tři, vypálila po Fiře první kouzlo. Ta se mu však při letu obratně vyhnula úskokem na stranu a dál bez jakéhokoliv zastavení pokračovala přímo k ní. Hermiona na ni vyslal druhé kouzlo, ale i tomu se Fira vyhnula bez jakýchkoliv problémů dalším úskokem na stranu. Více kouzel už nebelvírka nestačila vyslat. Měla na rtech třetí kouzlo, když se draconiuska dostala jen necelý metr a půl před ní, zasekla se na místě a vykopla. Dříve nežli se však Hermiona stačila vzpamatovat a zareagovat na tuto novu situaci, byla jí hbitě velkou silou vykopnuta hůlka z ruky. Jen co se tak stalo, Fira ji pevně chytila za pravé zápěstí a pravou rukou v pěst se naučeným, zautomatizovaným pohybem rozpřáhla. K Hermionině úlevě pěst zastavila prudkým zabrzděním pouhý centimetr od jejího těla.

Fiřiny oči se nebezpečně leskly. „Kdybych měla nůž, byla bys už mrtvá," pronesla ledovým hlasem, čímž konsternovanou nebelvírku donutila zhluboka polknout. Ron, stojící stále velmi blízko ní, zbledl.

„Jak chcete někoho učit se bránit, když to nedokážete sami? Nepotřebovala jsem žádné své schopnosti draconiuse, žádnou magii, abych tě porazila. Tímto způsobem by vás dokázal zabít i obyčejný mudla," štěkla na ní Fira a k Hermionině velké úlevě ji konečně pustila a poodstoupila kousek dozadu.

Hermiona sklopila zrak a promnula si bolavé zápěstí. Harry využil této chvíle, aby vysvobodil hůlku zapadlou za menší skřínku a podal jí ji.

„Musíme se o to alespoň pokusit. Lepší udělat něco nežli vůbec nic. Někteří mají potíže i s obyčejnými základy. Ty bychom je doučit určitě dokázali," trucovitě zaprotestovala nebelvírka a opět vzhlédla.

Fira jí neústupně pohled vrátila. „Tato škola má okolo čtyři sta padesáti studentů. Kolik jich zvládnete při svém školním vytížení pátého ročníku doučovat? Dvacet, třicet? Víc jistě ne. Když vyškrtnu zmijozely, kterým jistě nemíníte jakkoliv pomáhat, ty, co byste doučovali, a ty, co chodí do nejvyšších dvou ročníků, stále nám zbývá něco okolo dvou set studentů. Co s nimi? Ty hodláte obětovat? Ti zbývající nemají právo se umět bránit? A co ti, co chodí do zmijozelu, ale nesouhlasí s názory Voldemorta, ti nemají podle vás právo už vůbec na nic? Jen proto, kam je zařadil nějaký starý, plesnivý klobouk, jsou odsouzeni ke smrti už předem? Co budete dělat? Kdo podle vás má právo přežít a kdo ne? Ti šťastní budou vybráni podle toho, jak se vám líbí a jak moc souhlasí s vašimi osobními názory nebo je necháte tahat sirky?"

„Tak co máme jiného dělat?!" vykřikla nešťastná a zoufalá Hermiona. Docházelo jí, o co dračí ženě jde, ale s nastalou situací si jinak nevěděla rady. Ten nápad vznikl proto, aby trochu povzbudil Harryho, který se poslední dobou tvářil velmi napjatě. A také proto, aby tu neseděli jen se založenýma rukama v klíně a něco dělali. Fira však myslela daleko dál a hlouběji, čímž nečekaně Hermionu značně zaskočila.

„Když chceš vyřešit nějaký problém, řešení pouhých důsledků ti nepomůže, protože daný problém se může dál prohlubovat a sílit. Jestli s ním chceš doopravdy něco udělat, existuje jediné řešení a tím je odstranění samotné příčiny problému. Umbridgeová je velký problém. Doučování nic neřeší, to jen dočasně zmírňuje následky toho, co tu ta růžová ropucha páchá. Jedinou možností tedy je se té ježibaby zbavit."

„A jak to chceš udělat?" odsekla jí Hermiona.

Ron se krátce zamyslel, a pak se široce usmál. „Napadá mě několik způsobů, jak jí znepříjemňovat život natolik, aby odtud chtěla co nejrychleji vypadnout. A dvojčata budou mít nápadů určitě daleko víc."

„Tím bychom si moc nepomohli. Jen bychom ji utvrdili v tom, že tato škola potřebuje její pomoc, a že má dotáhnout do konce to, co už začala," namítla Fira, krátce si povzdechla, a pak rozhodným hlasem dodala. „Jestli se jí chceme zbavit jednou provždy, musíme ji donutit, aby odtud chtěla sama odejít nebo ještě lépe, aby ji odtud odvolali ti, co ji sem dosadili. Což je v jejím případě ministerstvo."

Hermioně se rázem rozšířily oči. Prohlédla si Firu a Harryho, a pak se do obou rázně obula. „Vy už jste se do něčeho pustili, že jo? Zešíleli jste?"

„Uklidni se, Hermi. Je to bezpečné, uvidíš," snažil se ji Harry uchlácholit.

„Proč jsi nám o tom neřekl?" vyčítavě se do něj pro změnu pustil Ron.

„Měli jsme v plánu vám o tom říct dnes večer. Jen jsme nepočítali s tím, že tento rozhovor začne tím vaším nápadem s doučováním," vysvětlil mu s nadějí, že to jeho nejlepší kamarád pochopí. Což se dle výrazu v zrzkově tváří k jeho nesmírné radosti i stalo.

„Co jste udělali?" rázným hlasem se Hermiona domáhala odpovědí.

„Ví někdo z vás něco o lektvaru sblížení?" zeptala se obratem Fira a poté, co se jí nedostalo žádné pozitivní reakce, plynule pokračovala dál. „Je to velmi starý lektvar. V dnešní době se už nevyužívá, a pokud ano, tak jen zřídka u těch nejstarších kouzelnických rodů. Tento lektvar byl užíván v případě dohodnutých manželství, kdy ani jeden z aktérů svého budoucího partnera do svatby nikdy neviděl. Lektvar byl užíván k tomu, aby pomohl oběma novomanželům se lépe sblížit a umožnil tak snadnější průběh naplnění manželství. Nevyvolává lásku, silnou touhu či potřebu, spíše vyvolává velký zájem o toho druhého s lehkým nádechem touhy a žádostivosti. Účinek lektvaru není okamžitý. Musí se užívat dlouhodobě v řádu dnů, aby došlo k nějakému markantnímu výsledku. Požíval se jako podpůrný prostředek v případech, kdy budoucí novomanželé se tomuto svazku nevzpouzeli a sami s ním souhlasili. V opačných případech se používala řada jiných lektvarů, z nichž už některé jistě znáte, jelikož jsou běžně známé v dnešní době, spíše však z oblasti trestně zneužívaných lektvarů.

Pro naši potřebu jsem tento lektvar trochu pozměnila. Doba účinnosti jedné dávky je teď sice třetinová, ale zjistitelnost tohoto lektvaru v krvi i při dlouhodobém užívání je pár minut po aplikaci dávky takřka nulová. Samotná účinnost lektvaru touto změnou také trochu klesla, ale to nevadí, my nepotřebujeme, aby působil až ve své stoprocentní míře svého potenciálu. Změna, jíž jsem provedla, měla pozitivní vliv také na jeho barvu i vůni. Původně byl aplikován jednou denně ráno v podobě jemně nasládlého, průhledného lektvaru s mírným nádechem růžové barvy. Teď je to téměř křišťálově čistý lektvar svou vůní nezjistitelný pro ty, co postrádají v toto směru praxi či vrozený cit," vysvětlovala a z kapsy vytáhla malou lahvičku se zmiňovaným lektvarem.

„Vy jste opravdu zešíleli," vykřikla pobledlá Hermiona.

Fira si její bouřlivé reakce nijak nevšímala. „Lektvar budeme Umbridgeové podávat třikrát denně v jídle za velké pomoci Dobbyho. Poté, co mu Harry vysvětlil vše, co plánujeme, byl velmi nadšený a velmi ochotně nám přislíbil svou spolupráci. Dále jsme se s Harrym rozhodli pro ještě jedno poslední opatření.

Abyste ho pochopili, musíte vědět, že každá dávka lektvaru musí mít své konkrétní směrování. To se zabezpečuje tím, že do každé hotové dávky v lahvičce se přidá na dvacet čtyři hodin jeden vlas osoby, o níž by se člověk po použití lektvaru měl zajímat.

Tím bezpečnostním opatřením bude to, že my lektvar nebudeme směřovat trvale na jednu konkrétní osobu, nýbrž na vybranou skupinu osob. Všechny tyto osoby budou ze zmijozelu s tím, že tou hlavní bude Malfoy. Vybrali jsme ho z několika důvodů. Zaprvé, část, zmijozelů v čele s Malfoyem Umbridgeové podlézá, takže nebude nijak zvláštní, když se jejich stýkání trochu více zintenzivní. Zadruhé, Malfoyův otec je členem školní rady, a za třetí má velmi dobré styky na ministerstvu. To, že je to smrtijed, je teď vedlejší.

V okamžiku, kdy Umbridgeová překročí jistou mez, bude tak odstraněna během velmi krátké doby zásluhou samotného ministerstva ve spojení se školní radou."

„To nemyslíte vážně. Vy plánujete, aby učitel sexuálně obtěžoval své studenty. To je odporné. V žádném případě nepřipustím, aby k něčemu takovému došlo!" bouřila se Hermiona.

„K ničemu tak vážnému nedojde, neboj. Ze začátku bude mít potřebu se jen obklopovat určitými lidmi, aniž by se o cokoliv nevhodného pokusila. Ze začátku jí nic takového ani nenapadne. Bude je tak maximálně zvát k sobě čím dál tím častěji na čaj a bude si chtít s nimi dlouze povídat. To nikomu neublíží. Časem jí to však v případě Malfoye nebude stačit a překročí hranici tím, že ho až moc láskyplně chytí za ruku či se ho dokonce pokusí políbit na tvář či čelo. O něco víc se určitě znenadání nepokusí a to málo, co udělá, bude jistě stačit.

Malfoye to jistě vyděsí natolik, že si okamžitě poběží stěžovat tatínkovi a zajisté, jak je jeho milým zvykem, to ještě více nafoukne, nežli to bylo. Nepochybuji, že si pro ni ještě ten samý den přijdou bystrozoři. Bude se bránit a vše popírat. Bude trvat na tom, že je nevinná, a že ji někdo očaroval či zmanipuloval lektvary, ale analýzou její krve nic nezjistí. Tou dobou bude už čistá jak slovo boží. Ke všemu si něco takového zajisté nenechají ujít noviny, a pokud se do toho vloží samotná Rita Holoubková, bude to nafouknuté ještě víc, nežli to bylo předtím.

Společnost bude pobouřená a ministerstvo bude muset jednat velmi opatrně. Jediná možnost, kterou v tu chvíli budou mít, bude taková, že nového učitele obrany nechají vybrat samotným Brumbálem. O což nám také jde."

„Poté, co bude nevinná osoba zavřená do Azkabanu," utrousila naštvaně nebelvírka.

„Není nevinná," zaprotestoval rázně Harry. „Při prvním trestu na mně vědomě hodlala použít brk opředený černou magií. Kdyby jí v tom Fira nezabránila, Merlin ví, co by mi udělala. Ke všemu, kdybychom nezasáhli, byla by tu řada studentů neschopná se jakkoliv bránit. Proti smrtijedům by někteří z nich neměli asi šanci ani s dobrým učitelem, ale měli by alespoň naději. Takto nemají nic. Svým přístupem je sama Umbridgeová už předem odsuzuje k smrti. A oni by byli taky nevinní a za nic by nemohli. A byla by Umbridgeová za takovýchto okolností vůbec nevinná? Není lepší odsoudit jednoho, který sám o sobě určitě není čistý, nebo stovky dětí?" rozlíceně jí vysvětlil svůj pohled na věc.

Na něco takového už Hermiona nenalezla odpověď. „Čí z vás dvou to byl vůbec nápad?" změnila obratem téma.

„Firu napadlo použití toho lektvaru, ale jinak jsme to celé dali dohromady společně," hrdým hlasem jí oznámil Harry.

„Opravdu upřímně doufám, že oba dobře víte, co děláte," špitla pokořeně, a aniž by jim věnovala další pozornost, vrátila se zpátky ke svým úkolům.

„Jak to bude dlouho trvat, než se jí zbavíme?" zajímal se Ron zvědavě.

„První dva týdny aplikace nebude znát téměř žádný účinek. Ve třetím a čtvrtém týdnu se však lektvar začne postupně výrazněji projevovat tím, že se bude snažit pod různými záminkami čím dál tím častěji vídat s Malfoyem. V pátém nebo šestém týdnu by měla udělat nějakou tu chybu. Tudíž do konce října by měla být bezpečně pryč. Déle jak sedm týdnů bez nějakého toho chybného krůčku to nemůže vydržet," s mírným zamyšlením mu odpověděla Fira.

„No výborně, a já doufal, že bude už do konce září pryč," zabručel zrzek.

„Neboj, uteče to rychle, uvidíš," s úšklebkem ho utěšoval Harry a jemně ho poplácal po zádech, čímž Rona nečekaně rozesmál. Na černovláskově tváři se tak vzápětí objevil malý, spokojený úsměv.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitola 12 – Nezbytný krok**

Fira se zoufalstvím v očích sledovala Harryho, jak se snaží ubránit Snapeovu _Legimentu_, ale jeho veškerá snaha byla jako vždy marná. Byla zoufalá a měla toho akorát tak dost. Za pár dní už bude konec října a Harry?

Vůbec nepokročil. Celou dobu přešlapoval na jednom místě bez jakékoliv známky sebemenšího zlepšení. Nerozuměla tomu. Od začátku školního roku si pročisťoval mysl každou noc a podle častých zářivých ranních úsměvů bylo jasné, že se mu toho za poslední týdny moc nezdálo, a to o tom nemusel ani mluvit. Dalším znakem rychlého pokroku v tomto směru bylo i to, že jeho zásoba Bezesného spánku ještě nebyl vyčerpaná, a to mu měla dojít nanejvýš po třech týdnech a dala by klidně ruku do ohně, že si sám nic nevařil, ani si od někoho žádnou další lahvičku nesehnal.

A to nebylo vše. Dva měsíce ode dne, co byl poprvé schopen uchopit svou magii a přimět ji, aby viděl auru, výrazně pokročil. Dnes už zvládal s velkým vypětím sil a při obrovské koncentrace na krátký okamžik spatřit a ne moc dopodrobna si prohlédnout auru kohokoliv chtěl. Sice to nebylo zatím v takovémto stádiu pro něj moc k běžnému užitku, ale i tak – nějaký pokrok tu byl a s vytrvalým cvičením sliboval z nepochopitelného důvodu oproti nitrobraně daleko víc. Ale zatraceně proč? Dokázal už ovládnout svou magii natolik, aby ji na chvíli přiměl udělat to, co chtěl. Tak proč je to u tohoto jiné? Stačilo jen po magii chtít tentokráte něco jiného. Musel existovat důvod, proč v tomto případě nedokázal přinutit magii, aby ho poslechla. Stačilo by, kdyby alespoň na vteřinu jeho štít probleskl. Pak by se už dalo na něčem stavět, ale takto byli ve slepé uličce. Nevěděla, jak mu pomoci jinak, než tím, o co se Snape právě pokoušel. Mrzelo ji to, ale nic dalšího, co by slibovalo nějaký rychlý hmatatelný účinek, neznala.

Už se na to nemohla dívat. Takhle by to mohlo pokračovat celé měsíce a evidentně by se k ničemu nedobrali. Bylo nutné přitvrdit. Mrzelo ji, že se to bude muset hnát do krajností, ale chtěli-li se dobrat nějakého výsledku, neviděla jiné východisko. Něco jí v hloubi duše tiše našeptávalo, aby byla dál trpělivá, aby ještě nějaký ten čas počkala, ale ty náhle rozbouřené, silné emoce nedokázala ani její excelentní nitrobrana zkrotit a ovládnout. Harry ji bude nenávidět. Některé věci prostě nejdou odpustit a nedá se moc očekávat, že by se jí i přes Harryho obrovský dar odpouštět dostalo sebemenšího pochopení. Trochu však doufala a malý plamínek naděje v sobě měla, nechtěla se ho vzdát jen tak snadno.

Pevně stiskla víčka, aby se jí podařilo se trochu uklidnit. Zesílila svou nitrobranu na maximum. Když otevřela opět oči, její tvář byla ledově klidná.

Zakrátko poté Snape ukončil jeden ze svých útočných pokusů, zrušil kouzlo a stáhl svou mysl od Harryho. Dříve, nežli se stačilo stát cokoliv dalšího, Fira zavolala.

„Harry!" vykřikla naléhavě mladíkovo jméno.

Nebelvír se po ní s mírným překvapením podíval. Jejich oči se střetly. Harry se nadechl k otázce, co se děje, ale nedostal k jejímu vyslovení příležitost. Fira vtrhla jako silný uragán do jeho mysli.

„Nechci vidět nic z toho, co mi nabízíš," zabručela vztekle draconiuska na adresu svého přítele, jemuž ta slova rezonovala v uších, aniž by byla ve skutečnosti vyslovena nahlas.

Fira bez jakéhokoliv zájmu odstrkávala ze začátku nabízené, postupně vnucované Harryho vzpomínky stranou a plynule pokračoval kupředu ve svém hledání v těch největších hlubinách mysli. Postupně, jak si razila cestu, jí docházelo, že to celé Harry vzal už od začátku za špatný konec. Uvědomovala si tak, že sama udělala hloupost. Měla si s ním pořádně promluvit. Mohlo jí to pak dojít, ale neudělala to. Mohla se sice teď stáhnout a pokusit se Harrymu vysvětlit své jednání s větší šancí na úspěch, než kdyby tuto akci dotáhla do konce, ale cítila, že je skoro u cíle. Zaváhala, ale nakonec postupovala svou cestou. Pokud má zasadit jejich přátelství ránu, u níž není jisté, zdali bude někdy zacelena, tak ať je tento čin vyvážen něčím, co má význam. A Harryho schopnost bránit se měla daleko větší váhu než jejich přátelství. Její druhá část s tímto názorem sice nesouhlasila a děsila se ztráty jediného pořádného přítele, co měla, ale pocit toho, co je opravdu důležité v širším hledisku, převyšoval.

Blížila se ke svému cíli. Každý měl nějaké své tajemství. Zážitky, o něž se za žádných okolností nechtěl s nikým nikdy podělit, a ona se právě blížila k těm Harryho, po nichž se ani Snape neodvážil doposud pátrat. To, že je tam, kde chce, také naznačoval fakt, jak vehementně přidal nebelvír na síle vnucování svých vzpomínek. Bez jediného problému však přívalovou vlnu událostí z Harryho života ustála a nehnula se z místa. Během jediného okamžiku bylo po všem. Harrymu došlo, že prohrál a přestal se bránit, což Firu moc nepotěšilo. Doufala, že jí z tohoto místa vyrazí jak namydlený blesk, ale nic se nestalo. Ta odevzdanost byla až děsivá. S mírným povzdechem si vybrala tedy jedno z vláken vzpomínky a ponořila se do ní. Netušila, co v ní uvidí a ani to sama ve skutečnosti nechtěla vědět, nicméně už tu byla, a tak doufala v jediné, v Harryho úspěch.

„Prosím ne, tuhle ne," zaslechla zoufalé zašeptání ještě těsně před tím, co se před ní rozpohybovaly obrazy minulosti.

Objevila se jedna z Bradavických koupelen. Fira nedokázala odhadnout, která přesně a ani jak je tato vzpomínka přesně stará, ale na tom tolik nezáleželo. Podle Harryho vzhledu se dalo soudit, že se tato událost odehrála v jeho pátém nebo čtvrtém ročníku.

Zprvu se nic zvláštního nedělo. Harry se spokojeně nahříval v teplé vodě a z vedlejších boxů bylo slyšet prouděni vody. Po chvíli mladík naslepo automaticky zašátral rukou, ale nic nenašel, a tak se rozmrzele rozhlédl. Až poté, co se otočil od stěny směrem ke středu koupelny, a našel to, co hledal. Hledané mýdlo bylo zapomenuté, odložené na rohu rantlu. Natáhl se pro něj, a pak se to stalo.

Harry ustrnul v půli pohybu. Jeho pohled byl zaklesnutý na protějším boxu, který stejně tak jako ten jeho postrádal závěs. Jeho oči byly přímo přišpendleny k natřásajícímu se zadku mužské postavy, u níž Fira zatím vůbec netušila, komu patří. Jediné, čím si byla jistá, bylo to, že dle vlasů rozhodně nepatří žádnému Weasleymu.

Harryho tvář nabrala červenější odstín, což tentokráte nebylo způsobeno prodlužující se dobou strávenou pod teplou vodou, nýbrž úplně něčím jiným.

Fira se rozhodla v ten moment přilít olej do ohně a hraným, výsměšným hlasem pronesla. „Tak toto je tvé velké tajemství Harry, jsi gay. Nikdo to neví, že? Kdy ti to došlo? Právě tehdy v té koupelně, že je to tak?"

Vnímala, jak se mladík ještě více napjal, ale nic dalšího se nestalo. Vzpomínka dále pokračovala a oba se na ni společně dívali, z toho jeden z nich se značně větší neochotou.

Vzpomínkovému Harrymu se z nečekané reakce svého těla překvapením rozšířily oči. Tři vteřiny ještě celý strnulý setrval na místě, a pak konečně úspěšně donutil své tělo k pohybu. Rychle se otočil zpátky čelem ke zdi. Sáhl po kohoutku a pohotově vypnul teplou vodu. Nastalým šokem málem hlasitě vykřikl, ale se skousnutými rty tuto potřebu překonal.

Proud ledové vody vykonal ihned to, co měl. Zchladil ho ve všech možných směrech.

„Kdo to byl? Křičíš jeho jméno, když si to děláš? Miluješ to? No, uvidíme. Podíváme se na to," tlačila dál Fira na pilu v naději, že Harryho konečně přiměje k nějakému pořádnému činu. Stále se však nic nedělo, a tak se po vláknu vzpomínek rovnou ponořila hned to té následující.

Tato se tentokráte odehrávala v Harryho posteli v nebelvírské věži. Byla hluboká noc. Závěsy kolem postele byly pečlivě zatažené a jediné, co tak napovídalo, že Harry není doopravdy v místnosti sám, bylo chrápání ozývající se z několika stran.

Harry měl mírně přivřené oči a obě ruce mu zůstávaly pod peřinou. O tom, co tam dole dělají, vypovídal rychlý pohyb nadzvedávající se peřiny. Hlavu měl křečovitě zabořenou hluboko do polštáře a z úst mu unikalo tiché vzdychání, jež se s postupem doby plynule zrychlovalo a nabíralo na intenzitě. Slastný okamžik se blížil.

Fira zadoufala, že teď už by k nějaké odvetné akci nebelvíra dojít mohlo, protože pokud ne teď, tak asi už nikdy. A její přání a naděje byly konečně vyslyšeny.

Harry zoufale sledoval ubíhající vzpomínku. Nadevšechno na světě nechtěl, aby jí Fira viděla celou. Nahromaděné emoce rázem vybuchly a s nimi i jeho magie. Netušil, jak to udělal, ale měl při tom pocit, jako by se někde hluboko uvnitř něj něco vzedmulo. Odněkud to vycházelo, a přesto to nebylo z žádného konkrétního místa. Valilo se to jako tsunami. Probíhající vzpomínka byla prudce ukončena a Fiřina mysl tím byla brutální silou vymrštěna ven z jeho hlavy. Až zpětně Harrymu došlo, že to byla jeho čistá magie usměrněná do podoby štítu, jež ho tak znenadání zachránila.

Překvapením rychle otevřel oči. Chtěl na dívku něco zakřičet, ale netušil, co prvního by chtěl vlastně říct. Cítil se zmatený, neschopný si plně uvědomit, k čemu všemu právě došlo, nešťastný, ponížený, naštvaný, pobouřený, zklamaný a zároveň nervózní z toho, co na zjištěnou informaci dívka řekne. Styděl se za to. Nechtěl, aby to někdo věděl. Bál se reakce lidí, obzvláště některých. K smrti ho děsilo jejich odmítnutí poté, co by o jeho orientaci zjistili pravdu. Nechtěl, aby se to někdo kdy dověděl, ač tušil, že je toto přání takřka nemožné.

Jeho zaváhání ho stálo jedinou příležitost, kterou dostal. Vteřinu poté, co se jejich spojení ukončilo, se od něj drakoniuska odvrátila, nevěnujíc mu nadále žádnou pozornost.

„Pokračujte tam, kde jsem skončila. Snažte se podívat na vzpomínku, kterou jsem právě viděla já," zavolala na lektvaristu, čímž Harryho značně vyděsila.

Mladík omráčený děním kolem sebe se otočil za svým profesorem, aniž by to vlastně sám chtěl udělat.

„Legilimens," zaznělo místností a v Harrym se něco vzpříčilo. _On se to nesmí dozvědět, ať se děje cokoliv, on ne, nikdy_, zaburácelo uvnitř něj a ač si to pořádně sám neuvědomil, dotkl se své magie a přiměl ji, aby vytvořila ten samý štít, který před okamžikem vytěsnil z jeho mysli Firu. Snape do něj vzápětí prudce narazil a odrazil se zpět.

Aniž by měl Harry moc času na přemýšlení, zaútočila na něj obratem pro změnu opět Fira. Střídali se na něm v šíleném tempu, nenechávajíce mu ani minutku oddechu. Jediné, co dokázal pořádně vnímat, byl štít, který ho před nimi bezpečně chránil a udržoval je mimo dosah jeho vzpomínek. Snažil se ho ze všech sil udržet a posilovat. Tlak na něj s jednotlivými útoky sílil a stával se postupně nezvladatelným.

Netušil, jak dlouho se takto pokoušel bránit, ale se chvíli, kdy cítil, že štít praská a každou chvíli zmizí, tlak na jeho mysl definitivně zmizel. Jen silou své vůle, a také díky nashromážděnému adrenalinu, se dokázal udržet na nohou.

„Vynikající Harry. Konečně jsi na to přišel a zvládl jsi to. Dnes jsi nezvládnul jen pouhý první krok, ale dokonce několik kroků najednou. Teď už víš, jak přimět magii, aby chránila tvou mysl poměrně solidním štítem. Do příště už budeme tento štít pouze trénovat a posilovat ho, abys ho časem mohl mít aktivní trvale," radostným hlasem mu oznámila Fira.

Harrymu se rozšířily oči, a pak se zase zúžily. „Mohla jsi mě předem alespoň varovat, k čemu se chystáš," vyčítal jí vztekle. Byl naštvaný a to pořádně, díky čemuž se zatím nedostavila žádná radost z velkého úspěchu, který se mu právě povedl.

„Kdybys o tom věděl, nepodařilo by se to. Už takto jsem musela zajít mnohem dál, než jsem chtěla, než tě to konečně přimělo k činu. Mrzí mě, že to muselo dojít až tak daleko, ale neviděla jsem jiné řešení, než tě doopravdy dotlačit až k samotné hranici zlomu. Tvá magie věděla, co dělat, ty jsi jí však nedal možnost tak učinit. Nakonec se tvé emoce vymkly kontrole natolik, že daly samotné magii volný průchod, a ta konečně udělala to, po čem jsi toužil. Nevěděl jsi, jak na to, a my ti to špatně vysvětlili, omlouvám se. Nedošlo mi, že jsi to celé špatně pochopil a šel jsi na to z úplně jiného, pro tebe jako učně nepoužitelného, konce. To, jakým způsobem ses po ty dva měsíce pokoušel bránit, si zapamatuj. Až zvládneš samotný štít, pokročíme dál, a toto se ti pak bude hodit. Časem uvidíš. Raději ti teď nechci motat hlavu," klidným hlasem mu vysvětlila.

Harryho však tato informace nijak neuspokojila. Cítil se jakkoliv, ale rozhodně ne klidně. Prostor, který mu Fira, a překvapivě i Snape, jenž se pro Harryho z neznámého důvodu do tohoto rozhovoru nezapojil, poskytli, využil k přemýšlení. Postupně mu s mírnou neochotou došlo, proč od začátku Brumbál s Firou chtěli, aby ho učil právě Snape, a také proč se Fira tak náhle rozhodla zajít ještě dál. Narušení jeho nejintimnějšího soukromí však přes veškeré pochopení nedokázal jen tak přejít.

„Gratuluji, Pottere, možná přece jen nejste tak šíleně ztracený případ, jak jsem si myslel," z ničeho nic pronesl Snape, čímž naznačil, že už je konečně nejvyšší čas, aby vypadli.

Harry se na něj překvapeně podíval. Došlo mu, že se mu právě dostalo něčeho, co se nejvíce blížilo pochvale, a to doposud tento sklepní netopýr nikdy neudělal. „Na shledanou," oznámil, při čemž se mu zdárně podařilo zabránit, aby ta dvě slova vyštěkl. Pobral si rychle své věci, a aniž by hlídal, zdali jde Fira s ním, vypadl z kabinetu.

„Promiň, Harry, opravdu mě to mrzí, ale mělo to úspěch. Podívej se na to i z té druhé stránky," neohrabaně špitla Fira ve snaze mu to vysvětlit a znovu se omluvit.

Nebelvír ani nemukl a hleděl dopředu, snažil se zcela ignorovat, že právě jde těsně po jeho boku.

„Nevadí mi to, opravdu. Každý je, jaký je. A ty se rozhodně nemáš za co stydět. Neřeknu to nikomu. Tohle je tvá věc a záleží jen na tobě, komu o tom budeš chtít říct. Omlouvám se ti, že jsem tu informaci získala takovýmto způsobem. Nebyl to můj záměr. Netušila jsem, co tam najdu a doufala jsem, že mě odtamtud dokážeš vykázat dřív, než se na něco podívám. Šlo jen o to, aby sis myslel, že po něčem záměrně jdu. Mělo tě to vyburcovat, aby ses konečně začal opravdu bránit. Zašlo to však mnohem dál, než jsem doufala," vážným hlasem pronesla a oči, které se do té doby upínaly na černovláska, se pak rovněž stočily dopředu.

Harryho napětí trochu povolilo. Už se jí pomalu chystal trochu uklidnit, že ač je na ni naštvaný, jejich přátelství tím nekončí. Tušil, čeho se asi právě Fira nejvíce bojí, a také byl rád, že tak klidně přijala jeho orientaci, ale v tu chvíli se právě zpoza rohu vyřítil Malfoy.

_Malfoy běží?! U Merlina, co se děje, že něco takového dělá? Nastal konec světa? _Nepochopitelné, a to nebylo jediné. Další nezvyklou věcí bylo to, že byl tentokráte mnohem bledší, než u něj bývalo běžné, a co bylo nejvíce zarážející – nevnímal je. Jeho oči byly upřené dopředu a nijak neregistrovaly nikoho, koho míjely. Od začátku školního roku sice nebyly jeho provokace tak silné a časté jako dřív, ale vždy aspoň něco kousavého utrousil. Harry si ani nepamatoval, kdy by ho zmijozelský princ minul mlčky.

Jako blesk z čistého nebe Harrymu rázem došlo, co všechno mohlo tohle nezvyklé chování způsobit. Očima střelil po Fiře a jejich pohledy se střetly.

Dívka nenápadně přikývla. Rázem bylo vše, co se odehrálo v lektvaristově kabinetu, zapomenutou záležitostí. Radost, že se konečně zbaví té odporné ropuchy, která až nečekaně dlouho lektvaru odolávala, přehlušila všechny předchozí pocity.

Aniž by bylo cokoliv řečeno, přidali do kroku, a po pár minutách se společně dostali do Fiřiných pokojů.

„Dobby!" zavolal Harry, na nic nečekaje, jen co se za ním dveře zavřely.

„Pan Harry si přeje?" radostně se dotázal skřítek, jen co se objevil.

„Znič veškeré důkazy. Naše mise byla úspěšně dokončena. Bez tvé velké účasti bychom to ale nedokázali. Pomohl jsi takto mnoha dětem a já jsem ti za to nesmírně vděčný. Děkuji ti. Jen prosím, až budeš ty věci odstraňovat, ať tě u toho vůbec nikdo nevidí," požádal ho Harry.

Skřítek se pyšně nadmul. „Pan Harry je na Dobbyho velmi laskavý. Dobby je šťastný, že mohl tak velmi panu Harrymu pomoci. Dobby ihned udělá vše, co si pan Harry přeje," odvětil nadšeně a s dalším lupnutí zmizel.

Už se toho za večer stalo tolik. Ale ač byl Harry velmi netrpělivý, jak to s Umbridgeovou dopadne, a stále trochu naštvaný za ten Fiřin vpád do soukromých vzpomínek, padnul do postele a okamžitě usnul. To, že si však samou únavou zapomněl před spaním vyčistit mysl či užít lektvar na bezesný spánek způsobilo, že se k ránu vzbudil po jedné nepříjemné můře, připomínající mu některé ze starých vzpomínek, na něž by nejraději nadobro zapomněl.

„Harry?" vykuleně pronesl ráno Ron, když zaznamenala černovláska, jak vychází zcela hotový jako první z koupelny. Byl to nezvyklý pohled. Harrymu se ráno nikdy nechtělo moc vstávat.

Harry se rozzářil. „Pohni se," povzbuzoval ho trochu tajemným hlase připravenou taškou zmizel z pokoje dolů do společenské místnosti.

V Ronovi toto jednání zbudilo zvědavost, a tak se po kvapném, až takřka zmateném pobíhání po pár minutách ke svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi dole připojil. Hermiona už tu také byla, takže bez zastavení propluli obrazem a vyzvedli Firu, která tou dobou už také končila s ranní hygienou.

„Harry, tak mluv. Co to mělo to v tom pokoji znamenat? Co se děje?" nedočkavě vyzvídal Ron, jen co se cestou na snídani dostali do trochu méně zaplněné chodby.

„Když jsme šli včera od Snapea, proběhl kolem nás Malfoy celý pobledlý," oznámil Harry. Více se tady říct, ve strachu, že by je někdo nepovolaný slyšel, neodvážil.

Ron chtěl zprvu zaprotestovat, co to znamená, ale po pár krocích mu to došlo. Samou radostí chtěl vypísknout, ale tento okamžik Hermiona vychytala a mírně ho kopla do nohy, takže ze zrzka vyšlo namísto radostného trylku bolestné zavytí.

Když dorazili do Velké síně, naskytl se jim pohled, jenž by byl za jiných okolností značně překvapivý. Učitelský sbor byl kompletní, tedy krom ropuchy. Studenti u svých kolejních stolů byli namačkáni do několika hloučků a nadšeně si nad něčím špitali.

Fira se s nimi ve snaze zachovat zdánlivou normálnost rozloučila a vyrazila na své místo, kde na ni už čekal její ranní výtisk novin. Zbývající trojice tedy zaujala místa u svého stolu a s lehkou netrpělivostí vyhlížela sovu s Hermioniným vydáním dnešního Věštce.

Nestihli si ani pořádně nandat na talíře a sova už před nebelvírku upustila svůj náklad. Hermiona noviny narovnala a nastavila je tak, aby na ně všichni tři dobře viděli. V Harrym to při pohledu na první stránku samou spokojeností zabublalo. Konečně měl klid od pravidelných trestů s tou nesnesitelnou růžovou ropuchou. Titulek hlavního článku dne totiž hlásal – _Šokující zjištění: Dolores Umbridgeová obviněna ze sexuálního obtěžování svých studentů._

Stejné téma plnilo přední stránku novin následující dny, obdobné články s podobným obsahem a s následujícím tituly vystihujícími vše – _Umbridgeová se brání, výsledky testů na ovlivnění jejího jednání za pomoci lektvarů či kouzel však neobjeveny; Pedofilní učitel, kdo za to nese odpovědnost?; Dolores Umbridgeová poprvé stanula před soudem._

Halloween přišel rychleji, než by kdo čekal. Všichni byli nadšení a každý student po vstupu do síně s nadějí a velkou dávkou zvědavosti upínal svůj zrak k učitelskému stolu, u něhož seděla nová neznámá postava. Ve Velké síni to hučelo jak v úle. Po chvíli byl však každý hlas přehlušen hlasitým zacinkáním. Všichni na povel umlkli a otočili se na ředitele školy.

Brumbál se na ně zářivě usmál, promnul si vous a spustil. „Jsem rád, že jsme se tu dnes mohli takto sejít. Dříve nežli však budeme moci začít oslavovat, rád bych vám oznámil dvě novinky. První je, že od příštího týdne bude Obranu proti černé magii učit profesor Snape a na jeho uvolněné místo nastoupí profesor Křiklan, jež se tak laskavě narychlo uvolil a vrátil se z důchodu po několika letech zpátky k nám. Přeji dobrou chuť," oznámil na konec, zatleskal a stoly se zaplnily nejrůznějším jídlem a sladkostmi.

„Z bláta do louže. To ti, Harry, pěkně děkuju," naštvaně špitl Ron k rozčepýřenému černovláskovi sedícímu po jeho boku.

„Profesor Snape je silně kompetentní a zajisté nás naučí víc než mnozí před ním," vložila se do toho Hermiona, která tuto tichou poznámku též zaslechla.

Tímto činem si Harry oddechl. Byl zbaven další pozornosti upřené na jeho osobu od jeho přátel a s pobavením poslouchal, jak si ti dva na toto téma ihned vjeli do vlasů.

Na Harryho tváři se objevil malý spokojený úsměv. Snape nebyl sice žádná velká výhra, ale pořád lepší než Umbridgeová, a kdo ví, třeba když bude učit obranu, budou s ním hodiny o něco příjemnější než lektvary. Ke všemu se ten nový profesor tvářil obstojně, a pokud tu už dřív učil, zdál se i velmi nadějným.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitola 13 - Temné Vánoce**

Harry vstal se zářivým úsměvem na tváři. Za pár dní měly začít vánoční prázdniny a on se nemohl dočkat. Jeho první Vánoce se Siriusem. Byl nadšený a nejen z toho. Měl je strávit i s celou Weasleyovic rodinou, tedy krom Percyho, a dokonce i s Hermionou a Firou. Ta ovšem, ač to ani na okamžik nepřiznala, byla smutná. Měly to být první Vánoce, které nebude slavit se svou mamkou. Snažil se ji přesvědčit, že to určitě půjde nějak zařídit, aby se za ní do Norska dostala, ale ona to striktně odmítla s tím, že by to bylo až příliš zbytečné, riziko. Trochu ji nechápal, nicméně to nechal být. Tvrdila, že chce být s nimi a on proti tomu osobně nic neměl, ve skutečnosti ho spíš její volba mile potěšila.

Když se tak nad Firou zamýšlel, poslední týdny se mu zdála napjatá a postupně čím dál tím více odtažitá. Ze začátku si to pořádně neuvědomil a po té události na konci října s nitrobranou už vůbec ne, ale poté, co definitivně vychladl, mu to došlo. Ze začátku se bál, že se to stalo kvůli tomu, že ví o jeho orientaci, ale s blížícími se Vánocemi zjistil, že je to úplně kvůli něčemu jinému. Jen nevěděl, co to přesně bylo.

Měla tajemství. Tím si byl jistý. Trochu ho štvalo, že mu o něm neřekla, ale musel si přiznat, že se bál i důvodu, který jí k takovému to skrývání pravdy vedl.

Podezření, že se občas po nocích schází tajně s Brumbálem se mu před pár dny potvrdilo, když se jí rozhodl sledovat pomocí Pobertova plánku. Setkávali se. Ale proč?

Další záhadou mu byl Snape. Na začátku byly Snapeovy a Fiřiny oční souboje takřka šokující. Po pár dnech začal Snape Firu ignorovat. A skončilo to tím, že ho bez jediného slova začal nitrobranu učit společně s ní. Chovali se k sobě uctivě, dá-li se to tak říct, a moc spolu nekomunikovali, spíš vůbec - krom těch pár vět, co šly spočítat. Přesto však mezi nimi probíhalo něco zvláštního. Snape si Firu vždy bedlivě hlídal a nikdy se k ní neotočil zády. Bál se jí? Ne, spíš jí značně nevěřil. Ale proč? Co se tu dělo?

A pak tu byla Hermiona. Její zářijové rabování knihovny za účelem dozvědět se o dračím lidu skončilo tak nečekaně náhle, že to vzbuzovalo několik otazníků. Zprvu si pomyslel, že se konečně nasytila dostatečným počtem informací, ale dnes si byl jistý, že za tím bylo něco jiného. Na něco přišla, ale mlčela o tom jako hrob. Měla s tím Fira něco společného?

A jako velká tečka na závěr tu byl Malfoy. S postupem školního roku ta úlisná zmije pokukovala po Fiře čím dál tím častěji a myslela si, že si toho nikdo nevšiml. Proč to dělá? Neúmyslně Harrymu napověděl sám tím, jak se choval, když se oni dva s minimem svědků potkali, aniž by u toho byla Fira, což se sice moc často nestáhlo, ale pár případů tu bylo. Vždy se do něj navážel, ale mluvil jen o tom, kde má svou přítelkyni a jestli ho, takového ubožáka, konečně nechala plavat. Pokaždé mluvil tak neskonale naštvaně a urážlivě, ale kdo pořádně poslouchal, mohl si všimnout, že jen na Harryho adresu. Bavil se tím. Ta fretka se snad doopravdy do Firy zamilovala. Protože jinak si to jeho chování vysvětlit nedokázal.

Takže si to shrňme. Byl tu Brumbál, Snape a Hermiona a ti všichni na Firu něco věděli a mlčeli o tom. Co to má sakra znamenat? Bylo to snad něco, co i Fiře dělalo starosti?

„Už jdeš?" houkl na Harryho Ron, čímž ho vytrhl ze zamyšlení a vrátil jeho zbloudilé myšlenky zpátky do reality.

„Jo," přislíbil černovlásek. Dobalil si rychle poslední věci, které dnes na vyučování potřeboval, a kvapně se připojil k zrzkovi už netrpělivě čekajícímu u dveří.

Zářivý usměv Harrymu však nečekaně vyprchal v půli schodů do společenské místnosti, kde blízko krbu čekal hlouček lidí tvořený z jejich vedoucí koleje, dvojčat, Ginny a Hermiony.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptal se Ron starostlivě při pohledu na ně. Měl z toho špatný pocit.

„Pane Weasley, pane Pottere, následujte mě, prosím," vyzvala je profesorka a vydala se směrem k průchodu.

„Provedli jste něco?" šeptem se zeptal zrzek svých starších sourozenců s předpokladem, že je ti dva dostali do nějakého hromadného maléru. Odpovědí mu však bylo dvojité rozhodné popření čehokoliv.

Harry se po průchodu obrazem rozhlédl. Fira tu však na ně jako obvykle nečekala, což mu na klidu v tu chvíli moc nepřidalo a začínal mít strach, vzhledem k vybraným osobám, jež McGonagallová kolem sebe shromáždila, že se dračí dívce něco ošklivého stalo.

Profesorka přeměňování postrádala jakýkoliv úsměv a tak cestou, kterou je evidentně vedla do ředitelny, stoupala nervozita a napětí u všech. Zastavila se až u dveří Brumbálovy kanceláře a nechala je vstoupit. Sama zůstala venku. V té době na ni však už byla upřena minimální pozornost.

V kanceláři se jim naskytl nečekaný pohled. Brumbál tam totiž na ně nečekal sám. Po boku mu stála Molly s uplakanýma očima, Charliem a Billem, kteří na tom nebyli o moc lépe než jejich matka.

„Děti," vypískla Molly a oči se jí zalily novými slzami. Rozběhla se k nim a objala první nejbližší osobu, kterou byla právě Ginny. Silně si jí přivinula na svou hruď. Nezmohla se, aby něco řekla, a tak se rozplakala ještě víc.

„Pojďte… ke mně… všichni," dokázala ze sebe mezi vzlyky dostat.

Její děti ji hromadně objaly.

„Vy také," pronesla s menšími obtížemi a pohlédla na Harryho s Hermionou, postávající nervózně kousek od nich.

K okamžiku, kdy se k rodině Weasleyových také přidali, Molly konečně sebrala dost sil říci to, co už chtěla na samém počátku.

„Tatínek zemřel."

Jako by v místnosti rázem zavládlo hrobové ticho, a pak se do té doby zbývající suché páry očí také rozplakaly.

„Jak?" nějak se nečekaně někomu podařilo ze sebe dostat.

„Zemřel na hadí kousnutí, když včera zůstal do noci v práci. Našli ho až ráno, ale to už bylo dávno pozdě," odpověděl Bill za svoji matku, která přes svůj neutuchající smutek a nezabírající lektvar na uklidnění nebyla schopná odpovědět.

„Nagini," hlesla Hermiona, které to okamžitě došlo.

Naprosté ticho jí bylo souhlasem.

Následující minuty v místnosti panovaly tiché vzlyky a smutné Fawkesovy truchlivé trylky.

Když se atmosféra trochu uklidnila, Brumbál si odkašlal a upoutal tak na sebe pozornost všech přítomných." Omlouvám se, ale nadešel čas se přesunout."

Harry při té zprávě trochu nechápavě zamrkal. Obratem mu došlo, co tím starý muž asi myslí, když mluvil ke všem a ne jen k části, jíž se týkalo vyučování. Za jiných okolností by Harry byl nadšen, že uvidí svého kmotra nečekaně o pár dní dřív, ale za daných okolností byl na rozpacích, co si myslet a cítit.

„Harry, mohl by ses na toto, prosím, podívat?" požádal ho ředitel a podal mladíkovi přeložený kousek papírku, na němž stálo – Grimmauldovo náměstí 12.

„Sirius ti to vysvětli," odvětil vědoucně stařec k zaskočenému mladíkovy, který nechápal, co to má znamenat.

„Naše věci…?" chtěla zaprotestovat Hermiona, ale ředitel ji rukou zastavil.

„Už jsem požádal skřítky, aby vám zabalili. Pošlu je za vámi," ubezpečil ji.

Náhle Harrymu něco problesklo hlavou. „A Fira?" obratem se zajímal.

„Už jsem jí informoval. Každou chvíli by se k nám měla připojit."

„Tak, děti, jdeme," chopila se iniciativy Molly. „Adresu znáte, jen na začátku nezapomeňte říci kuchyně," dirigovala je a postupně všechny začala postrkovat směrem ke krbu.

V okamžiku, kdy už se část z nich stihla odletaxovat, se ozvalo zaklepání, a pak do místnosti po tichém vrznutí dveří vklouzla Fira.

„Právě včas," uvítal ji Brumbál a podal jí tentýž papírek, který před chvíli ukázal Harrymu.

Dívky si ho s lehkým kývnutím přečetla a postavila se jako poslední do řady.

Harry jí chtěl přivítat, ale to už na něj přišla řada a byl Molly strčen do krbu. S lehkou nervozitou, aby danou adresu nijak nezkomolil, se přesunul. Vypotácel se na druhém místě z krbu a dříve, než se stačil pořádně vzpamatovat a prohlédnout si, kde je, byl uvězněn v kmotrově objetí.

„Harry, tak rád tě vidím," nadšeně ho vítal.

„Já tebe taky," hlesl ve spleti emocí černovlásek a podvolil se na chvíli objetí. Zakrátko se však osvobodil a rozhlédl se po kuchyni. Krom nich dvou a Weasleyovic rodiny tu k jeho překvapení byli další, ale kromě svého profesora obrany ze třetího ročníku, postávajícího v rohu místnosti, nikoho dalšího neznal. Pln nadšení se vydal za ním, aby se s ním přivítal.

„Rád vás zase vidím, profesore Lupina," zdvořile pronesl a podal si s ním ruku, která byla vzápětí s úsměvem přijata.

V tu chvíli zahučel letax naposledy.

Remus se nadechl, aby něco řekl, ale nedostal k tomu už příležitost. Harry byl v ten moment odhozen stranou, zapotácel se a málem upadl, jak něco takového vůbec nečekal.

„Prašivý vlku, to bylo naposledy, co ses ho dotkl," zaburácela Fira a Harrymu okamžitě došlo, že ona byla tím důvodem, proč právě málem spadl.

Následné události proběhly stejně rychle jako Fiřino jednání hned po jejím příchodu.

Všichni přítomní ihned tasili své hůlky a kuchyní se začal ozývat křik.

Harrymu zprvu nedocházelo, co se děje, a jen oněměle sledoval rychle se měnící Fiřinu tvář i celé její tělo. Její hlava rychle nabyla dračích rysů, kůže zezelenala a pokryla se šupinami, vlasy se jí stáhly k páteři a srostly s ní a s nozder jí unikal dým, když na Remuse křičela svou zlověstnou výhružku.

Dříve, nežli se však stačilo stát něco dalšího, Charlie pohotově zareagoval. „Remusi, vypadni odtud," zavolal na ježícího se muže a zezadu se přitiskl na Firu a vší silou se jí pokoušel udržet na místě, ač si byl vědom toho, že kdyby došlo na nejhorší, nebylo v lidských silách ji zvládnout. Její dračí sílu nemohli přemoci a udržet na jednom místě ani všichni v místnosti, kdyby se draconiuska rozhodla dát do pohybu.

„Uklidni se, jen klid. On je přítel. Nikdy by mu neublížil," stále dokola jí opakoval do ucha.

A konečně Harrymu svitlo. Draconiusové do krve nenáviděli vlkodlaky. Proč mu to nedošlo dřív? Nikdy se na Fiřin osobní názor nezeptal.

„Harry, musíš odtud rychle vypadnout,"volal na svého kmotřence Sirius a snažil se ho za ruku vyvléci z místnosti.

„Musím zůstat a pomoci jí," rozhodně oznámil mladík a vyškubl se mu. Zahleděl se do těch dračích očí a z ničeho nic věděl, co dělat. „Firo poslouchej mě. Vnímej jen můj hlas. Vyčisti si mysl. Jsme tu jen my dva. Pouze my. Zpomal svůj dech. Sáhni po své magii a zesil svou nitrobranu," mluvil k ní, jako to dělal ona při jejich prvních meditacích. K jeho velké spokojenosti se zdálo, že ho poslouchala a řídila se jeho pokyny.

Dané situace využil Charlie. Obezřetně jí jednou rukou pustil, zašátral v kapse a vytáhl lahvičku s uklidňujícím lektvarem. Přiložil ji dívce k ústům, a zatímco Harry Firu naváděl, aby pila, nalil jí pomalu do úst obsah.

„Pij, je to uklidňující lektvar, pomůže ti," dokola ji ubezpečoval Harry.

K velké úlevě všech přítomných lektvar rychle zabral a Fira se začala vracet do své lidské podoby.

„Ztratila jsem nad sebou kontrolu," hlesla šokovaně Fira.

„To je v pořádku," snažil se ji dále uklidňovat Harry.

„Není!" zprudka vykřikla. „Je to neodpustitelné. Málem jsem napadla tvého přítele a vážně tím ohrozila všechny přítomné," trvala si na svém. „Jen díky tobě a jemu," ukázala na zrzka za zády, „se nic nestalo."

„Zažil jsem i horší chvíle. Tohle bylo ještě v pohodě," pronesl druhý nejstarší syn Molly. „Charlie Weasley, pracuji jako krotitel v Rumunské dračí rezervaci."

„Fira Stoneová, hodně jsem už o tobě slyšela," odvětila mu a nabídla mu ruku.

Charlie neváhal, vzal její ruku lehce zespoda a chystal se ji políbit na hřbet ruky, ale Fira pohotově zareagovala a pevně mu ruku stiskla, čímž zastavila jeho úmysl.

Vše se odehrálo tak rychle, že to nikdo nepostřehl, tedy krom Harryho, který k nim stál v tu chvíli nejblíže.

„Potřebuji se nějaký čas o samotě věnovat meditacím. Mohl bys mě, prosím, dovést do mého pokoje?" požádala Fira ryšavce před sebou.

„Jistě, pojď za mnou," ochotně přitakal a po kontrole, že se nikde za dveřmi nezdržuje Remus, se vydal s Firou do horní části domu.

Fira ve svém pokoji zůstala schovaná několik dní. Nevycházela ven, s nikým se nebavila. Jediný, kdo k ní mohl vstoupit, byl Charlie, který jí nosil jídlo.

Harry byl jejím chováním značně vyveden z míry. K mnoha otázkám, co už měl, přibyla další ohledně Charlieho. Ten také něco věděl? A pokud ano, kolik dalších lidí to ví? Pokud na to Hermiona přišla v knihovně, možná by on mohl také. A vzhledem k tomu, že se tu nacházela knihovna nezanedbatelné velikosti, mohl by v ní třeba o dračím lidu něco najít.

Dny do Vánoc se v pochmurném domě vlekly a byly stejně tak temné jako sám dům. S blížícím se pohřbem Artura Weasleyho se to ještě zhoršovalo. Na vánoční výzdobu nebylo ani pomyšlení, ale i tak se Molly postarala, aby se nikdo nenudil, a zahájila velký úklid celého domu. K Harryho nelibosti se tak do knihovny moc nedostal. Do postele se vždy večer dovlekl tak zbitý, že byl rád, že konečně leží.

Na třetí den před Vánoci připadl pohřeb. Harry, ač bojoval, seč mu síly stačily, Brumbála neoblomil a stejně jako Sirius byl donucen se posledního rozloučení z bezpečnostních důvodů neúčastnit. Zklamalo ho to a cítil se trochu ukřivděný a zahanbený, že tam nebude. Mollyino uklidňování, že by tomu Artur rozuměl a určitě by nechtěl, aby zbytečně riskoval, mu také moc nepomáhalo.

Na nic neměl náladu a po dvou hodinách strávených v knihovně byl i rozladěný z dalšího neúspěchu. O dračím lidu se skoro nic nového nedověděl.

Netušil, co dál. Sirius byl zalezlý ve svém pokoji s láhví ohnivé whisky a Fira obdobně jako předchozí dny ze svého pokoje nevystrčila ani nos.

Potuloval se po domě, až ho z nudy napadlo, že by se mohl trochu procvičit. Podívat se na něčí auru mu už nedělalo sebemenší problém, a tak ho Fira pomalu začala učit vnímat magii předmětů kolem sebe. Prozatím se v tomto směru žádného výraznějšího úspěchu nedočkal, takže nějaké cvičení nebylo až tak úplně k zahození, obzvláště když se v tomto domě válelo tolik věcí obsahujících magii.

Harry se začal soustředit a bedlivě se rozhlížel kolem sebe. Zprvu nic necítil, což ho nijak moc nepřekvapovalo, ale po čase, když se malými krůčky do jeho mysli vplížil zvláštní pocit, se mu oči rozšířily překvapením. Vnímal to, tolik věcí, tolik magie kolem. Nedokázal odhadnout, zdali byla bílá či temná, ale na tomto faktu mu právě moc nesešlo.

Postupně pročesával místnost za místností a obezřetně zkoumal vše, co našel. A nebylo toho málo. Tato činnost ho tak unesla, že nevnímal čas. Když byl s prvním patrem hotový, vydal se do přízemí. Sešel po schodech a najednou se zarazil u dvířek přístěnku pod schody. Bylo tam toho za nimi tolik, což bylo zvláštní, protože si byl stoprocentně jistý, že právě na tomto místě spí Krátura. A tam by toho tolik snad být nemělo, ne?

Ovládla ho zvědavost. Nezdálo se mu, že by byl protivný skřítek u sebe, a tak pomalu sáhl po klice a otevřel. Zastyděl se nad svým chováním, ale když už se do toho pustil, chtěl to dotáhnout do konce.

Hromada krámů uvnitř ho moc nepřekvapila, očima přes ně přejel, vnímaje jejich magii, a ustrnul. Něco zahlédl. Dál už se nijak neostýchal, natáhl se a našel to, co ho tak překvapilo. Předmět strčil do kapsy, rychle za sebou malá dvířka zavřel a tryskem utekl do svého pokoje. Zprudka se posadil na postel a ukořistěnou věc položil před sebe.

Byla z ní cítit silná magie, ale to nebylo tak šokující. Měla kolem sebe rudočernou auru. Předměty by kolem sebe neměly mít auru! Neexistovaly výjimky. Jen živé bytosti měly auru. Až tedy na tento záhadný předmět. Jak to bylo možné? Nebyl živý, neměl duši… _Počkat!_ zarazil se. _Duši_, to slovo mu opakovaně znělo v hlavě. Mohl někdo schovat svou duši do předmětu? Bylo to možné?

Asi ano, jinak by neviděl to, co viděl. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Snažil se to všemožně pochopit, když mu hlavou probleskla další myšlenka. Byla i ve Voldemortově deníku uschovaná jeho duše? Proto tehdy na odraženou smrtící kletbu nezemřel? Bylo to něco jako ti černokněžníci v mudlovských pohádkách, kteří měli ukryté srdce v nějaké truhličce, a tak bylo jejich tělo nesmrtelné a mohli zemřít jen tak, že někdo našel a probodl to srdce? Bylo Voldemortovo tělo jen pouhou prázdnou schránkou a svou duši ukrýval někde jinde? Ale pokud by to tak bylo, měl zemřít i s tím zničeným deníkem, ne? Mohla být v tom deníku jen část jeho duše?

Musel znát odpověď. Pokud to tak opravdu bylo, musel to Brumbálovi říct. Avšak zatím to byly pouhé spekulace. Jak zjistit pravdu?

Fira mu jednou vyprávěla, jak lze skombinovat umění nitrobrany a vidění aury. Ona to uměla a podle ní by to i on možná za pár let zvládl. Ale on si nemohl dovolit čekat několik let. Muselo to jít nějak udělat. Brumbál by to jistě dokázal, ale on neviděl deník, dokud nebyl zničen a ani Fira ho neviděla. To jen on a Ginny, a ta neměla o nitrobraně ani tušení.

Musel to zkusit. Bylo to jen na něm. Ale jak na to?

Zaktivoval svoji nitrobranu. Stále ji nedokázal trvale udržet, aniž by se na ni přímo nesoustředil. Vybral si vzpomínku a tu vyvolal. Byla to ta, kdy se s baziliščím zubem skláněl nad deníkem, a pak ho s rozmachem probodl.

Ta událost mu proběhla přímo před očima, a aniž by chtěl, následovala jí další z bezprostředních událostí.

Takhle by to nešlo. Chvíli přemýšlel, a pak se rozhodl něco zkusit. Svou nitrobranu začal smršťovat, až obklopovala pouze tu jedinou vzpomínku. K jeho milému překvapení byla tak pevně uchycená, že po ponoření dovnitř dokázal vnímat jen ji. Tím však jeho problém nekončil. Sice se mu dokola stále odehrávala jen ona jediná vzpomínka, ale stále neviděl vůbec žádnou auru - ani deníku, ani Ginny ležící poblíž, což byl znak toho, že doposud neuspěl. Snažil se na ni dívat jako nezúčastněný pozorovatel a nutil svou magii, aby mu odhalila její auru, ale pořád nic. Zkoušel to stále dokola.

Ani netušil jak dlouho tak činí, ale pomalu začínal být zoufalý.

Z náhlého popudu emocí se na jednoho z nich snažil podívat ze všech sil, co měl, s čistou spontánností. A pak se to stalo. Na krátkou chvíli to spatřil. Okolo Ginny se objevila skomírající aura. Prudce otočil hlavu ke svému mladému já a deníku, ale nestihl to. Bylo to pryč a on si nebyl jist, jestli něco viděl nebo ne. Pokoušel se to celé zopakovat stále dokola, ale byl neúspěšný.

Zoufale zaúpěl. Kéž by to celé šlo zastavit, přetočit zpátky jako video a podívat se na to zpomaleně znovu.

Harrymu se rozzářily oči. Uvolnil dosavadní nitrobranu a uvěznil v ní namísto toho tu vzpomínku, ve které uspěl. Pevně jí uzamkl, a pak ji nitrobranou pomalými krůčky začal ořezávat, až mu zbyl jediný obraz. To rychle probliknutí, než se vše rozpadlo. Bylo to tak rychlé, že jeho mozek tu informaci v tak krátkém čase nebyl schopen zpracovat.

Ten jediný obrázek před rozplynutím mu ukázal to, co hledal. Deník měl kolem sebe doopravdy auru, ale nebyla ledajaká, byla úplně stejná jako ta, co právě viděl kolem přívěsku, který ležel před ním na posteli.

Zprudka se vrátil do reality. Oči měl rozšířené šokem. Popadl přívěsek a vyběhl z ložnice. Na okamžik zaváhal za kým jít, zdali za Firou či Siriusem, ale pak si jako první zvolil svou kamarádku. Nezatěžoval se klepáním, do jejího pokoje vtrhnul s prudkostí uragánu, ale místnost byla nečekaně prázdná. Zamířil tedy k Siriusovi, ale ani ten u sebe nebyl. Zoufale seběhl tedy do prvního patra, kde se zarazil. Kam dál?

K uším mu dolehl vzdálený smích. Běžel za ním. Vycházel z nedalekého salónku. Jen co se do něj dostal, naskytl se mu nečekaný pohled. Nad šálkem čaj seděla Fira s Ronem a Hermionou, ještě oblečených v tom, v čem byli na pohřbu, a zvesela s nimi o něčem hovořila.

„Harry, děje se něco?" zeptal se starostlivě Hermiona, které neušel způsob jeho příchodu, jako jediné sedící ke dveřím čelem.

Harry se nezatěžoval odpovědí a Fiře strčil do ruky medailon. „Podívej se na něj."

Dračí dívka se ho obratem pokusila otevřít, ale neuspěla. Pohlédla na hadí motiv, a pak, k Harrymu velkému zděšení zasyčela stejně, jako když se bavila se svým hadem. Překvapený Harry nestačil včas nijak zareagovat. Medailon se s lupnutím otevřel a mlhavý opar se z něj vyvalil ven a začal se formovat do tvaru tváře, kterou Harry dobře poznával. Vypadala trochu starší než v případě deníku, nicméně se nedala splést.

Hermiona následně zareagoval nejpohotověji. Přiskočila k Fiře a o pohotově přívěsek zavřela.

„Co to bylo?" vysoukal nechápavě ze sebe Ron.

„Voldemort," hlesl Harry. Na nic delšího se nezmohl.

Hermiona lapala po dechu.

„Jak ses k tomu dostal?" zeptala se věcně Fira.

„Našel jsem ho tady v Kráturově přístěnku pod schody. Cvičil jsem, a tak jsem kolem něj zahlédl auru. Zprvu mi to nedocházelo, ale pak… Existovalo jediné vysvětlení. Díky tomu mě napadlo, jestli ten deník Voldemorta neměl také kolem sebe auru. Meditoval jsem a pokoušel jsem se na ten deník ve vzpomínkách podívat. A dokázal jsem to. V tom deníku byla opravdu část jeho duše. A nejenom to, ta aura byla stejná jako v tom přívěsku. On uschoval části své duše do předmětů. Proto tehdy na tu odraženou avadu nezemřel," hrdě jim oznámil své zjištění.

Nastala minuta ticha, při níž se snažili všechny informace vstřebat.

Jako první prolomila ticho Hermiona. „Tebe nebolí jizva," vypískal překvapeně.

„Ne," připustil stejně překvapeně. Ani mu to samému nedošlo, kdyby na tuto skutečnost neupozornila. „Od té nehody s Dennisem mě nezabolela ani jednou. Ani se mi o Voldemortovi už nezdálo," zauvažoval nahlas.

Tentokráte zalapala po dechu Fira. „Tebe dřív blízko něj bolela jizva?"

„Jo, Brumbál mi říkal, že je to proto, že je mezi námi nějaké spojení," vysvětlil jí s lehkým překvapením. Řekl jí toho tolik, ale na tohle zapomněl.

„A od toho bodnutí nic," dodala za něj.

Harry přitakal.

„Ach můj bože, proč mi to nedošlo dřív," zaúpěla Fira. „Nemohl jsi ztratit něco, co jsi nikdy neměl," zoufala si a schovala svou tvář v dlaních.

Harry na ni zkoprněle hleděl.

Fira k němu vzápětí vzhlédla. „Hadí jazyk," pronesla na vysvětlenou.

Tou nápovědou Harrymu začalo také všechno docházet.

„Musel jsi mít v sobě část jeho duše. Určitě jí do tebe neschoval úmyslně. Kdo by to dělal? Byl jsi jeho nepřítel, chtěl tě zabít. Ale nějak se to stalo. Proto jsi dokázal mluvit hadím jazykem. Byl jsi žijící viteál. To je předmět, který v sobě má část něčí duše. Lze utvořit jen tou nejtemnější magií. Je nutné někoho zabít, abys ho vytvořil. Viteál slouží jako prostředek napomáhající nesmrtelnosti.

Když jsem hledala v rodinné knihovně, abych zjistila, jak jsi o hadí jazyk mohl tak náhle přijít, tak jsem i ze zoufalství zabrousila i do knih s temnou magií a našla o viteálech zmínku. Ani mě nenapadlo, že je to tvůj případ, jelikož živý viteál je černokněžníkovi na nic. Když dotyčný zemře, přejde s ním na druhý břeh i část jeho duše. Takže je to celé velmi nepraktické.

Jen opravdový blázen by se namáhal stvořit něco takového. Muselo se to stát omylem, ale stalo se.

Jeho přítomnost se v tobě projevovala jen málo, jelikož krevní ochrana matky tě před ním musela chránit zevnitř. Možná jen díky tomu tvou dětskou nedovyvinutou mysl nedokázal ovládnout. Asi i proto se zvenčí zdála tak slabá i před tím turnajem. Byla silná dost, jen to nebylo vidět. Tehdy jsi o ni nepřišel kvůli Dudleymu, jak jsem si myslela, ale proto, že byl důvod jejího setrvávání pryč.

Dvě duše v jednom těle není stabilní systém. Když jsi zemřel, obě duše tělo opustily. Když jsem tě oživila, vrátil se do těla jen ta tvá, protože na rozdíl od té Voldemortovy byla s tělem úzce spjatá, a tak tu krátkou smrt jeho část duše nedokázal překonat, neměl to silné pouto s tělem, které by ho k němu vázalo. Zastavením srdce pouto prasklo a viteál byl zničen," uvažovala nahlas.

„Brumbál to věděl. Musel vědět, že je ve mně," hlesl rozzuřeně Harry. Při Fiřiných slovech si byl najednou tímto nepodloženým faktem nějak jist.

„Netuším, jestli je to pravda, ale je to pravděpodobné," přitakala Fira.

Harry rozzlobeně shrábl medailon. „Jdu za ním," oznámil zlostně.

„Počkej, v kuchyni právě probíhá schůze Řádu," pokusila se ho Hermiona zadržet.

„Tím líp," temně odvětil a vyrazil dolů. Fira ho s Hermionou pohotově následovala. Ron trochu nestíhal jejich myšlenkové pochody, a tak tomu celému moc nerozuměl, ale kvapně je i tak následoval. Tohle si nemohl nechat ujít.

Harry s prásknutím dveří vtrhl do kuchyně. Dosavadní hovor utichl.

„Harry!" vykřikl káravě Sirius. Jestli se ho pak chtěl zeptat, co to má znamenat, nedostal už příležitost.

„Jak dlouho jste to věděl?" vzteklý Harry obvinil Brumbála a zabodl se do něj pohledem.

Stařík se nadechl, aby něco řekl, ale to už chlapec-který-přežil mluvil dál.

„Ať jste měl jakýkoliv plán, nevyšel vám. Už nejsem jedním z Voldemortových viteálů. A víte proč? Povím vám to. Stalo se to v ten den, co mě ten mudla bodnul. Neproběhlo to úplně tak, jak jsem vám tvrdil. Nezmínil jsem se o tom, že se mi na chvíli zastavilo srdce. Technicky vzato jsem zemřel a Fira mě vrátila zpátky k životu, když mé srdce opět dokázala rozeběhnout. Má duše se do těla vrátila, na rozdíl od té jeho. Ten mudla mi svým činem prokázal větší laskavost, než by kdy kdo hádal. Zajímá vás, jak to všechno vím? Nepřišel jsem tehdy nejen o krevní ochranu ale i o hadí jazyk. Spojení zaniklo. Už mě kvůli Voldemortovi nebolí jizva. A teď se dostáváme k tomu nejzajímavějšímu, jak jsem to všechno zjistil a dal si to dohromady?" vykřikl a přívěsek, který do té doby pevně svíral v ruce, hodil prudce na stůl a rozbil jím Brumbálovu sklenici. Stařec se ani nepohnul. „Našel jsem dnes toto. A hádejte kde? Tady v přístěnku pod schody. Věděl jste, že jsem jeho viteál a nic jste neřekl. Nic jste neudělal. Co jste plánoval? Zabít mě, až se vám to bude hodit? Kolik viteálů Voldemort stvořil? Kolik jich musíme najít a zničit, abychom ho zabili jednou pro vždy?" ochraptělým hlasem zakončil svůj monolog.

Pomněnkové oči posmutněly. „Nevím," přiznal pod tíhou chlapcova rozzuřeného pohledu.

„Koukejte to rychle zjistit!" štěkl Harry. Prudce se otočil na patě a v doprovodu svých přátel, vypochodoval hrdě z místnosti.

Ani nebyl pořádně pryč a všichni přítomní členové řádu se vzpamatovali a se silnými emocemi se sesypali na Brumbále se svými otázkami.

Následující dny se Brumbál snažil si s Harrym o tom všem promluvit, ale mladík všechny jeho pokusy zdařile mařil.

A přišel Štědrý den. Ač Harry dostal přehršel krásných dárků, tím nejkrásnějším ze všech však byla štědrovečerní večeře. A to nejen proto, že při ní byl se Siriusem, s Ronem a celou jeho rodinou (tedy krom Percyho a Arthura, s jehož ztrátou se zatím nikdo z nich pořádně nevyrovnal), Hermionou, ale i s Firou, která za poslední tři dny vycházela čím dál tím častěji ze svého pokoje, a Remusem. Když ty dva viděl sedět u jednoho stolu, připomínalo mu to rozhovor, který se odehrál večer po příchodu do Siriusova domu a Remus se ho pokoušel uklidnit po té události s Firou.

_„Harry nic si z toho nedělej. Není to tvoje vina," snažil se ho Remus uklidnit, jak nejlépe uměl._

_„Netušil jsem, že tu budete. Mělo mě to napadnout. Měl jsem jí varovat. Říkala mi, jak draconiusové vlkodlaky nenávidí," nešťastně hlesl. Celé ho to mrzelo. To se nemělo stát. „Bál jsem se o vás," zarmouceně přiznal pod tíhou opožděně doléhajících emocí._

_„Nikomu se nic nestalo, tak se tím netrap."_

_„Ale mohlo," trval si na svém Harry._

_„Harry, nenávist mezi dračím lidem a vlkodlaky je velká. A je tomu tak už od našich počátků. Není nic, co bys s tím mohl udělat," snažil se ho konejšit. Mladíkovy nešťastné zelené oči plné bezmoci ho přiměly přece jen pokračovat dál. „Ta nenávist není jednostranná. Stejně jako oni nenávidí nás a já musím objektivně přiznat, že na rozdíl od nás k tomu mají i ten oprávněný důvod, i my máme k nim stejný postoj. Nikdy se za celou naši společnou historii nestalo, aby vlkodlak a draconius byli společně v jednom domě a nešli si po krku, natož aby společně zasedli k jednomu stolu."_

_Harry pod tíhou těchto slov trochu zjihnul. „Ale ty jsi nad sebou neztratil kontrolu," podotkl._

_„Co ty víš," přiznal mu upřímně. „Kdyby nebylo Tonksové, nevím, co bych udělal."_

_„Snažíš se. Jsi tu a mluvíš s námi. Ona se však zabarikádovala v pokoji," rozhořčeně upozornil._

_„Pokouší se s tím vším vyrovnat. Stále tu je, stejně jako já. A to, že si nejdeme po krku, a že nás od sebe dělí jen pár zdí, takže jeden o druhém moc dobře víme, je sám o sobě velký úspěch," konejšivě mluvil._

_Harry se na něj překvapeně podíval a Remus zvážněl. „Víš, draconiusové si ze všeho nejvíc na sobě cení své sebekontroly. To, co se Fiře stalo, by její lid, kdyby na to přišel, jen tak bez následků nepřešel, protože se to stalo v přítomnosti mnoha kouzelníků, a co je hlavní, i nevinných dětí. Pokud se o té události dračí lid dozví, ztratí před nimi Fira svou čest, a to je věc, bez které by jen tak nějaký draconius nedokázal žít. Fira právě bojuje sama se sebou, se svým svědomím, a snaží ses tím, co udělala, vyrovnat a naučit se s tím žít a jít dál. Dej jí čas. Až se z toho dostane, opustí ten pokoj a připojí se k nám."_

Měl pravdu. Fira se po pár dnech vzpamatovala a vyšla ven. A teď ti dva po pár dnech seděli u jednoho stolu a spořádaně jedli. Harry Remusovi plně důvěřoval v tom, co mu tehdy řekl, a tak tušil, že se před ním právě odehrává jeden malý zázrak. Sice každý z nich byl na jedné straně stolu tak, aby od sebe byli co nejdál a jedli jen z mís, kterých se ten druhý ani nedotkl, ale i tak to bylo více než dost.

Aby se neodehrála nějaká nečekaná událost, Tonksová neustále upoutávala Remusovu pozornost a on zase Fiřinu. Tento krok se ukázal jako velmi úspěšný, a tak večeře proběhla v nečekaně veselé a příjemné náladě bez jediné vrásky.

Dalším příjemným překvapením pro Harryho bylo to, že se ti dva setkávali náhodně u jídla i následující dny a nic se nestalo. Tedy krom občasných zabijáckých pohledů, co si vyměňovali.

Jediné, co se Harrymu trochu nelíbilo, byla pokračující soukromá setkání Firy a Charlieho v jejím pokoji. Nežárlil na ně, to ne. Byl si stoprocentně jistý, ač neměl žádný důkaz, že mezi nimi nic není. Bylo za tím něco jiného. Stále mu vrtalo v hlavě to, jak se Charlie po jejich vzájemném představení pokusil políbit její ruku, jako by byla nějaká šlechtična. Proč to chtěl udělat? Odpověď, jako obvykle neznal, a nevypadalo to, že by na to hned tak přišel.

Další věcí, co mu nedávala spát, byla ta, že od chvíle, co Fira opustila po své dobrovolné karanténě pokoj, byly její oči jiné, chladnější, odtažitější. Vypadalo to, jako by ten pokoj opustil úplně jiný člověk a nezdálo se, že by se to nějak mělo v blízké době změnit a vrátit do původního stavu.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitola 14 – Čas nadešel**

Byla polovina ledna a Harry začal být čím dál tím víc nervózní. Fira byla už zcela odtažitá a hodně zamlklá. Když na to přišlo, tak se bavila spíše s Hermionou a Ronem, než s ním. Přišlo mu, jako by už byla jen jeho tichý stín, když ho během dne po škole následovala. A svá večerní setkání s Brumbálem, jejichž četnost se rapidně zintenzivněla, se už ani moc nesnažila skrývat.

„Musím jít," oznámila z ničeho nic Fira.

Harry vykouzlil tempus. Bylo teprve devět, o hodinu méně, než obvykle mizela. Dříve, než se jí však stačil na cokoliv zeptat, byla pryč. S jistou odevzdaností se vrátil zpátky ke svému úkolu z lektvarů, který nechal na poslední chvíli, takže mu dnes nezbývalo nic jiného, než ho co nejdříve urychleně dokončit, aby se na zítřek mohl alespoň trochu vyspat.

Fira rozvážně kráčela ztichlou školou. Většina studentů už byla touto dobou na své koleji. Nadešel ten správný čas a odkládáním by o moc víc nezískala.

Popustila uzdu své přirozenosti a její tvář nabyla lehce dračích rysů. Zavětřila. Jeho pach by poznala kdykoliv, klidně i na několikanásobně větší vzdálenost, než která je nyní dělila. On se před ní nemohl nikam schovat, ani kdyby sebevíc chtěl. Její kroky zamířily přímo k němu.

Blížila se, cítila to. Krom něj se žádný člověk široko daleko nenalézal. Ideální. Kráčel chodbou zády k ní, směřujíc zpátky do své koleje ve snaze vrátit se dostatečně včas před večerkou. Dnes se zdržel v knihovně déle, než u něj bylo obvyklé.

V této chodbě se nenalézaly obrazy a ani duchy nebylo v okolí vidět. Nic, co by ho mohlo varovat, že je mu v patách. Lepší příležitost už mít nemohla. Tiše se k němu připlížila, aniž by ji odhalil, a pak jím prudce smýkla a přirazila ho ke stěně, svým tělem se namáčkla na něj. Bylo to tak rychlé, že nestačil nijak zareagovat, natož aby zvládl tasit hůlku.

„Vím, že po mně toužíš. Já po tobě také, můj dráčku," smyslně mu zašeptala do ucha a jazykem přejela po boltci.

Draco tím vším zaskočený zalapal po dechu. Fiřiny motýlí polibky lemovaly jeho krk a on se tak nezmohl k žádné odpovědi. Její tělo příjemně hřálo a to, co dělala její ústa s krkem, ho dráždilo až k samotné hranici příčetnosti. Musel bojovat sám se sebou, aby se neotočil a nezmocnil se jejích úst, po nichž téměř šíleně prahnul. Bál se, že když to učiní, ten krásný sen se rozplyne a on zjistí, že tu stojí úplně sám.

Aniž by si to uvědomil, Fiřina ruka pomalu a nenápadně vnikla do jeho kalhot. Z Dracových úst uniklo zoufalé zasténání. Její polibky se rázem staly dravější a žádostivější a v kombinaci s tím, co mu dělala tam dole, myslel, že zešílí.

Ač se ta chvíle, kdy se dostane na ten pomyslný okraj a přeteče přes něj, nemilosrdně blížila, přál si, aby tento okamžik trval, co nejdéle to bylo možné.

Draco se už nedokázal ovládat. Nemilosrdně v nezadržitelném tempu přirážel proti její ruce. Nezáleželo mu na tom, co Firu k takovémuto činu vedlo, v jeho slastí omámené hlavě zbyla jediná utkvělá myšlenka, a to touha to dotáhnout až do samotného konce.

Hlasité sténal, aniž by si to pořádně uvědomoval. Plně se oddával těm úžasným pocitům, co právě zachvacovaly jeho tělo. Už chybělo jen tak málo, jen pár tahů, aby vyvrcholil, ale její ruka zničehonic ustala a trochu se stáhla. Zoufale zaskučel ve snaze přimět ji znovu k pohybu, ale ruka setrvávala dál odtažená.

„Chceš být můj? Chceš, abych to dotáhla až do úplného konce? Chceš mě se vším všudy, čím jsem?" ptala se ho smyslně v těsné blízkosti ucha, až se ho její rty zlehounka dotýkaly.

„Ano," zaúpěl Draco neschopen stále souvisle myslet. Jediné, na čem mu záleželo, byla její ruka, která se vrátila ke své předchozí činnosti.

„Ano, i já tě chci se vším, čím jsi," pronesla šeptem. Druhou rukou mu jediným tahem uvolnila několik knoflíčků košile nahoře u krku, čímž takřka rozvázala jeho zelenou kravatu, a pak se svými rty přisála na odhalené místečko nad pravou lopatkou.

Dracem přejela vzrušující vlna magie plynule splývající se samotnou vlnou orgasmu, který zachvátil v ten samý okamžik jeho tělo. Fiřiny rty stále setrvávaly přisáté k jeho kůži a on se nemohl nabažit všech těch úžasných vjemů, které právě přicházely.

Fiřina ruka potřísněná jeho spermatem mezitím opatrně opustila jeho kalhoty a následně byla labužnicky, hbitě očištěna jejím jazykem.

„Dáš mi zdravá a silná mláďata. Teď jsi až na věky můj, můj druhu," zvonivým hlasem k němu pronesla a s tichým smíchem se od něho odpoutala a jako duch zmizela v útrobách hradu.

S pomalu odeznívajícím orgasmem a ubývající magií začala postupně Dracovi docházet její slova. Čím více si uvědomoval plný význam toho všeho, tím větší hrůzou se mu rozšiřovaly oči, až mu z nich vytryskly slzy.

Místo nad pravou lopatkou, kde se ho Fiřiny rty naposled dotýkaly, už ho příjemně nedráždilo, nýbrž pálilo. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že dopustil, aby se něco takového stalo.

Toporné tělo jen stěží donutil k pohybu. Z pomalých váhavých kroků však nakonec dokázal přejít do běhu a zapadnout do nejbližší chlapecké umývárny.

Aby nespadl, zprudka se zapřel o první umyvadlo, k němuž se dostal, a zoufale se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. Byl mrtvolně bledý.

Váhavě se jednou rukou natáhl k límci a stáhl košili tak, aby odhalil své pravé rameno, jež natočil dopředu, aby na něj v zrcadle, co možná nejlépe viděl. Díky tomu mohl v odraze nad svou pravou lopatkou spatřit malý černý erb – vzepnutého draka, nad jehož hlavou se vznášela korunka ve stejné barvě.

Moc dobře věděl, co to všechno znamená.

Tradiční svazek dračího lidu nebyl stejný jako u kouzelníků. Byl to rituál propojený s magií. Prováděl se v soukromí a jen sama magie stvrzovala spojení oddávaných.

Stačilo k tomu tak málo. Jen nahlas pronesený souhlas obou partnerů a to, aby partner dosáhl vrcholu a partnerka sperma dobrovolně přijala. Magii až tolik nesešlo na tom, jak to bude přesně provedeno, a dávalo to tak partnerům volné pole působnosti. Nezáleželo na věku. Potvrzení magie bylo rozhodující. A tomu se i v jejich případě stalo.

Cítil to, jejich magie se na chvíli dotkla, a silným, neviditelným pramínkem mezi nimi utvořila nezlomitelné pouto. Do konce svých životů jím budou pevně spojeni. Ani ministerstvo kouzel s tím nemohlo nic udělat, i kdyby se mu to náhodou z důvodu nízkého věku obou partnerů třeba nelíbilo. Tento typ spojení uznávali bezmezně.

V očích kouzelnického světa byl od této chvíle ženatý a už nikdy nemohl pojmout za svou jinou manželku, než tu co právě měl.

A korunou na vrch toho všeho byl rodový erb Stoneů, který právě zdobil jeho rameno a dával na vědomí všem, že, ač je kouzelník, stal se Fiřiným životním partnerem.

Proud slz nezastavoval. Draco nevěděl, co má teď dělat. Už to nešlo vrátit zpátky. Zbylo mu jen jediné, smířit se s tím. Uvědomění jeho situace mu vehnalo další strach do tváře. Nikdo, a to opravdu nikdo, včetně rodičů nesměl spatřit ten erb znázorňující vše, čím teď byl. Vzhledem k tomu, že Fira byla Potterovi zavázána, byla by to jinak jeho smrt.

K Dracovu milému překvapení došlo nečekaně k tomu, že se znamení vpilo do jeho kůže a stalo se neviditelným. Bylo tam, cítil ho, ale najednou si byl jistý, že ho nikdo nedokáže ani nejsilnějším kouzlem odhalit, nebude-li si to přát.

Draco se s nově nabytou sebejistotou dokázal dostatečně vzpamatovat, aby se upravil a vydal se zpátky na svou kolej, kam se stačil vrátit ještě těsně před nezadržitelně se blížící večerkou.

Mezitím se Fira dávno dostala tam, kam po zanechání Draca jeho osudu směřovala.

Zašeptala heslo, chrlič se odklonil a ona se nechala po točitých schodech vyvézt k těžkým dveřím ředitelovy kanceláře. Zlehka zaklepala a po vyzvání vstoupila dovnitř.

„Jdeš dřív," s úsměvem zkonstatoval Albus.

„Taky tě ráda vidím," odvětila Fira s úšklebkem a usadila se naproti němu do křesílka.

„Čaj?" nabídl jí.

„Děkuji," přitakala a přijala nabízený šálek, k němuž před napitím obezřetně přičichla a zkontrolovala, že do něj ředitel nic nepřimíchal, jak měl jinak ve zvyku. To poslední, co dnes potřebovala, byla dávka veritaséra.

Chvíli společně v tichosti popíjeli, dokud se Fira konečně nerozhodla promluvit.

„Mám tu vzpomínku. Kdybych netušila, co přesně hledat, tak bych se přes tu falešnou s největší pravděpodobností nedostala. Velmi pečlivě ji střežil," zasmušile pronesla a z kapsy vytáhla malou lahvičku se stříbřitou tekutinou. „Dala bych ti ji, ale to v dohodě nebylo. Měla jsem ji získat a ne ti ji předat. Jestli se na ni chceš podívat, navrhuji výměnu – vzpomínku za vzpomínku. Ty se tak dozvíš, kolik má Voldemort viteálů, a já na oplátku slova proroctví."

Albus se na ni podíval trochu zaskočeně, ale nic neřekl, a tak se Fira chopila dalšího slova.

„Opravdu sis myslel, že na to nepřijdu? Chvíli mi sice trvalo, než jsem si dala všechno dohromady, ale nakonec se mi to přece jen podařilo. Při jednom cvičení Harryho nitrobrany jsem nečekaně dostala příležitost shlédnout okamžik, ve kterém se jeho matka obětovala, aby mu zachránila život. Zprvu se mi to zdálo divné, ale nevěděla jsem proč. Skutečnost však byla tak prostá.

Voldemort tehdy do toho domu nešel s cílem zabít manžele Potterovy ostatním pro výstrahu, kdyby mu někdo chtěl i nadále odporovat, jak se všeobecně tvrdí. Šel tam pro Harryho. Jak jinak vysvětlit to, že Lily nabídl život za to, když mu vydá svého jediného syna na smrt? Ženě, jejíž původ ztělesňuje vše, co nenávidí. Proč by se ale o to malé dítě tak zajímal, aby byl ochoten přistoupit na něco takového? A ke všemu tam šel sám, což u něj byl velmi neobvyklý krok. Musel k tomu mít setsakra dobrý důvod a jediným vysvětlením je věštba.

Musel tušit, že je pro něj to dítě hrozbou.

Proč by se ale tedy potom namáhal dostat se nepozorovaně na odbor záhad, kde jsou uschované, mimo jiné, především věštby, kdyby to proroctví znal? Artur Weasley nezemřel žádnou náhodou. Překvapil Voldemortova mazlíčka při akci a zaplatil za to životem. A my mu můžeme jen děkovat, že se nakonec k věštbě nedostal.

Ale proč by se Voldemort toužil dostat do sálu věšteb, kdyby už ji znal? Existují jen tři možnosti – buď je jich o něm a Harrym víc a on zná jen jednu z nich, nebo je jen jedna, on zná jen její část, či ji zná celou, ale není si jistý, zdali správně, a tak se chce ujistit.

Ať je správná možnost kterákoliv z nich, ty odpověď znáš. A já se chci dozvědět její znění či všech, pokud je jich víc. Kdyby žádná věštba neexistovala, nikdy by ses až tolik nestaral o Harryho přežití.

Udivuje mne, že na tohle všechno doposud nepřišel nikdo další."

Albus se na ni vážně podíval. „Ostatní nemají takový talent vidění jako ty," podotkl.

„Nejsem jediná, kdo má nadání na jasnovidectví. A to, že jsem draconius s tím nesouvisí. Spousta čarodějů má obdobné nadání jako já. Nemohu už však za to, že tady na škole učí jasnovidectví člověk tak neschopný, že je nedokáže nic naučit a nevzbudí v nich pro tento obor sebemenší zájem.

Ke všemu nejsem tak nadaná, jak si možná myslíš. Žádná věštba ze mě určitě nevypadne," upřesnila.

„Osoba, kterou obviňuješ z neschopnosti, je tou samou osobou, která vyřkla tu osudnou věštbu, jejíž obsah chceš znát," s jiskrou v očích prohodil Albus, a pak jeho úsměv povadl. „Dobře tedy, vzpomínka za vzpomínku," trochu zdráhavě pod tíhou Fiřina rozhodného pohledu přijal ten návrh.

„Ty první," vyzvala ho.

„Budiž," souhlasil, nijak nezaskočen její žádostí. Poznal ji už natolik dobře, aby se plně seznámil s její nedůvěřivostí. Mávl hůlkou a odhalil tak svou pečlivě ukrytou myslánku. Pak do ní převedl jednu ze svých vzpomínek a gestem naznačil, že se může jít podívat.

Fira k ní přistoupila a ponořila svou tvář do stříbřité tekutiny. Ještě předtím ovšem Albusovi hodila lahvičku se vzpomínkou. Staré ruce, očekávaje něco takového, ji pohotově zachytily.

Fira se po chvíli vynořila ven. Její tvář byla vážná. Postrádala předchozí jiskry hravosti, které tam při bedlivém zkoumání bylo možné spatřit.

„Harry má právo něco takového vědět. Musíš mu to říct," naléhala na Albuse vážným hlasem.

„Není připravený," namítl.

„Nikdy nebude připravený na něco takového. Není dítě, unese pravdu."

„Dobře, uděláme výměnu – tajemství za tajemství," navrhl jí s lehkým úsměvem a jiskřičkami v očích.

„Není třeba, aby to věděl," namítla dobře odhadujíc, na co naráží. „Ta informace pro něj není nijak důležitá."

„Myslíš? Stejně se to dozví, pokud už dávno něco netuší. Je to jen otázka času. Jak jsi sama řekla – není už dítě a má právo znát pravdu," vrátil jí její vlastní slova.

„Jak chceš. Zítra tady, jako vždy. Vezmu ho s sebou," naštvaně odsekla. Už v sobě více nedokázala skrývat nahromaděný vztek, který v ní rostl od okamžiku, kdy opustila myslánku. Otočila se na podpatku a s třísknutím dveří, větším než sama zamýšlela, opustila ředitelnu a seběhla schody netušíc Albusův spokojený výraz na tváři, který se mu po jejím odchodu rozhostil na tváři.

Fiřiny kroky však poté, co se za ní chrlič se skřípotem zavřel, nezamířily do jejích pokojů, nýbrž do sklepení. Měla toho akorát tak dost. Když Trelawneyová vyřkla slova té věštby, někdo ji a Albuse za dveřmi poslouchal, dokud dotyčného nevyrušil někdo další a nevyhodil ho pryč. Sice vzpomínka postrádala informaci, kdo tím špehem byl, ale znala jednoho velmi dobrého kandidáta na tuto pozici. S tím, co se až do teď dozvěděla, byly ty finálně získané informace v ředitelně ty poslední, aby se jí mlhavý obraz minulosti zase o něco výrazněji zaostřil. Už však nehodlala déle čekat, její trpělivost byla u konce. Chtěla znát pravdu, spekulacím byl konec, a byla toho ochotna dosáhnout za každou cenu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitola 15 – Podrob se mé vůli**

Fira měla dveře vedoucí do komnat Severuse Snapea na dohled. Nezastavovala se. Máchla rukou a svou magií je přiměla, aby se rozlétly a napochodovala dovnitř. Za svými zády je nechala s ohlušujícím třísknutím zavřít.

„Co to má znamenat!" vykřikl zaskočeně Severus a ihned vyskočil z křesla stojícího poblíž krbu. Kniha, kterou do té doby spokojeně četl, s klapnutím zapomenuta spadla na zem.

„Konec her Severusi Snape. Zpřístupni mi svou mysl! Znám proroctví a pod tíhou jeho slov ti už dále nemohu dovolit, aby ses nacházel v blízkosti Harryho, pokud mi nedáš důvod ti věřit," rázným hlasem pronesla dračí žena a nebezpečně se na něj podívala.

„Jak se opovažuješ!" vyštěkl a tasil svou hůlku.

„Opovažuji a ty víš dobře proč. A přestaň mi před nosem mávat tím mrtvým klackem. Je to nedůstojné nás obou," odsekla mu.

Severus na ni šokovaně vytřeštil oči a zbledl. Znala jeho největší tajemství, o němž se nikdo a nikdy nesměl za žádných okolností dozvědět. _Jak na to přišla?_ To by rád věděl.

Fira natáhla svou dlaň a přivolala si k sobě jeho hůlku. Jen co jí vplula do ruky, na nic nečekala, rozšrouboval držadlo a dvěma prsty opatrně vytáhla jádro, které po krátkém zapůsobení magie zlatě zablikalo.

„Věčný štít. Přesně jak jsem si myslela. Ta chudinka měla svůj osud zpečetěn v den, kdy si tě vybrala. Jak dlouho žila? Pár hodin, dní, týdnů? Dlouho jistě ne. Do Bradavic jsi jistě přišel už s tou mrtvolou, co si dříve říkala kouzelnická hůlka.

Tvůj otec opravdu vymyslel originální způsob využití tohoto lektvaru. Za to je mu třeba vzdát hold. Jen tak náhodou není jedním z našich nejstřeženějších tajemství. Kdyby se dostal do rukou kouzelníků, nechci ani domyslet, kde všude dál by ho dokázali využít.

Využít ho na odříznutí jádra, opravdu chytré. Hůlka vypadá na první pohled v pořádku a přesto je zcela nefunkční," obdivně pronesla Fira a šlehla po muži opět pohledem. „I toto tajemství ti svěřil, že? Výroba lektvaru Věčného štítu schopného odříznout navždy magii malého předmětu od zbytku světa…. Nic mi na to neřekneš?" zeptala se ho na závěr s falešně sladkým úsměvem.

Severus držel svá ústa křečovitě zavřená. Věděl, že je zle. Došlo k nejhoršímu – byl odhalen. Netušil, jestli odhalení právě od ní je lepší, než by bylo v případě Voledemorta, Brumbála či někoho dalšího, ale rozhodně v jejím případě cítil jistou šanci na přežití, na což by u některých dalších možností zajisté moc naděje neměl.

Měl neutuchající touhu jí něco odseknout, ale silou vůle se držel. Ona ve skutečnosti nechtěla, aby promluvil a on jí nechtěl ještě více vydráždit. Už stav, v němž se právě nacházela, byl dostatečně výbušný.

„Kdyby Voldemort tušil, že v jeho řadách se skrývá kouzelník nespoutaný hůlkou, plně mající pod kontrolou svou magii, schopen jí v maximální možné míře použít, dlouho bys nepřežil. Jistě by neriskoval ohrožení své výsostné pozice Temného pána. A Brumbál? Nevím, jestli bys s tímto faktem byl nadále schopen udržet si jeho důvěru. Obě strany by daly od tebe ruce pryč dřív, nežli bys řekl švec," pronesla, a pak svýma dračíma očima začala Snapea přímo propalovat. „Naposledy. Podrob se mé vůli a otevři mi svou mysl Severusi Snape. Jinak se ranního úsvitu nedočkáš."

Severusovy oči se zaklesly do těch jejích. Neměl na vybranou. Musel ji poslechnout. Nelíbilo se mu to, ale jiná možnost neexistovala. Když bojoval se svým otcem, vyhrál, ač v té době otce už ovládaly jen dračí emoce vymknuté naprosté kontrole, ale přese všechnu otcovu šílenost on svou zbývající volnou magii neovládal ani z poloviny tak dobře, jako ona. A to nemluvě o tom, že on byl daleko slabší, ve všech možných směrech. Moc, jíž vládl, byla ničím ve srovnání s dračí královnou. Dračí královnou, mající svou moc plně pod kontrolou. Jen tak pro nic za nic by nebyla ve svých pouhých patnácti letech schopná svého strýce, který po smrtí jejího otce dračí korunu převzal, porazit. Přemohla ho, zkušeného, vyspělého draka jen s dětským tělem, jak ve své lidské, tak i v dračí podobě a neodnesla si z toho ani jediné těžší zranění.

I přes svou moc si nebyl Severus jistý, zdali by měl nějakou šanci ji v souboji jeden na jednoho porazit. Ke všemu, kdyby to přece jen dokázal, znamenalo by to více než jen smrt dračí královny a vlastní rukou podepsaný rozsudek jeho smrti ve velmi blízké době. Byla by to i velká ztráta pro Fénixův řád. Špehové dračí královny byli rozmístěni po celé šíři kouzelnického světa ve Velké Británii a poskytovali Řádu nezbytné informace o Voldemortově činnosti a situaci na ministerstvu. Kdyby on i dračí královna zemřeli, kohoutek informací by vyschl a Řád by to významně oslabilo. Něco takového nemohl dopustit. Bojovat by znamenalo konec všemu, čeho s Brumbálem dosáhli.

S nesmírnou neochotou a odporem Severus před dračí královnou poklekl na jedno koleno. K potupě, která ho čekala, nehodlal přidat další v podobě zhroucení se u jejích nohou po ukončení prohlídky.

Spustil veškeré své štíty a otevřel přístup ke všem svým vzpomínkám. Šance, že by se mu podařilo něco před ní ukrýt či jí úspěšné podstrčit nějakou falešnou vzpomínku, byla minimální. Ke všemu, důsledky pro něj při takovémto odhalení by byly fatální a rozhodně to nestálo za to riziko.

„Bude to bolet, Severusi Snape," upozornila ho, a pak do jeho mysli vrhla jak uragán.

Pomalu začala probírat vzpomínku za vzpomínku a dokreslovala si informace, které už o životě Severuse Snapea získala ze spisů svého otce, vzpomínek bradavických duchů a obrazů, kteří se velmi rádi o vše podělili, když jim člověk dodal dostatečnou motivaci, a tím, co si sama na základě jistých náznaků domyslela.

Tobias Snape, bratranec jejího otce, se oženil s Eileen Princovou, čistokrevnou čarodějkou, za účelem oživení krve svého čistokrevného dračího rodu. Nelíbilo se mu to, ale bylo to nezbytné. Naneštěstí, když už se k tomu rozhodl, nepojal ji pouze za manželku obyčejným lidským slibem, ale podle starých tradic se s ní přímo svázal a pojal ji za svou dračí družku.

Krátce po svazku Eileen otěhotněla, porod však neproběhl tak hladce, jako početí. Málem při porodu se svým dítětem zemřela. Jen zázrakem se léčitelům podařilo je oba zachránit. Toto vše si ovšem vybralo do budoucna svou daň. Eileen přišla o možnost přivést na svět dalšího potomka.

Pozornost Tobiase se tedy upřela k jedinému synovi, do něhož vkládal veškeré své naděje, jako jedinému pokračovateli jeho rodu. Jaké však bylo jeho zklamání, když se ukázalo, že Severus není draconius, jak to bylo obvyklé, ale kouzelník. Spící drak, jak se takovýmto čarodějům s dračí krví říkalo. Mnoho draconiusů by pro takovéhoto potomka přímo vraždilo, ale Tobias ne. Vzal tuto skutečnost jako to největší ponížení, neschopen se s danou skutečností smířit natolik, že došel k šílenému rozhodnutí v Severusovi spícího draka probudit.

To ovšem nebylo možné, ale on si nedal říct. Vychovával ho, jako by draconius byl a podle toho na něj kladl i nároky, které by u většiny kouzelnických dětí byly nezvládnutelné. Severus to však nečekaně zvládal, čímž však neúmyslně podporoval svého otce v jeho názoru, že spícího draka probudí, a že je na správné cestě. Ke všemu Tobiase uchvátila myšlenka, že bude první, co něco takového dokázal – probudil spícího draka. Jist si svým úspěchem už předem, začal Severusovi svěřovat už odmala tajemství, která se dle zákonů kouzelnickým potomkům dračího lidu nesvěřovala.

Když nadešel čas, aby jeho synovi byla zakoupena hůlka, učinil tak, ale ten samý den hůlku takříkajíc usmrtil, když její jádro ponořil do lektvaru věčného štítu. Myslel si, že kdyby se jeho syn připoutal k hůlce, nikdy by pak už probuzení spícího draka nebylo možné a to nehodlal připustit.

Severus odešel do Bradavic. Naneštěstí však nikomu neřekl o tom, o co se jeho otec snaží, a tak držel dle jeho pokynů jazyk pevně za zuby a za každých okolností se pokoušel vyvolat dojem, že na něm není nic výjimečného. Bez řečí se učil kouzlit tak, jako ostatní, ale to nebylo možné, on na rozdíl od nich neměl funkční hůlku, a tak své studium v Bradavicích moc nezvládal.

Bylo až k neuvěření, o co se Severus snažil. Samotné ovládnutí volné magie bez použití jakékoliv pomůcky či formule a přinucení podrobit se přesně jeho vůli, bylo samo o sobě neskutečně těžké a jen tak někdo to nedokázal. A přesně o to se snažil jedenáctiletý Severus. A nejenom o to, ke všemu se snažil, aby se jeho kouzla chovala zcela stejně, jako kdyby je dělal hůlkou, což obnášelo správné držení, pohyby i latinská slova, která mu stejně s nefunkční hůlkou byla zcela k ničemu.

Zvládl to, což byl malý zázrak, jemuž by nikdo asi jen tak neuvěřil. Ale jeho pokroky v té doby byly až moc pomalé a jeho spolužáci mu utíkali, zatímco on byl stále na začátku a považován svými spolužáky za neschopného a urážen tím, že ho nazývali motákem, který by si měl co nejrychleji sbalit své věci a ze školy vypadnout, protože tam nemá co dělat. Někteří však zašli ještě dál – Potter a jeho parta.

Severus vše tiše snášel, osamocen, bez přátel, dokud se Lily Evansová k jeho nesmírnému údivu nerozhodla se s ním spřátelit a pomoci mu. Pravidelně se spolu scházeli v knihovně a studovali spolu. Severus jí vypomáhal s lektvary a ona se mu snažila pomoci v kouzlení s hůlkou. Nikdy se sice nedověděla pravou příčinu jeho problému, ale i tak se s jejími neotřelými nápady na cvičení Severus začal pomalu hýbat kupředu. Postupem času nejen své spolužáky dohnal, ale nakonec i znatelně předehnal. Což však Poberty nezastavilo, aby ho přestali šikanovat. I přese všechno byl Severus nicméně šťastný. O jeho otci se to ovšem říci nedalo.

Tobias pomalu a nenávratně šílel. Spící drak se neprobouzel a tak se začal uchylovat i k násilí vždy, když se jeho syn vracel na prázdniny domů. Útoky se s lety zhoršovali a ani Eileen nebyla ušetřena.

Dění ve Snapeově rodině nezůstalo nepovšimnuto. Když Severusovi bylo patnáct let, dračímu králi přetekla trpělivost a Tobias byl uvězněn a čekal na svůj soud dle dračího práva a zákonů. Trestu smrti, který ho nevyhnutelně čekal, se však zázrakem vyhnul, když dračí král podlehl nátlaku Eileen, jež u něj za svého manžela nezlomně bojovala a snažila se ho zachránit. Vyhrála, dračí král podlehl jejím slovům o rodině a druhé šanci a Tobias Snape byl zpátky volný. On však druhou šanci nevyužil. Pokračoval tam, kde před uvěznění m skončil a ještě přitvrdil.

Časovaná bomba vybuchla na vánoce Severusova sedmého ročníku. Tobias se rozběsnil tak, že nad sebou ztratil veškerou kontrolu. Napadl Severuse ve své dračí podobě. Zaskočený mladík se málem zprvu zapomněl šokem bránit. Eileen okamžitě přispěchala svému synovi na pomoc, z dosahu otce ho dostala, ale zaplatila za to tu nejvyšší daň. Smrt matky Severuse donutila k činu. Rozhodnut ji pomstít se Tobiasovi postavil.

Po dlouhé bitvě zvítězil a otce zabil. Odnesl si však z toho těžké zranění. Kdyby tehdy náhodou dračí král nepřišel hnán špatným pocitem něčeho zlého, také by zemřel. Severus mu to nikdy nedokázal odpustit. V jeho očích to byl on, kvůli komu nebyla jeho milovaná matka mezi živými.

Poté, co své rodiče pohřbil, navrátil se do Bradavic. V jeho srdci byla veliká rána a pocit, že teď na světě není místa, kam by patřil, v něm rostl. Toho využil Lucius Malfoy a zlákal ho do Voldemortových řad. Severus měl pocit, že někam konečně patří a je také uznáván. Voldemort si byl moc dobře vědom jeho obrovského daru pro lektvary a dal mu prostor a podporu jeho nadání nadále rozvíjet.

Štěstí Severusovi však nevydrželo dlouho. Lily poté, co se dozvěděla o tom, že se stal smrtijedem, ukončila jejich přátelství. Severusovy snahy ji obměkčit mu však nevyšly. V té době využil příležitosti Potter a konečně Lily přesvědčil, aby s ním začala chodit.

Škola skončila a Severus se stal skutečným smrtijedem. Až tehdy si pomalu začal uvědomovat, co skutečně udělal. Nechtěl si to však připustit, dokud nenastal ten soudný den a on nevyslechl část věštby a nevyzradil jí svému pánovi. Poté, co zjistil, že Lilyin živost je ohrožen, konečně se rozhodl jednat. Přesvědčit Brumbála o tom, že mu chce pomoci a zachránit Lily a jejího syna nebude snadné, ale dokáže to. Brumbál to risknul. Špeha potřeboval a vynikající mistr lektvarů, znající i některá tajemství draconiusů, se neodmítá.

Přes veškerou snahu Severus Lily zachránit nedokázal. Netušil, že ta proradná krysa rodinu Potterových zradila, a když to zjistil, bylo už pozdě. Do domu v Godrikově dole dorazil pozdě. Jediný živý, kterého nalezl, byl jen roční chlapec plačící v postýlce. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se dostatečně vzpamatoval a oplakal Lilyinu smrt, než vzal malé dítě do náručí a vyhledal Brumbála.

Strhla se mezi nimi bouřlivá hádka plná výčitek a silných emocí.

Právě tato vzpomínka, přesněji její konec byla ta, kterou Fira hledala. Důvod, proč po tom všem Brumbál v Severuse tak pevně věřil a byl sám ochoten pro něj i riskovat život. Důvod, díky kterému se tehdy před lety Severus vyhnul Azkabanu.

_„Přísahal jste, že ji ochráníte!" vykřikl zničeně Severus._

_„Je mi to líto. Opravdu líto, ale to, co už se stalo, nedokážeme změnit. Ona už tu není, ale její syn ano. Jen on ho dokáže porazit. Voldemort nezemřel. On se vrátí a jen to dítě, které svíráš v náručí, bude mít moc ho porazit. Lilyinou smrtí nic nekončí, ale začíná," pronesl Brumbál zarmouceným hlasem._

_Severus se podíval na dítě, které držel tak pevně, jako by na tom právě závisel jeho život. Malý Harry usedavě plakal. Z jeho nádherně zelených očí se koulela jedna slza za druhou._

_Má Lilyiny oči, uvědomil si Severus. Lily byla jediným skutečným přítelem, kterého kdy měl. Zemřela, aby ten malý mohl žít a pokud byl tím, který mohl jako jediný Voldemorta zabít, bude ho chránit. Už se nemohl spolehnout na Brumbála. Ten stařec mu za jeho nebezpečnou práci špeha slíbil, že Lily ochrání, a selhal. Stejnou chybu už podruhé neudělá. Byla tu jediná osoba, které mohl skutečně věřit, a tou byl jen on sám._

_Rozhodl se, co musí udělat._

_Kousl se do palce pravé ruky, až mu z něj začala téct krev, a pak jím na čelo dítě nakreslil několik run._

_„Harry Pottere dávám ti svůj život, svou moc a ochranu," zašeptal a krví nakreslené runy se vpily do Harryho kůže. Chvíli byly ještě trochu znatelné, ale pak po nich nezbila ani stopa. Magické pouto, které však touto přísahou vzniklo, bylo patrné a nemohlo být nikdy zrušeno. Nikým, ani Severusem ne._

_Severus k Brumbálovi vzhlédl a zahleděl se mu do očí. Ty modré oči, sledující mlčky celé to představení dobře věděly, co se právě stalo. Byly zaskočené, ale spokojené. Plné lásky a pochopení._

Fira opustila Snapeovu mysl. Viděla vše, co potřebovala. Severus se připoutal k Harrymu druhým nejmocnějším slibem, co existoval. Výš už jen stál magický rituál poutající snoubence k sobě až na věčnost.

Fira už chápala důvod Albusovy skálopevné jistoty v Severusovu věrnost. Severus nikdy nemohl Harryho zradit. A to bylo tím, co tak nutně potřebovala vědět. V otázce Harryho i ona mu mohla věřit a spolehnout se na něj.

Na její tváři se rozhostil spokojený úsměv, a pak následně natáhla k lektvaristovi pomocnou ruku.

Severus zaváhal, zdali po tom všem má její nabídku na smíření a nový začátek přijmout, ale nakonec přijal. Tušil, že další takovouto nabídku by nedostal a být zadobře s dračí královnou nebylo až tak k zahození. Jsou věci, které se prostě a jednoduše nedají odmítnout.

Fira ho vytáhla na nohy, jako by vůbec nic nevážil.

„Nikdy by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo, že jsi Harrymu zavázán mnohem silněji než já. Vítám tě na jedné lodi, Severusi," pronesla a posléze její tvář opět nabyla vážnějších rysů. „Musíme si promluvit."

Severus přikývl a gestem naznačil, ať se posadí. Byl zvědavý, co mu dračí královna chce sdělit. Tušil, že to s tou prohlídkou jeho mysli úzce souvisí. Neměl z toho vůbec dobrý pocit. Fira kvůli tomu byla ochotná zajít až tak daleko, že po něm chtěla, aby se jí otevřel. Riskoval a ne málo. I ona si musela být vědomá toho, co přijde, pokud by neustoupil a nevyhověl by její žádosti.

Severus počkal, než se Fira usadí, a pak teprve zaujal místo v křesle stojícím naproti ní.

„Severusi, myslím, že víš, co po tobě budu žádat. Nebude se ti to líbit, ale jiná možnost neexistuje. Pokud chceme, aby Harry vyhrál, musí se osvobodit od své hůlky. Musí se naučit kouzlit jako ty, jiná cesta není. Harry není tak magicky nadaný jako Brumbál a nemá tolik zkušeností jako Voldemort. Kdyby se svázal s hůlkou, asi by bezhůlkouvou magii zvládnul, ale volné magie by neměl dost, aby to bylo pořádně k užitku. Proroctví říká, že bude mít moc, kterou Temný pán nezná a dle mě je to tato moc," pronesla vážným hlasem dračí královna.

Lektvarista pobledl. Tichý hlásek mu už dlouho našeptával stejnou věc, on ho však okázale přehlížel, neschopen se smířit s tím, že toto je ta správná cesta. Doufal, ač by to asi nikdy nikomu nepřiznal, že Brumbál přijde na něco, čím by Harry získal dostatečnou výhodu a oni se tomuto kroku vyhnuli, ale ten bláznivý stařec jako by vše nechával osudu. „Víš, co opravdu žádáš? Uvědomuješ si, co by to pro něj znamenalo? Zbytek života, den co den, s každým kouzlem se bude bát, že ho někdo odhalí. Nebude nikdo, komu by se mohl svěřit s takovýmto tajemstvím. Nesvázání se s hůlkou je porušení toho nejvyššího zákona dnešní kouzelnické společnosti. A to nemluvím o tom, že už je možná pozdě."

„Uvědomuju si, co to všechno obnáší a jaký to bude mít na Harryho dopad, ale nic lepšího právě nemáme a pokud chceme jít touto cestou, musíme si pospíšit, sice není ještě pozdě, ale už teď využíval svou hůlku dost dlouho na to, aby osvobození od ní bylo dosti komplikované. Kdyby byl vychováván v kouzelnickém světě, už by možná byl nezvratně s hůlkou spojen, ale on byl v mudlovském světě, takovéto děti se se svou hůlkou finálně svazují až o rok později. A ti nejmocnější o další rok více. Harry dokázal jako malý velké věci. On není průměrný kouzelník. Dle mě by se bez jakéhokoliv zásahu spoutal s hůlkou až v sedmnácti. Ale i tak se na to plně nemůžeme spoléhat.

Harry musí omezit kouzlení jen na hodiny. A o volných chvílích začít trénovat bezhůlkovou magii. To by proces vázání mohlo zpomalit. Nejraději bych ho o hůlku připravila už teď, ale to by byl bez ochrany a každému by došlo, že se něco děje, kdyby ze dne na den nezvládl ani jednoduché Accio.

Harry musí být v období studia plně v bezpečí a v Anglii není jediné místo, kde by to bylo. Na konci ročníku odejdeme do Norska do kolonie. Tam bude v naprostém bezpečí. Sem se vrátíme, až bude plně připraven."

Severus se zatvářil nespokojeně. Představa toho, jak je s Potterem několik let v dračí kolonii a pokoušející se toho tupce něco naučit, nebyla moc lákavá, obzvláště když by byli obklopeni stovkami draconiusů.

„Ty jediný ho to můžeš naučit a tady to nejde," pronesla Fira, která velmi dobře odhadla, na co právě lektvarista myslí. „Nevěřím, že je náhoda, že první kouzelník nespoutaný hůlkou po Merlinovi jsi ty. Obzvláště, když i on byl jako ty – spící drak."

Severus se nadechl k otázce. Tu první věc tušil, ale o té druhé neměl ani ponětí. Fira mu však nedala prostor promluvit.

„O Merlinovi si promluvíme někdy příště. Teď je důležitější Harry."

„Ano, pan Potter. Neplatí pro něj žádná pravidla. Pokud má někomu projít to, že je nespoután hůlkou a tudíž velmi nebezpečný pro celou kouzelnickou společnost v Británii, je to právě on," sarkasticky místo toho pronesl a pak mu něco došlo. „Nemůžu odejít. Albus mě potřebuje. Jsem jediný špeh z úzkého kruhu smrtijedů, co máme. O takovéto informace nemůžeme přijít."

„To už je zařízeno. Tvé místo zaujme Draco," odvětila nevzrušeně dračí královna a po krátké pauze spokojeně dodal. „Dnes jsem ho pojala za svého druha, od teď je na naší straně."

„Je to ještě dítě!" vyštěkl rozzuřeně Severus. Jeho hlas byl plný obav o svého kmotřence.

„Je stejně starý jako já nebo Harry. Těžká doba si žádá těžká rozhodnutí. Věřím však, že on to zvládne. Má v sobě vše, co je k tomuto úkolu potřeba."

„Proč on?" hlesl Severus.

„Měla jsem k tomu mnoho důvodů. Má v sobě velký potenciál. Jen ho ještě neprojevil. A nejenom to. Jeho otec je pravou rukou Voldemorta. Tudíž Draca nikdo ze zrady podezřívat jen tak nebude. Ke všemu můj rod potřeboval novou krev. Malfoyovi mají velký vliv v kouzelnické společnosti a díky Dracovi budou na vítězné straně, takže až bude po všem, jejich postavení by Luciusova aktivita neměla moc ublížit. Draco mi tak bude moci pomoct získat pro draconiuse zpátky místo ve společnosti, které před staletími díky těm prašivým vlkodlakům ztratili. Jenom to, že Harrymu pomůžeme vyhrát, nebude stačit. Tak naivní nejsem."

„Pokud Draca odhalí, nebudeš mít nic," zabručel kysele lekvarista. Znal svého kmotřence dobře. Byl to pravý zmijozel, jehož velká moc přitahovala jako magnet. Draco se zapletl do sítí, z nichž ho on nemohl zachránit ani kdyby sebevíc chtěl. Jen tiše doufal, že Draco dobře věděl, co dělá, když se s ní svázal. Jistě, takovýto svazek měl obrovské výhody i pro něj, nejenom pro Firu. De facto od teď byl dračím králem, a pokud získá uznání a důvěru, budou ho ti draci poslouchat stejně dobře jako královnu. Lucius se nikdy nespokojil s málem. Vždy prahnul po větší moci, než právě měl. Bylo až úsměvné, že jeho syn dokázal svým způsobem mnohem víc jediným svazkem, než on za celý svůj život. Moc se těšil na den, až Lucius se dozví, co jeho drahý, milovaný syn udělal. Velice rád by to viděl, i když být v tu dobu blízko těch dvou by nebylo moc bezpečné. Bude si muset s Dracem promluvit a pomoci mu připravit se na jeho úkol. Několikaleté zkušenosti, které mu předá, se mu jistě budou hodit a zvýší jeho šance, že nebude odhalen.

„Zítra se Harry dozví o proroctví a mém postavení," přerušila Fira náhle tok Severusových myšlenek. „Bude nutné, abys pak získal Harryho důvěru. Musí ti plně věřit, pokud máme všichni uspět. Jak to uděláš, nechám na tobě. Upozorňuji tě však předem, že Harry dospělým moc nevěří. Nikdy mu nedali moc důvodů, aby tomu bylo jinak. A to, jak ses k němu od prvního ročníku choval, tomu také moc nepřidalo. Dobře tedy zvaž, co učiníš. Doporučuji ti jít na to přes Lily, a pak mu prozradit vše o tvém dětství. Harry má v sobě velkou dávku lásky a soucitu. To by ti mohlo pomoci," pronesla Fira na závěr a zvedla se.

„Přeji ti dobrou noc," rozloučila se ještě ode dveří a opustila lektvaristovy komnaty, ponechávající za sebou muže uvězněného hluboce ve svých myšlenkách.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitola 16 – Krutá pravda**

Harry, trochu zaskočen, kráčel po Fiřině boku a směřoval si to s ní do ředitelny. Informace, že dnes půjde s ním, ho překvapila zcela nepřipraveného na něco takového.

„Dobrý večer, řediteli," pozdravil Harry starého muže, jen co vstoupili do pracovny, a se značnou nervozitou k němu přistoupil. Měl divný pocit. Cítil, že mu čaroděj chce něco říct a jemu se to určitě nebude líbit.

„Rád tě vidím, chlapče, Mohu ti nabídnout?" pronesl s úsměvem Brumbál a přistrčil k usedajícímu mladíkovi misku s citronovými cukrátky.

Mladík s vděčností přijal a jeden si okamžitě nacpal do pusy. Napětí v něm trochu povolilo a děs z toho, co se asi bude dít dál, mírně ochabl.

„Harry, mrzí mě, že jsem už od začátku k tobě nebyl zcela upřímný. Prosím, odpusť starci, který si jen přál, abys prožil šťastné dětství, na které máš, stejně jako všichni, ostatní právo. Udělal jsem chybu. Měl jsem ti o viteálech říct už dávno a i mou domněnku, že jedním jsi i ty sám. Samotného mě to děsilo. Nedokázal jsem si představit, co by to pak udělalo s tebou, kdybys to věděl. I tak jsem se ti s tím měl svěřit. Teď už to vím, ale nemohu to vrátit zpátky. Už dávno jsi byl na krutou pravdu připraven, ale mé staré oči to nechtěly vidět. Prosím tě o jediné, abys mi dal šanci získat si tvou důvěru zpět," pronesl Albus zarmouceně a své pomněnkově modré oči skrz brýle upřel na Harryho.

Ten jen na malý okamžik zaváhal. „Rád, řediteli Brumbále," řekl klidným hlasem. Přese všechno měl toho prošedivělého muže s dlouhým vousem rád.

„Děkuji. Chci, abys věděl, že si toho nesmírně vážím. Dnes večer jsem však nechtěl s tebou mluvit jen o tomto. Chtěl bych ti říct, že díky značnému přispění Firy se nám podařilo zjistit, že Voldemort má ještě čtyři viteály. U jednoho se domnívám, že je to sám Nagini, ale je to prozatím jen pouhá domněnka. O těch zbývajících třech zatím nic nevíme."

Na Harryho tato informace zapůsobila. Byl rád, že tomu muži odpustil. Evidentně se opravdu snažil, a to nejen ohledně viteálů, ale také ve směru upřímnosti k němu. To, že má Voldemort ještě tolik viteálů nebyla moc dobrá zpráva, nicméně alespoň už přesně věděli, na čem jsou a kolik jich mají hledat, což nebyl zas tak špatný odrazový můstek.

„A nakonec bych ti chtěl říct ještě něco, přesněji ukázat. Už jsem to měl udělat dávno, stejně tak jako s těmi viteály," vážným hlasem dodal ředitel a rukou mu naznačil, aby se zvedl.

Harrymu se rozšířily oči. _U Merlina, co mi ještě neřekl? _vnitřně se vyděsil. Nechal se jím odvést k přistavené myslánce a opatrně se do ní ponořil. Na malý okamžik zaváhal, zdali vůbec chce vidět vzpomínku, jež tam na něj čekala.

Fira, která od příchodu do ředitelny postávala ve stínu v rohu, přistoupila k oknu a pohlédla ven do tmy. Nechtěla, aby muž postřehl nervozitu skrývající se v její tváři.

„Nemusíš mu říkat všechno," podotkl Albus, který moc dobře odhadl, nad čím přemýšlí.

„Já vím, ale takto to bude lepší. Musí vědět nejen, jaké nese břímě, ale i plnou váhu zodpovědnosti, jíž jsme na jeho ramena vložili. Musí pochopit, že nejen kouzelnický svět a mudlové jsou na něj odkázání," zkonstatovala rázně dračí královna a pohlédla do starcovy tváře. Nadechovala se, aby ještě něco řekla, ale v ten moment se Harry vynořil z myslánky s tváří plnou rozporuplných pocitů.

Albus na ni pohlédl s výrazem: _Teď je to na tobě,_ usadil se za svým stolem a nalil si šálek stále teplého čaje.

Harrymu se chtělo začít křičet, ale jedna jeho část mu v tom bránila. Brumbál se opravdu snažil a on mu slíbil dát šanci. On nemohl za to, že jen on má moc zabít Voldemorta a ani jeden nemůže žít, pokud druhý zůstává na živu. Pokud jeho vztek chtěl někam směřovat, tak jedině na toho hadího zmetka. To on ho do všeho zatáhl a postavil do této situace. Děsila ho ta tíha zodpovědnosti, kterou nesl. Měl strach, jestli vůbec někdy bude mít dost síly Voldemorta porazit. Ale musí to zkusit. Musí udělat vše, co je v jeho silách, aby před ním všechny ochránil.

Brumbál Harrymu nabídl čaj. Ten ho s vděkem přijal a s výdechem se usadil. Celý zamyšlený se zahleděl na zvlněnou hladinu, z níž vycházely tenké provázky páry.

„Harry," špitla Fira ve snaze upoutat jeho pozornost.

Mladík se po ní ohlédl a doprovázel ji svým pohledem, dokud se neusadila kousek od něj.

„I já bych k tobě měla být upřímnější," váhavě začala. „Když jsem ti v létě vyprávěla o dračím lidu, vynechala jsem jednu část týkající se naší hierarchie a všeho, co s tím souvisí."

Nebelvírovy oči se do ní zabodly. „Ano, vynechala," úsečně zkonstatoval. „Ale mě se to už před pár dny podařilo zjistit. Netušila bys, co se člověk všechno v knihovně dozví, dračí královno. Nerozumím jen jediné věci, proč jsi mi to už dávno neřekla?"

„Měla jsem k tomu vážný důvod," vyhýbavě mu odpověděla.

„A to jaký?" odhodlaně se Harry dožadoval své odpovědi.

„Když mi povíš, jak jsi na to nakonec přišel, odpovím ti," zkoušela to dál Fira. Věděla, že je to jen pouhé oddalování nevyhnutelného, ale potřebovala ještě chvíli, aby se dopředu připravila na jeho reakce, až mu to celé dojde.

Harry se na ni zlostně podíval, vědom si toho, že pokud jí o tom celém neřekne, sám se nic nedozví. S tichým povzdechnutím začal vyprávět. „První nápovědou mi bylo to, jak ti chtěl Charlie políbit hřbet ruky, než jsi ho zastavila. Také mi přišlo zvláštní, že jsi k sobě následně do pokoje pustila jen jeho, a to jsi ho ani pořádně neznala. Pak tu byla Hermiona, něco na tebe zjistila při tom svém pátrání, které tak náhle uťala, a nic o tom neřekla. Chtěl jsem vědět, co se děje, ale v Siriusově knihovně nic kloudného o dračím lidu nebylo, tak jsem začal pátrat v bradavické knihovně a nejjednodušší způsob, jak začít, bylo, požádat paní Pinceovou, jestli by mi nepůjčila stejné výtisky, co poskytla Hermioně v září.

Jeden by neřekl, co se doví z takové knihy, jakou je Historie tradičních krojů kouzelnického světa. Celou tu dobu jsem to měl přímo na očích. Černý, dlouhý, propínací hábit bez rukávů, černé kalhoty a haleny s nabíranými dlouhými rukávy, tradiční společenský oděv příslušníků královského rodu dračího lidu.

To, že jsi na samém vrcholu, mi došlo až následně, když jsem si to dal do spojitostí s událostmi odehrávajícími na mé narozeniny, když si mě tak kouzelně na pár dní uspala s myšlenkou, že to celé byla jen pouhá nehoda.

Zprvu jsem si myslel, že to byl jen pouhý sen, co jsem měl, o drsném souboji dvou draků, vše vyvolané tím, že jsem žil už měsíc v přítomnosti dvou příslušníků dračích lidí, ale pak, na konci prázdnin, jsem měl možnost spatřit tvou dračí podobu. Neměl jsem moc příležitostí nad tím přemýšlet, takže mi uniklo, že už jsem tvou dračí podobu viděl, ale když jsem před pár dny meditoval, došlo mi to. To chrlení ohně na konci, pokorná poklona toho poraženého draka, i to, že tvůj oheň vyšlehl nejvýše ze všech ostatních.

Šla ses utkat o královskou korunu a mě jsi uspala," trpkým hlasem na konci dodal.

„Promiň," hlesla sklíčeně Fira. Byla mírně zaskočená tím, že ten souboj Harry viděl. Nechápala, jak se to mohlo stát a překvapilo ji, že Harry o tom jí ani nikomu jinému neřekl, ale měla, co chtěla. Harry jí jen po pravdě odpověděl na její otázku.

„Za co se omlouváš? Za to, že jsi mi nic neřekla? Za to, jak si mě uspala na tři dny? Nebo že jsi riskovala bezdůvodně svůj život kvůli nějaké koruně?" štěkl.

„Za to druhé. Je mi to opravdu líto, ale nechtěla jsem, aby ses o mě strachoval. Byl to boj na život a na smrt. Nechtěla jsem, abys viděl, v jakém stavu se vrátím, pokud vůbec. Můj strýc Michael je opravdu silný a zkušený drak. K moci se dostal po otcově a bratrově smrti. Byla jsem příliš malá, takže koruna připadla po právu jemu. Chtěla jsem ji zpátky a rozhodla jsem se o ni bojovat, ale byl jsi tu ty. Ten souboj se měl odehrát v norské dračí kolonii, odkud Michael z exilu vládnul. Nemohla jsem tě tu nechat, ale také jsem tě nemohla jen tak vzít sebou. Bylo by příliš nebezpečné, kdyby se o tobě dozvěděli," stručně shrnula, jak to celé tehdy doopravdy bylo.

„Tak jsi mě uspala a do Norska za matčiny pomoci, předpokládám-li správně, propašovala a ukryla tak, aby mě neviděli a ani já nic neviděl," bystře si vynechaný zbytek sám odvodil.

Fira neochotně přitakala.

Nastalo dlouhé ticho. Harry čekal na odpověď na svou prvotní otázku. Nezapomněl na ni a nehodlal ustupovat. Albus se do toho z bezpečnostních důvodů raději nepletl.

Po chvíli dračí královna konečně našla svůj ztracený klid a promluvila. „Ten důvod, proč jsem ti o svém postavení neřekla, byl ten, že tím, jak jsem se stala dračí královnou, se můj závazek přenesl i můj lid. Samotná magická podstata slibu se nepřenesla, ale je otázkou cti mého lidu dostát slibu, jímž je jejich královna svázaná. A oni udělají vše, aby byl zdárně naplněn."

Harrymu se šokem rozšířily oči. „Proto jsi nechtěla, aby o mně věděli, když jsi šla bojovat o trůn. Nechtěla jsi, aby o tom slibu věděli, dokud pro ně nebude pozdě. Nechtěla jsi, aby ti přišli na to, co na ně chystáš," vztekle ji obvinil, když si dal tuto informaci briskně do souvislostí s tou předchozí. Rázem mu vše začalo dávat větší, děsivější smysl.

Fira mlčela a tak Harry pokračoval dál ve svém uvažování nahlas. „Všechno jsi to měla předem naplánované. To, co se stalo s Dennisem, byla nehoda. To jsi předvídat nemohla, ale to, co následovalo už ano. Přiměla jsi mě, abych tvůj životní dluh přijal, abys ho mohla zneužít proti vlastnímu lidu," teď už nebelvír opravdu křičel.

„Ne všechno. Ta nehoda, s ní nic společného nemám, a to, že jsem ti ten dluh chtěla splatit, s mými plány neměl také nic společného. Hodilo se mi to, to nepopírám, ale vrátit ti to bych chtěla i bez dračí koruny. Dračí korunu jsem chtěla už dávno předtím, než se to stalo. Jen jsem si ji chtěla vybojovat, až budu starší. Také jsem chtěla svůj lid přimět, aby se Voldemortovi konečně postavil, přestal se schovávat v zahraničí a vrátil se do vlasti, což by rozhodně nebylo jednoduché. Tím, co se o prázdninách stalo, se vše urychlilo. Rozhodla jsem se nabízených šancí využít a nestydím se za to. Udělala jsem jen to, co bylo nezbytné," odvětila s ledově chladným hlasem. Teď promluvila pravá dračí královna.

Harryho pohled se krátce stočil na Brumbála, který stále klidně popíjel svůj večerní šálek čaje. Pak zase pohlédl na mladou dívku před sebou. „Jak dlouho o proroctví víš?" tvrdě se jí zeptal se snahou potlačit v sobě také veškeré emoce.

„Od včerejší noci, ale tušení jsem měla už delší dobu," přiznala popravdě.

Harryho zamrazilo. Tušila to a nic neřekla, stejně jako i to všechno ostatní. _Proč by také měl vědět, že celý dračí lid ostrovů je připraven pro něj zemřít, pokud to bude nutné? _Pro ty dva jako by to byla jen pouhá maličkost, z níž si není třeba dělat žádné obavy.

Z Firy, co dříve znal, toho moc nezbylo. S bolavým srdcem tušil, kdy se tak stalo. Byla to ta osudná chvíle s Remusem, kdy se na chvíli neovládla, která jí definitivně proměnila v něco takového. Remus mu ten den říkal, jak je schopnost se ovládat pro dračí lid důležitá a že to je otázkou celé jejich cti, na níž si staví. Myslel, že tomu rozumí, ale až teď mu začal docházet plný význam toho všeho. Pokud do té doby ve Fiře vládl boj mezi ní a dračí královnou, tak po tom dni bylo rozhodnuto. Fira se vzdala, zmizela a zrodila se čistokrevná dračí královna, pro niž už nebyl přítelem tak, jak tomu bylo doposud. Byl už v jejích očích jen někým, koho potřebovala, aby vyhrála tuto válku. A s Brumbálem to bylo stejné.

Jednali tu celé dny bez něj, jako by vůbec nebyl, a pak mu řeknou toto, s naprostým klidem, bez emocí. Zajisté k tomu museli mít důvod, proč to udělali, jinak by se mu určitě neobtěžovali svěřit, ale ten mu jistě opětně jen tak neřeknou, ani kdyby se je snažil přinutit mluvit sebevíc. Hráli si s ním. Pro ně byl jen obyčejnou figurkou na šachovnici, nic víc, ať říkali cokoliv.

To poznání velmi bolelo. Zaplavoval ho pocit bolesti, beznaděje, bezmoci a nevýslovného vzteku. Cítil se zrazený. Chtělo se mu začít křičet, ale raději svá ústa držel zavřená. Divadlo jim tu dělat nebude. Odvrátil tedy raději od těch dvou tváří. Nemohl se na ně ani podívat. A pak to spatřil. Vše v místnosti létalo, třískalo se a praskalo. Vládl tu takový lomoz, že by jistě nebylo slyšet kloudného slova. Jeho magie divočela a dělala tady z toho kůlničku na dříví. A Fira a Brumbál? Ti se ani nepohnuli. Klidně seděli a čekali, až se uklidní.

Harry se nasupeně zvedl. Už tu nechtěl zůstat ani o minutu déle. Omluvně se podíval na Fawkese. Mrzelo ho, že to muselo to nebohé zvíře celé sledovat a snášet, a vypochodoval z místnosti. Sjel po točitém schodišti dolů, proklouzl otvorem, jenž mu udělal chrlič a udělal dva kroky. Víc nemohl. Cestu mu zastoupila černě oděná postava, jež byla právě tou poslední, s níž chtěl nyní ze všech lidi mluvit nejméně.

Pokusil se ho obejít, ale Snape mu v tom pohotově zabránil svým tělem. „Následujte mě, prosím, pane Pottere," přikázal mu, a aniž by se ohlížel, vydal se na cestu do sklepení.

Harry vzpurně zůstal na svém místě. Nechtěl s ním kamkoliv jít. Dnes toho měl akorát tak dost.

Lektvarista však po pár metrech zaznamenal, že jde sám a otočil se. „Nemám náladu se opakovat, pane Pottere. To poslední, co bych chtěl, je ztrácet s vámi svůj drahocenný čas, takže hněte konečně tím svým líným zadkem. Čím dříve to vyřídíme, tím dříve budeme mít oba konečně klid," kousavě pronesl a nebezpečně se na něj podíval.

„Co po mně chcete?" neústupně se otázal mladík, stále neochoten s mužem kamkoliv jít.

„Já po vás nic nechci, ale vás by jistě zajímalo, proč se vám ti dva rozhodli znenadání říct pravdu," s úšklebkem poznamenal a opět se rozešel ke schodům vedoucím do spodních pater.

Harry na něj vytřeštil oči. _Jak o tom ví? Co se tu, u Merlinových fousů, zatraceně děje? _Zanaříkal v duchu a pln zvědavosti rychle muže u schodiště dohnal.

Zprvu si myslel, že jdou do Snapeova kabinetu, ale když ho zdárně minuli, Harry opět znejistěl. Dříve, nežli si však stačil rozmyslet, zdali byl opravdu dobrý nápad jít s ním, stáli u dveří, které po otevření odhalily obytnou místnost. _Profesorovyi komnaty_, došlo Harrymu s velkou dávkou překvapení hned vzápětí. Kdyby mu ještě ráno někdo řekl, že se dostane do osobních prostor mistra lektvarů, myslel by si o něm, že se zbláznil, ale toto bylo až přespříliš reálné, aby to nebyla pravda. Nemohl tomu ani uvěřit.

„Pane Pottere, máte nějakou představu o tom, jakou byste měl vládnout mocí, jíž Voldemort nezná, díky níž byste ho mohl porazit?" zeptal se Snape, rozhodnutý jít rovnou k věci.

Harry netušil, že může být ještě více šokovaný, ale stalo se. Netušil však, jestli to více způsobil fakt, na to se ho ptal, anebo zda proto, že vyslovil jméno toho hadího zmetka.

Snape se usadil do křesla postávajícího poblíž krbu a zkoumavě si nervózně postávajícího mladíka prohlédl. „Dobře, tak jinak," zaskřípal zuby rozladěně. „Říkají vám něco pojmy volná a vázaná magie?" zkusil to odjinud.

„Něco málo už jsem o tom slyšel," odpověděl po pravdě Harry a rozhodl se posadit do zbývajícího křesla, když se jeho hostitel sám k ničemu neměl. Vypadalo to, že to tu bude s největší pravděpodobností na dlouho, a stát se mu u toho rozhodně nechtělo.

„To jsem si mohl myslet," zabručel si pro sebe Severus a přednáškovým hlasem vzápětí spustil. „Vezmu to raději od začátku, pane Pottere. Nehodlám se opakovat, tak laskavě dávejte dobrý pozor.

Každá bytost má určitý magický potenciál. Velikost tohoto daru určuje, v jaké míře ho lze použít. Má-li někdo malé magické nadání pod pomyslnou hranicí použitelnosti, je mu k ničemu. Těmto lidem pak říkáme mudlové. Ty, co se pohybují někde okolo hranice použitelnosti, nazýváme motáci. A ti, co mají magie dostatek, jsou čarodějové či nejrůznější magické bytosti. To už zaleží na původu každého jedince.

Dříve, v dobách kdy kouzelníci ještě neznaly hůlky, kouzlili pomocí runové magie či třeba rituálů, ale byli tací, co měli talent na použití magie napřímo, ti kouzlili pomocí své vůle a svými představami využívali magii ke svému prospěchu. Byli opravdu mocní a porazit je mohli jen ti, co kouzlili stejným způsobem. Naneštěstí takových nebylo mnoho. Především proto, že naučit se takto používat magii bylo neskutečně náročné, chtělo to dostatek času a trpělivosti, což většina lidí bolestně postrádá. Tudíž ti, co neměli potřebný talent, to vzdávali už předem, ač by to při větší dřině také v jisté míře dokázali.

Místo toho, aby byli trpěliví, chtěli si zjednodušit život a zkrátit své kouzelnické vzdělávání na co možná nejkratší čas. A tak začali hledat nové podpůrné prostředky, které by jim zjednodušily přístup k jejich magii a usnadnily její využití. A tak se zrodily první kouzelnické hůlky.

Zprvu se zdály jako ideální řešení, a tudíž jejich oblíbenost velmi rychle rostla. Ale protože všechno má své protiklady, i tady byl jeden, na to se však přišlo až časem. Hůlka pro sebe zablokovává určitou část magie, která pak slouží striktně jen pro kouzlení hůlkou, ničím jiným.

Ať je hůlka sebevíc mocná, vždy se magie, jíž si uzme pro sebe, pohybuje v jistých mantinelech, které žádná, ani ta nejslabší na světě či nejmocnější, nepřekročí či nepřesáhne.

V dnešní době se tak význam _nutné hranice použitelnosti magie_ sloučil s nutný minimem magie pro možnost kouzlení za pomoci hůlky, takže dnes máme daleko více motáků, než tomu bylo v dávné minulosti. Kouzelnická společnost nezeslábla, ale pohled na věc se výrazně pozměnil.

Veškerá magie, kterou kouzelníci mají a kterou si hůlka nezabere pro sebe, neboli se nestane vázanou magií, nazýváme volnou magií. Dá se tedy říct, že díky zavedení hůlek jsme si dobrovolně rozštěpili svou magii a tím jsme se dobrovolně de facto oslabili.

Volnou magii můžeme využívat ke kouzlení jinými prostředky, zde však také záleží, kolik té volné magie máme, aby nám na to stačila. Pokud jí není dost, je zase ve hře hranice nutného minima, odvíjejícího se od toho, jak jí chceme využít. Na vaření lektvarů jí rozhodně nepotřebujeme tolik, jako když třeba chceme udělat určitý rituál či kouzlit bez hůlky.

Hůlka zpřístupnila magii všem a daní za to bylo to, že jsme se jí dobrovolně nechali oslabit. Takže těm, co toto došlo a byli dostatečně schopní kouzlit i bez hůlky, se rozhodně nechtěli nechat jen tak svázat. Tím se stali svým způsobem ještě mocnější, než do té doby byli, a měli daleko větší výhodu nad ostatními už jen třeba proto, že si nemuseli hlídat hůlku v ruce, aby o ni nepřišli, protože pak by byli bezbranní. Proto se kouzelnická společnost uchýlila k tomu, že vytvořila zákon, že je každý kouzelník povinen se svázat se svou hůlkou. Občas se vyskytli tací, kteří tento zákon porušili. Někteří z nich byli nemilosrdně pronásledování a uhnáni k smrti. Jiní zas vstoupili do dějin stejně tak jako poslední kouzelník, jež nebyl spoután hůlkou – Merlin. Ovlivnil všechny tak, že od jeho dob po zemi nekráčel žádný čaroděj, jehož magie by nebyla usměrňována hůlkou.

Tím však bezhůlková magie úplně nezanikla. Ti nejnadanější z nejnadanějších se stále učili bezhůlkové magii, ale ta byla jiná než dřív. Vše je vším ovlivňováno. Nejenom, že volné magie takovíto jedinci neměli více než na středně silná kouzla, ale také samotná technika bezhůlkové magie u kouzelníků spoutaných hůlkou je úplně jiná a v jistém směru i značně omezená, protože ač k takovémuto typu kouzlení je využívána volná magie, kouzelník naučený kouzlit pomocí hůlky a formulí, které jsou s tím napevno svázané, je schopen kouzlit bezhůlkově jen za pomoci daných formulí. Někteří je musí vyslovit nahlas, jiným stačí na ně pouze myslet, ale stále je to úplně jiná metoda, ač se navenek může zdát stejná jako stará bezhůlková metoda kouzlení pomocí vůle, představ a obrazů. Ač je tedy tato technika kouzelníkům zapovězená, stále žijí tací, co takto dokážou kouzlit – draconiusové," Severus v tomto bodě udělal kratší, významnou pauzu, při níž si spokojeně prohlédnul Pottera, zatajujícího dech. Možná nakonec ten mladík nebyl tak hloupý, jak se obvykle tvářil. „To vám jistě ta vaše dračí kamarádka neřekla, že? Sice dračí podstata draconiusům zabírá daleko více magie, než kouzelníkům hůlka, a znepřístupňuje ji pro využití jiných, než jejich vrozených vlastností, ale stále i tak jim zbývá jistá dávka volné magie. A ti, co jsou velmi nadaní, dokážou velmi snadno ovládnout svou magii, díky svému vrozenému citu pro magii, a bezhůlkově kouzlit, dá-li se to tak v jejich případě vůbec nazvat, jelikož oni nikdy nejsou spoutáni hůlkou, to je u nich zcela nemožné.

Takto mocných příslušníků dračího lidu je jen pár, ale dají se velmi snadno najít. Čím je totiž draconius magicky nadanější, tím je i mocnější, po všech stránkách – i ve své dračí podobě, a tudíž je schopen se v jejich hierarchii probojovat na vyšší společenské příčky. Je to jako u zvířat - čím je zvíře silnější, tím je ve smečce výš postavené. Takže ti draconiusové, co ovládají starou bezhůlkovou magii či jinak řečeno dokážou použít magii napřímo a donutit ji, aby se podrobila jejich vůli, jsou většinou přímo dračími králi svých říší či minimálně členy královského rodu."

Harrymu vzápětí projelo myslí děsivé poznání. _Tak takhle Fira udělala to s tou kluzkou baňkou. Jednoduše jí pouhou myšlenkou začarovala._

„A teď se dostáváme k tomu nejzajímavějšímu, pane Pottere. Tušíte, jak na tom vaše dračí královská kamarádka je?" spokojeným hlasem se Severus dotázal.

„Netuším," přiznal mladík potichu.

„Draconiusové ovládající přímou magii dokážou obvykle jen slabá kouzla, ale v průběhu historie se vyskytlo několik těch, kteří dokázali i o něco víc – středně silná kouzla. Na ty by vám však stačily prsty jedné ruky, doposud. Dnes budete potřebovat zapojit i tu druhou," s úšklebkem zkonstatoval.

„Fira," s výdechem poznání hlesl Harry. Byl šokovaný a vyděšený tím vším zároveň. O něčem takovém neměl ani to sebemenší ponětí.

„Ano, Fira Stoneová. Kdyby byla čarodějka a ne draconiuska, byla by jistě stejně mocná jako sám Brumbál. Dračí koruny se v pouhých patnácti letech nezmocnila jen tak, pro nic za nic. Něco takového by nedospělý drak nikdy nedokázal. Neměl by sebemenší šanci, ani kdyby byl lehce nadprůměrný. K tomu, aby to dokázal, by bylo nutné mít v sobě daleko víc, stejně jak nynější dračí královna."

_Proto si Fira s Brumbálem tak dobře rozumí, _v duchu si pro sebe zabručel Harry. „Jste si tím vším jistý?" raději se rozhodl ujistit.

„Zcela. Včerejší noc mi vaše dračí kamarádka velmi názorně předvedla malou, nečekanou ukázku," popuzeně si připomněl Snape.

„Stále upřímně nechápu, kam tím vším směřujete. Volná magie, bezhůlková magie, historie kouzelnické hůlky, draconiusové…" Harryho hlas se vytratil. Vše náhle zapadlo na své místo, jak si připomínal, co mu postupně lektvarista všechno řekl. „Ovládnutí staré bezhůlkové magie, to je cesta, jak porazit Voldemorta. Ale říkal jste, že to dokážou jen tací, kteří nejsou spoutáni hůlkou, a já už hůlku mám, takže…"

„Je hezké vědět, že jste pro jednou dával opravdu pozor, pane Pottere. Ano, starý způsob bezhůlkové magie je tou cestou, jíž se musíte vydat, pokud chcete Voldemorta opravdu porazit. Ale není pravda, že byste byl svou hůlkou spoután. To je pomalý, dlouholetý proces. Děti vyrůstající v kouzelnické společnosti se nevratně spoutají s hůlkou do patnáctého roku života, ale ti, co dříve žili mezi mudly nebo jsou opravdu velmi mocní, těm to trvá až o dva roky déle. Takže u vás to bude minimálně ještě rok trvat, než bude ten proces nevratný."

„Ale pokud se s ní nespoutám, je to proti zákonu, říkal jste…" nedopověděl svou námitku pod tíhou Snapeova pohledu.

„Vám vždy všechno prošlo, pochybuji, že u tohoto by to bylo jiné," vyštěkl. „Jestli chcete doopravdy Voldemorta zabít, je vaší jedinou šancí zbavit se své hůlky a naučit se starým kouzelnickým způsobům kouzlení. Není jiné cesty. Nejste tak mocný, ani zkušený, abyste ho předčil jinak."

„Tak proto mi Brumbál s Firou řekli o proroctví a o tom, jak je mi dračí lid zavázán. Chtějí po mně, abych překročil veškeré hranice a nespoutal se s hůlkou. Spoléhají se na to, že bych nedovolil, aby někdo bezdůvodně zemřel, když to mohu zastavit, ať to pro mne bude znamenat cokoliv," vztekle vyplivl Harry.

„Minimálně to od vás očekává dračí královna, ale nedivil bych se, že to celé Brumbál předtím tiše posvětil," potvrdil mu jeho domněnku Snape.

Harrymu se to celé nelíbilo. Nechtělo se mu do toho. Obzvláště když věděl, že to po něm chtějí a vyžadují ti dva manipulanti. Ale na druhou stranu i on doopravdy chtěl Voldemorta porazit a rozhodně netoužil po tom, aby kdokoliv další umřel, když tomu může zabránit. Oba ho znali moc dobře, a tak ho s naprostým klidem zahnali do slepé uličky. Věděli, že nemůže couvnout. To by mu jeho svědomí nikdy nedovolilo. Zatraceně.

„Pane Pottere, pokud se nakonec k něčemu takovému odhodláte a půjdete do toho, musí to být jen a pouze vaše svobodné rozhodnutí, nezávislé na všech ostatních okolnostech. Nikdo jiný nemá právo v tomto směru za vás rozhodnout. Toto musí být jen vaše svobodná dobrovolná volba. A abyste mohl takovýto krok učinit, musíte též zvážit i to, co to bude obnášet, a být si vědom všech rizik.

Pokud se rozhodnete takovéto studium podstoupit, bude to obnášet následující – budete plně odkázán na ostatní, neschopen se jakkoliv bránit, kdyby se něco stalo, dokud svou magii nezvládnete, a to se rozhodně nestane ze dne na den, za týden, či měsíc. Vaše studium by neprobíhalo nikde v Anglii, jelikož nikde na ostrově by pro vás za takovýchto okolností nebylo bezpečno. Z bezpečnostních důvodů byste nebyl ani ve spojení s vašimi přáteli, bylo by to příliš riskantní a ohrožovalo by to život nejen váš, ale i jejich. Také by o tom vědělo minimum lidí, takže byste jim za žádných okolností předem neřekl, do čeho se chystáte. A ani po porážce Voldemorta byste nikomu nesměl říct, co dokážete a jak kouzlíte. V neposlední řadě byste se musel smířit s tím, že nebudete mít nikdy příležitost dosáhnout OVCÍ, jelikož vaše nové studium by začalo už po dokončení tohoto ročníku, do jehož konce by bylo dobré, abyste omezil používání hůlky na naprosté minimum. Čím méně kouzel s hůlkou, tím pomalejší definitivní propojení s ní."

Harryho tvář zvážněla. „Předpokládám správně, že vzhledem k tomu, že mi o tom říkáte právě vy, znamená to, že to budete právě vy, kdo by mě takto učil kouzlit?"

„Ano, naneštěstí není nikdo příhodnější, kdo by vás něco takového dokázal naučit," nespokojeně přiznal Severus.

„Proč jenom vy?" zoufale zaúpěl Harry. Tohle nebyla jen pouhá slepá ulička, do níž ho Brumbál s Firou zahnali, to byla přímo noční můra, z níž se nebylo možné vzbudit. Odkázaný jenom na Snapea. Brumbál tomu smrtijedskému bastardovi plně důvěřoval, ale on ne. Nedokázal si představit, že právě s ním by byl kdesi v Trámtárii odkázaný jen na něj a jen on by ho učil něco, co mělo Voldemorta zničit. Mohl mu i on důvěřovat? Svěřit mu celý svůj život a potažmo i životy všech ostatních?

„Protože má magie nebyla nikdy spoutána hůlkou," pronesl tiše Severus. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že to poprvé někomu řekl, a tím dotyčným nebyl žádný z jeho jediných dvou přátel, co kdy měl – Albus ani Lilly, ale Potter, zatracený Potter, rozmazlená, namyšlená celebrita, která si myslí, že jí vše patří a neplatí pro ni žádná pravidla.

„Ale vy máte hůlku a používáte ji. Sám jsem vás nejednou viděl," namítl zcela konsternovaný Harry.

„Ta hůlka nebyla ve skutečnosti nikdy funkční. Její jádro je bezpečně oddělené od zbytku. Mám ji jen jako maskování. I vy, pokud do toho půjdete, se budete muset naučit kouzlit tak, aby nikdo nepojal podezření, stejně jako je tomu u mě," vysvětlil mu pro sebe překvapivě klidným hlasem.

„Ví to někdo? To o té hůlce?" vyzvídal Harry, jenž neodolal se na to nezeptat.

„Ano, vaše dračí kamarádka. Právě to ji asi přivedlo na ten šílený nápad, abych vás učil, a vy jste se mnou sdílel stejný osud. Život ve strachu, kdy vám na to přijdou, kdy z vás udělají psance, který nebude mít nikdy klid a místo, kde klidně spočinout," odvětil Snape hlasem, u něhož měl Harry pocit, jako by tomu černovlasému muži ze sklepení nikdy nepatřil. Byl plný bolesti, smutku a samoty.

Pod tíhou všech emocí, zodpovědnosti a všeho ostatní, byl Harry rozhodnut přes veškerý strach a nedůvěru vůči Snapeovi, přijmout jeho návrh a jít do toho. Už se nadechoval, aby to i řekl nahlas, když ho Snape zastavil.

„Nic neříkejte. Dokud si nebude opravdu jistý. Dokud si to řádně nepromyslíte a nebudete připraven mi plně důvěřovat, nic nechci slyšet. Až se k tomu jednou uvolíte, už to nebude možné vzít zpět," varoval ho vážným hlasem Severus, a pak do své ruky, aniž by použil hůlku, přivolal knihu vázanou v černé kůži. „Důvěru nezískáte jen tak, a proto jsem se rozhodl vám svěřit toto. Náš vztah doposud nebyl dvakrát moc dobrý a to je nutné změnit, pokud se do toho máme pustit. V této knize najdete nejen některé z věcí, jejichž pochopení by se vám pro případné studium velmi hodilo, ale i mnoho další užitečných postřehů a informací. A také i něco o vaší matce. Ta kniha je totiž můj osobní deník, pane Pottere. Jste první a poslední, kdo ho vidí a bude mu dovoleno do něj nahlédnout. Byl bych vám velice vděčný, kdybyste si vše, co se v něm dozvíte, nechal jen a pouze pro sebe. Důvěru je totiž nutné utvořit na obou stranách, pane Pottere, máme-li jeden druhému svěřit do rukou svůj život," pronesl nebezpečným, varovným hlasem Snape a podal mladíkovi svůj deník. Ruka se mu při tom zachvěla a tak byl rád, že se mu to alespoň před nebelvírem podařilo skrýt, ač on sám o tom moc dobře věděl.

Harry předmět šokovaně přijal. Nemohl tomu uvěřit. Snape, ten umaštěný bastard, mu zapůjčil svůj deník. Měl pocit jako by snil. Chtěl mu poděkovat, ale nezmohl se na jediné slovo.

„Heslo je Princ dvojí krve. A teď jděte," vyhodil ho znenadání lektvarista ze svých pokojů.

„Dobrou noc," dokázal Harry špitnout omámeně mezi dveřmi těsně před tím, než se za ním zabouchly. Ještě hodnou chvíli stál v temné, opuštěné chodbě a hleděl s údivem na tu knihu ve svých dlaních, než se dokázal přinutit vyrazit zpátky na kolej.

Do postele ulehl naprosto zničený, ale i tak nedokázal své znavené tělo přinutit ke spánku. Jeho mozek byl zcela zahlcen vším, co se dnes dozvěděl. Bylo toho tolik, že to takto najednou nedokázal pomalu ani pojmout. A to si ještě krátce po večeři myslel, že dnešek byl jen obyčejným, běžným, nudným školním dnem.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitola 17 – Nezvratné rozhodnutí**

Harry seděl namáčknutý do rohu jedné z opuštěných učeben s černě vázanou knížkou, jež mu dřímala v klíně.

Byly to teprve tři týdny, co ji dostal, a už ji měl celou pečlivě přečtenou. Některé pasáže četl dokonce i opakovaně.

Díky deníku už věděl, co ho přesně bude čekat, až se se Snapem vydá do Norska. Ano, rozhodl se, udělá to. Nebude to lehké. Chápal, že ho nečeká žádná procházka růžovou zahradou, ale namísto toho velmi tvrdý trénink. Ale i přes tuto vidinu se na to těšil. S takovouto mocí by se zničení Voldemorta nezdálo už jako nemožný nadlidský výkon z říše snů. Byl však dostatečně střízlivý na to, aby se zároveň toho všeho bál. Strach z neúspěchu ve všech ohledech byl stejně tak silný, jako jeho nadšení do toho jít. Některé pasáže v deníku byly až přespříliš podrobné. Třeba, jak bylo pro Snapea těžké naučit se tímto způsobem kouzlit a zároveň se nijak neprozradit svému okolí ve škole, které mu rozhodně jeho situaci nevědomky nijak neusnadňovalo.

Tento typ bezhůlkové magie se v žádném případě nedal srovnat s ničím, s čím už se Harry setkal. Ani s nitrobranou, která se mu zdála z počátku nemožná se naučit. Ani vidění aury, které se také nenaučil přes noc. Či její vyšší stupeň - vycítění magie v předmětech. Nebo dokonce kombinace těchto dvou oborů, které, ač pro ostatní se to zdálo nemyslitelné, zvládl čistou náhodou o vánočních prázdninách. Ne, toto bylo daleko těžší. Sice už měl výhodu, že určitým způsobem dokázal pracovat přímo s magií bez pomoci hůlky. Cítil jí a dokázal po ní sáhnout, ale v jistém smyslu byly ty dva magické obory jen pouhými dvěma kouzly, na nichž musel pracovat celé měsíce, aby je zvládl. Teď se jich musel naučit stovky. Což se v tuto chvíli zdálo trochu děsivé. Spoléhal se však na Snapea, že mu pomůže a společnými silami to dotáhnou do úspěšného konce.

Musel uspět. Jiná možnost neexistovala. Váhání a strachu nemohl dát průchod. Voldemorta zničí stůj co stůj. Jestli chtěl ostatním pomoci, jestli chtěl být někdy volný, nic jiného mu stejně nezbývalo.

Byl rád, že mu Snape svůj deník zapůjčil, že mu dal přes veškerý nátlak okolí možnost se rozhodnout sám, na rozdíl od Brumbála a Firy, jež se moc nepřetrhli, aby mu dali možnost volby, zatlačili ho do kouta a tvářili se při tom, že se nic nestalo. Jednou si to s nimi vyřídí. A nejenom za sebe, ale i za Snapea. Ten se sice přese všechno snažil dělat věci po svém, ale i tak měl Harry podezření, že s ním Brumbál manipuloval také od mlada, stejně tak jako to udělal jemu. Teď však má důležitější věci na práci, než se zabývat těmi dvěma. Nejdřív se musí vypořádat s proroctvím, pak teprve může přemýšlet o zbytku. Bude-li tedy ještě chtít. Pohled do Snapeovy minulosti skrz deník mu totiž ukázal, jaký svět doopravdy je, a nic krásného a milého to nebylo. Ač už sám zažil hodně a myslel si, že se na svět dívá střízlivýma očima, nebylo tomu tak. Viděl ho přese všechno stále černobílý, ač si to sám do nedávna nemyslel. Deník ho přiměl pochopit, co doopravdy znamená rčení, že je svět plný barev. Skutečné hranice mezi dobrem a zlem, špatným a dobrým, neexistovaly. Vše bylo totiž jen na úhlu pohledu. A toto pochopení dávalo Harrymu nový rozměr všeho. Pomohlo mu to se vypořádat i se zbytkem, co se v deníku dozvěděl. Některé věci se mu líbily, jiné ho zaujaly a některé z nich šokovaly, a rozhodně ne v dobrém. Chvíli dokonce váhal, zdali to, co se tam píše, je pravda a Snape to celé na něj jen nenastražil, ale poté, co si v knihovně našel kouzlo na ověření přesné datace textu, se smutkem musel přijmout, že vše, co čte, je autentické a z doby vzniku. Z období, kdy on ještě nebyl na světě a nikdo ani nepředvídal, že by se narodil.

Fira s Brumbálem ho možná štvali. Chovali se, jako by jim patřil celý svět. Manipulovali s lidmi a moc se nestarali, jak to dotyční berou, ale oni k tomu měli dobrý důvod. Možná by se některým nelíbil, ale měli ho. Oni chtěli zachránit svá velká stáda, dostat je do bezpečí. Měli za ně odpovědnost a tu brali vážně. A tak, když to bylo nutné, obětovali jednotlivce ve prospěch celku. Taková ale byla válka. Při ní to bylo běžné. Jejich jednání se Harrymu nelíbilo, nedokázal jim odpustit to, co učinili právě jemu osobně, ale rozuměl, proč to celé dělali - také svým způsobem neměli moc na výběr. Nikdy nelze bezezbytku zachránit všechny, vždy jsou oběti, jen záleží na tom, jaké přesně a někdo to prostě za všechny musí rozhodnout. V tomto ohledu jim Harry nezáviděl. Nevěděl, zdali on by měl na něco takového sílu. Rozhodně by s nimi neměnil. Když se na to koukal z tohoto úhlu pohledu, tušil, že časem, nezáleželo už, jestli to bude trvat kolik měsíců či let, ale někdy v budoucnu, ho ten vztek přejde, vyšumí a on jim odpustí. Tím si byl jistý. Ale to, co do konce života nedokázal jistě odpustit, ztotožnit se s tím a přijmout to, bylo chování jeho otce a přátel v době studia. To, že byly děti, nebyla omluva. Neměli důvod se chovat tak, jak se chovali. Nešlo to ničím ospravedlnit, žádným vyšším dobrem. Oni bezdůvodně šikanovali slabší a bavili se na jejich účet s jistotou, že jim to nemohlo být nijak vážně a znatelně vráceno. Poznání toho, co se v dobách mládí jeho rodičů dělo, ho velmi bolelo a vzalo mu veškeré iluze, které doposud o otci měl. Nebyl to žádný hrdina, rytíř v bílé zbroji, ale tyran. Možná v boji proti Voldemortovi hrdinou díky svým činům byl, ale v osobním životě rozhodně ne. Byl přesně takový, za jakého ho Snape považoval. Už se ani moc nedivil tomu, že si Snape myslel, že i jeho syn bude stejný. O to víc si teď vážil toho, že ač o něm smýšlel jakkoliv, i přesto mu byl ochoten pomáhat, chránit ho a riskovat tím pro něj život. Až jednou bude mít příležitost, bude si muset se Siriusem vážně promluvit.

Poznání pravdy o otci a kmotrovi alespoň zmírňoval fakt o jeho matce. Měla opravdu zlaté srdce. V tomto mu jediném nelhali. Nikdy by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že právě ona byla jeden čas jediným skutečným přítelem, kterého Snape kdy měl. Pasáže s ní si v deníku užíval. Obdivoval ji, jak se mu neochvějně, neznajíc skutečnou pravdu o problému zapříčiňujícím Snapeovy potíže s kouzlením, snažila pomoci a nevzdávala to, ač to jejímu kamarádovi stále nešlo.

Další věc, kterou při čtení velmi prožíval, bylo to, když se Snape zmiňoval, jak se na prázdniny netěší domů. Kdo by kdy řekl, že Snapeova matka byla kouzelnice a otec draconius, ke všemu horší než celá rodinka Dursleyova, a to bylo co říct. Moc už ho ani nepřekvapilo, kam to na Vánoce sedmého ročníku vyústilo. Nyní chápal, jak se mohlo stát, aby se někdo dobrovolně stal smrtijedem. Voldemort byl skvělý manipulátor stejně jako Brumbál a Fira. Využil tehdy zoufalství mladých lidí, vyvolané nejrůznějšími osobními a společenskými problémy, aby je nahnal do pasti, ze které nebylo návratu. Říkal vše, co tehdy mladí zmijozelové toužili slyšet, nabídl jim pomoc a podporu, o níž snili. Sliboval jim pravý domov, který hledali. Zlákal je, nechal je chytnout se na lep. A Snape nebyl výjimkou. On byl ke všemu tehdy mnohem zoufalejší než ostatní ti nešťastníci, co šli s ním. Měl pocit, že nikam nepatří, kouzelník s dračí krví, nehodící se ani do jednoho světa. Na jeho místě by se asi tehdy každý rozhodl stejně špatně jako on.

Po ukončení školy nebyl deník už tak podrobný a záznamů nebylo tolik, za což byl Harry jedině rád. Už jen zmínky, co Snape musel vytrpět a podstoupit, aby vůbec přežil, byly sami o sobě děsivé. Dříve by možná došel k názoru, že se měl raději nechat zabít, než se podřídit a plnit rozkazy, co dostával. Ke všemu byl tak mocný. Ale kdyby té moci využil, sice by se osvobodil, ale byl by opět sám a tentokráte už navždy. Ne, nějak za poslední rok už porozuměl lidské touze žít. Toto poznání však nezabránilo tomu, aby ho na chvíli nerozlítilo, co Snape udělal v touze vylepšit své postavení natolik, aby se nemusel účastnit smrtijedských nájezdů s ostatními a držel se namísto toho pěkně bokem jako Lucius Malfoy. V ten moment, co se Harry dozvěděl tu děsivou pravdu, jakým způsobem se Voldemort dostal k části proroctví a kdo potažmo tak byl jedním z těch, kteří zapříčinili matčinu smrt, si to chtěl jít hned osobně celé vyřídit. Zničit deník, říct, že do ničeho nejde, a vlastnoručně Snapea zabít, ale ovládl se. Dalo to práci, nicméně s vypětím všech sil dokázal svůj vztek zkrotit a přinutil se číst dál. Čemuž byl zpětně i rád. Čtení o tom, jak Snape prozřel, pochopil, co jeho čin způsobil, a jak se vše zoufale snažil napravit, nehledě na riziko, do něhož se špehováním pro Brumbála dostal, Harryho dostatečně zklidnilo. Bylo těžké nevnímat bolest, strach a osamění, jež z deníku následně začalo přímo čpít. Tekly mu slzy, když četl, jak se Snape snažil vypořádat se smrtí Lilly tím, že všechny své pocity bolesti a sebeobvinění nad tím, co se stalo, vypsal do deníku. Po tomto ho Harry nedokázal už nadále nenávidět. Zasáhlo ho to. Snape udělal chybu a tvrdě za ní zaplatil. Plný žalu a přesto nezlomen tím, co mu celý život přinesl, umíněně jako beran se rozhodl riskovat dál. Obětovat vše, i svůj život, aby Harry dokázal jednou v budoucnu Voldemorta zničit. Dobrovolně se zavázal chránit malé dítě a nic za to neočekával zpátky. Udělal to i přes to, že ho považoval za malou kopii muže, který mu v dětství tak dlouho ubližoval.

Mohl ho po tomto poznání ještě nenávidět? Nešlo to, obzvláště když mu Snape dal veškeré tyto informace zcela dobrovolně. Přiznal všechno a Harry pochyboval, že mu vůbec něco zatajil, a pokud přece jen ano, tak pouze z posledního období, protože za poslední čtyři roky se v deníku vyskytovalo jen málo záznamů s dlouhými odstupy od sebe a pouze ve zmínkách, co musel všechno absolvovat a jak ho zaměstnává snaha udržet jednoho chlapce naživu.

Ach Merline, vždyť on mu tím deníkem dal možnost se podívat i daleko hlouběji do jeho osobního života, než si v první chvíli při půjčení možná sám uvědomil. Bože, kdo by si kdy pomyslel, že Harry Potter bude přesně vědět kdy, kde a s kým se Severus Snape políbil nebo dokonce vyspal. Rudnul až za ušima, když se pročetl až do této pasáže. Sice byl neskutečně zvědavý, jaké to je se s někým pomilovat a rád by si o tom přečetl, ale neudělal to. Tuto pasáž s velkým zapřením sebe sama přeskočil. Byl to až přespříliš velký zásah do soukromí. Číst o jeho životě a skutcích byla jedna věc, ale něco úplně jiného bylo probírat se intimními zážitky. U Merlina, kdo by kdy tušil, že Snape má stejnou orientaci jako on? Ani ve snu ho nenapadlo, že jsou stejní. Bylo zvláštní se něco takového dozvědět. Trochu uklidňující, vzhledem k tomu, že se alespoň teď už necítil v Bradavicích v tomto směru osamělý. Byli tedy minimálně dva. Svým způsobem bylo požehnání, že Snape byl také na muže. Díky tomu se totiž dozvěděl minimálně to, jak kouzelnická společnost přijímá lidi, jako byli oni. Bylo to tu trochu lepší než v mudlovském světě, ale ne o tolik. Většina k tomu byla zcela lhostejná -v kouzelnické společnosti se vyskytovali daleko paradoxnější páry než dva muži - ale ti zbývající byli daleko horší, než někteří nesnášenliví mudlové. Na síle tomu totiž přidával fakt, že díky své magii mohli být daleko nebezpečnější a podle zmínek v deníku se evidentně neštítili uchýlit jen k pouhým opovržlivým slovním výlevům.

Sečteno a podrženo, nadešel nejvyšší čas deník Snapeovi vrátit. Věděl, co potřeboval, rozhodl se a navrch k tomu zjistil mnoho dalších věcí. V jednom ohledu mu bude tento deník strašně chybět. Už si nebude moci nadále číst o své matce. Pomalu a nenápadně se pro něj stával tento deník závislostí. Musí ho odevzdat dřív, než se na něj moc upne, protože si byl naprosto jistý, že Snape, který měl ze všech lidí na světě nejvíce zážitků s Lilly, mu o ní nikdy nebude dobrovolně vyprávět, ač o to třeba bude Harry žádat sebevíc.

„Harry!" ozvalo se náhle hlasité zvolání vycházející ode dveří, které ho přimělo sebou náhlým šokem mírně trhnout a pohotově schovat deník za záda.

„Co tu děláš, Hermiono?" zeptal se trochu ostřeji dívky, která ho tak nečekaně přepadla.

„Hledala jsem tě," upřímně mu přiznala. „Poslední dobou se neustále někam ztrácíš, a to i Fiře. Měla jsem o tebe strach."

„Jak jsi mě našla?" zeptal se jí vážným hlasem se snahou nenechat se ovlivnit jejími obavami a s neblahým tušením, co se mu dostane za odpověď.

„Vypůjčila jsem si bez dovolení plánek," zastyděla se. „Omlouvám se. Opravdu jsem měla strach. Obzvláště, když se poslední dobou chvílemi chováš k některým tak chladně, a Fira mnohdy netuší, kde jsi, což se dříve nikdy nestávalo."

„Není mojí povinností jí hlásit každý můj krok," pobouřeně pronesl.

„Já vím a také nic takového netvrdím," kvapně se mu omlouvala. „Stalo se mezi vámi něco?" obratem se začala zajímat.

Harry uhnul pohledem. Neměl moc náladu se o tom právě teď bavit. „Proč si mi neřekla, že je dračí královna, a tím je mi její lid svým způsobem zavázaný nesplaceným dluhem za její záchranu?"

„Prosila mě o to. Cítila, že na takovouto pravdu nejsi zatím připravený. Ke všemu ti to chtěla říct sama, až nadejde ta správná chvíle," přiznala mu s lehkou lítostí v hlase. Bylo jí opravdu líto, že mu to musela tajit, ale Fiřiny důvody byly logické a oprávněné. Ke všemu toto byla záležitost jich dvou a ona se do toho nechtěla moc míchat. „Co si to vlastně přede mnou schoval?" zvědavě se zajímala. Byla si jistá, že tímto Harry pro dnešek asi otázku Firy ukončil.

„Nic," kvapně popřel, čímž však svojí unáhleností docílil jen toho, aby v ní vzbudil ještě větší zvědavost.

„Byla to nějaká kniha," podotkla Hermiona. Toho si stihla všimnout, ale otázkou bylo jaká. Kdyby to byla učebnice, o čemž značně pochybovala, či něco o famfrpálu, jistě by jí to klidně řekl a neschovával by to před ní.

„Nemůžu ti to říct. Nejde to," omluvným hlasem si trval na svém. Ve skutečnosti by jí o deníku velmi rád řekl, svěřil se jí se vším, co se v něm dozvěděl a co ho trápilo, Snape však chtěl, aby mlčel, a on hodlal ctít jeho nárok na soukromí.

Hermionu to zamrzelo.

„Jen já mohu zabít Voldemorta. Jen jeden z nás může přežít tuto válku. Existuje proroctví, co o tom mluví. Právě kvůli němu mám na čele tu jizvu," svěřil se jí alespoň s tímto. Brumbálovi neslíbil, že o něm nikomu neřekne a Hermioně mohl věřit, že si tuto choulostivou informaci nechá pro sebe.

Dívka se na něj vylekaně podívala, pak se trochu přemohla a uklidnila. „O tom jste se bavili tu noc, co jsi šel s Firou v noci do ředitelny?" ujišťovala se, že je její domněnka správná. Díky této zprávě začala mít o Harryho ještě větší starost. Nějak tušila, že toto není přes svou závažnost jediná věc, co ho trápí.

Harry přikývl. „Kvůli němu je tento rok pro mě v Bradavicích ten poslední. Brumbál s Firou mají vymyšlený plán, jak ho porazit, ale budu muset odtud odejít. Nevím, na jak dlouho, ale chvíle to určitě nebude, co budu nucen žít mimo Anglii, abych se připravil na svůj úkol ho zabít," řekl jí tolik, co považoval za možné. Ač mu Snape neřekl nic o tom, že ani o tomto nemá moc mluvit, došlo mu to samotnému. Náznaků k tomu dostal více než dost. Ke všemu neměl ani tušení, jak by Hermiona a Ron reagovali na zprávu, že se na rozdíl od nich neplánuje nechat spoutat hůlkou, jak praví jeden z nejvyšších nepsaných zákonů kouzelnické společnosti.

Hermiona zvážněla. „Chápu. Je logické, že chtějí, abys byl v bezpečí a dost daleko, dokud nezesílíš," odvodila si.

Harry souhlasně zamručel.

„Harry, to že tam s tebou nebudeme a pravděpodobně nám ani nedovolí si psát, ještě neznamená, že tím končí naše přátelství," snažila se ho uklidnit. Už takhle toho na něj bylo až moc, nechtěla, aby si dělal zbytečnou starost. Takováto věc byla pro každého samozřejmostí, ale Harry měl v sobě ukryto mnoho obav, způsobených svým dětstvím. Některé věci mu člověk musel říct, aby ho ubezpečil o tom, jak to má správně mezi lidmi chodit.

„Budu se učit, co bych neměl. Co ani Voldemort nezná. Jen takhle podle proroctví prý můžu zvítězit. Bojím se…" hlas mu selhal. Nedokázal myšlenku dokončit. Zpětně byl za to i rád, protože možná by tím přece jen řekl mnohem víc, než by měl.

„Nikdo tě za to neodsoudí, neboj se. A pokud přece, my – já, Ron, Sirius, Remus a určitě i další, tu stále pro tebe budeme. Pokud je podle profesora Brumbála nezbytné, aby ses naučil něco, co patří do temné magie k čemu se ani ty-víš-kdo nedostal, měl bys to udělat. Určitě by to po tobě nechtěl, kdyby existovala jiná možnost. Stále budeme stát při tobě, za jakýchkoliv okolností. Neopustíme tě jen proto, že jsi byl nucen spoutat síly, které jsou zakázané, abys ho jednou provždy sprovodil ze světa," ubezpečovala ho i přes to, že se jí osobně moc nezamlouvala myšlenka, že Harry bude studovat černou magii, ale jak řekla, věřila tomu staříkovi a pokud je to opravdu jejich jediná šance, nebude to Harrymu ztěžovat, obzvláště teď, když tak zoufale potřebuje pomoc. A pokud mu může jeho úkol usnadnit jedině tím, že ho bude za jakýchkoliv okolností podporovat a stát při něm, bez váhání to udělá.

Harrymu trochu odlehlo, když slyšel, jaký si Hermiona udělala názor na to, čemu se po odjezdu bude věnovat. Rozhodl se jí při tom z bezpečnostních důvodů nechat a nevyvracet jí to. „Neříkej to nikomu, prosím. Jen mě mrzí, že až zmizím, všichni si budou myslet, že jsem zbaběle utekl," trápilo ho.

„Tak ať si to myslí. Nebudou se tě alespoň pokoušet najít a ty tak budeš ve větším bezpečí," s úsměvem odvětila.

„Asi máš pravdu," připustil, a pak dodal, aniž by byl přesně konkrétní. „Myslím, že už budu muset jít a vrátit mu tu knížku. Nikdo jí u mě neměl vidět. Stačí už, že jsi ji zahlédla, což je mnohem víc, než se mělo stát."

„Počkám na tebe ve společence," nabídla mu.

„Netuším, jak se dlouho zdržím," popravdě jí přiznal.

„Nevadí, počkám," přislíbila.

Harry se vyškrábal do dřepu a natočil se tak, aby Hermiona deník nemohla zahlédnout a nacpal ho do tašky.

„Zatím," rozloučil se. A odebral se ke dveřím, u nichž si na něco vzpomněl. „Ještě něco," pronesl a natáhl ruku, „Plánek."

Hermiona mu ho s omluvným výrazem v obličeji vrátila. Chtěla se mu za to ještě jednou omluvit, ale dřív než stačila cokoliv říct, byl Harry pryč.

„Draco, posaď se. Musíme si vážně promluvit," zachmuřeně zkonstatoval Severus, jen co kmotřenec přišel na jeho vyžádání.

„Děje se něco, Severusi?" se zájmem se dotázal zmijozelský mladík poté, co se pohodlně usadil.

„Naneštěstí ano. Doufal jsem a celé tři týdny čekal, že za mnou s tím přijdeš sám. Zklamalo mě, že jsi tak neučinil," vážným hlasem mu vyčetl.

„Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, tak jsou to pouhé čtyři dny od chvíle, co jsem za tebou tady byl naposledy na čaj a partii šachů," podotkl Draco.

Severus po něm šlehl pohledem. „Víš, o čem mluvím."

Mladý aristokrat pobledl a přejel mu mráz po zádech. Jen párkrát v životě se na něj takto jeho kmotr podíval a vždy, když se tak stalo, to nevěstilo nic dobrého. Vzedmula se v něm hrůza a ty nejčernější obavy. Nemůže to vědět! Neřekl to živé duši. Dával si moc dobrý pozor, aby se neprozradil. S prvním lektvaristovým slovem se však vše naplnilo.

„Jsi tady kvůli tvému sňatku s Firou Stoneovou," rozhodl se jít rovnou k věci.

Draco ještě více pobledl. „Jak…" nebyl schopen dokončit ani krátkou větu.

„Tvá drahá choť mi o tom sama řekla," prozradil mu to s úšklebkem a sledoval jeho reakce.

Draco se zatvářil zmateně, následně ho však osvítilo poznání. „Ty jsi doopravdy na Brumbálově straně?" vydedukoval si s chvěním v hlase.

„Přesněji na Potterově," měl Severus potřebu to upřesnit.

„Jak dlouho?" mladík neovládl svou zvědavost a zeptal se, za což si pak následně v duchu vyčinil.

„Ještě jsi nebyl ani na světě, když se tak stalo," popravdě mu prozradil jeho kmotr, čímž ho i zaskočil. Evidentně nepředpokládal, že je tomu už tak dlouho.

„Zdá se, že teď už jsme na stejné lodi," zabručel Draco neochotně. Uvnitř ho však znenadání zaplavila vlna klidu a ze srdce mu spadl těžký kámen. Bylo to pár dní zpátky, co si ze zoufalství, jak z toho ven, hrál s myšlenkou, že půjde za Temným pánem, řekne mu o tom svazku a přislíbí, že mu co nejdříve Firu přivede. I kdyby mu něco takového prošlo, o čemž silně pochyboval, protože minimálně tvrdý trest by ho zajisté neminul, byla tu ta věc s přivedením. Ať by se snažil sebevíc, ji by jistě neoklamal a násilím by také neuspěl. Dostat ji k Temnému pánovi, pokud by sama nechtěla, bylo zhola nemožné. Jestli by ho nezabila ona, udělal by to on, protože i kdyby se stal zázrak a stáli u něj všichni svatí, stejně by se k němu Fiřin klan nikdy nepřipojil, i kdyby to znamenalo obětovat královnu. A byl si jist, že tohoto jsou určitě schopní.

Ne, tento nápad nebyl jistě tím správným řešením, stejně jako se tvářit, že mezi ním a Firou žádný svazek není. Možná, že ho teď nechává v klidu, ale později… Neučinila z něj druha pouze kvůli vidině silných dětí někdy v budoucnu. Musela mít k tomu své důvody, a teď jen záleželo jaké. A měl neblahé tušení, že o tom Severus něco ví. Pochyboval, že by si ho sem zavolal jen proto, aby mu dával kázání o předčasném svazku, ukvapenosti a vůbec celkové nezodpovědnosti, kterou v jeho věku nečekal.

„Už ti bylo řečeno, co se tímto svazkem od tebe očekává?" zajímal se Severus, v jakém stavu se právě věci mají.

„Zasvěť mě. Doufal jsem, že mi to povíš ty," využil Draco pohotově nabízené příležitost, jež k němu přišla přímo na zlatém podnose.

„Netuším sice, kolik ti toho Lucius prozradil, ale odhaduji, že už se k tobě doneslo, že existuje jisté proroctví týkající se Pottera a Voldemorta."

Draco sebou při tom posledním slově trhl. Nečekal, že ho někdy uslyší z úst svého kmotra nahlas. „Zmínil se," připustil.

„Z bezpečnostních důvodů ti jeho znění bude utajeno, ale v závislosti na něm je nezbytné Pottera dobře vycvičit, aby mohl dosáhnout svého předurčení. Proto na konci tohoto roku já a on odcestujeme do Norska. Doufám, že rozumíš, co to pro tebe celé znamená?"

A Dracovi to s hrůzou opravdu docházelo. Jen to nedokázal říct nahlas.

„Tvá drahá žena očekává, že poté nahradíš mnou uvolněné místo ty. Je nezbytné, aby měl Albus někoho uvnitř. Do doby, než odejdeme, se tě pokusím naučit a zvládnout vše, co budeš potřebovat. Tvůj úkol započne však už teď. Je potřeba přesvědčit Luciuse, abys byl předveden a označen co možná nejdříve," dokončil lektvarista myšlenku, kterou by mladík raději neslyšel.

„Bude si mě chtít Brumbál nějak prověřit?" věcně se zajímal Draco. Z tohoto měl možná větší hrůzu, než ze samotného Temného pána.

„Získat si jeho důvěru stojí trochu námahy, ale já věřím, že se s tím hravě vypořádáš," ubezpečil ho.

„Kdy mě za ním vezmeš?" zajímal se obratem o druhou věc, která ho právě nejvíce pálila.

„Vaše první setkání naneštěstí proběhne beze mne, až s Potterem odcestuji," utrousil trochu nespokojeně Severus. Nejradši by byl u toho, ale za daných okolností to nebylo možné.

Draca tato informace trochu zarazila, ale rozhodl se ji pro dnešek nechat být. Když už si pomalu promyslel, na co se ho namísto toho zeptá, ozvalo se znenadání váhavé zaklepání na dveře.

„Počkej chvíli," zabručel nespokojeně Severus a přesunul se ke vchodovým dveřím, které s trhnutím otevřel. „Co chcete?" štěkl na Pottera, kterého za nimi našel.

„Mohu dál?" opatrně špitl mladík.

Severus se krátce zamyslel, a pak mu podrážděně uhnul z cesty, aby mohl vstoupit dovnitř.

Jen co se dveře zaklaply, Harry už, už chtěl sáhnout do tašky pro deník, když si znenadání všimnul, že tu nejsou sami.

„Klidně můžete mluvit. Předpokládám, že vám vaše dračí kamarádka neřekla, že se před necelým měsícem potají provdala za mého kmotřence," kousavě zkonstatoval Severus.

Harry samým překvapením zamrkal a nevěřícně pohlédl na nervózně posedávajícího Draca, který byl pro změnu zaskočen nenadálou kmotrovou otevřeností právě před Potterem.

„Přišel jsem vám vrátit toto," pronesl poté, co nasbíral veškerou svou odvahu, co našel, a vytáhl z tašky inkriminovanou knihu. „A také jsem vám chtěl říct, že do toho jdu," dodal rozhodně.

„Viděl vás sem někdo jít?" zajímal se obratem Severus a přebral si zpět svůj deník.

Harry záporně zavrtil hlavou.

„Dobře. Myslím, že nebude od věci, když si o některých věcech promluvíme společně a já se tak nebudu muset opakovat," odevzdaně zkonstatoval lektvarista a objednal z kuchyně svůj oblíbený čaj a tři šálky. To, že by si ho dnes vychutnal v klidu a soukromí nad knihou, už dávno vzdal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitola 18 – Norské uvítání**

Harry toho měl akorát tak dost. Právě se šinul z poslední zkoušky a byl rád, že někde cestou vytrousil Hermionu s Ronem. Potřeboval od nich mít chvíli klid. Hermiona kvůli zkouškám úplně šílela. Doufal, že teď, když to mají za sebou, to bude o něco lepší, že by se to spravilo úplně, s tím ani napočítal. Sice byla ten den, co ho načapala s deníkem, mírná, nenaléhala a moc se toho vyzvědět nesnažila, což bylo pravděpodobně způsobeno tím, že se trochu styděla ohledně toho, jak mu tajila jisté skutečnosti týkající se Firy, ale pak jí otrnulo. Evidentně si v hlavě přerovnala veškeré informace, co jí řekl, a pak to začalo. Neustálé bombardování otázkami – kam přesně půjde, s kým bude, co se přesně bude učit a tak dále. Nit nezůstala suchá ani ohledně proroctví. To jí dělalo velkou starost. Nejhorší bylo, že když se sama nehnula z místa, zapojila do toho i Rona. Naštěstí však pomalu končil rok, takže chvílemi mu bylo dopřáno oddechu, ale jen v tom směru, že na něj Hermiona naléhala s něčím jiným – aby se více učil a pořádně se věnoval škole, jako kdyby na tom v jeho případě nějak záleželo.

Nebelvírská věž začínala být na dohled a v Harrym tak svítalo nadšení, že si za chvíli konečně bude moci lehnout, když zezadu uslyšel moc dobře známý hlas, který ho volal.

„Harry, konečně jsi hotový, už jsem pomalu ani nedoufala. Mé komnaty, hned!"

Harry na chvíli zauvažoval nad tím, že by Firu odignoroval. Jí i Brumbálovi se vyhýbal, jak to jen šlo. I když s dračí ženou to bylo daleko horší než se starcem. Fira ho bez ustání někde doprovázela, ale tentokráte už jen jako jeho tichý stín, bylo to jiné než na začátku roku. Naštěstí u zkoušek nebyla. Měla nějaké své vlastní, kvůli kterým speciálně přišla delegace z ministerstva. Na celý dnešek se s nimi zavřela do jedné z učeben, a když vyšla ven, prohlásila, že má vše úspěšně za sebou a s přehledem všechny zkoušené obory zvládla. To bylo před šesti dny. Od té doby neustále něco řešila s Brumbálem či se vrtala v papírech ve svých komnatách. Vypadala u toho neklidně a na jejím dnešním hlase bylo znát, že se nic nezměnilo. Spíše to bylo ještě horší.

Něco se dělo, to bylo jisté, takže se Harry rozhodl nic nenamítat a rychle jí následoval. Neznamenalo to však, že by byl z tohoto vývoje událostí nějak moc nadšený.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se jí mírně otráveně a lehce lhostejně, když se k ní dostali.

„Voldemort před hodinou zaútočil na ministerstvo. Musíme zmizet dřív, než se mu podaří dostat k věštbě. Ke všemu Severus neodpověděl na jeho volání a byl nucen si odstranit znamení," vychrlila na něj.

Harry se zarazil. „Já myslel, že znamení zla se nejde zbavit," podotkl.

„Normální kouzelník toho nikdy nebude schopen, ale Severus…" nebylo třeba dopovídat. Harrymu ihned došlo, na co Fira naráží.

„Musíme zmizet dřív, než na to přijde a celé mu to dojde," dodal na závěr Harry. Fiřina nervozita s poznáním nynější situace přešla i na něj.

Fira přikývla. „Dobby ti už sbalil veškeré věci a Hedviku poslal za Siriusem. Severus na nás už netrpělivě čeká u sebe. Jdi za ním. Já se k vám vzápětí přidám. Jen se tu musím rychle dobalit a převléct."

Harry se vydal obratem ke dveřím.

„Není čas na loučení. Použij krb," zvolala za ním dračí královna, která se mezi tím ztratila ve své ložnici.

Harry zaváhal. Nechtěl odejít bez kousku slova na rozloučenou. Záleželo mu na jeho přátelích, ale pokud je opravdu tlačil čas… Minimálně s Hermionou by to nebylo jistě na chvíli. Ke všemu on nebyl moc na nějaké to srdceryvné dávání sbohem.

Změnil směr a vzal si letaxový prášek s krbové římsy. _Napíšu jim, až se dostaneme na místo. Snad se mi s nimi přes Firu a Brumbálala podaří spojit_, rozhodl se. S tím, že by si mohl s kýmkoliv dopisovat, jak chce a honit Hedviku sem a tam, nepočítal už předem, ale doufal, že se mu občas nějaké to předání dopisů zadaří. Nepochyboval o tom, že Fira a Brumbál zůstanou ve spojení. Četnost jejich večerních seancí se v průběhu jara nijak nezmenšila.

Letax zahučel a Harry vzápětí vypadl z krbu v soukromých komnatách mistra lektvarů. Jen co nabral konečně stabilitu a jistotu do svých nohou, rozhlédl se kolem. Ten obraz byl neskutečný. Snape pochodoval po místnosti s nervózním výrazem v obličeji a vypadal při tom jako lev v kleci. Draco byl sice usazený v jednom z křesílek, ale nevypadal o moc lépe a nezdálo se, že by si jeho příchodu vůbec všiml. Jeho pohled byl upřený kamsi na zeď a nevypadalo to, že by byl nějak moc duševně přítomný.

„Konečně jste tady," kousavě ho přivítal Snape. „Kde je dračí královna?"

„Přijde za chvíli," oznámil mu, načež tím přišel o lektvaristovu pozornost, protože muž si pro sebe jen něco nesrozumitelně zabručel.

V místnosti vládla zvláštní atmosféra. Harry zaváhal, co by měl teď dělat. Moc se mu sedět nechtělo, na to byl příliš nervózní, ale pochodovat obdobně jako teď už bývalý smrtijed také nechtěl. Zoufale se rozhlédl kolem a postřehl svůj kufr odložený v rohu. Přešel k němu a ve snaze zaměstnat mysl a ruce ho otevřel a jal se kontrolovat, zdali je v něm opravdu všechno. Věřil Dobbymu, ale jistota byla jistota. Ke všemu už si delší dobu pohrával s jistou myšlenkou. Stále si nebyl tak úplně jistý, zdali jí má doopravdy zrealizovat, ale nyní mu téměř vypršel čas, takže urychleně musel dospět ke konečnému rozhodnutí.

Prsty něžně přejel přes látku svého neviditelného pláště. Společně s plánkem Bradavic to bylo to jediné, co po svém otci měl. Záleželo mu na těch věcech. S poznáním pravdy o otcově minulosti sice přišly o určitý lesk, ale stále pro něj byly důležité. Ať byl jeho otec jakýkoliv, toto bylo jeho dědictví. Lpět ale na věcech také nemělo svůj význam. Mít je jen proto, že byly kdysi otce, bylo krásné, ale nechat ladem jejich moc bylo zároveň jistým plýtváním jejich potenciálem. Zpočátku uvažoval o tom, že by je tu ponechal Ronovi a Hermioně, ale pak když jaro postupovalo a on měl za sebou čím dál tím víc sezení se Snapem, u nichž byl přítomen i Draco, měnil svůj názor.

Draco nebyl jeho přítel. Mimo lektvaristovy komnaty se k sobě sice chovali tak jako dřív, ale oba si byli vědomi toho, že to není stejné. Dávno ne. Draco byl do všeho zatažen stejně špinavou hrou jako on sám. V jistých směrech na tom byli oba stejně. Možná, že zmijozel i hůř, protože on vyrůstal v prostředí, kde loajalita Voldemortovi byla samozřejmostí a on názory svých rodičů přirozeně přebral. Teď však byl nucen z ničeho nic hrát za druhý tým nehledě na své přesvědčení. Připravený špehovat své vlastní rodiče a muže, kterého dřív vzýval. Riskovat život každý den pro trochu informací a neustále si dávat pozor, aby se někde neprozradil, jakkoliv a kdekoliv. Vždyť on bude žít po dlouhou dobu mezi nepřáteli, které ještě před nedávnem považoval za své spojence. Sám, bez přátel a podpory, snad jen s výjimkou Brumbála, ale to pro něj nebude mít moc velký význam vzhledem k jeho názoru na něj, který se od toho Harryho v posledních týdnech příliš nelišil, se s tím vším bude muset vypořádat jen sám. A kmotr, který mu jako jediný zůstal, tu nebude, protože odejde, aby se věnoval někomu jinému, a ponechá mu tu úkol, jenž by s ním nikdo dobrovolně neměnil.

Harry Dracovi nezáviděl. Poslední týdny poté, co byl přítomen všem hovorům na téma Voldemort, špehování a tak dále, došel k názoru, že zmijozelského prince čeká ještě těžší zkouška životem než jeho. On si bude sice trčet někde v Norsku, ale v naprostém bezpečí, minimálně dle Snapeova názoru, a bude se jen učit kouzlit akorát trochu jinak než teď, sice to mělo svá rizika a mohly přijít neúspěchy, ale ne taková, jakým měl být vystaven Draco…

Byli na stejné lodi. Jejich vzájemná náklonnost nehrála v tomto ohledu žádný význam. I kdyby se nesnesli v jedné místnosti, jak tomu dřív bylo, teď to museli skousnout a spolupracovat. Vždyť jim šlo oběma o jediné – vyhrát za každou cenu.

Neměl Draca rád, ale tady, v Snapeově přítomnosti byl mladý aristokrat jiný. Daleko snesitelnější než dřív. Bylo překvapivé, že spolu dokázali i normálně komunikovat a plánovat a nezabít se u toho.

Harry se rozhodl. Jedna jeho část s tím nápadem stále nesouhlasila, ale druhá byla pevně rozhodnutá, že takto je to správné. Draco se velmi brzy stane Brumbálovým špehem a nejenom to. Bude mít za úkol pátrat po viteálech. Buď na tomto úkolu bude s Brumbálem spolupracovat nebo se toho zhostí každý sám, přičemž první možnost by byla lepší a rozumnější, ale výsledek by měl být stejný – nalezení a zničení každého z nich. Snape i Harry se rozhodli nespoléhat pouze na staříka, který by si tento důležitý fakt ohledně nesmrtelnosti Voldemorta nechal jistě pouze pro sebe, a proto do všeho zasvětili i Draca. Kdyby se jednomu z nich něco stalo, bude tu alespoň ten druhý, který tento nezbytný krok dokončí. Z těchto důvodů bylo nutné se to pokusit alespoň zmijozelskému princi a dračímu králi v jednom usnadnit, jak jen to půjde. A plášť s plánkem by pro něj velkou pomocí zajisté byly, to měl Harry vyzkoušené na vlastní kůži.

Harry chvějící se rukou ty dva předměty vzal, zavřel své zavazadlo a přešel k pobledlému mladíkovi, který ho začal vnímat až v okamžiku, kdy stál až těsně před ním.

„Malfoyi," vážně ho oslovil „tohle ti půjčuji. Až bude po všem, chci to vrátit ve stejném stavu, v jakém se to k tobě dostalo," pronesl a podal mu své dvě největší cennosti, které vlastnil. Ruce se mu přitom chvěly ve strachu, zdali se plášť a plánek k němu jednou opravdu vrátí.

Zmijozelský princ se na něj nedůvěřivě podíval. „Co je to? Já… jestli má cenu si to vůbec půjčovat." Zeptal se lhostejným hlasem, ze kterého sice nevyzařovalo, že by to chtěl, ale i přesto si ty dva předměty přebral.

Harry jeho lehký nezájem nijak nepřekvapil. Upřímně, sešlý plášť a čistý kus pergamenu na první pohled doopravdy vypadaly nic moc. „Můj neviditelný plášť po otci. V jeho rodině se dědil už po generace. Neviditelné pláště jsou samy o sobě vzácné, ale tento předčí svou mocí naprosto všechny," zdůraznil, aby mu dal jasně najevo, jak unikátní plášť se mu vůbec právě rozhodl zapůjčit. „To druhé je plánek Bradavic se všemi jeho tajnými chodbami, tedy spíše většinou tajných chodeb. Když ho aktivuješ, uvidíš na něm všechny, co tu jsou. Mnoholičný lektvar ani zvěromágská podoba ho neošálí. Abys ho spustil, stačí na něj poklepat hůlkou a říct – Jsem připraven ke každé špatnosti. Ukončí se slovy – Neplecha ukončena," instruoval ho. _Tak a je to. Teď už bych to jen těžko vzal celé zpátky_, pomyslel si.

Draco se na něj šokovaně podíval. Oči se mu rozšířily, a pak shlédly na to, co mu právě leželo v klíně. Nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co mu právě za opravdové vzácnosti zapůjčil. Potter byl sice nebelvír, to mnohé vysvětlovalo, ale i přes to… Něco takého mu opravdu usnadní v následujícím čase život. Strach, který ho poslední měsíce nepřestával svírat, o něco povolil. Malá plamínek naděje, že by tuto válku mohl přežít, se rozhořel.

„Děkuji," vysoukal ze sebe se skutečnou, nehranou vděčností. „Postarám se o ně," přislíbil tiše.

Jejich hovor upoutal Severusovu pozornost. Zastavil se a mlčky sledoval nečekané dění v místnosti. Potter u něj svým činem získal velké uznání. Docházelo mu, jak pro něj ty věci musely být cenné a přesto se jich dokázal na čas vzdát pro někoho, koho nepovažoval ani za svého přítele. Obzvláště proto si Potterova činu tak vážil. Zároveň se mu i lehce ulevilo. Ne, že by se teď přestal o svého kmotřence strachovat, ale vědomí, že alespoň ve škole k řediteli bude moci chodit nepozorován, bylo jistou úlevou. Nebezpečí, že ostatní přijdou na to, že není po večerce ve svém lůžku, stále existovalo, ale on pevně věřil v Dracovu inteligenci se s tím vypořádat. Otázka toho, co se bude dít mimo školu, byla věc jiná. Tam mu plánek s pláštěm tolik nepomůže, ale stále je lepší něco nežli nic.

„Draco, je čas, abys šel. Vyčkej pár dní, a pak teprve jdi za ředitelem. Tady máš pro něj ode mě dopis. Věřím, že ti v mnohém usnadní. Zbytek už je na tobě. Víš, co máš dělat," dával poslední instrukce Dracovi společně se zapečetěným dopisem.

„Koukej sebou hodit, Pottere. Ať tu na tebe nemusíme čekat dlouho," škádlivě utrousil mladý aristokrat směrem k nebelvírovi, zatímco si schovával plášť s plánkem na dno své tašky. Pak se s rychlým rozloučením vytratil ze Severusových komnat.

Po jeho odchodu neuběhly více jak tři minuty a zahučel letax. Fira elegantně vykráčela z krbu oděná do svého tradičního oděvu černé barvy. Tentokráte však měla dva nové doplňky. Pláš upnutý k ramenům a stejně tak temnou korunou ve tvaru různě velkých výčnělků, které jí zdánlivě vykukovaly z vlasů.

„Připraveni?" zeptala se a z kapsy vytáhl kus bílé látky.

Harry se rozhlédl po svém zavazadlu, ale roh místnosti, kde předtím kufr stál, byl prázdný. Mladíkův nechápavý výraz se ztratil v okamžiku, kdy jeho profesor beze slov poklepal prsty na jednu ze svých kapes. Po rychlém porozumění se Harry chopil jednoho cípu připraveného přenášedla.

„Cesta za draky," pronesla Fira aktivační heslo.

Harrym to cuklo. Křečovitě zavřel oči a připravil se na nepříjemnou cestu. Tyhle urychlené způsoby přepravování neměl vůbec v lásce. Až když měl pocit, že cesta trvá nějak moc dlouho, oči otevřel. To, že tak učinil příliš pozdě, zjistil až vzápětí. Země se velmi rychle blížila a on neměl tak moc času, aby se připravil na přistání. S veškerým úsilím se mu podařilo přistát na nohy. Neobešlo se to však bez značného zakymácení. A kdyby nebylo Snapeovy pohotové ruky jistě by i spadl.

Po získání nutné stability měl Harry konečně možnost se pořádně rozhlédnout, kde se objevil. Všichni tři stáli uprostřed velkého kruhu utvořeného z těl, dle vzhledu svého oblečení, vojáků. Za nimi byl zbytek velkého prostranství zaplněného lidmi, za nimiž vykukovaly střechy srubů a špičky stromů. Dál už se tyčily jen hory.

_U Merlina, jak věděli, že přijdeme právě teď?_ zauvažoval Harry. Dál se se svými úvahami nedostal. Vojáci se před nimi trochu rozestoupili a nechali k nim vstoupit dva lidi. Ženu, v níž Harry okamžitě rozpoznal Gabrielu, Fiřinu matku, a postaršího muže, jehož hlavu zdobila stejně prapodivně vyhlížející koruna, jakou měla Fira.

„Vítám vás v Norské dračí rezervaci. Už jsme na váš příchod netrpělivě čekali, dračí královno," pronesl honosně ten muž, a pak Fiře letmo políbil hřbet ruky.

„Také vás ráda vidím, Royi," oplatila mu s úsměvem. „Je mi ctí, že vám mohu představit Harryho Pottera a Severuse Snapea," představila zbývající členy své skupiny.

„Jsem moc rád, že vás mnoho konečně osobně poznat, pane Pottere. Hodně jsem o vás slyšel," zaměřil se Roy na nervózně postávajícího mladíka těsně za Firou.

„Já vás také," špitl Harry a podal mu svou chvějící se ruku. Vůbec netušil, jak by se za takovýchto okolností měl správně chovat. Trochu ho uklidnilo, když Norský dračí král nabídnutou ruku přijal a přátelsky si s ním potřásl.

„Vítám vás u nás, pane Snape. Snad i vám se tu bude líbit," letmo uvítal i posledního příchozího. Zářivý úsměv, který doposavad měl, se vytratil.

„Mrzí mě to, Firo, ale jsou tu záležitosti, které nesnesou odkladu. Jak už jsem tě zpravil dřív. Z důvodu bezpečnosti jsme před vaším příchodem prověřili všechny lidi v rezervaci a našli zrádce. Patří do tvého klanu, takže jsem jeho potrestání nechal na tobě," informoval ji ledovým hlasem.

„Kde je?" zeptala se Fira stejně chladně.

Roy kývl na jednoho z vojáků. Ten bleskově zareagoval a nechal utvořit davem uličku, po níž byl vzápětí čtyřmi strážci přivlečen vyhublý mužík spoutaný těžkými řetězy.

Dříve než k nim přišli, Fira se jim samotná vydala naproti. Zastavila se těsně před zajatcem, který byl vojáky ihned sražen na kolena. Fira se k němu lehce sehnula, dvěma prsty ho štítivě chytla za bradu a zahleděla se mu do očí, které na ni upřeně hleděly s nevýslovným děsem.

„Proč?"

„Byl jsem neopatrný, chytil mě a mučil. Bál jsem se, nechtěl jsem zemřít, a tak jsem mu nabídl, že mu budu sloužit. Přijal, a poté, co si mě označil, mě poslal sem. Měl jsem mu hlásit vše, co se tu bude dít," vysoukal se strachem ze sebe.

„Co všechno jsi mu řekl?"

„Nic důležitého. Přísahám. O panu Potterovi a panu Snapeovi nemá ani tušení, přísahám," vychrlil ze sebe ve snaze se zachránit.

„Je mi líto, ale naše zákony znáš. Ani já tě před nimi nemohu zachránit," pronesla k němu trochu měkčím, tiším hlasem Fira a pustila jeho tvář. „Za svou hloupost a opovážlivost draze zaplatíš, zrádče. Takoví, jako ty, nemají v mých řadách místo. Budeš výstrahou všem, kteří by snad zapomněli na jedny z našich nejstarších zákonů. Zemřeš a s tvým tělem bude naloženo stejně, jako se všemi zrádci klanu před tebou," zvolala tak, aby ji řádně slyšeli všichni přítomní. Pak se její pozornost stočila ke strážcům.

„Pusťte ho, udělám to sama. Chci, aby byl při tom volný," oznámila jim pevným hlasem.

„Neměla byste si s takovým, jako je on, špinit ruce," namítl jeden z mužů.

Fira mu neopověděla. Jen se na něj přísně podívala. Další protesty se nekonaly. Vyplnili to, co jim přikázala. Řetězy zařinčely a zajatec byl volný. Ulička, kterou byl přiveden, byla stále prázdná. Mužík se jí bez váhání dal na útěk. Nikdo se mu nepostavil do cesty. Všichni čekali, co se bude dít dál. I Harry nervózně pozoroval dění před sebou, netuše, co má celé to představení znamenat.

Fira mu nechala několik metrů náskok, a pak se to stalo. Magie jako by zdivočela a ona byla v jejím centru. Země jako by se třásla, ač se ve skutečnosti ani nepohnula, vzduch se bouřil, ač v realitě plynul stále stejně klidně jako před chvílí. Mužík se zapotácel a přeměnil se do své dračí podoby. Udělal ještě dva rychlé kroky a nemotorně vzlétl.

Harrymu z toho bylo hned jasné, že se nepřeměnil z vlastní, ale z Fiřiny vůle.

Dračí královna déle nečekala, sama se proměnila a elegantně vzlétla. Třikrát máchla křidly a byla za ním. Nijak nezastavoval. Využila toho, že je daleko rychlejší. Vrazila do něj. Zaťala drápy do jeho hřbetu a stáhla křídla. Drak pod ní nedokázal udržet váhu obou, a ač sebevíc zběsile mával křídly, pádu nedokázal zabránit. Se zaduněním oba dopadli na zem do míst, která byla přihlížejícími na poslední chvíli vyklizena. Spodního draka náraz na okamžik omráčil, na dračí královně však nebyly znát žádné následky tohoto uši-rvoucího pádu z nebes. Nečekala, až se zrádce vzpamatuje. Něco ve dračí řeči zahřměla a následně se zakousla své oběti těsně za hlavou a prudce škubla. V krku to zakřupalo a dračí tělo po posledním zachvění bezvládně ochablo. Pak se Fira trochu vznesla, přistála vedle mrtvého dračího těla a proměnila se zpět do lidské podoby.

„Rozporcujte to do lektvarů. Pošleme ho Voldemortovi po kouscích," temným hlasem pronesla.

V Harrym zatrnulo, ale nikdo další se nad tím dle rychlého rozhlédnutí nepozastavoval. Zdálo se, jako by na to celou dobu čekali. Neváhali a všichni, co byli mrtvému nejblíže, obklopili tělo a začali ho s naprostou precizností a systematičností zpracovávat.

Bylo to děsivé a dle Harryho názoru i nechutné. Nemohl tomu všemu uvěřit. _Jak mohli takovýmto způsobem zacházet s mrtvým?_ Přejel mu mráz po zádech. Snapeovo vyhrožování při vyučování, že je nakrájí do lektvarů, nabralo ve světle těchto událostí nový, mnohem děsivější, skutečnější rozměr. Raději ani nechtěl zjistit, zdali jeho profesor lektvarů tuto výhružku bral někdy doopravdy vážně nebo to jen říkal, aby jim nahnal strach. Aniž by si to uvědomil, vyhledal při toku těchto myšlenek Snapeovu tvář.

Na jeho nevěřící a vyděšený výraz muž okamžitě zareagoval.

„Pro dračí lid je velmi důležitá čest a o tu zrádci svými činy přicházejí. Když příslušník jejich klanu zemře v dračí podobě, nepromění se na rozdíl od zvěromágů zpátky do lidské podoby. Zůstanou tak, jak byli. S jejich těly je pak nakládáno s velikou úctou a to obzvlášť, když dotyčný zemřel v boji vyvolaném z nejrůznějších důvodů. U těch, co však spáchali ty nejtěžší zločiny, a zrada klanu mezi ně také patří, přicházejí o všechna svá práva a je s nimi nakládáno dle tradic stejně už po několik staletí.

Kouzelnický svět nad těmito praktikami rád přivírá oči a spíše je tiše podporuje. Lektvarové přísady pocházející z draků jsou pro mnoho lektvarů velmi důležitou a nezbytnou složkou. Přísady pocházející z dračích těl draconiusů jsou sice v jistých směrech slabší, ale mají velmi unikátní vlastnosti, které se nevyrovnají žádným jiným. Přísady pocházející z těl odsouzených se staly pro kouzelnický svět zdrojem přísad do jedněch z nejmocnějších lektvarů, co existují, a většina z nich patří k těm léčivým. Proto takovéto lektvary nebyly nikdy považovány za temné, na rozdíl od těch, do nichž se dávala lidská krev, a nezáleželo už na tom, k jakému účelu sloužily. Namítat tedy proti tomuto něco by bylo pro kouzelníky riskantní. Už takto jsou draconiuské přísady jedním z nejdražších artiklů lektvarologie na světě. Takže mlčí a snaží se, aby obyčejní lidé nic netušili. Tudíž jsou obě zúčastněné strany spokojené. Kouzelníci mají přísady a draconiusové pocit, že ti, co jejich klanu nějak uškodili, alespoň posmrtně jim a mnohým dalším na oplátku pomohli," vysvětlil Severus mladíkovi ve snaze mu celou záležitost osvětlit, ale nezdálo se, že by mladý nebelvír byl ochoten něco z toho přijmout. Po pravdě ani nepočítal s tím, že by se tak stalo. Něco takového prostě nebylo v nebelvírské povaze chápání. „Myslím, že společenské nutnosti jsme už učinili za dost, takže můžeme jít," rozhodl.

„Zavedu vás do vašeho srubu," nabídla se Gabriela, která od tichého přivítání vůbec nepromluvila.

„Byli bychom vám vděčni," lhostejným hlasem odvětil Snape.

Fiřina matka přikývla a něco si tiše, krátce špitla s Royem. „Můžeme jít," vyzvala je a vydala se úplně opačným směrem, než byla právě upoutána pozornost všech přítomných.

Harry byl za to vděčný. Neotáčel se. Nechtěl vidět Firu, ani toho draka a raději ani to, co se bude dít dál, vzhledem k tomu, že se nikdo neměl nějak moc k odchodu. Pochyboval, že všichni do jednoho byli tak krvežízniví, aby se na to museli dívat. Vždyť tu na jednom místě nežil jen draconiuský Norský a Anglický klan, ale i pár kouzelníků, kteří se rozhodli zasvětit svůj život drakům.

Lidé jim bez řečí uhýbali z cesty, takže se dostat odtud nebylo tak těžké, ale zbývající část byla snad nekonečná. Rezervace byla daleko větší, než si Harry myslel. Ke všemu všechny sruby, v nichž se tu žilo, byly od sebe většinou k nerozeznání podobné. Harry tak začínal pomalu nabývat neblahého dojmu, že tu bude zpočátku bloudit. Nebyly tu žádné ulice, jen pěšinky vedoucí odněkud někam, proplétající se okolo obydlích postavených náhodně všude kolem.

„Tak jsme tady. Tento je váš," slavnostně pronesla Gabriela, když se konečně zastavili před srubem, který patřil těm menším.

„Náš?" udivil se Harry, kterému to došlo až se zpožděním. „My budeme bydlet společně?" vyděšeným hlasem se zeptal. Místo odpovědi se mu však dostalo nebezpečného pohledu od muže stojícího po jeho boku.

„Z bezpečnostních důvodů tě nemůžeme nechat samotného, Harry. Ač by to tady teď pro tebe mělo být zcela bezpečné, nechceme riskovat. A pro tebe bude jistě pohodlnější sdílet srub s někým, koho znáš, než s někým naprosto neznámým," trpělivě mu vysvětlila Fiřina matka.

Harrymu odevzdaně poklesla ramena. Proti takovémuto argumentu se nedalo nic říct. Měla pravdu. Jedinou útěchou mu snad mohlo být, že z toho, dle výrazu jeho tváře, Snape také neměl moc radost. Alespoň, že ten pocit získaný ze společného života na jednom místě sdíleli.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitola 19 – Lektvar věčného štítu**

Harry se dlouze rozhlédl po místnosti, do níž se po vstupu do srubu dostal. Místnost zabírala celou polovinu srubu a dle vybavení měla sloužit jako obývací pokoj, ale i kuchyně a jídelna v jednom. Bylo tu vše, na co si vzpomněl, těsně namačkáno k sobě, a to dokonce i nemalá knihovna a šachový stolek, avšak převážně na úkor kuchyňského koutu, který byl miniaturní.

Z centrální místnosti srubu vedla jediná chodba, která se táhla po zbývající délce jedné ze stěn. Chodba byla prosvětlená jedním větším oknem. Harry zaznamenal, že do ní vedou pouhé troje dveře, v krátkém rozestupu za sebou. To ho však moc nepřekvapilo, na rozdíl od toho, že se na konci chodby nacházelo malé točité schodiště vedoucí kamsi dolů. Už se na to pomalu chtěl zeptat, ale Snapeův hlas ho předběhl.

„Laboratoř?" stručně se otázal Gabriely.

Žena přikývla. „Už jsem v ní začala pracovat na lektvaru. Teď je téměř před dokončením. Každou chvíli by se mělo přejít ke kroku devatenáct," informovala ho.

Harry se zmateně podíval na Fiřinu matku a pak na profesora, který po zabručení, že to jde hned dodělat, zmizel na schodišti. Nemusel se však ptát. Poznání k němu přišlo hned vzápětí – Lektvar věčného štítu. Evidentně oba nemarnili čas a chtěli hned po příchodu zničit jeho hůlku. S tímto upřímně nepočítal. Myslel si, že mu nechají ještě pár dní, aby se na to připravil, než se do toho pustí. _Alespoň si před tím mohli vybalit!_ v duchu si pro sebe zoufale zaúpěl.

Jeho nervozita musela být velmi patrná, jelikož ji Gabriela okamžitě postřehla, a tak mu obratem nabídla, že pokud chce, tak tu s ním chvíli počká.

Harry její nabídku s vděčností přijal.

Posadili se do menších křesílek, postavených poblíž knihovny přeplněné bezpočtem nejrůznějších svazků.

Prostorem zavládlo naprosté ticho, v němž Gabriela dával mladíkovi prostor, aby promluvil, až bude připravený.

„Pořád nemohu uvěřit tomu, co Fira udělala," rozhodl se nakonec Harry promluvit. Slova z něj vycházela bez delšího přemýšlení a popisovala směr jeho dosavadních myšlenek. „Snape se mi to snažil vysvětlit, ale i tak…" hlas mu definitivně selhal, neschopen pronést to, co se venku před pár minutami odehrálo.

„Tomu, že zrádce sama přede všemi zabila či jak nechala následně naložit s jeho tělem?" zeptala se ho věcně, klidným hlasem.

„Myslím, že obojímu," přiznal jí tiše.

„To, jak bude se zrádcem naloženo, bylo rozhodnuto v okamžiku, kdy byl odhalen. Máme zákony, kterými se musíme všichni řídit, a nezáleží na tom, jak vysoké je naše postavení. Fira udělala pouze to, co musela, a nezáleží už na tom, co si o tom myslí a co cítí. Neměla na vybranou, a kdyby zaváhala, ještě by si zhoršila situaci, do níž se sama dostala. To, že je královnou ostrovní říše, jí přináší jisté povinnosti k jejímu lidu. A ač se nacházela na území své říše, nebyla s lidem, který jí potřeboval zde. To jí hodně uškodilo. A to, že je zároveň i dost mladá, přináší do srdcí všech hodně nejistoty. Naneštěstí tomu moc nepřidal ani fakt, že se bez jakékoliv informace předem svázala s partnerem, který je kouzelník a ne někdo z nás. Měla k tomu všemu vážné důvody, ale nebyla tu, aby své kroky předem všem řádně vysvětlila, a my jsme je mohli vstřebat dřív, než k samotnému spojení dojde."

„Může si za to sama. Zmanipulovala Draca a ani se nezajímala o to, co si o všem myslí on," vyhrkl Harry a vzápětí si uvědomil jednu šílenou věc. Ještě před půl rokem by si o někom myslel, že zešílel, kdyby mu řekl, že jednou bude on bránit před někým Draca Malfoye. Teď to však bylo realitou a překvapivě nelitoval ničeho, co právě řekl.

„Každý má vždy možnost volby. Kdyby hluboko uvnitř sebe nechtěl, nestalo by se tak."

„Nedala mu na vybranou. Prostě to udělala, a ani se ho na nic neptala," oponoval jí odhodlaně dál.

„Vždy máme na vybranou z více možností. Jen někdy většinu z nich odmítáme z důvodů svého přesvědčení, ale to neznamená, že neexistují. To, že se pak cítíme podvedení, že jsme kráčeli po té jediné zbývající cestě, však neznamená, že jsme byli okradeni o možnost volby. To, že si svůj výběr neuvědomujeme či ostatní možnosti nepovažujeme za dostatečně přijatelné na to, abychom se nad nimi byť jen krátce zamysleli, ještě neznamená, že nejsou. Ve skutečnosti žádná slepá ulička neexistuje. Jen my sami si je vytváříme svým přesvědčením."

Na něco takového neměl Harry co říct. O tomto si musí dlouze popřemýšlet někde v klidu a sám. A tak s vděčností přijal, že Gabiela se rozhodla vrátit k jejich původnímu tématu rozhovoru.

„Fira udělala sice to, co musela, ale po svém. Zmírnila osud toho muže, jak jen mohla. Dala mu možnost zemřít volný, bez okovů, a ke všemu její rukou. Čímž mu prokázala jistou čest a vrátila mu alespoň trochu důstojnosti. A zároveň ukázala ostatním, že i ona dokáže zabít. Takové tiché varování těm, kteří se jí rozhodli vyzvat na souboj o korunu po našem odchodu.

Je nutné, aby si své postavení upevnila. Nejsme jen lidé, Harry. Naše dračí polovina v nás je chvílemi hodně patrná a významně ovlivňuje naše chování a způsob našeho života. Dovolíme, aby byl naším vůdcem jen ten nejsilnější a nejschopnější, který nás svou pevnou rukou udrží pohromadě a v jistém slova smyslu i zkrotí našeho bouřlivého a bojovného ducha. Je to hodně podobné tomu, co se odehrává u mnoha zvířat žijících v přírodě pospolu ve větších počtech.

Ti, co se Fiře včas vzdají, budou žít. Ti, co rozhodnou bojovat do konce, zemřou. Upřímně doufám, že v zájmu všech nikdo nezvolil tu druhou možnost."

„Stejně pořád nesouhlasím s tím, co jste udělali s tím tělem," trval si zarputile na svém.

„Nemusíš. Nejsi jedním z nás, a tak můžeš jen stěží něčemu takovému porozumět. Nezlobím se na tebe a chápu tě," uklidňovala ho pro jistotu předem. „Jen chci, aby ses i ty snažil pochopit nás," žádala ho Gabriela hlasem, ve kterém nebyl ani sebemenší náznak opovržení za jeho názory.

Její hřejivý úsměv Harryho trochu uklidnil a nečekaně ho přiměl, aby se s tím smířil a akceptoval to. Měla ve všem pravdu. Nebyli lidmi, měli jiné zvyky a tradice. A upřímně, někteří lidé se chovali mnohdy k mrtvým daleko hůř než oni k tělům zločincům. U nich ke všemu každý předem věděl, co mu provedou, když překročí zákon. Teď se mu jen nelíbilo to, že ho na něco takového nikdo předem nepřipravil.

„Nezahrajeme si šachy?" navrhla Fiřina matka z ničeho nic a přesunula se k malému šachovému stoku schovanému v koutě.

„Moc to neumím," zaprotestoval Harry, ale i tak se za ní vydal a usadil se lhostejně, bez přemýšlení na straně černých figurek. Jeho prohra byla dána už předem, takže nezáleželo na tom, jakou barvu si zvolí.

Figurky naneštěstí nebyly ani očarované, takže ho následná partie nijak moc nenadchla a nevěnoval jí tak moc své pozornosti, ale rozhodně nelitoval toho, že se do hry pustil. Gabriela tu s ním byla, což bylo hlavní, a tak nemusel čekat sám na to, až Snape ze svého malého sklepení vyleze. Ke všemu si s ní v průběhu hry příjemně popovídal. Ona vyzvídala, co se v Bradavicích v průběhu roku dělo a on se na oplátku dozvěděl něco dalšího o zvycích dračího lidu a o tom, jak se zase ona měla ty měsíce tady.

V okamžiku, kdy byl osud Harryho černého krále definitivně zpečetěn, srubem se ozvaly blížící se kroky.

„Děkuji za hru, Harry. Myslím, že je nejvyšší čas, abych se připojila k ostatním," ukončila kvapně jejich nedohranou partii Gabriela. „Na večeři vás vyzvednu. Většina z nás jí společně v hlavním srubu. Ukážu vám, kde to je. Do té doby se mějte," pronesla na závěr a bez dalších okolků odešla.

Harry nasucho polkl. A podíval se na šedou misku, kterou si Snape s sebou přinesl a postavil na stůl stojící poblíž jejich malé kuchyňky.

„Hůlku, pane Pottere," úsečně ho vyzval.

„Udělám to sám," rázně se rozhodl Harry. Když už se to má stát, byl rozhodnutý tak učinit vlastní rukou.

„Jste si opravdu jistý?" zeptal se ho pod přísným pohledem lektvarista.

„Naprosto. Co mám dělat?"

„Jádro své hůlky ponořte do lektvaru tak, aby nevyšplíchl a nedotkl se ničeho, čeho nemá," instruoval ho a zabodával se do mladíka pohledem. Bylo patrné, že to chtěl původně udělat on sám, ale k Harryho velkému překvapení se s ním o tom nepřel a podřídil se jeho rozhodnutí.

Harry opatrně pohlédl do mramorové misky, v níž se nacházela nevinně vypadající zlatavá tekutina. Lehce chvějící se rukou sáhl do kapsy pro hůlku. Rozšrouboval její držadlo a dvěma prsty z ní vytáhl fénixovo pírko. Podíval se na něj pomalu nábožně. Jeho oční víčka sebou vzápětí zacukala ve snaze se zavřít, rozhodnutá nedívat se na to, co se stane. Jen největší silou své vůle jim v tom zabránil s obavou, že kdyby to Snape postřehl, udělal by to sám a nedal mu už další příležitost udělat tento nevyhnutelný a bolavý krok osobně

Pomalu a opatrně, s naprostým soustředěním, ponořoval pírko do lektvaru. Držel ho do poslední možné chvíle, ale nakonec ho přece jen musel pustit. S tíhou na srdci sledoval, jak se hladina nad ním zavřela.

„Co dál?" zajímal se tichým hlasem, aniž by odtrhl svůj zrak od misky.

„Počkáme," oznámil mu suše Snape.

Jen, co to dořekl, hladina lektvaru začala pomalu klesat dolů a fénixovo ohnivé pírko se opět začalo objevovat. Když už byla miska pomalu prázdná, bylo patrné, že se lektvar nikam neztrácí, nýbrž se do poslední kapky vsakuje do předmětu, jenž do něj byl ponořen. Když v misce zbylo jen samotné pírko, probleskla kolem něj slabá, zlatavá záře. Bylo po všem. Jádro hůlky se na první pohled tvářilo, že se s ním nic nestalo, ale opak byl pravdou. Stále z něj byla cítit magie, ale jiná. Tato pocházela ze štítu, ne z pírka. Nikdo, kdo přesně nevěděl, co hledat a na co se dívat, by si této lehké změny nikdy nemohl všimnout.

Harry se tázavě podíval na lektvaristu.

„Už si ho můžete vzít," zkonstatoval Snape a z kapsy následně vytáhl Harryho zmenšené zavazadlo, jež následně vrátil do jeho původní velikosti, a bez dalších řečí opět odkráčel. Tentokrát zmizel v prvních, nejbližších dveřích. Harry se díval na jeho mizející záda s rozporuplnými pocity. Když definitivně osaměl, nešťastně vrátil pírko zpátky do hůlky. Pocit, který vždy cítil, když hůlku uchopil, se po zašroubování držadla nedostavil. Věděl, že se tak stane, a i přesto se cítil jistým způsobem ošizen a oloupen. Přišlo mu, jako by ten kousek dřeva v jeho ruce byl rázem chladný, bez života.

_Teď není cesty zpět, tak přestaň fňukat! Sám ses rozhodl_, okřikl se v duchu, nacpal hůlku do kapsy, popadl kufr a přišoural se ke dveřím, které přímo sousedily se Snapeovým pokojem. Opatrně je otevřel a objevil za nimi malý, ale přesto útulný pokojíček.

Kufr odložil hned za dveřmi a zlehka se posadil na svou postel. Teprve poté si pečlivě prohlédl zbytek pokoje. Krom postele a nočního stolku s malou lampičkou tu byl ještě psací stůl s židlí, umístěný pod oknem, větší skříň, komoda, na níž stála dekorativně nazdobená váza a o trochu výš za ní obyčejný nepohyblivý obraz s přírodní krajinou. Dál už v pokoji byla jen delší polička visící nad celou délkou postele a na závěr, překvapivě, obyčejný mudlovský lustr vyrobený z jeleního paroží, který měl u dveří vypínač. Až teď Harrymu došlo, že je ve srubu zavedená elektřina. Trochu ho toto poznání potěšilo. Zkoumavě se natáhl po malém vypínači na lampičce a zkusmo jí rozsvítil pro kontrolu, že ho opravdu nešálí zrak.

V lampičce se rozsvítila žárovka. Nezdálo se mu to.

Jeho radost vzrostla tím více, když si uvědomil, že teď, když je vlastně bez hůlky, by si nedokázal ani rozsvítit.

Naneštěstí se dále nad elektřinou rozplývat nestačil, jelikož se přihlásil o pozornost jeho močový měchýř a nasměroval ho k posledním dveřím, za nimiž, jak doufal, nalezne koupelnu. Čemuž tak i bylo. Až po návratu do pokoje mu došlo, že je tu jen jedna, z čehož vyplývalo, že jí bude se Snapem sdílet. Z tohoto poznání mu tentokrát přejel mírný mráz po zádech. S lehkým odevzdáním si začal vybalovat ve svém teď už novém domově.

Druhý den ráno se Harry rozespale vypotácel ze svého pokoje. Poté, co se opláchl a převlékl, vyrazil ke vchodovým dveřím. Koutkem oka cestou zahlédl Snapea, jak sedí poblíž knihovny a něco si čte. Vůbec mu nevěnoval pozornost a plynule si to zamířil ven. Už pomalu sahal po klice, když se srubem rozezněl vzteklý hlas.

„Kam si myslíte, že jdete?"

„Na snídani," odsekl mu Harry automaticky, dřív, než se stačil dostatečně uklidnit natolik, aby mluvil klidným hlasem.

„Dokud se nenaučíte alespoň základům kouzlení bez hůlky, zapomeňte na to, že byste někam chodil sám," štěkl na něj a přísně, nesouhlasně se do něj zabodl pohledem.

Harry polkl. Bylo mu hned jasné, že tuto bitvu nemá sebemenší šanci vyhrát. Vnitřně rezignoval, ale vzdorovitým hlasem se otázal. „Jdeme tedy?"

Když Snape zkontroloval čas, usoudil, že by opravdu mohli vyrazit.

Harry, pobouřený vědomím, že mu bude Snape dělat delší dobu garde, dorazil v jeho doprovodu na snídani. Po včerejšku, kdy si jich během večeře nikdo nevšímal a veškerá pozornost přítomných se točila kolem jejich královny, bylo dnes vše jiné. Sesypali se na něj jak vosy na bonbón a kdyby nebylo profesora, nedokázal by se jich ani na minutu zbavit a nasnídat se. Harry pod tíhou těchto událostí rychle přehodnotil svůj názor, Snapeův doprovod není v určitých momentech tak špatný.

Po návratu zpátky do srubu přistálo před Harrym na stole pírko.

„Víte, co máte dělat," utrousil Snape a přestal mu dál věnovat pozornost.

Harry už málem vykřikl, že opravdu netuší, když tu náhle si vzpomněl na svou první hodinu formulí – _Wingardium leviosa. _S tichým povzdechnutím se začal pokoušet pírko zvednout do vzduchu. Nic se však nedělo. Ukázalo se totiž, že schopnost sáhnout po své magii mu není k ničemu, stejně jako znalosti nabyté ze Snapeova deníku. Myslel si, že to bude podobné nitrobraně či pozorování aury, ale nebylo tomu tak. Snažil se celý den, ale marně. Tady neměl žádnou Hermionu, která ho vševědoucně opravovala, když to říká špatně nebo nemává hůlkou tak, jak by měl. Tehdy mu ta její vlezlost vadila, teď by dal všechno za to, aby tu s ním byla a pomohla mu.

Naneštěstí, žádného pokroku nedosáhl ani po celý následující týden, a tak osmý den Snape usoudil, že na to půjdou jinak. Přiměl ho, aby ho následoval do sklepení v jejich srubu. V prvním momentu se Harry lekl, že ho lektvarista za trest nechá drhnout kotlíky, ale jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když dole nalezl krom laboratoře i vetší vypolstrovanou místnost. Po chvíli si Harry nešťastně pomyslel, že by klidně raději i drhnul kotlíky či krájel tlustočervy, než to, co přišlo. Snapeova představa o změně přístupu ke cvičení se totiž ukázala ve skutečnosti jako možnost, jak s ním beztrestně delší dobu házet o zeď.

Ani toto však nepřineslo žádný úspěch a Harry tak s postupujícími dny započal propadat zoufalství. Moc tomu nepomáhalo ani to, že se mu zde nedařilo najít si žádné nové přátele. Snapeova neustálá přítomnost po jeho boku byla po první euforii z jejich příjezdu dostatečně odrazující, aby se s někým seznámil. Ke všemu se po pár dnech Fiře všechno rozleželo v hlavě a začala ho nahánět ve snaze se s ním usmířit a dát jejich přátelství dohromady. Harry podezříval Gabrielu, že své dceři promluvila do duše, protože jinak si chování dračí královny nedokázal vysvětlit.

Byl začátek července, když toho Harry měl akorát tak dost. S tím, že stále nebyl bez své hůlky schopen kouzlit, nedokázal nic udělat, ale s tím, aby se alespoň jeden den vyhnul Fiřině pozornosti, něco udělat mohl. Snape byl celý den zalezlý ve své laboratoři a nechal ho samotného, na pospas jeho marným snahám. Harry už to prokleté pírko nemohl ani vidět, chvílemi si i přál, aby shořelo, ale ani to mu nebylo dopřáno. Zvedl se tedy a šel prozkoumat doposud velmi řídce využívaný kuchyňský kout. Prozkoumal malou ledničku s miniaturním mrazákem, co tu měli, skříň, co sloužila jako takzvaná spižírna, a po chvíli vítězoslavně vytáhl potraviny, které ukořistil, na linku a pustil se do vaření. Udělal jednoduchý zeleninový vývar. Těstoviny s bylinkami a kousky lososa, které v mrazáku našel, a na závěr desert, na nějž využil mraženou směs ovoce, co tu byla.

Vyhrál si s každou maličkostí. Dokonce připravil i stůl pro dva a čekal.

Když už měl strach, že bude vše studené a on bude muset jít pro Snapea dolů do laboratoře, muž se znenadání ukázal.

„Co to má znamenat?" vyštěkl při pohledu na slavnostně vyzdobený stůl.

„Říkal jsem si, že bychom si jednou mohli uvařit sami a jíst v klidu, aniž by na nás koukali ostatní a obtěžovali nás," nevinně prohlásil Harry.

Snape se na něj nevěřícně, dlouze podíval, a pak svou pozornost stočil k hrncům na sporáku. „Předveďte se tedy. Jsem zvědavý, jestli jsou vaše schopnost v kuchyni alespoň o trochu lepší, než v lektvarové laboratoři," dobíral si ho.

Harryho to nechalo ledově klidným. Už si na ty jeho poznámky za tu dobu, co tu pospolu žili, nějak zvyknul a nedokázaly ho vytočit tak jako dřív. Občas je dokonce začal shledávat i poměrně zábavnými. „Jsem dobrý kuchař," prohlásil na svou obranu a naservíroval jim první chod.

Jedli v tichosti do doby, než se dostali k zákusku. Těsně poté, co se každý chopil své dezertové vidličky, lektvarista tiše sarkasticky utrousil. „Nespletl jste si to s romantickou večeří? Jinak by vám tady totiž už chyběly jen svíčky."

Harry měl co dělat, aby nevyprskl smíchy. Jen, co se dokázal trochu zklidnit, zeptal se ho na oplátku se širokým úsměvem: „Jestli, Severusi, toužíš po svíčkách, jistě mi tu podaří najít alespoň jednu," pronesl, a pak se zarazil. Došlo mu totiž, že ho nevědomky oslovil jménem. Celý jak na trní čekal, co se stane, ale překvapivě se nestalo nic. Snape to celé přešel bez řečí, a poté, co dojedl, se vrátil zpátky ke svým pokusům do laboratoře.

Uplynulo několik dnů, než Harry dospěl k dalšímu rozhodnutí. Už ho nebavilo celé večery vysedávat nad knihou, uklízet nebo si sám vykládat pasiáns. Přes veškeré mudlovské vymoženosti, jež tu byly, ve srubu chyběla televize i počítač, takže moc možností jak strávit večer nebylo, pokud tedy nechtěl dál cvičit či vařit lektvary, k čemuž by se dobrovolně nikdy neuchýlil. A tak se z čirého zoufalství zrodil ten naprosto šílený nápad zahrát si se Snapem šachy.

Chyběla mu společnost a jít někam ven, třeba se byť jen krátce projít, nemohl, minimálně do té doby, dokud se nedokáže alespoň částečně sám bránit. Být zavřený každý večer ve svém pokoji ho už také nebavilo. Soukromí je krásná věc, když se vám ho delší dobu nedostává, ale vše má své meze. Cítil se osamělý, a tak začal trávit svůj volný čas v hlavní místnosti, kde Snape povětšinou vysedával nad knihou, jen aby se alespoň na chvíli necítil tak sám. Ze začátku to stačilo, ale teď už ne.

A tak dospěl až do tohoto bodu. Rozečtenou knihu odložil do klína, zahleděl se na muže a tiše se ho s lehkým chvěním v hlase zeptal: „Nezahrajeme si šachy?" Jeho zoufalství dosáhlo takových výšin, že chtěl přistoupit na hraní této nenáviděné hry a ještě k tomu se Snapem. Jen, co svou myšlenku pronesl nahlas, toho všeho zalitoval. _Zešílel si?! _plísnil se v duchu.

Severus k němu s nevěřícím pohledem vzhlédl. „Myslíte to vážně, pane Pottere?" zeptal se ho pochybovačně.

„Moc to neumím, ale ano, myslím to vážně," připustil rozhodně Harry. Když už to celé jednou vypustil z pusy, nehodlal to vzít zpátky.

Na to se lektvarista zvedl a přesunul se k hracímu stoku. „Tak jdete? Nebudu tu na vás čekat celý den. Byl to váš nápad," pronesl hned vzápětí s pozvednutým obočím.

Dříve by mu na to Harry něco odsekl. Snape tam nebyl usazený ani tři vteřiny a už ho zahrnoval výčitkami, jenže s Harrym teď už nedokázaly nic udělat. „Jen si založím knihu, kde jsem skončil," utrousil a poté, co s naprostým klidem udělal, co řekl, přešel k němu.

K Harryho překvapení hra nakonec nebyla tak špatná, jak se předem děsil. Nepočítal, že by měl nějakou šanci proti Snapeovi vyhrát, jen chtěl strávit večer jiným způsobem. Což bylo jediným účelem hraní této hry. Ale po chvíli, když lektvarista zjistil, jak na tom se svými hráčskými schopnosti je, nečekaně se rozhodl ho něčemu přiučit, čímž Harryho v mnoha směrech značně vyděsil, jelikož ani Ronovi se za celé roky nic takového nepovedlo, a Harry zároveň odjakživa pochyboval o Snapeových schopnostech někoho něco naučit. Toto bylo úplně jiné. Harry po čase s nevírou zjistil, že ho zajímá to, co mu říká, a snaží se zapamatovat si to. Nakonec svého nápadu vůbec nelitoval. Zvláštním způsobem byl celý ten večer velmi příjemný a půlnoc a tím i čas spát přišel rychleji, než by si myslel.

Poslední červencový den přišel rychleji, než Harry čekal. Doufal, že alespoň pro tentokrát udělá Snape výjimku a nechá ho na pokoji, ale to se hluboce mýlil. Jelikož se muž už dopoledne rozhodl s ním vymést každý kout vypolstrované cvičební místnosti, doufal, že mu dá alespoň odpoledne volno. Ale to se přepočítal. Po obědě, po krátké pauze na slehnutí, vše začalo nanovo. V Harrym začal exponenciálně narůstat jeho vztek. Nikdy nebyl tak naštvaný, jako právě teď. V jeden moment vše vyvrcholilo tím, že netoužil už po ničem jiném, než aby se kletba od něj odrazila, letěla zpátky a zasáhla Snapea do prsou tak, že by ho rozmázla o protější zeď. Jeho přání bylo tak přesné a procítěné, že si to celé podrobně, do nejmenších detailů představil v obrazech v hlavě. A aniž by si to uvědomil, sáhl intuitivně po své magii, a pak se to celé stalo. Vše, co si přál, se do posledního detailu splnilo.

Kletba, která právě k němu letěla, se odrazila zpátky k tomu, kdo jí vyslal a aniž by to dotyčný čekal, praštila s ním o zeď. V Harrym hrklo. Od začátku po něm chtěl, aby se bránil, a ne aby to odrážel. Čekal, že na něj Snape vlítne jak uragán, minimálně slovně, ale žádná z jeho obav se překvapivě nevyplnila. Překvapený a zaskočený výraz vystřídal spokojený úsměv. Opravdový usměv - a u Snapea!

„Konečně. Už jsem se začínal bát, že se vám to nikdy nepovede." To bylo jediné, co s úšklebkem řekl.

Harry nepřestal zaskočeně zírat. Celé mu to velmi pomalu docházelo. Do teď se snažil, aby jeho magie plnila jeho přání. Vkládal do toho své pocity a tak. Přesně tak jak to pochopil při čtení deníku, a jak to dělal i u nitrobrany. Stále však nechápal, proč to nefunguje. Šel na to celé špatně. Pouhé procítěné přání nestačilo. Ve skutečnosti to bylo jednoduší, než myslel. Stačilo, aby do svého přání vložil přesný obraz toho, co chtěl, aby se stalo, a pak sáhl po magii, nenutil ji, jak to doposavad bez úspěchu dělal, jen aktivoval a ona pak zbytek udělá sama. Byl šťastný, toto snad byl ten nejkrásnější dárek, co mohl dostat, a to ani netušil, co na něj ještě čeká.

Snape, poté co se oklepal, na něj znovu zaútočil. Harry to nečekal a opět byl rozplácnut o zeď, ale tentokrát mu to nijak nevadilo. Už věděl, co má dělat. K jeho zklamání se mu to už ten den nepodařilo zopakovat, ale rozhodl se být trpělivý. Teď už cítil, že to chce jen trochu čas a bude to dobré. Zvládne to. Sebedůvěra, která v posledních týdnech schytala tolik bolestivých ran, se začala pomalu hojit.

Když trénink skončil a Harry vylezl ze sprchy, kterou nutně potřeboval, Snape k němu bez varování přistoupil a k jeho nekonečnému překvapení nesl několik dopisů a tři menší balíčky.

„Tohle je naposled, co si ze mě s Firou děláte sovu, rozumíte? Až vám příště něco přijde, řekněte své dračí kamarádce, ať to dá rovnou vám, a nedělá ze mě prostředníka," štekl na něj a celé mu to předal.

Harrymu vyhrkly samým štěstím slzy. Dostal dopisy od všech jemu nejbližších lidí – Rona, Hermiony, Siriuse, Remuse, Hagrida a jeden dokonce i od Nevilla. Každý z nich mu ke všemu na konci dopisu posílal i pozdravy od dalších lidí, co na něj mysleli.

Drobné dárky, co dostal, byly podle cedulek vždy od několika lidí najednou, a jak později z dopisů zjistil, doma ho čekaly další, od každého jeden samostatný, ale ty dostane, až se vrátí. Kvůli vzdálenosti, bezpečnosti a typu spojení, co bradavický ředitel a dračí královna mezi sebou měli, Brumbál nepřipustil, aby mu byly zaslány (dá-li se to tak říct, jelikož si je stařík a Fira jakýmsi způsobem předali, aniž by je posílali mezi sebou po sově či se osobně střetli), takže po naléhání přistoupil na variantu těchto třech menších dárků a šesti dopisů.

Psali, že na něj tlačili tak dlouho, dokud nepodlehl. Ihned, co Harry zmizel se Snapem, se na Brumbála všichni vyděšeně sesypali, krom Hermiony, která jediná věděla, o co jde. Poté, co je uklidnil, že je v bezpečí mimo Anglii a připravuje se na svůj úkol čelit Voldemortovi v přímém souboji, naléhali na něj, aby jim dovolil se s ním spojit a prozradil jim přesné místo, kde se nachází, ale to striktně odmítl, takže to dál zkoušeli přes něj jako prostředníka, a nakonec se povedlo.

Z těch dlouhých dopisů se Harry dozvěděl mnohé, ale nic o tom, co se ve Velké Británii děje. To mu dělalo starosti. Nic totiž ani zmínkou nenaznačili. Evidentně ho toho chtěli ušetřit, ale tím mu namísto toho jen přidělali další starosti. Dále se Harry nedozvěděl, jak to tedy přesně mezi Firou a Brumbálem je. Do teď netušil, zdali stařík posvětil to, že se nesváže s hůlkou a bude se svému učení věnovat zde v norské dračí rezervaci, nebo jestli v tom celém měl hlouběji prsty. Ani netušil, zdali si byl vědom toho, že odejdou ten den, kdy se tak stalo, nebo to zjistil až zpětně, když už byli pryč. Jednou se těch dvou na to celé bude muset zeptat.

Na závěr z dopisů zjistil, že se Brumbál jednou za čas uvolil, že mu budou moci napsat. To Harryho též velmi potěšilo. Z čeho však neměl vůbec radost, byl fakt, že Brumbál k dopisům připojil i výsledky jeho zkoušek NKÚ. Známky byly nečekaně dobré. Nedosahoval sice kvalit Hermiony, ale tím, že Harrymu o nic nešlo, s předtuchou, že mu bude brzy toto umění kouzlení k ničemu, skládal vše v trochu uvolněnějším stavu, což se odrazilo ve výsledcích. Výborné se střídaly s nad očekáváním. Nikdy neviděl lepší známky než teď. A dokonce i lektvary patřili k těm předmětům, ze kterých měl výborné. Neuvěřitelné. Tohle ale nebyl důvod jeho nespokojenosti. To totiž zapříčinil fakt, že ve chvíli jeho nesoustředěnosti jeho hodnocení ukořistil Snape a zjistil, jak dopadl v jeho milovaném předmětu. Z toho pak usoudil, že by s takovýmto výsledkem nakonec přece jen byla škoda v lektvarech nepokračovat a udělal mu nový týdenní režim. Každé všední dopoledne měl samostatný trénink a odpoledne společný ve cvičebně, to se shodovalo, ale v sobotu nastala změna. Celý ten den bude muset trávit s tím mužem v laboratoři a vařit. K Harryho úlevě mu zůstala alespoň neděle volná.

Na závěr celého dne Harryho čekalo velké překvapení. Nezahrnovalo jen to, že mu Snape dal k narozeninám dárek, ač praktický. Byl to lektvar, po jehož několikatýdenním užívání by se mu měly spravit oči natolik, aby nepotřeboval brýle. Ale to nebylo to jediné, co Harryho tak šokovalo. Fira mu se všemi lidmi v rezervaci uspořádala velkolepý narozeninový večírek a rozhodně nebyl úžasný jen proto, že dostal obrovitánskou kupu dárků dokonce i od lidí, které z jídelny znal jen od vidění, ani proto, že se na závěr konalo velkolepé dračí letecké představení, doplněné ohnivými plameny pro efekt, ale proto, jak úžasně skvělá a uvolněná atmosféra tam panovala.

Harry se dokonce začal znovu bavit s Firou, přesněji dračí královnou. Rozhodl se jí dát šanci, ale ne proto, že byli dříve velmi dobrými přáteli, to už nikdy nepůjde vrátit zpátky, ale proto, že dračí královnu začal vidět jako novou, jemu neznámou osobu. Uvědomil si, že po tom všem, co se stalo, Fira nikdy nebude taková, jaká bývala. Dřívější Fira byla svým způsobem mrtvá, teď už to byl někdo jiný, a proto přistoupil k tomu s ní opět navázat kontakt. Ke všemu měl i k takovémuto rozhodnutí jeden svůj soukromý důvod. Když s ní bude zadobře, možná od svých přátel dostane dopisy častěji a také jim na ně bude případně moci odepsat. Uvědomoval si, že je to zmijozelský přístup k věci, ale nijak se tím netrápil. Být občas zmijozelem nebylo zase tak špatné.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitola 20 – Důsledky minulosti**

Dny Harrymu utíkaly jako voda a každodenní rutinou se mu slévaly dohromady. Jeden týden střídal ten druhý tak rychle, že by ani neřekl, že už se tady nachází téměř pět měsíců, ale bylo tomu tak. Podle kalendáře se blížil konec října, a s ním bylo opravdu marné se dohadovat.

Cítil se sám sebou trochu zklamaný. Ač už takovou dobu věděl, co má dělat, s kouzlením moc nepokročil, minimálně v hodinách se Snapem. Sice teď už dokázal jeho kouzla poměrně slušně odrazit a odolat jejich neustávajícímu náporu tak, že po místnosti poplašeně nelétal ze strany na stranu ve snaze se jim vyhnout a nebýt při tom rozplácnut o stěnu, což byl mimochodem, jak rychle postřehl, Snapeův oblíbený koníček, ale jinak nic.

Jenže o tom, že by na muže poslal nějaké to vlastní kouzlo zpátky, nemohla být zatím řeč. Tak daleko se ještě nedostal a vzhledem k tomu, že lektvarista doposavad do svých kouzel nevkládal ani polovinu své síly, dělalo to Harrymu poměrně hluboké vrásky na čele. Už teď byl rád, že byl rád, a velmi brzy mělo být hůř. Snape začal před pár dny přitvrzovat a situace, kdy byl zase pohazován ze stěny na stěnu, se opět nenápadně stávala každodenní rutinou. To období, kdy se tak nedělo, bylo zpropadeně nějak moc krátké. Základní štíty zvládal už bravurně, ale to mu teď už nestačilo. Musel se naučit nové, silnější, a to chtělo trochu času a cviku. Než zvládl stvořit přesnou představu pevného, účinného štítu se vším, co k tomu patřilo, potřeboval mnoho pokusů. A to nemluvě o tom, že aby mu to bylo vůbec k něčemu, vše muselo být zautomatizované a podvědomé. Když měl člověk v ruce hůlku, byl celý ten proces nějak snazší, stačilo si vybavit formuli a zbytek přišel podvědomě a bez větší námahy sám, ale naučit se něco takového s představami bylo mnohem těžší. Nicméně když už to zvládl, rázem se mu kouzlilo mnohem rychleji a pohodlněji.

Kouzla, která se učil sám, byla kapitolou sama o sobě. Některá naprosto základní a běžná, která se rychle naučil každý, byla u tohoto způsobu bezhůlkového kouzlení až nečekaně těžká, převážně ve směru síly, kterou do něj vložil. Stačilo jen málo a z nevinného kozla se mohla stát i katastrofa. Ukázkovým příkladem bylo _accio. _Bylo hned druhé, které se po _vingardium leviosa_ rozhodl naučit. Ještě teď si v duchu nadával za svou tehdejší lenost se zvednout a dojít si do knihovny pro knihu, co měl rozečtenou. Nadmutý pýchou, že už se mu konečně podařilo zvednout pírko do vzduchu, vždy když chtěl, se bezmyšlenkovitě rozhodl použít přivolávací kouzlo. To, co následovalo, byla jedna velká katastrofa. Sice, když se na to podíval z jiného úhlu pohledu, mohl být na sebe hrdý, protože to na první pokus nebylo vůbec špatné, ale jeho tělo mělo jiný názor. Všechny knihy, co se v místnosti nacházely, v jediném zlomku vteřiny letěly přímo k němu. Bylo to tak rychlé, že nestačil ani uhnout. Skončil zasypaný, potlučený a s lehkým otřesem mozku pod nimi. Do té doby by ani neřekl, že mohou být ve větším množství tak těžké a tvrdé. Nejhorší na tom bylo to, že to celé Snape viděl a v té chvíli si i něco četl. Hodil po něm takový pohled, když si svou knihu přivolával zpátky, že z toho měl Harry ještě týden husí kůži, jen na to pomyslel, a to nemluvě o studu, který ho velmi dlouho nehodlal opustit.

Od té doby si lektvar na pohmožděniny raději vařil sám, a stal se v tom po tak velké praxi, co měl, opravdovým mistrem. Škoda jen, že takto excelovat nedokázal ve všech lektvarech.

Od té zkušenosti s _acciem _si dával moc dobrý pozor na to kdy, jak a kde přesně zkouší nové kouzlo. Například, když přišlo na řadu _lumos, _pro jistotu se vybavil slunečními brýlemi, odvrátil hlavu a zavřel oči, než se na konečku jednoho prstu pokusil vytvořit malé světýlko. A rozhodně udělal dobře, protože jinak by bylo možné, že by to bylo to poslední, co kdy v životě viděl.

Když tak shrnul vše, co doposavad zvládl, byl někde v polovině prvního ročníku, pominul-li fakt, že transformaci zatím odsunul bokem a raději se do ní vůbec nepouštěl. Sečteno a podtrženo, zatím nic moc. Doufal jen, že to časem vše půjde daleko rychleji, protože jinak… Raději to nechtěl ani domýšlet.

„Zima se velmi rychle blíží, takže by bylo záhodno se teď přednostně věnovat některým velmi užitečným kouzlům, pane Pottere," zvýšeným hlasem pronesl Snape, čím vytrhl mladíka z jeho zamyšlení nad svými dosavadními úspěchy.

„Děkuji pěkně, ale zatím nemám v plánu se upéct zaživa," odvětil mu nevzrušeným hlasem Harry a pohlédl mu do obličeje. „Pokud máte chuť na něco pečeného, stačilo to říct rovnou, něco bych vám udělal," dodal s lehkým pousmáním.

„Můžete to zkusit, ale raději bych vám pro začátek doporučil toto," oznámil a přistrčil k němu blíž vychladlý, nedopitý hrníček s čajem od snídaně. „A když už jste se tak dobrovolně nabídl, kuchyně je od následujícího dne jenom vaše. Za naší dračí kamarádkou přijela ze zahraničí návštěva, takže dokud neodjede, jsme tu uvězněni," oznámil mu s úšklebkem a poté, co se pokochal mladíkovým zaskočeným výrazem, zmizel ve svém laboratorním království.

Harry se dokázal vzpamatovat až ve chvíli, když už byl sám. Hlasitě si povzdechl. Ke všem povinnostem, co už měl, mu přibylo i vaření. Nechtěl ani domýšlet, v kolik se teď bude dostávat do postele, pokud bude chtít stíhat vše jako doposud. _Jedna nula pro Severuse, no počkej, večer ti to vrátím, budeš mít pečené kuře_, slíbil mu v duchu. Věděl, že toto jídlo lektvarista moc nemusí a pokud to jde, tak se mu vyhne, ale vzhledem k tomu, že bude jinak o hladu, nebude mít moc na vybranou. Z časových důvodů polévka večer nebude.

Nad touto myšlenkou se spokojeně ušklíbl, a pak se začal soustředit na novou výzvu, před níž byl postaven. To, že se mu to však moc nepovedlo, se ukázalo hned vzápětí. Naštěstí byl alespoň tak duchaplný, že se před prvním pokusem raději zaštítil, protože jinak by skončil pěkně opařený. Vařící čaj se rozlil po stole a hrníček se proměnil v desítky menších rozpálených kousků, které se rozlétly všude kolem. Evidentně se bude muset naučit zároveň i několik dalších užitečných kouzel, jako například _reparo,_ pokud tedy nechce zítra popíjet čaj z rendlíku.

Nakonec si Harry následující dny nějak moc nestěžoval. Severus dočasně zkrátil jejich hodiny, takže měl mladší muž dost času na vaření, což Harryho poměrně bavilo, a večer mu i zbyla nějaká ta chvíle pro sebe. Dny už se nezdály tak monotónní jako doposud a dávaly mu více možností, jak Severuse nějak zaskočit či doběhnout. Bavila ho ta jejich nová hra se slovy, kterou vedli, a ponechávala je ve střehu, protože každé slovo se velmi rychle mohlo proměnit ve zbraň použitou proti vám, a tak si pak každý velmi dobře rozmyslí vše před tím, než něco vypustí z pusy.

Pátý den jejich nedobrovolného domácího vězení přišla v podvečer Gabriela. Po krátkém zaklepaní si to nakráčela rovnou dovnitř, čímž zaskočila oba nepřipravené obyvatele srubu.

„Přeji pěkný večer," ihned spustila.

Harry měl z jejího tonu hlasu zvláštní špatný pocit.

„Doufám, že moc neruším, Harry. Ráda bych tě o něco požádala," plynule pokračoval dál.

_A je to tady. S čím přijde? _zaúpěl v duchu. „Ne, stalo se něco?"

„Nic vážného," obratem ho uklidňovala. „Jen bych tě ráda požádal, zdali bys nešel se mnou a nestavil se u Firy. Potřebuje si s někým popovídat, ač to sama nepřizná. Určitě by jí to pomohlo."

„Dopadla ta návštěva dobře?" zajímal se poté, co došel k závěru, že toto je s největší pravděpodobností příčina Fiřiny sklíčenosti, kterou její matka právě naznačila.

„Myslím, že ti to poví sama," vyhnula se raději odpovědi.

„Víš, kde budu," houkl Harry na Severuse, který se poté, co zjistil, že tu Gabriela není kvůli němu, vrátil zpátky ke své rozečtené knize. I tak však zároveň stačil dávat dobrý pozor na to, co se v místnosti dál děje. Odpovídat či dokonce vzhlédnout se neobtěžoval.

Harry na nic nečekal a nechal se Fiřinou matkou doprovodit k největší stavbě v rezervaci, do níž se doposud neměl příležitost podívat. Věděl však, že je to místo, kde je norská i anglická dračí královská rodina ubytovaná.

Byl značně nervózní. Od narozenin spolu mluvili jen párkrát, a to vždy při jídle v přítomnosti ostatních. Nikdy sami dva.

„Je u sebe v pracovně," informovala ho Gabriela a dovedla ho k jedněm z nesčetných dveří. „Zbytek je na tobě," oznámila mu, čímž Harryho značně zaskočila. Nepočítal s tím, že s ním ani na okamžik nepůjde dovnitř.

„Děkuji, máš to u mě," špitla ještě a byla ta tam.

Harry se rozhlédl po opuštěné chodbě a s pokrčením ramen zaklepal.

„Dále!" ozval se zevnitř poměrně nepříjemný hlas, který Harryho rty, aniž by si to uvědomil, přiměl se zkroutit do úšklebku podobného Snapeovu, když se mu často něco nelíbilo.

Harry vstoupil rázným krokem dovnitř. Fira k němu vzhlédla od nějakých papírů. Tváří se jí prohnal příjemně překvapený výraz.

„Co tu děláš?" vydechla.

„Nemůžu si jednou za čas přijít jen tak popovídat se svou kamarádkou?" oplatil jí otázku otázkou.

„Ale jistě. Dáš si něco? Obávám se však, že tu krom vystydlého čaje nic jiného právě nemám. Nepočítala jsem s tím, že někdo přijde."

„Žádný problém," uklidnil ji, přesunul se ke stolu a v okamžiku, kdy usedal naproti ní, připlul k němu prázdný šálek, který si přivolal. S úsměvem se jeho pohled stočil na konvici s vychladlým čajem a pak ho kouzlem zahřál na příjemně pitelnou teplotu. Beze slova oběma nalil.

Fira na něj významně pohlédla.

„Děláš velké pokroky. Mám z tebe velkou radost," uznale ho pochválila.

„Neřekl bych," zapochyboval. „Nejsem dál než na konci prvního ročníku, a to možná sotva. Což je za tu dobu, co tu jsme, žalostně málo."

„Příliš na sebe tlačíš. Dostal ses už mnohem dál, než jsem doufala, že touto dobou budeš."

„Není jisté, kolik máme času," podotkl Harry vážným hlasem.

„Zatím dost," snažila se ho uklidnit, ale vysloužila si tak jen dlouhý, tíživý pohled. Rozhodla se to tedy trochu rozvést. „Voldemort se sice na Ministerstvu k věštbě úspěšně probil, ale odhalil tím rovněž svoji nepopiratelnou existenci. Jeho touha tě zabít tím sice vzrostla, ale on prozatím ani netuší, kde ve skutečnosti jsi. Podařilo se nám ho úspěšně zmást, takže teď pročesává celou jižní Itálii a hledá, kde se tam se Severusem skrýváš. Tato činnost ho zaměstnává natolik, že se zatím krom pár menších útoků na smíšené vesnice do ničeho většího nepustil."

Harrymu se částečně ulevilo a zároveň se i vnitřně zaradoval. Po dlouhé době to poprvé vypadalo, že má šanci se dozvědět něco o tom, co se v jeho rodné zemi právě děje. Takové příležitosti se nehodlal jen tak vzdát a opatrně se opět zeptal. „Víš něco o tom, jak se daří Dracovi?"

„Na konci srpna se z něj úspěšně stal Smrtijed. Jak jsme předpokládali, po Severusově zmizení a zjevné zradě, se ho Voldemort rozhodl využít jako své oči v Bradavicích. O jeho pravé věrnosti nemá ani ponětí a Draco se tak těší jeho velké oblibě obzvláště, když jako jediný dokázal zjistit, kde se má jeho nepřítel právě nacházet," hrdým hlasem referovala.

„Jak je na tom Brumbál s hledáním viteálů?" odhodlal se zeptat na to, co ho právě zajímalo nejvíce.

„Podle posledních zpráv, co jsem obdržela, jeden našel, ale bližší podrobnosti nevím."

Harry se na ni zkoumavě podíval. Měl z ní pocit, že ve skutečnosti ví daleko víc, než mu přiznala, ale rozhodl se, že se dál vyptávat nebude. Evidentně ho jeho štěstěna opustila a on by se stejně i přes veškeré vynaložené úsilí nic dalšího nedozvěděl. Změnil tedy raději téma hovoru. „Kvůli čemu sem za tebou vlastně přijela ta dračí delegace?" zajímal se. Přišlo mu to trochu se všemi těmi bezpečnostními opatřeními kvůli jeho osobě zvláštní, že sem někoho vůbec pustili. Co mohli chtít tak důležitého?

„Z důvodu bezpečnosti jsem nemohla za nimi. Podařilo se nám je tedy přesvědčit, aby oni namísto toho přišli sem. Obnášelo to menší riziko," odpověděla mu a přesunula se k jedné ze skříní. Chvíli se v ní přehrabovala v papírech, a když se vrátila zpátky na své místo, držela v ruce jeden poměrně velký srolovaný pergamen. Udělala si na stole místo, a pak ho rozvinula. Byla na něm znázorněná mapa Evropy, to Harry poznal okamžitě, ale co přesně měla ukazovat, netušil. Byl zmatený. Krom čar, představujících hranice jednotlivých států, mapu protínalo mnoho dalších jiných čar a názvů, které mu byly neznámé.

„Plné čáry jsou hranice mudlovských zemí. Přerušované dračích říší," vysvětlila, jako by přesně věděla, na co právě myslí.

Harry si intuitivně zkontroloval svou nitrobranu, zdali je v pořádku a neporušená na svém místě.

„Naše území nekopírují vždy přesně jednotlivé země. V některých větších státech se nalézají i dvě naše království a obráceně, v případě těch menších platí, že se dračí říše rozprostírá klidně i na území dvou, třech či čtyřech mudlovských zemí."

Harry si důkladně prohlédl mapu. S takovýmto vysvětlením jí už pomalu začínal rozumět.

„Poslala jsem do všech evropských dračích říší žádost o pomoc. Naprostá většina z nich se rozhodla pro neutralitu. Nepomůžou nám, ale Voldemortovi také ne. Jejich neúčast v této válce je ke všemu pro nás v jistém ohledu i výhodná, takže nemám v plánu na ně dále naléhat."

Fiřin hlas se vytratil. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit, že to není vše, ale dračí královna se nějak neměla k tomu to dokončit. Harry jí dal chvíli, a pak se napětí visící všude kolem rozhodl rozseknout svou otázkou. „A ti zbylí?"

„Rumunská říše se prozatím rozhodla pro tichou podporu. V přímém boji nejsou ochotni pomáhat, ale jinak jsou ochotni přispět vším, čím bude v jejich silách možné. Stále to nevzdávám. Věřím, že se z nich časem stanou plnohodnotní spojenci. Charlie je velmi schopný."

„To jste spolu řešili celé Vánoce? Chtěla jsi po něm, aby ti pomáhal získat spojence?" pohotově se s údivem zeptal Harry.

Fira přikývla. „Uchází se o jednu vzdálenou příbuznou rumunského dračího krále. Jeho původ a rodinné finance pro něj byly velkou nevýhodou a neměl tak moc šancí na úspěch. Požádal mě o pomoc a já přijala. Udělali jsme dohodu. Přijala jsem ho za člena klanu Ostrovní říše. V očích draconiusů je tak jedním z nás, obdobně jako spící draci. To a mé požehnání Charliemu značně zvedlo šance, které mu dopomohly ke konečnému úspěchu. Podle posledních zpráv by se v blízké době měl odehrát rituál spojení. Na oplátku je jako člen mého klanu povinen se podřídit mé vůli a mým rozhodnutím, a tak jsem z něj udělala svého zástupce v rumunské dračí rezervaci. Ukázalo se to jako velmi dobrý tah. Ze začátku pro něj sice bylo obtížné získat si důvěru mého lidu žijícího tam, ale zvládl to. Jít proti němu by bylo jako postavit se napřímo proti mně, a tak daleko nebyl ochoten nikdo zajít."

Harry na ni udiveně hleděl. Nečekal, že Charlie udělá něco takového, že zajde tak daleko, ale mohl to svým způsobem čekat. Charlie miloval draky. Nebylo tak překvapující, že se nakonec do jednoho i skutečně zamiloval a byl ochoten kvůli tomu udělat cokoliv. Stále to byl nebelvír ochotný pro někoho milého riskovat úplně všechno. Ale rozhodně nebyl čistokrevný, Harry v tom všem viděl i trochu té nepopiratelné zmijozelskosti, díky které dosáhl toho, co chtěl a nejenom to. „Vzájemně užitečná výpomoc a oba vás to ani moc nestálo," stručně to shrnul.

Fira se spokojeně usmála. „Chvílemi si říkám, jestli v krvi nemá mezi předky přece jen nějakého toho draka. Velmi rychle mezi nás zapadl a přizpůsobil se způsobu našeho života."

„Rumunsko je tou dobrou zprávou a tou špatnou?" odtušil Harry, vraceje se zpátky k původnímu tématu. Zatím neprobírali nic, co by mělo Fiře dělat tak velké starosti, jaké právě měla.

„Severofrancouzký klan se spojil s Voldemortem," řekla mu napřímo. „Dohání nás právě naše vlastní minulost a naše staré hříchy. Stejně dlouho, jako spolu válčili mudlové, tak spolu bojovaly i ostrovní a francouzská říše. Konec však byl, na rozdíl od toho mudlovského, trochu jiný. Podařilo se nám ve francouzském klanu najít zrádcovské rody žijící na jihu. Pomohli jsme jim a oni nám. Odtrhly se a získaly samostatnost. Tak vznikla jižní a severní francouzská říše. Severofrancouzská říše byla tak oslabená, že byla nucena kapitulovat. Slíbili nám pomstu. Čekali dlouho a trpělivě, a teď přišla jejich chvíle. To, že na obou stranách bojiště budou stát draconiusové, značně mění situaci a bere nám naši výhodu. Voldemort má za spojence mnoho temných stvoření, včetně vlkodlaků. Teď, když jsou v jeho řadách i draci, je jedinou naší šancí početní výhoda, a tu my zatím nemáme. Ostrovní říše je roztříštěná a norská není moc početná. Dohromady bojeschopných je nás dokonce o trochu méně, než má k dispozici severofrancouzský klan," tiše přiznala.

Harry polknul. To nevypadalo dobře. Začínal se pomalu bát, jestli kdy proti Voldemortovi měli vůbec nějakou šanci vyhrát. Ať udělají cokoliv, on je vždy krok před nimi. S nadějí se podíval na Firu. Doufal, že řekne ještě nějaké to _ale_ a přihraje výhodu zpátky do jejich rukou, nicméně to tak nevypadalo. Fira se tvářila čím dál tím víc sklíčeně, jako by mělo po tomto přijít ještě něco horšího. „Tím to nekončí, hádám-li správně, že?" s obavou v hlase a se zaváhání se jí dotázal.

Dračí královna zavrtěla záporně hlavou. „Jak dobře znáš mudlovskou historii z období světových válek?"

„Něco málo ano, ale moc toho není," přiznal popravdě s lehkou stydlivostí.

„Po první světové válce se mapa Evropy výrazně změnila. Některá království zanikla a zrodilo se několik menších republik. Některé hranice se posunuly v určitých případech dost výrazně. I hranice naší říše se změnily, a obzvláště v oblastech střední a východní Evropy. Tím, že v té době převážná část z nás žila mezi mudly a ne v dračích rezervacích, jak je tomu převážně dnes, dění mezi nimi nás silně ovlivňovalo v mnoha směrech. Jejich války byly většinou i našimi válkami, jejich nepřátele našimi nepřáteli a spojenci i našimi spojenci…" Fiřin hlas na konci utichal, až umlkl úplně.

Harrymu se její výraz v obličeji vůbec nelíbil. Nasucho polkl. Měl špatný pocit a nějak si nebyl jistý, jestli chce vůbec vědět, co se tenkrát asi stalo, když z toho Fira byla tak rozhozená, a to se k jádru věci ani pořádně nedostala.

„Víš, čím přesně začala druhá světová válka?" zeptala se nečekaně Fira Harryho, čímž ho zaskočila. Nepočítal s tím, že se tak skokově přesune o mnoho let dopředu.

„Německo napadlo Polsko?" odpověděl jí tak, že to spíš vyznělo jako váhavá otázka

„Ano. A co tomu předcházelo?"

„Hitler se dostal k moci?" odpověděl jí už zcela na rovinu nejistým hlasem. Hádal a vařil z vody s pocitem, jako by byl nečekaně vyvolán v hodině, na níž nebyl vůbec připravený.

„To sice ano, ale co se dělo v období mezi tím?"

„Vzdávám se. Nechávám se podat," rezignoval.

„Hitler vznesl nárok na část území jiného státu, ve kterém žilo mnoho obyvatel německé národnosti. V Evropě vládlo napětí a mnoho lidí tušilo, kam to celé směřuje, ale stále naivně doufali, že se tomu celému podaří zabránit, a tak zradili. Porušili veškeré smlouvy o válečné pomoci, co s tou zemí měli, a do této skupiny jsme patřili i my, a de facto ji Hitlerovi dali na zlatém podnose po jednání o nich bez nich," stručně shrnula Fira ve snaze nezabíhat zbytečně moc do podrobností, když Harry evidentně o této části historie nic nevěděl.

Harry pomalu začal tušit, kam tím vším jeho kamarádka míří, když se slovem _zrada_ zabodla prst do mapy na území jedné mudlovské země sousedící s Německem, na níž se nacházela dračí říše táhnoucí se dál na východ, a pak na jih až do Maďarska. „Maďarští trnoocasí," hlesl vyděšeně.

Dračí královna smutně přikývla. „Uhročeská a východoněmecká dračí říše se nenávidí po staletí stejně tak silně jako my a severofrancouzská říše. Draconiusové nabývají různých dračích podob, ale z velké části je podoba ovlivněna národností a územím, na němž žijí. Draconiusů s podobou maďarských trnoocasých nikdy moc nebylo, a převážná většina z nich vždy žila jen v Uhročeské říši. To, co jsme udělali, uhročeský klan málem vyhubilo. Bez spojenců proti německé přesile neměli takřka žádnou šanci. A to, co nedokázali Němci, zvládli Rusové. Těch pár přeživších se stalo otroky ruských dračích klanů, ač oficiálně stále byli samostatní. Nakonec dokázali povstat svým způsobem z popela, ale… To, co se tehdy stalo mudlové přešli a dnes dělají jakoby nic. Vše je zapomenuto. Ale my nezapomínáme tak lehce jako oni. A na samém počátku toho všeho jsme byli i my. Neseme velkou část viny za jejich osud."

Harrymu přeběhl mráz po zádech. Představa, že na Voldemortově straně jsou maďarští trnoocasí ho děsila. „Přidali se k Voldemortovi," pronesl sklíčeným hlasem. Oni měli opravdu hodně důvodů si přát jejich zničení.

„Přes všechno, co se jim stalo, nejsou hloupí a zaslepení," vyvedla ho rychle z omylu Fira. „Ale jsou si vědomi své pozice a naší zoufalé potřeby, aby se k němu nepřidávali. Sami sebe jsme se svými starými hříchy zahnali do kouta a dali jim tak možnost diktovat si podmínky. Pokud jsem nechtěla, aby na Voldemortově straně byli v boji nejnebezpečnější draconiusové s podobou maďarských trnoocasých, neměla jsem moc možností k manévrování při vyjednávání.

„Na co jsi jim byla nucena přistoupit?" zajímal se Harry vyděšeně.

„Krom magických smluv, jejichž porušení by těžce zasáhlo prohřešivší stranu, můj prvorozený potomek a následník koruny dračí říše či ten, který by zaujal mé místo v případě mé smrti v této válce, si zvolí za partnera osobu z jejich královského dračího rodu a společně budou vládnout oběma dračím říším."

„U Merlina. Ty jsi prodala své vlastní dítě, které v budoucnu někdy teprve budeš mít!" vyděsil se šokovaný a tím vším pobouřený Harry.

„Děti by neměly platit za chyby svých rodičů a předků, ale ne vždy je to možné. Byla to ta nejlepší možnost ze všech, co jsem měla," tiše oznámila.

Harry se zahleděl do jejích očí a něco se v něm zlomilo. Dosavadní pocity byly při tom pohledu rázem pryč a nahradily je zcela jiné. Měla v očích obrovskou neutuchající bolest, kterou, ač se opravdu velmi snažila, nedokázala skrýt. _Samotné se jí to nelíbilo, ale stejně to udělala_, uvědomil si. To poznání ho přivedlo k uvědomění dalších věcí, co doopravdy znamená být vůdcem. Ano, zodpovědnosti takovéhoto postavení si byl vědom už dávno, ale některých dalších věcí ne. Museli být připraveni obětovat vše, co jim bylo drahé, bez jediného mrknutí oka, a nikdo se nezajímal o to, co oni cítí. Každý viděl jen to, co chtěl, nezajímal se o to, co je k tomu vedlo, proč to byli nuceni udělat, odsoudili je, ač jim třeba tím krokem všem zachránili život. Věci, které jsou pro obyčejné lidi samozřejmostí, byly pro ně luxusem, který si nemohli dovolit.

Pod tou ledovou maskou dračí královny tam hluboko byla stále ta stará Fira, kterou Harry tak dobře znal. Nemohla ven, byla minulostí, slabostí dračí královny, kterou si v dnešní těžké době nemohla dovolit. Neměla na vybranou, svým způsobem jako on. Lidé se na ně dívali s nadějí, věřili v ně. To oni jim dodávali sílu a důvod dál bojovat a nevzdávat se. Nemohli si dovolit být v jejich očích slabí. Ale v soukromí, mimo zraky veřejnosti, mohli. Stále byli lidmi. Měli své potřeby. On to tak dělal, ale Fira ne. Snažila se držet každou minutu, bez chvilky oddechu. Harry už chápal, proč Gabriela chtěla, aby za ní přišel. Každý potřeboval občas slyšet, že při něm někdo stojí, že není na všechno sám, slovo podpory a útěchy.

Fira se snažila ze všech sil být výbornou dračí královnou. Nepožádala by o takovýto typ pomoci, ač to nutně potřebovala. Nebylo na tom nic špatného. Sám Harry něčím takovým kdysi prošel a Ron s Hermionou se mu tehdy stali tou největší psychickou podporou, co do té doby měl. Harry byl pevně rozhodnutý jí pomoci stejně, jak jeho přátelé kdysi pomohli jemu. Ukázat jí, že na tom není nic špatného. Každý se občas bojí, potřebuje se vyplakat či je vyděšený tím, co se děje kolem něj. Ona si myslela, že si tím vším musí jako správná královna procházet sama. Mýlila se, a to hodně. V soukromí ne. Domnívala se, že na té své cestě kráčí osamoceně. Ale nebyla to pravda a Harry se jí to rozhodl dokázat. Věděl však, že to bude dlouhá práce a on bude muset být trpělivý, pokud jí chce skutečně pomoct vyrovnat se s osudem.

„Dokázala jsi tomu dítěti uhájit alespoň malou volbu. To je svým způsobem vítězství. Osoba, kterou si bude muset vzít, není přesně určená, jen její původ. To je lepší než nic. Ke všemu nikdo neví, třeba se do někoho zamiluje na první pohled," snažil se jí s lehkým úsměvem utěšit.

Fira byla jeho změnou postoje zaskočená, což bylo na malou chvíli znát v jejím obličeji, pak se ale dokázala srovnat a do její tváře se vrátil výraz, který posledního třičtvrtě roku bez ustání nosila.

„Bude to dobré," uklidňujícím hlasem dodal a na jeden lok dopil zbytek čaje ve svém šálku. „Musím už jít, ale zítra večer si zase promluvíme a dáme si čaj třeba nad partií šachů. Co ty na to?" opatrně navrhl.

„Ráda. Dobrou noc Harry," popřála mu s lehkým, váhavým úsměvem.

„Dobrou," rozloučil se a pomalým krokem opustil Fiřinu kancelář. Na chodbě trochu zaváhal nad správnou cestou ven, ale naštěstí se mu ji podařilo trefit napoprvé a bez bloudění. Jen co se dostal ven, vzhlédl k obloze. Bylo chladno a na nebi neplul jediný mráček. Na tváři se mu rozhostil spokojený úsměv. Poprvé se měl možnost po rezervaci projít sám bez dozoru. Věděl, že by neměl, ale nemohl takové nečekané příležitosti nevyužít. Merlin ví, kdy se mu něco takového zase naskytne.

Místo toho, aby tedy zamířil domů, vykročil si to k místu, které chtěl už delší dobu navštívit. Byla to menší skála, tyčící se kousek za jídelním srubem, na jejímž vrcholu se nalézala menší vyhlídková terasa, ze které musel být určitě krásný pohled na celé toto místo.

Nikým nezastavován dorazil až k úzkému kamennému schodišti, vedoucímu na vrchol. Vyšplhal nahoru a smutně ustrnul. Nebyl tu sám. Někdo tu už byl a předběhl ho. Zahleděl se na záda černě oděné postavy a v duchu si zanadával. Nepotřeboval vidět tvář, aby dotyčného okamžitě poznal.

„Pottere, co děláte sám venku!" zaburácel Severus, který velmi rychle zaznamenal příchozí osobu a otočil se na ni.

„Nejsem tu sám. Jste tu i vy," odsekl mu a snažil se tvářit, jako by se nic nedělo. Zcela ignorující jeho rozzlobený pohled přešel k němu, postavil se po jeho boku a vzhlédl k obloze, kterou křižovali draci a občasně ji i protínaly řeky valícího se ohně jen tak nazdařbůh.

„Poznáte, jací z nich jsou obyčejní draci, a kteří draconiusové?" rychle se optal Harry na to, co ho právě napadlo ve snaze nedat svému učiteli prostor k dalšímu nadávání na jeho adresu.

Severus se na něj dlouze zadíval, věděl, o co mu jde, ale po krátkém zaváhání se rozhodl, že se k Harryho svéhlavosti nebude teď vracet a nechal to na později. Nenechá ho z toho jen tak lehce vyváznout, ale tady se mu to nechtělo řešit. „Podle aury. Každý dračí druh má pro sebe typický její vzhled. Pokud v ní existují nějaké odchylky, pak to není drak, nýbrž draconius," odpověděl mu a přestal si ho dál všímat.

Následující minuty nepadlo jediné slovo. Byl to Harry, který prolomil tu zvláštní chvilku, jež nastala. Ze Severusova deníku si pamatoval, že jako malý si strašně přál létat a rozhodně tím nebylo myšleno na koštěti. A jak si dobře povšiml, bylo to přání, z něhož lektvarista nevyrostl.

„Stále si přejete mít alespoň jednou možnost tam být, třeba jen na malou chvíli, nahoře s nimi?" zeptal se a hlavou kývl směrem k drakům poletujícím oblohou. Až když byla otázka řečena, došlo mu, že něco takového říkat neměl a zatajil dech v obavě, co se bude dít. O tom, co se dozvěděl z deníku, se nikdy nebavili. Bylo to takové tabu. A on ho právě celé porušil.

K Harryho velkému překvapení se Severus ani nepohnul a nepřišel ani příval bouřlivých, rozzuřených slov na jeho adresu, co si to dovoluje se mu hrabat v soukromí, a že mu do něčeho takového nic není. Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, co to tíživé ticho znamená. Severus si to stále přál a nic se na tom za ta léta nezměnilo.

Chvíli nevěděl, co má říct, jestli má vůbec něco říct. Díval se na něj mlčky, a pak své oči opět stočil vzhůru před sebe. „Proč tedy nezjistíte, jaká je vaše zvěromágská podoba? Může to být třeba nějaký pták. Nebylo by to sice stejné, ale i tak byste se vznesl k obloze a splnil si tím svůj dlouholetý sen," navrhl mu. Už tehdy při čtení deníku se divil, proč nad něčím takovým Severus ani na chvíli neuvažoval.

Nastalo opět ticho. Muž po Harryho boku znehybněl, což bylo značně znervózňující. Tentokráte to však Harryho nedokázalo na dlouho umlčet. Měl nutkavou potřebu pokračovat a nedokázal tomu odolat, ač i chtěl a tušil, že si tím možná koleduje o velký průšvih. Rozzuřit Severuse do nepříčetnosti se svým způsobem rovnalo rozsudku smrti.

„Pokud to nezkusíte, nikdy nezjistíte pravdu. Je pravda, že je tu velká pravděpodobnost, že to bude nějaký nelétavý tvor, čímž byste sice přišel o naději, ale na druhou stranu byste znal pravdu. Pořád je tu však šance, že vám to vyjde. Pokud nic neuděláte, nic nezískáte. Merlin ví, jak tu dlouho budeme a kolik nám zbývá času. Podle mě je lepší být zklamaný, než si vyčítat promarněnou šanci ve chvíli, kdy už nemůžeme nic změnit."

„Jdeme zpátky. Je čas jít spát," pronesl nesmlouvavě Severus, zcela přecházející vše, co bylo proneseno, a otočil se směrem k odchodu.

Harry si jeho chování vyložil tak, že o tom, co řekl, uvažuje. Za tu dobu, co tu spolu žili, ho už stihl jistým způsobem poznat, aby mu některá nevyřčená slova z mužových úst došla. Toto uvědomění Harryho vnitřně zahřálo.

„Potřebujete to dostat písemně, abyste se konečně hnul z místa? Nemíním tu na vás čekat," obořil se na něj Severus od schodů a ohlédl se zpět.

Harrymu teprve teď došlo, že na něj poslední vteřiny hledí s přiblblým výrazem v obličeji a nehýbe se. Jeho tváře nabraly růžovější odstín. Připadal si, jako by byl nečekaně načapán při něčem zcela nevhodném. Děkoval všem svatým, že je noc a Severus mu pořádně nevidí do tváře. Rychle ho doběhl a srovnal s ním krok. Na jeho rychlé tempo chůze už byl zvyklý a nedělalo mu žádné potíže, jak tomu bylo kdysi ještě v Bradavicích.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitola 21 - Vánoce plné překvapení**

Nastal prosinec, a to se pro Harryho stalo signálem udělat konečně něco i se svou transformací, které se prozatím s velkou pečlivostí vyhýbal. A kdy by mohla nastat lepší příležitost, než právě teď? První pokusy o přeměnu hrstky menších kamínků na několik dekorativních předmětů s vánočním motivem raději zničil sám, než je měl možnost Severus vůbec spatřit. Následná, o něco zdařilejší dílka ovšem nechal staršímu muži na obdiv.

Reakce, která nutně musela následovat, a kterou skrytě už od samotného začátku očekával, se dostavila. Severus bez jediného slova a zaváhání systematicky při průchodu srubem vše obratně likvidoval.

Harry se tím však nenechal nijak odradit. Následující den se do toho všeho pustil znovu od začátku a snad ještě s větším zanícením než předcházejícího dne. Pokud v něm však plál malý plamínek naděje, že z muže vymámí alespoň nějakou tu emoci, uhasl. Lektvarista s ledovou tváře stejně jako den předtím po cestě z laboratoře do kuchyně smazal veškeré stopy snažení mladého muže. Jen malá, nazdobená větévka, kterou Harry považoval za tu nejzdařilejší a vyzdobil si s ní svůj pokoj, jako jediná přežila.

Ani tentokrát se nenechal Harry odradit. Pojal to jako jejich novou, malou, soukromou válku. Každý den se lepšil. Jeho dílka byla postupně velkolepější a leckdy i větší, naneštěstí ovšem neměla dlouhého trvání. O to se Severus vždy velmi pečlivě postaral. Pokaždé našel vše, i na těch nejroztodivnějších místech, kam se je Harry snažil ukrýt, aby je lektvarista neměl hned tak rychle na očích, a to i do skříňky na nádobí v kuchyni.

Občas Harryho zaplavila vlna zklamání, když viděl, jak jeho malá vánoční dílka rychle mizí, ale odmítal se vzdát. Nechodil do Nebelvíru jen tak pro nic za nic. Byl rozhodnutý za každou cenu vyhrát, nicméně směr, který to vše o vánočním dnu nabralo, vůbec nepředjímal.

Moc dobře věděl, že Severus nemá Vánoce v lásce, a že dohadovat se s ním, aby se přidal k ostatním a oslavil s nimi společně Štědrý den je zcela zbytečné, ale i tak tiše do poslední chvíle doufal, že si to přece jen rozmyslí a alespoň na chvíli se ve společenském sále ukáže. To, že jsou jeho naděje opravdu plané, mu došlo v okamžiku, kdy se chystal odejít a přidat se k ostatním, kteří se ve společenském sále v průběhu celého dne začali postupně shromažďovat. Draconiusové veškeré významné události, a to včetně Vánoc, slavili hromadně v rámci celého klanu. Neuzamykali se do skupinek jednotlivých rodin, a tak celá atmosféra byla zcela jiná než u mudlů či kouzelníků, nezvyklá, ale přesto velmi podmanivá.

Harry měl už ruku na klice a pomalu otevíral dveře, když se ohlédl, aby se se Severusem rozloučil. Pohled, který se mu naskytl, mu však vzal veškerá slova z úst. V místnosti, nejevící žádné známky vánočních svátků, byl starší muž usazený s nečitelným výrazem ve svém oblíbeném křesle. V jedné ruce držel knihu a ve druhé sklenku napůl vypité whisky. Harry už stačil vypozorovat, že Severus jen málokdy pije, a když už, tak jen jednu sklenku v pokročilých hodinách, kterou si velmi pomalu vychutnává nad zajímavou knihou. Takže na tom pohledu, co se mu naskýtal, by sice nebylo nic tak zvláštního, kdyby nebylo teprve krátce po poledni, a sklenička, jíž měl, nebyla štědře nalitá ani ne před čtvrt hodinou v okamžiku, kdy se před odchodem odebral převléknout do něčeho slavnostnějšího.

Nemohl odejít. Ne takto, nemohl ho tu nechat samotného po zbytek dne. Sice se moc těšil, až uvidí Gabrielu a Firu a mnoho dalších, s nimiž se tu seznámil a v klidu si s nimi jen tak popovídá, ale mohl to snad udělat? Ne, ne za cenu, že ho tu nechá právě na Vánoce v takovémto stavu. Severus měl na tváři masku, kterou nasazoval jen ve chvílích, kdy chtěl před celým světem skrýt své pravé pocity. A Harry by nedal moc za to, že příjemné nebyly, a ani za směr, jímž se s největší pravděpodobností stáčí jeho myšlenky.

Zavřel lehce pootevřené dveře, pomalu nechal klesnout ruku z kliky a celým tělem se otočil do místnosti. Po krátkém zauvažování, co teď dál, si to rázným krokem zamířil přímo ke kuchyňskému koutu.

„Myslel jsem, že máte v plánu odejít za ostatními oslavovat," zkonstatoval Severus a dal si velmi pečlivě zaležet, aby v jeho hlase nezaznělo lehké překvapení a zájem, který pociťoval.

„Zůstávám tady s vámi," rázně oznámil Harry, aniž by se na něj byť jen letmo podíval, a ponořil se do hlubin jejich lednice.

„Jestli to má být váš způsob vydírání, abych tam šel s vámi, tak jste se šeredně přepočítal, pane Pottere. Zůstávám tady, na tom se nic měnit nebude," kousavým hlasem ho varoval.

„Já vím, a proto tu budu i já," oznámil mu, čímž si od staršího muže vysloužil překvapený výraz, který se u něj nevídal moc často.

„Tradiční vánoční menu mít sice nebudeme, ale pochybuji, že by to právě vám moc vadilo," zapřemýšlel Harry nahlas a dál si ho už nevšímal.

S postupem dne se mu ulevilo, a to překvapivě mnohem víc, než sám čekal, když postřehl, že druhá sklenka, co si Severus nalil, stále zůstává nedopitá. Ve chvíli, kdy jídlo na plotně právě nepotřebovalo jeho permanentní dohled, si odběhl rychle ven. Nastříhal několik větví ze smrku tyčícího se kousek od vstupu do jejich příbytku a ukořistil z něj několik dosud nespadaných šišek. Se svým úlovkem se pak hrdě vrátil dovnitř.

Větve jehličnanu pečlivě umístil do vázy a nazdobil je šiškami přeměněnými v decentní ozdoby tak, jako by to byl skutečný vánoční stromeček. Neodpustil si ani malou vánoční hvězdu, kterou umístil na vrchol větve usazené vzpřímeně uprostřed vázy. Trochu poodstoupil a se spokojeným výrazem si prohlédl své dílo_. Žádná červená ani jinak výrazněji do očí bijící barva, to by se i Severusovi mohlo líbit,_ zauvažoval.

Vázu s podobou malého vánočního stromečku umístil na jeden z krajů jídelního stolu a vrátil se zpátky k plotně, přičemž stále po očku sledoval, co se bude dít. Nervozita v něm pomalu stoupala, jak minuty plynuly. Nic, Severus neutrousil jedinou poznámku a i váza zůstávala zcela nedotčená. Ze začátku tomu nechtěl Harry věřit a stále s napětím očekával, kdy to konečně přijde, ale nestalo se vůbec nic. Postupně se s ubíhajícím dnem uklidňoval a tělem se mu začalo rozlévat hřejivé teplo, jak domem začala nenápadně prosakovat klidná a uvolněná atmosféra.

Slavnostní Štědrovečerní večeře proběhla ve stínu jejich vánočního stromečku v tichosti. Zvláštním způsobem se napětí a neklid po zasednutí ke stolu vrátily, ale bylo to úplně jiné než předtím. Jako by předtím Severus nemohl stále uvěřit, že tu nebude sám a očekával, kdy konečně si to mladík rozmyslí a zmizí, a tak byl pro změnu nervózní, jak se v nastalé situaci při jídle zachovat. Alespoň takovýto pocit Harry z lektvaristy získal a sám si musel přiznat, že byl trochu bezradný. Když jedli, bylo to ještě dobré a snažil se tedy veškeré pocity neřešit, ale když bylo po všem, zoufale tápal, co dál. Hleděli na sebe jako oněmělí a čekali, co ten druhý udělá či alespoň řekne.

Odvahu posbíral první Harry, tichým pípnutím navrhl šachy, které se staly za poslední měsíce běžnou součástí jejich večerů. Pokus o nastolení běžné všednosti naneštěstí ovšem nevyšel úplně tak, jak bylo předem zamýšleno. Tento večer byl výjimečný a o tom svědčilo už minimálně to, že Severus sám od sebe nalil Harrymu trochu své oblíbené whisky a bez jediného slova ji k němu na kraj hracího stolku postavil.

Harry se překvapením zmohl jen na nesrozumitelné pípnutí: „Děkuji."

Postupem času se napětí uvolnilo, ale ten nádech zvláštnosti nevyprchal. Vše se na první pohled tvářilo obvykle, ale pod povrchem to bylo jiné, a Harry rozhodně díky tomu nelitoval, že se nakonec na poslední chvíli rozhodl zůstat doma. Byl zvláštním, nezvyklým způsobem šťastný. Plný pocitů, které nedokázal identifikovat. Vůbec se mu nechtělo jít spát. Přemáhal únavu, co to jen šlo, ale nemohl vyhrát, neboť nakonec prostě musel jít spát. Snad jedinou útěchou mu bylo, že když se tak stalo, odebrali se do postele oba, což bylo výjimečné už samo o sobě. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy by Severus zmizel ve svém pokoji ve stejnou dobu jako on.

Ani ráno na Boží hod vánoční neztratilo mnoho ze své atmosféry předchozího dne. Snídali opět doma, sami, v tichosti, jen za doprovodu cinkání nádobí. Po jídle si Harry musel trochu odkašlat, aby dokázal vydat alespoň nějakou tu hlásku.

„Něco pro tebe mám, Severusi," nesměle začal a s obavou v hlase, jestli to muži nebude vadit, ho oslovil jménem. Přivolal dárek ze svého pokoje a nechal ho vzduchem pomalu doplout vedle ještě nedopitého Severusova ranního šálku kávy.

„Šťastné a veselé."

„Děkuji... Harry," váhavě pronesl lektvarista, ale i tak tím dokázal vykouzlit na mladíkově tváři široký, zářivý úsměv.

Harryho vnitřně zahřálo, že ho Severus poprvé oslovil jménem. Měl z toho obrovskou, nepopsatelnou radost. Sám sebe nechápal, proč až tak moc. _Mělo by mu tolik záležet na tom, jak ho Severus oslovuje? Asi ano, protože jinak by se takto necítil._

Severus při pohledu na svůj dárek sáhnul do kapsy a vyndal z ní malou lahvičku s hnědě zbarveným, nevalně vypadajícím obsahem, ovázanou malou červenou mašlí.

„Tady je něco pro tebe," pronesl a podal mu ji.

Harry ji s milým překvapení přijal. Nečekal nic na oplátku. Podíval se na ni a už se pomalu nadechoval, aby se zeptal, co je to za lektvar, protože mu to podle vzhledu ani zdánlivě nepřipomínalo nic, co by znal, když zahlédl růžek malé cedulky nalepený na druhé straně flakónku. Přetočil ho tedy v ruce a se zatajeným dechem si přečetl drobným, úhledným písmem napsaný popisek - Lektvar na léčení očních vad. Netušil, že takový lektvar vůbec existuje. Minimálně o něm nikdy neslyšel. A pokud by existoval už dávno, proč mu ho do teď tedy nikdo nedal? Ne, jediným logickým vysvětlením bylo, že ho pro něj musel Severus speciálně vytvořit. Takového poznání v něm vyvolala silnou, hřejivou vlnu, která rychle prolétla celým jeho tělem.

„Není stoprocentní. Léčba bude trvat minimálně deset dní, jeden lok vždy každý den před spaním. Zrak by se ti měl postupně zlepšovat. V okamžiku, kdy se proces zastaví, sice s největší pravděpodobností budeš stále potřebovat brýle, minimálně na čtení, ale už na nich nebudeš tak životně závislý jako doposud, a v případě potřeby se celkem snadno obejdeš i bez nich," upozornil ho pro jistotu Severus.

„Děkuji," dojatě vydechl Harry, stále pohledem zafixovaný na lahvičce. Měl pocit, jako by právě v ruce držel malý poklad nevyčíslitelné hodnoty. I kdyby si kromě Severuse tento rok na něj už nikdo další nevzpomněl a ani se mu neobtěžoval popřát, nevadilo by mu to. Tento jediný dárek by mu i tak ke štěstí a pocitu těch nejkrásnějších Vánoc v životě stačil.

„Já..." Harrymu se zadrhl hlas. Chvíli sbíral odvahu, než dokázal pokračovat dál. „Je to můj deník. Ne úplně tak deník, začal jsem ho totiž psát teprve před dvěma měsíci, ale zaznamenal jsem do něj vše, na co jsem si dokázal vzpomenout, co se mi kdy stalo, a to i z dob mého nejranějšího dětství. Je v něm vše. Nic jsem nevynechal a to i věci, které jsem doposud zatím nikomu neřekl. Asi to plně nedokáže vyvážit to, že jsi mi dal přečíst ten svůj, ale..." došla mu slova, chtěl ještě něco říct, ale nevěděl jak. Severusův deník mu pomohl v mnohém, a možná ještě víc. Dovolil mu poznat jeho skutečné já, které Severus před celým světem skrýval. Vůbec nebyl takový, jaký se mu zdál ještě před rokem, že je. Obdivoval ho, vážil si ho a moc si přál, aby byli přáteli. To pro něj teď znamenalo velmi mnoho.

Starší muž se na něj s nedůvěrou podíval. „Něco takového jsi nemusel. Nebylo to vůbec nutné. Nebylo to myšleno tak, že se mi nutně musíš svěřovat se svým osobním životem i ty," vážným hlasem podotkl a podával mu stále ještě nerozbalený dárek zpátky.

Harry natáhl ruce k němu, ale nedotkl se ho. Místo toho mužovy prsty pevně přimkl k dárku svými dlaněmi. „Je to tvůj dárek a já ho zpátky nechci, ani teď, ani nikdy potom. Napsal jsem ho pro tebe, abys mohl poznat i ty mě, jako já měl možnost nečekaně poznat tebe. A rozhodně jsem to neudělal proto, abych ti jen nebyl v něčem dlužný. Tak jsem to nikdy zamýšlel," zašeptal, pomalu ho pustil a stáhl své ruce zpátky ke svému dárku.

Severus na něj nevěřícně hleděl. „Dobře, ale až si to rozmyslíš, nechoď za mnou s prosíkem, abych to nečetl. Protože tou dobou bude už stejně pozdě," upozornil ho vážným hlasem. To, že to nebylo myšleno tak vážně, jak to zaznělo, říkal úsměv, který se mu objevil na tváři.

„O to se určitě bát nemusíš. Teď už necouvnu," zaculil se Harry a zmizel do svého pokoje, uložit na bezpečné místo svůj malý vánoční poklad.

„Vrátím se po poledni," oznámil Severusovi, když ho míjel. Tentokráte u dveří neváhal. Severus byl sice usazený jako předešlý den se sklenkou ve svém oblíbeném křesle a četl, ale výraz, co měl na tváři, byl nesrovnatelně jiný. Přímo zářil. Evidentně se už od prvních řádek velmi dobře bavil nad deníkem, který Harry okamžitě poznal podle desek. Určitě mu tady nijak chybět nebude, spíš za to bude rád, že na takovouto zajímanou četbu bude mít soukromí. A o to, že by měl v plánu se opít, jak se to jevilo včera, jistě Harry také starost mít nemusí. Dnes si otevřel jen láhev červeného, a toho nikdy moc nevypil.

Harry se zářivým úsměvem zmizel ven a zamířil si to přímo za Gabrielou a Firou, které už na něj určitě netrpělivě čekaly. Už dávno tam měl být. Moc se těšil. Před pár dny mu laškovně naznačily, že když bude hodný, najde pod stromečkem určitě i nějakou tu vánoční poštu. Nemohl se dočkat, už dlouho mu od Siriuse, Rona a Hermiony nic nepřišlo.

Vánoce utekly jako voda a přišel poslední den roku. Fira naznačila, že se večer bude něco dít, ale neprozradila nic konkrétního, a jako by se na něj všichni předem domluvili, zarytě mlčeli, a tak Harrymu nezbývalo nic jiného, než s napětím čekat, co přijde. Byl tak nedočkavý, že celý den nervózně pochodoval po srubu a nedokázal se delší dobu na nic soustředit. Neměl sebemenší tušení, jak tento den draconiusové tradičně tráví a díky tomu, co Fira naznačovala, tušil, že musely být oslavy konce roku velkolepé.

Půlnoc se pomalu blížila. Ještě hodina a půl a začne nový rok. Harry už nedokázal ani na malou chvíli posedět a opět se vrátil k štrádování tam a zpátky mezi chodbou a centrální místností domu. Nenápadně při tom pozoroval Severuse, ale ten ho už od odpoledne okázale ignoroval.

„Můžeš už toho konečně nechat?!" vystartoval na něj z ničeho nic a razantně zabouchl rozečtenou knihu.

„Ale..." pokusil se namítnout, nicméně to už to starší muž směřoval ke dveřím.

„Sice je ještě brzo, ale nemíním tady mít od tebe prošlapaný koberec," zabručel a otevřel vchodové dveře. „Tak jdeš?!" kousavě dodal s pozvednutým obočím.

_Severus dnes není v moc dobré náladě_, pomyslel si. Důvod toho neznal, ale i tak jeho tvář šťastně zářila. Přidal do kroku. Teplý kabát na sebe navlékl za pochodu.

V tichosti došli až na velké prostranství, které se na rozdíl ode dne, kdy sem přicestovali, výrazně proměnilo. Z jedné poloviny bylo zastavěno provizorními tribunami, na nichž byly usazeny převážně děti, a také mladiství. Valná většina dospělých byla natěsnána na zbylém prostoru a ve větších kroužcích živě diskutovala, mnohdy i za doprovodu rozmáchlých gest.

Harryho to okamžitě zaujalo, s mírným zklamáním však zjistil, že Severus nezastavuje a pokračuje plynule dál. Zprvu netušil kam, ale posléze, když náměstí zůstalo daleko za nimi, mu svitlo - vyhlídková terasa. Ode dne, kdy na to místo zavítal poprvé a střetl se tak neplánovaně se Severusem, tam už nebyl.

Harry se v duchu vyplísnil. Severuse už znal natolik, aby mu mohlo hned dojít, že on se s ostatními rozhodně mačkat nehodlá.

Na obloze opět krásně zářily hvězdy. A zatímco tam tak na vyhlídce čekali, Harrymu konečně došlo, že se něco začne dít teprve až nastane půlnoc, takže nešlo o rozloučení se se starým rokem, jak si doposud myslel, ale o přivítání toho nového. Čtvrt hodiny před půlnocí se obloha začala pomalu zaplňovat. Draci postupně vzlétali a ve zdánlivém chaosu hledali své správné místo, po jehož nalezení se vznášeli na místě a vyčkávali na ostatní, až i ti zaujmou své pozice.

Přesně minutu před půlnocí začalo velkolepé ohnivé odpočítávání následované úchvatným vystoupením.

Harry to s úžasem sledoval a nezmohl se na nic jiného, než na velký obdiv. Bylo to úchvatné. Vypadalo to, jakoby na obloze tančili. Nepřeváděli jen pouhé nahodilé, efektní kousky, byl to příběh na motivy boje dobra proti zlu a každá ze stran měla jednoho hlavního představitele. Toho, co představoval vůdce zla, Harry neznal, ale jeho protějškem nebyl nikdo jiný než Fira.

Celé to trvalo hodinu, která utekla jak mávnutí proutkem, a i když pak bylo po všem, valná většina draků zůstala ve vzduchu. Dál křižovala oblohou a předváděla samostatně, či v menších skupinkách, působivé kousky, které se pravděpodobně do děje nevešly či je do něj nebylo možné zapracovat.

Harry na to hleděl s očima upřenýma k obloze, takže ani nepostřehl, že se vedle něj něco děje. Až když uslyšel kousek opodál hlasité zašumění křídel, podíval se vedle sebe, aby v ten moment viděl, jak se velký dravec odlepil od země a vzlétl.

Zprvu Harryho zaskočený mozek odmítal pracovat, takže mu chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, že tam teď krom něj nikdo další není a co to tudíž znamená.

„Dokázal to," zašeptal dojatě k obloze a sledoval, jak se velký pták připojil k ostatním tam nahoře.

Překvapením však evidentně nebyl konec, jelikož se najednou ozvaly klapavé zvuky kroků někoho, kdo k němu na vrchol kopce stoupal po vytesaném kamenném schodišti. Ohlédl se a spatřil Gabrielu, kterou by tady právě teď rozhodně nečekal.

„Dokázal to," zopakoval šťastně, tentokráte k ní. „Vždycky si přál, aby sám mohl létat."

„Už bylo na čase, aby i on poznal nějaké to štěstí," odpověděla mu, připojila se k němu na druhém konci terasy a ruce nechala jemně spočinout na vratkém dřevěném zábradlí.

„Trvalo mu jen pouhé dva měsíce, aby se z něj stal zvěromág," informoval ji hrdým hlasem.

„Už dávno věděl, jak na to, jen mu chyběla odvaha to zkusit, a ty jsi mu ji dodal," pronesla.

Kdyby Harry neměl nic do činění s Brumbálem či Firou, byl by asi právě zaskočen, ale vzhledem k okolnostem ho její informovanost nijak moc nepřekvapila.

Harry pozoroval Severuse poletujícího po obloze, když mu došlo něco neuvěřitelného. Dravec, ve kterého se proměnil, byl několikanásobně větší než jakýkoliv jeho běžný příbuzný. Takovýchto gigantických rozměrů dosahovali jen...

„On má podobu magického zvířete," vydechl šokovaně. Něco takového by přece nemělo být možné nebo snad ano? Přirozenou cestou to určitě nešlo. Právě díky tomu všemu se z touhy jednoho muže a lektvaru zrodili kdysi dávno draconiusové. Jak to Severus dokázal? Také stvořil nějaký mocný lektvar? To by snad neudělal. Sám moc dobře věděl, jak jsou takovéto věci nebezpečné.

„Draconiusové nejsou lidé. Zrodili se z nich, ale díky dračí krvi, jež jim koluje v žilách, jsou to magické bytosti. Patří do jiného světa, jehož součástí je mnoho národů, jako například třeba kentauři, ale lidé, a to včetně i kouzelníků, nikoliv. Řídíme se jinými zákony než vy," pronesla Gabriela, čímž na sebe znovu upoutala mladíkovu pozornost.

„Ale Severus je kouzelník," podotkl okamžitě Harry.

„Není, ač se to všem na první pohled může zdát," opravila ho.

Harry se na ni nechápavě podíval.

„Když máme potomky s kouzelníky, naše děti jsou napůl magické a napůl nemagické bytosti, a to ať se v nich jejich dračí stránky projeví nebo ne, stále jsou to kříženci dvou typů ras. Jsou to lidé jen zčásti , a to i v případě spících draků. To, že se jim říká kouzelníci, je jen proto, jakým způsobem kouzlí a jaké mají schopnosti, a ne proto, že by se narodili jako jedni z vás bez dračí krve jednoho z rodičů. Proto jsme je vždy považovali, považujeme a budeme považovat za jedny z nás, ač někteří z nich dělají, že tomu tak není.

Zvěromágství je důkazem toho, kým doopravdy jsou. Nemagické bytosti mohou nabýt podoby jen nemagických zvířat. Magické bytosti se ovšem nikdy nemohou stát zvěromágy, je to zcela nemožné. Proč? To je těžké vysvětlit, takové jsou jednoduše zákony přírody. Ale polokrevné napůl magické a napůl nemagické bytosti mohou a jejich podobou je vždy, pokud to tedy vůbec dokáží, jen a pouze magické zvíře. Neexistují výjimky, a pokud to chce někdo změnit, dopadne to vždy tak, jak se tomu stalo při stvoření upírů, vlkodlaků nebo nás, pokud to nedopadlo ještě hůř, a to jak se tomu stává téměř pokaždé - smrtí.

V historii spících draků se před Severusem objevili pouze tři magičtí zvěromágové, ač se z nich o to snažil téměř každý. A ti, co to dokázali, nikdy nedokázali se svou podobou vzlétnout."

„Severus je teprve čtvrtý, který to zatím kdy dokázal, a první, který se vznesl k nebesům," dodal s nevírou Harry nevyslovené, ale naprosto zřejmé. Kdyby mu to celé řekl někdo jiný než Gabriela, nevěřil by.

Severus byl opravdu výjimečný. V Harrym se vzedmula ještě větší vlna obdivu k tomu muži. Teď už ho chápal, proč to s tím vším, co dokáže a jak je mocný, nechtěl doposud zkusit. Šance na úspěch byla opravdu mizivá. Harry cítil, jako by se právě poslední dílek puzzle, který tak dlouho postrádal a díky němuž tomu celému nedokázal porozumět, náhle objevil a zapadl díky Gabrieliným informacím na své místo. S tím, co teď věděl, nechápal, jak dokázal Severuse vůbec přesvědčit, aby to zkusil, když tomu celému nerozuměl a plácal tedy samé blbosti. Ale Severuse to překvapivě přece jen jakýmsi záhadným způsobem ovlivnilo a zasáhlo, protože jinak by teď na něj Harry nevzhlížel k obloze.

Létal nebem a občas až k Harrymu byl slyšet jeho dravčí, pronikavý křik. Kdyby Severuse neznal, přísahal by, že radostný. Takhle spíš předpokládal, že to byly nadávky na dovádějící mladé draky, kteří se rozhodli přidat ke zbývajícím dospělým na obloze a dováděli tak, že se to chvílemi zdálo až velmi nebezpečné.

„Myslím, že nadešel čas, abych už šla," oznámila po chvíli zamyšleného ticha Gabriela.

„Šťastný nový rok," rozloučil se s ní s neutuchajícím zářivým úsměvem Harry.

„I tobě," popřála mu a pevně ho přimkla k sobě.

Takovéto gesto Harry vůbec neočekával. S mírným zaváháním jí vřelé obětí opětoval.

Jak rychle tato chvíle nastala, tak i skončila, a Gabriela se vytratila ve tmě.

Netrvalo moc dlouho, než Severus k opět osamělému Harrymu slétl dolů a přeměnil se zpátky do své lidské podoby. Jen co tak učinil, Harry se ne něj zavěsil celou vahou. Jak to muž neočekával, lehce sebou zapotácel. Dříve nežli ze sebe stačil rozjančeného mladíka setřást a zeptat se, co to má znamenat, byl odzbrojen jeho slovy.

„Mám z tebe velkou radost, Severusi. Dokázal jsi to! Splnil sis svůj velký sen. Všechno nejlepší do nového roku," vychrlil ze sebe Harry. Jeho zelené oči se přitom samým štěstí jen leskly.

K Severusově velké úlevě se po těch slovech konečně stáhnul. Jako by si až zpětně uvědomil, co ve skutečnosti dělá. Celé to všechno staršího muže značně rozhodilo a on měl co dělat, aby to navenek nedal nijak znát. „Děkuji. I tobě šťastný nový rok."

Následoval tichá, nervózní chvíle. Vypadalo to, jako by oba ještě chtěli něco říct, ale ani jeden z nich nevěděl co. První nalezl ztracenou řeč Severus.

„Nebýt tebe, nikdy v životě bych to nezkusil," přiznal mu a sám sobě se divil, proč mu něco takového vůbec říká, ale nějak vnitřně toužil, aby to věděl.

„Je to jen a pouze tvá zásluha," zaoponoval mu. „Pojďme zpátky. Myslím, že je čas slavit," navrhl a k jeho milému překvapení mu byl udělen souhlas.

Chvíli poté, co za nimi zaklaply vchodové dveře jejich domova, Severus oběma nalil sklenku whisky ze stejné láhve, z níž popíjeli i nad vánočními šachy. Ze začátku jejich rozhovor trochu vázl a byl kostrbatý, jak se Harry snažil opatrně pokládat nesmělé otázky na téma magického zvěromágství a všeho, co se točilo kolem dvojí Severusovy krve, ale postupně, jak se osměloval, atmosféra se uvolnila a oni se rozhovořili. Nakonec nebylo třeba ani Harryho otázek, aby Severus na dané téma začal mluvit sám od sebe. Jak čas plynul, řeč se zákonitě stočila jinam, ale ani jednomu to nijak nevadilo. Vše probíhalo až neskutečně příjemně přirozeně.

Když Harry k ránu konečně uléhal do postele, musel zkonstatovat, že to byl krásně strávený večer. Doposud se nestalo, že by spolu tak dlouho prostě jen hovořili, aniž by při tom nehráli nějakou tu společenskou hru či nečinili zároveň něco úplně jiného, čemu by věnovali hlavní část své pozornosti.

Cítil se šťastný. Jen vzácně se stávalo, že když spolu mluvili, hovor se netočil kolem kouzlení, války či jejich společných známých. Těch pár výjimek, co se staly, se ke všemu odehrály právě v průběhu posledního týdne. To, že spolu dnes mluvili jen tak, bez toho aniž by jeden od druhého něco potřeboval a po tak dlouhou dobu, se doposud nestalo. A k Harryho velkému překvapení to bylo velmi příjemné odreagování od všech povinností, co oba v této válce měli a byli nuceni nést. Na dnešním večeru bylo znát, že se mezi nimi něco s definitivní platností změnilo. Stali se z nich přátelé. Jak dobří a na jak dlouho ukáže jen čas. Harry však doufal, že už se to nikdy nevrátí zpátky, jak tomu bylo dřív. A pokud přece a bude s tím moci něco udělat, nebude váhat. Za to, co se mezi nimi za poslední dny nečekaně, ale přesto velmi překvapivě příjemně, zrodilo, byl připraven bojovat stůj co stůj a nemínil se toho vzdát - nikdy. Netušil, jak se to celé semlelo a co nakonec prolomilo s definitivní platností ty masivní zdi, které měly za ty roky mezi sebou vystavěné, ale nelitoval toho, že byly pryč.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitola 22 - Lednová výročí**

Harry se se zalapáním po dechu a křečovitém, mírném nadzvednutí těla vzbudil. S povzdechem znovu zavřel do široka otevřené oči a s narudlými tvářemi nechal hlavu poklesnout zpátky na polštář. Doufal, že už má tuto životní etapu dávno za sebou, ale evidentně ne. Už uběhlo hodně času, co se mu naposledy zdál mokrý sen.

Nejradši by se zastřelil. Něco takové se mohlo stát jen jemu, a to právě v den, kdy měl Severus narozeniny. Doposud se mu nikdy nestalo, aby měl muž v jeho barevných snech nějakou reálnou tvář, až do dneška. A k tomu významnému posunu v reálnosti jeho snů nemohlo dojít nikdy jindy, než právě dnes. On si opravdu uměl vybrat. Měl pocit jako by byl snad opravdu prokletý. Právě dneska a něco takového! Ten zatracený sen mu stále dokolečka tančil před očima a tělo ho zrazovalo. S vypětím všech sil zahnal veškeré znovu počínající vzrušení a vzpomínku na sen zazdil do nejhlubšího nitra své mysli. Severus se nesmí nikdy dozvědět, co se mu dnes k ránu stalo! Pro jistotu ještě třikrát překontroloval svou nitrobranu, zdali bezpečně a neporušeně stojí na svém místě. Nic mu nesmí proklouznout!

Teprve po takovémto důkladném ujištění se odhodlal vstát a v duchu si peprně zanadával. Tentokrát z jiného důvodu. Doposud ho vůbec nenapadlo naučit se čistící kouzlo nebo si pro všechny případy pod postel schovat ručník. Sice by si ho mohl přivolat, ale za žádných okolností nechtěl riskovat, že by něco takového starší muž postřehl.

S nepříjemným rozlévajícím se pocitem na svém břiše, bocích a nohách se připlížil ke dveřím svého pokoje a se silným pocitem studu je pootevřel. Získanou škvírkou nenápadně zkontroloval, zdali je chodba opravdu prázdná, jak se zdála, a lektvarista není nikde na dohled. Alespoň malé štěstí se na něj dnes pousmálo. Nikde nikdo. Tryskem vyrazil do koupelny. Už neřešil, že se za ním dveře jeho ložnice s třísknutím zavřely. Tou dobou byl už stejně bezpečně zavřený v koupelně a s úlevou si dopřával dlouhou koupel.

Když se konečně dostal do kuchyně, zjistil, že na něj na jídelním stole pod zahřívacím kouzlem čeká čaj a míchaná vajíčka s opečenou slaninou. Zaplavila ho vlna protichůdných pocitů. Bylo evidentní, že Severus už dávno jedl. Svým způsobem mu to bylo líto a svým způsobem se mu ulevilo. Nevěděl, jestli by se mu samým studem dokázal podívat do očí. Zatím to celé bylo příliš čerstvé. Sám totiž doposud netušil, jak se se vším vypořádat. Nečekal, že na něj takhle z ničeho nic Severus takovýmto způsobem zapůsobí. Doposud ho ani na okamžik nenapadlo dívat se na staršího muže jako na objekt své sexuální touhy. Jeho tělo však zřejmě bylo jiného názoru a dalo mu to patřičně znát.

Harry byl rád, že bylo nevyhnutelné střetnutí se Severusem odloženo do oběda. Do té doby se mu snad podaří s tím vším vypořádat. Během jídla to však nevypadalo, že by se mu to mohlo povést. Nedokázal udržet své rozkutálené myšlenky všemi možnými směry, a tak se rozhodl urychleně zaměstnat prací, přesněji tedy studiem. Musel dohnat zjištěný ranní nedostatek. Umět čistící kouzlo se ukázalo jako opravdu nezbytné. Ponořil se do celé této problematiky natolik, že se dané kouzlo dokázal naučit až nečekaně rychle, čímž znatelně překvapil sám sebe. Donutit svou neposednou mysl soustředit se pouze na jedinou věc mu nikdy moc nešlo, ale dnes se mu to povedlo. Byl na sebe hrdý a vše, co se odehrálo před snídaní, považoval za dávno pasé a překonané.

Zopakoval si stará naučená kouzla. Uklidil po sobě veškerý nepořádek, co natropil, a překontroloval hodiny. Už chvíli měl podezření, že hodina odchodu do jídelny už dávno nastala.

Ano, bylo tomu tak. Tři čtvrtě na dvanáct, kdy pravidelně, s naprostou přesností na minutu vyráželi, když si tedy sami nevařili, byla dávno pryč. Znervózněl. Doposud se nestalo, že se muž neukázal, nic mu neřekl či ani neponechal vzkaz, že s ním nebude obědvat.

Harry měl podezření, že se musel zapomenout v laboratoři, ale jít ho vyzvednout a právě dnes se mu moc nezamlouvalo. Nechtěl, aby se k tomu všemu na něj ještě zlobil, pokud se tam dole schovával čistě účelově. Své narozeniny měl snad ještě méně rád než Vánoce.

Počkal tedy ještě pár minut do půl jedné, jestli se Severus přece jen neukáže, než vyrazil na jídlo sám. Samotného ho překvapilo zjištění, že ho to mrzí. Očekával by od sebe, že za to bude spíše vděčný, ale nebylo tomu tak.

Když dorazil do jídelny, většina lidí, tedy přesněji draconiusů, s nimiž pravidelně jedl, už byla včetně Firy a Gabriely pryč, nebo právě dojídali a chystali se odejít. Usadil se tedy osamoceně na konec jednoho ze stolů. Jídlo mu ani moc nechutnalo, a to měl opravdu velký hlad. S náladou nejblíže popsatelnou jako zarmoucení se vydal šouravým krokem zpátky.

Srub se po jeho příchodu tvářil stále stejně opuštěně, jako když odcházel. Chvíli nevěděl, co by měl dělat, ale nakonec se rozhoupal vypracovat už dlouho odkládaný úkol z lektvarů.

Po dlouhé době, která se mu zdála takřka věčností, odložil brk a zkontroloval hodiny. Bylo pár minut před třetí. Tou dobou spolu už dávno běžně trénovali, ale starší muž nikde nebyl, jako by se právě dnes po něm zem slehla.

Pokračoval tedy ve svém malém lektvarovém díle. Nestačil ale ještě napsat ani tři věty, když se ozval zvuk rázných kroků blížících se k němu. S nadějí vzhlédl.

„Dolů a hned!" příkrým, nesmlouvaným hlasem zaburácel Severus a dříve, nežli se stačil Harry vzpamatovat, zmizel zpátky do sklepení domu.

_Tolik k tomu, kde doposud byl - v laboratoři_, v duchu si pro sebe zabrblal Harry, který už hodnou chvíli přemýšlel o tom, že se něco stalo a Severus je bůh ví kde, a měl o něj opravdový strach. Rychle pobalil své věci a kvapně se vydal za ním.

Ani se za ním pořádně nestačily zavřít dveře jejich tréninkové místnosti a na Harryho už letělo první kouzlo. Jen taktak se mu stačil na poslední chvíli ubránit, a aniž by se stihl vzpamatovat, hned na něj letělo další.

Bombardování kouzly neustávalo a Harry měl co dělat, aby vše ustál a vyvázl z toho se zdravou kůží. Na to, aby Severusovi nějaké to kouzlo vrátil, neměl ani pomyšlení, a to už býval poslední týdny jejich trénink takovým lehkým duelem. Severus měl stále navrch, ale i tak ho Harry párkrát stačil prohnat nějakým tím útočným kouzlem, které se od staršího muže naučil.

_Dnes Severus opravdu není v dobré náladě. Zajímalo by mě, jestli je to těmi narozeninami, nebo neúspěchem v nějakém lektvarovém pokusu, _zauvažoval Harry během kratičké pauzy, kterou se mu muž mezi kouzly rozhodl dopřát. To, že není moc dobrý nápad nad něčím takovým přemýšlet, poznal hned vzápětí. S myšlenkou na Severuse se mu okamžitě vybavila vzpomínka na dnešní sen. Opět ho viděl před očima a v neskutečně živých barvách. Tvář se mu okamžitě zbarvila lehkou červení.

Harry sen znovu zapudil do hlubin své mysli, ale nebyl moc rychlý, jelikož nežli to stačil udělat úplně, prolétla mu hlavou myšlenka: _Má Severus ve skutečnosti tak krásné tělo, jak se mi zdálo?_

Naneštěstí ve stejném okamžiku, s čerstvě zrozenou otázkou točící se kolem Severusovy postavy, učinil něco, co ani nechtěl. Ubránil se právě přilétajícímu kouzlu a máchl rukou, aby tu nemístnou myšlenku, která ho tak vyrušovala od soustředění, zahnal. Ve skutečnosti mu to nemohlo pomoci, celé to bylo zcela intuitivní, jenže naneštěstí zároveň i zcela intuitivně udělal neúmyslně i něco dalšího. Vložil do celého toho pohybu svou magii. Došlo mu to, ale až příliš pozdě, takže jediné, co mu zbývalo, bylo bezmocně sledovat, co se stane.

Kouzlo, které se tak nechtěně zrodilo, zcela hladce prolétlo veškerými mužovými štíty a plnou silou ho zasáhlo. Severus připravený snad na cokoliv, co by mohlo přijít jako trest za to, že se tomu silnému kouzlu nezvládl ubránit, byl šokem zcela odzbrojen tím, co se odehrálo. Žádné prudké odhození ke zdi či bolestivé zranění na některé z částí jeho těla - nic takového se nestalo, namísto toho se kouzlo zastavilo už u jeho oděvu a kůže se ani nedotklo. V jediném prchavém momentu bylo veškeré jeho ošacení, a to včetně bot, roztrháno na tisíce malých kousků, které se rozlétly všude kolem.

Harrymu se tak naskytl opravdu nečekaný pohled a odpověď na jeho otázku. Severus byl ve skutečnosti ještě krásnější, než se mu zdálo.

Harryho tváře při tom pohledu nabyly ještě rudějších odstínů než doposud. Jemné lechtání v podbřišku vystřídal hrůzný pocit, že ho Severus za něco takové určitě zabije. Polil ho stud ze sebe sama. V ten moment si nepřál nic jiného, než být sám ve svém pokoji. To přání bylo tak intenzivní a doprovázené zcela konkrétním obrazem, že magie zcela přirozeně toto jeho přání ihned vyplnila.

S hlasitým lupnutím se přemístil. Nestaral se o to, co se mu tentokráte povedlo, a po tvářích mu ihned začaly kanout velké slzy. Ten pohled byl opravdu nádherný a celé to skutečně byla nehoda, takže by si to v jistém ohledu i díky tomu náležitě vychutnal, ale to by nesměli být se Severusem přátelé. Tak dlouho se mezi nimi rodilo po tom všem, co se tolik let na škole mezi nimi dělo. A jen pouhý týden od doby, co s definitivní platností zakopali válečné sekery, hodili za hlavu minulost a opravdu se spřátelili, on udělal něco takového a ke všemu na jeho narozeniny. Toto mu nikdy nemůže odpustit.

Harry v duchu nešťastně zaúpěl a zabarikádoval dveře tím nejsilnějším kouzlem, jaké dokázal vytvořit. Zcela vyčerpaný a zlomený sebou praštil na postel a svou tvář zabořil hluboko do polštáře, nepřestávaje plakat.

Plakal tak dlouho nad tím, co sám vlastním zaviněním zničil, že samou únavou usnul. Když se ráno probudil, necítil se o moc lépe než předešlý den. Srdce ho při vzpomínce na to, co provedl, stále nepřestávalo silně bolet. Všechno zničil a jen Merlin ví, jestli je vůbec možné něco takového napravit.

Celý rozlámaný se posadil a bezradně se chvíli rozhlížel po pokoji. Mysl měl naprosto otupělou žalem. Nakonec se alespoň po vynaložení značného úsilí donutil vykouzlit hodiny a podívat se, kolik doopravdy je. Bylo půl sedmé ráno. Nechtěl se zvedat, nechtěl opouštět bezpečí pokoje a čelit realitě tam venku, ale kručení v žaludku mu připomínalo, že včera jaksi po tom všem přeskočil večeři. Chvíli se hladu snažil účinně bránit. Když byl malý, byl nucený hladovět i několik dní, ale za poslední roky, kdy nedostatkem jídla už rozhodně netrpěl a zvykl si na pravidelný přísun potravy, věděl, že tak dlouho o hladu jako dřív nevydrží. Stejně by si tím ani moc nepomohl.

Zburcoval veškerou svou nebelvírskou odvahu, osvěžil se čistícím kouzlem, vyměnil zmačkané oblečení za nové a zrušil kouzla stále nedotčeně visící na dveřích. Roztřeseně vyšel ven a zamířil rovnou do hlavní místnosti srubu, připravený čelit trestu za svůj tak neuvážený čin. Na konci chodby se zastavil a opatrně do ní nahlédl. Jak očekával, Severus si už dávno vychutnával svůj ranní šálek kávy nad místním novinovým plátkem.

„Dobré ráno," zahuhňal a se zaskřípáním židle se posadil proti němu. Tiše shlédl na čaj a talíř, který mu muž pravidelně připravoval, když vstával první. Nějak ho přešel veškerý hlad a chuť k jídlu. Celým tělem mu lomcovala nervozita.

„Dobré," odpověděl mu Severus, jako by se nic nedělo a dál plynule pokračoval ve svém čtení a usrkávání pomalu vychládající kávy.

Harry nechápal, co se děje. Čekal bouřlivý přísun nevybíravých slov na jeho adresu a kousavý tón. Byl plně připravený se tomu nebránit a nevzdorovat. Zasloužil si to. Ale nic takového se nedělo. Severus se choval naprosto přirozeně a normálně jako každé ráno, co spolu snídali. V takovouto ranní hodinu toho nikdy moc nenamluvil, ani když byl v dobré náladě. Pokud ne, bylo to na něm vždy hned poznat už jen z nevraživých pohledů, které vždy kolem sebe vrhal.

Harry donutil svou pravou ruku pohnout se a vidličkou donést první sousto k ústům. Polkl a opatrně vzhlédl. Černé oči tiše a klidně klouzaly po jednotlivých řádcích na stránce.

Neodvážil se promluvit sám od sebe. Chtěl, opravdu chtěl. Evidentně dostal možnost sám přijít s omluvou a vysvětlením, ale dříve nežli se dokázal donutit promluvit a využít nabízené příležitosti, Severus složil plátek novin a postavil se.

„Jdu do laboratoře, Harry," klidným hlasem oznámil. „Mám tam od včerejška rozdělaný lektvar, na kterém nutně potřebuji pracovat. Vyžaduje mou neustálou pozornost, takže opět nemohu jít na oběd. Naše hodina začne se zpožděním, stejně jako včera, ve tři hodiny. Čekej na mě už dole. Budu mít tak dvě hodiny, pak se k němu budu muset vrátit. Jestli se to povede, na večeři už můžeme jít spolu a večer si opět zahrát šachy," oznámil mu a s úsměvem navrhl.

Harry na něj oněměle hleděl. Vůbec nedokázal pobrat, co se děje. Žádná zmínka o včerejším tréninku. Žádná zloba, nepřátelství, nic takového. Severus se choval, jako by se předešlý den nic nestalo a jejich přátelství tím vším nijak neutrpělo. Nedokázal tomu uvěřit. Tolik štěstí přece nemohl mít, nebo snad ano?

Celý den napjatě čekal, kdy to konečně přijde, ale nic. Večer nad partií šachu a po několikátém odkašlání za sebou, se konečně odhodlal.

„Omlouvám se, za... včerejšek. Opravdu jsem nechtěl... Vážně to byla nehoda. Prosím, věř mi... Je mi to skutečně moc líto... Nechtěl jsem... aby se něco takového stalo. Přísahám, že už se to nebude opakovat... a při tréninku se budu skutečně pořádně soustředit, slibuji," vysoukal pracně ze sebe. Jeho oči byly prosebně upřené na staršího muže. Ten teprve až když konečně umlkl, k němu vzhlédl a zahleděl se na oplátku do těch jeho zelených očí.

„Byla má chyba, že jsem se neubránil. A nebylo to poprvé, co se ti nějaké kouzlo nepovedlo tak, jak jsi chtěl. Stále se učíš. Lepší soustředěnost by byla opravdu mnohdy žádoucí, ale znám tě, jinak bys to zase nebyl ty. Prostě se k tomu už nevracejme," s lehkým úsměvem to celé zahrál do autu Severus.

Harrymu rázem odlehlo úlevou. Odpustil mu. To, že za tím vším bylo úplně něco jiného, než si myslel, mu rozhodně nehodlal vykládat. Děkuji pěkně, opravdový sebevrah zase nebyl. Byl šťastný za takový neočekávaný zvrat událostí.

Radost ho však obratem opustila při pohledu na Severusovu tvář. Muži se zablýskalo v očích, a to nevěstilo nic dobrého.

„Co však nelze pominout je fakt, že se ti podařilo úspěšné přemístění. A vzhledem k tvé nebelvírské zbrklosti a pocitu rychlého vítězství tě musím vyvést z omylu. Jedno přemístění ještě nic neznamená, ale naznačuje, že jsi už připraven se mu naučit. Takže od tohoto dne se přemístění začneme věnovat pravidelně hodinu po ránu po snídani," se spokojeným úšklebkem mu oznámil.

_To jsem to teda dopracoval. Toť vše k tomu, že za to žádný trest nebude, a že je to skutečně zapomenuto_, v duchu zaúpěl. Jinak se to ani nedalo nazvat, když mu teď k tomu všemu, co každý den musel stihnout zvládnout, přibyly ještě hodiny přemísťování.

O pár dní později těch hodin přestal Harry nakonec litovat a dokonce ho i bavily, ale události ze dne Severusových narozenin pro něj zapomenuty nebyly a nezdálo se, že by se tomu jen tak někdy v blízké budoucnosti mělo stát. Hlavou se mu totiž začaly honit určité představy, jejichž existenci si sám sobě snažil vysvětlit mladickými nevybouřenými hormony, a kterých se nedokázal jen tak zbavit. Začal mít o Severuse zájem, a to v romantickém slova smyslu. Bylo to nečekané a sám nevěděl, jak se s tím vším uvnitř sebe vypořádat, takže jediné, o co se snažil, bylo, aby Severus nepojal sebemenší podezření o tom, co se uvnitř něj děje.

Kdyby se to celé dozvěděl Ron s Hermionou, asi by si mysleli, že už doopravdy zešílel. Což se asi pravděpodobně i stalo. Ale bylo to vážně tak špatné, jak se na první pohled mohlo zdát? Měl právo jako každý jiný někoho milovat a srdce si jednoduše nevybírá, takže na tomto nemohlo být nic špatného. Druhá věc byla, zdali má u Severuse vůbec nějakou šanci, a zjišťovat odpověď na tuto otázku prozatím neměl kuráž a jistě ji jen asi tak mít nebude. Byl rád, že se tím, co provedl, jejich přátelství nijak nenarušilo, a to pro něj teď bylo prvořadou prioritou.

Fira se znaveně zavrtala pod přikrývku. Dnes toho měla opravdu dost. Tentokráte s usínáním nebude mít žádný problém.

Už byla pomalu v říši snů, když se ozvalo tiché zaklepání na dveře. V tu ránu byla plně vzhůru a bylo jí hned jasné, že po tomhle dneska jen tak neusne, pokud si opět nevezme lektvar. Rozlíceně chtěla dotyčného, který ji ani v tak pokročilou hodinu nechtěl dát pokoj, rozcupovat na tisíce malých kousků.

Posadila se, spustila nohy z postele a pomalu se chystala vstát, když se dveře bez jejího svolení samy otevřely. Jak si tohle někdo mohl dovolit?! Vztek s ní okamžitě začal silně cloumat. Měla toho akorát tak dost. Ono to nestačilo přes den, že jí nedali ani na okamžik chvíli klidu, teď už tak troufale vtrhávali do jejího soukromí i v noci?

Osoba, která se však objevila ve dveřích, připravila Firu o veškerý vztek, který tak silně pociťovala, a vystřídal ho šok spojený se strachem.

„Draco! Stalo se něco?" vyplašeně vypískla a vymrštila se do stoje.

Draco se však místo odpovědi na ni jen zářivě usmál, tiše za sebou zavřel a vykročil jí naproti.

„Jen to, že máme dnes naše první výročí, a to bych si jen velmi nerad nechal ujít," zašeptal jí opožděně na vysvětlenou do rtů a lehce ji políbil. S mírným pobavením sledoval hru jejích očí, které ho nepřestávaly konsternovaně pozorovat. Úspěšně ji vyvedl z rovnováhy, přesně jak tiše doufal, a hodlal v tom pokračovat. Trochu se odtáhl a rukou, kterou do té doby schovával za zády, jí podal rudou růži. „Všechno nejlepší," špitl.

Fira se cítila naprosto odzbrojená. Něco takového nečekala ani ve snu. Opatrně si nádherný květ převzala a dovolila si lehounce přičichnout. Krásně voněl. „Děkuji," hlesla a po mírném zaváhání se přesunula nejprve k váze, která jí s menší kyticí pravidelně zdobila pokoj, a růži do ní přidala. Když se ohlédla zpátky k Dracovi, měla na tváři zpátky vážný výraz.

„Uvědomuješ si, jak je riskantní tu být? Co když tě v Bradavicích bude někdo hledat? A nedej Merlin, kdyby si tě on rozhodl předvolat?" plísnila ho. Vnitřně byla sice moc ráda, že ho po tak dlouhé době zase vidí, ale za takové riziko, co to obnášelo, to rozhodně nestálo. Existovaly důležitější věci, měli odpovědnost, své úkoly a role, jichž se museli držet, to bylo na prvním místě a mělo to vždy přednost před vším ostatním, ať by si oba přáli sebevíc cokoliv jiného, a oba si toho moc dobře byli vědomi.

„Neboj. Nikdo mě hledat nebude. O to jsem se postaral," se spokojeným úšklebkem ji hrdým hlasem informoval.

Fira se na něj tázavě podívala. Nemusela se na nic ptát, Dracovi bylo hned jasné, co chce vědět.

„Přesvědčil jsem Brumbála, že si zasloužím krátké volno a krátký výlet za svou ženou. Bylo ho nakonec poměrně snadné přemluvit, obzvláště když jsem se jen tak mimochodem zmínil o našem prvním výročí. Stejně tak snadné bylo vyprovokovat Weasleyho, aby byla nutná má návštěva u madam Pomfreyové a s ní spojená jedna noc strávená na ošetřovně v izolaci, tedy až po malé intervenci ředitele školy, rozhodnutého mi s tím vším trochu pomoci."

Fira se na něj spokojeně usmála. Měl to dobře promyšlené. Pokud si ho on nezavolá, mělo by vše proběhnout naprosto v pořádku a nikdo si až na vyvolené osoby nevšimne, že není tam, kde má být. „Kolik máme času?" s potutelným úsměvem se zajímala.

„Do šesti do rána musím být zpátky na ošetřovně v posteli, takže prozatím máme času více než dost," zavrněl, přitáhl si ji těsně k sobě a zmocnil se jejích úst. Po chvíli se od ní neochotně odtáhl rozhodnutý zaujmout pohodlnější polohu. Zvedl ji do náruče a přenesl ji k posteli, na níž ji se vší opatrností položil, než se k ní sám přidal.

Byl šťastný. Toužila po tom samém, co on. Až do této chvíle si nebyl úplně jist, co vše si může dovolit a kam až může zajít, ale z reakce Fiřina těla a jejích úsměvů a blýskajících se očí vypozoroval, že dnes dostal svolení k čemukoliv. A pravý Malfoy si rozhodně nikdy nenechá takovou příležitost proklouznout mezi prsty.

Draco nespokojeně zamručel a převalil se na bok. Hlava, která mu donedávna spočívala na rameni, zmizela spolu s tíhou těla, které se k němu doposavad tak příjemně tisklo. Po paměti nahmatal pod polštářem schovanou hůlku a vykouzlil nespokojeně _Tempus_. Bylo teprve půl páté ráno! Nespali ani čtyři hodiny.

„Kam jdeš?" zajímal se při pohledu na Firu, která právě skryla své nahé tělo pod župan a pevně utáhla pásek.

„Rychle něco zařídím. Za chvíli jsem zpátky," oznámila mu a při cestě z místností mávla na druhé a poslední dveře, které do pokoje vedly. „Tam je koupelna," upozornila ho a byla pryč.

Draco se tedy rozespale přesunul pod sprchu v naději, že ho teplá voda probere, ale moc neuspěl. Když se vrátil do ložnice, Fira už byla zpátky a právě dopínala jedny z posledních knoflíků na svém královském dračím hábitu.

„Do půl hodiny budeme mít připravenou snídani a na tebe u ní bude čekat malé překvapení," spokojeně mu oznámila.

„Severus s Potterem?" tipoval. Odpovědí mu byl dostačující široký úsměv. Draco se pro sebe v duchu škodolibě pousmál. Alespoň v tom s tím velmi brzkým stáváním nebyl sám. S největší pravděpodobností právě teď někdo ty dva tahal z postele. Jak znal Severuse, tomu se to jistě moc nelíbilo, ale ne ve smyslu vstávání. S tím neměl jeho kmotr nikdy problém. Ale to, že mu někdo nezvaný uprostřed noci leze do ložnice… Svým způsobem toho chudáka, který dostal tak nevděčný úkol, litoval. Potter, to byla jiná písnička. U něj by se vsadil, že dostat ho z postele, aby se vůbec vyhrabal zpod peřin, bude vyžadovat malou koupel.

„Něco jsem ti přinesl," informoval Firu ve chvíli, kdy sbíral ze země poslední kousek svého v noci pohozeného oblečení, a z jedné kapsy hábitu vytáhl stoh obálek.

„Strýček bude mít radost, až se doví, že jsi mu ušetřil jednu cestu letadlem. Poslední dobou se mi začíná vzpírat a tvrdí, že už do něj víckrát nevleze," pobaveně pronesla Fira, když si poštu přebírala.

„Letadlo je ten mudlovský létající stroj?" ujišťoval se Draco, že ví, o čem jeho družka přesně mluví. Po souhlasném odkývnutí utrousil: „Ani se mu nedivím. Já bych do toho monstra sám určitě ani jednou nevlezl. Obzvlášť kdybych dokázal sám létat."

„Nemohu ho nechat poletovat v dračí podobě sem a tam. Nebylo by to bezpečné stejně jako sovy, krb či mudlovská pošta. Přeprava po mudlovsku je nejbezpečnější možnou alternativou," připomněla mu.

„Já vím. Ale i tak," odvětil a dopnul poslední knoflík hábitu. Nadešel čas na to nejdůležitější. Sice jí to mohl říct až u snídaně, kde bude i Severus s Harrym, ale chtěl jí to říci sám v soukromí, ač to znamenalo, že se s největší pravděpodobností bude zanedlouho opakovat.

Draco se na Firu vážně podíval. Její tvář okamžitě zaznamenala změnu jeho rozpoložení a i její uvolněný výraz se ihned vytratil.

„Máme tušení, čím by mohly vyjma Nagini být poslední dva viteály."

„A háček je v čem?" pohotově odtušila Fira.

„Pokud se to potvrdí, tak je jedním diadém Roweny z Havraspáru, a ten už je staletí ztracený, tedy přesněji byl, dokud ho s největší pravděpodobností Temný pán nenašel. A pokud se nemýlíme, tak druhým viteálem je v tom případě kalich Helgy z Mrzimoru, a ten by pak byl schovaný v trezoru mé drahé tety v Gringottově bance."

Fiřina tvář se zamračila. „Teď nevím, jestli jsou to dobré nebo špatné zprávy," zhodnotila jejich současnou situaci.

„Naneštěstí to není všechno," podotkl nemile Draco. „Temnému pánovi došla s mým otcem trpělivost. Vylučovací metodou se sice nakonec dopátral k tomu, že je Potter se Severusem tady, ale neměl žádný důkaz, kterým by své tvrzení u Temného pána podložil. Což se mu logicky moc nelíbilo, obzvlášť když věděl, že pokud jsou opravdu zde, nemá šanci se k nim jakkoliv dostat. A aby to nebylo všechno, když můj drahý otec vedl útok na jednu smíšenou vesnici, padl do pasti připravené Řádem a bystrozory. Sečteno a podtrženo, právě teď trčí v Azkabanu a Temný pán ho nemá v úmyslu jen tak brzy osvobodit. Bohužel pro nás mu takovýto trest nestačil a rozhodl se to celé vylepšit úkolem, který mi osobně zadal. Dostal jsem čas do konce roku, abych zabil Brumbála."

„Takže nám zbývá už jen jedenáct měsíců, abychom našli všechny zbývající viteály a Harry dokončil svůj výcvik," shrnula to stručně dračí královna. Jedenáct měsíců nebylo zas tak mnoho, ale málo to také nebylo, mohlo to být i horší. S tímto snad půjde pracovat a vše urychlit, a na druhou stranu zas až tolik zbytečně přehnaně nekvaltovat.

„O to první tak velké obavy nemám. Už jsme na dobré cestě, ale to druhé…" zapochyboval Draco.

„Budeš sám překvapený, jak daleko už se dokázal dostat," uklidňovala ho a následně ho i vyzvala, aby ji následoval. Dovedla ho ke dveřím salónku a prstem mu naznačila, aby byl potichu, a pak dveře velmi lehounce pootevřela.

Draco opatrně nakoukl dovnitř. Severus s Harrym tam už byli a vypadalo to, jako by tam na ně čekali už poměrně dlouho, což bylo nemožné, a chovali se, jako by vstávali před velmi dlouhou dobou. Živě spolu debatovali, a co bylo pro Draca zarážející, v jak přátelském duchu ten hovor vedli.

„Severusi, podle mě by ten štít měl zářit víc do modra. Dokud jsem kouzlil hůlkou, byl jistě výrazně tyrkysový," právě Harry vysvětloval staršímu muži, který společně s ním seděl na menší pohovce, nechávaje zbývající dvě křesílka nečekaně volná.

„Čím víc je ten štít modrý, tím je silnější. Zároveň však současně nepříteli prozrazuje tvou skutečnou sílu. Když ho budeš kouzlit, snaž se, aby byl co možná nejbělejší, ale zároveň i nejsilnější. S hůlkou by to nebylo možné, ale my si to můžeme dovolit. Čím více svého nepřítele oklameš, a on tě tím začne podceňovat, tím větší výhodu proti němu budeš mít," s nečekanou trpělivostí mu Severus vysvětloval.

„Dobře, vyhrál jsi," rezignoval Harry. „Máš pravdu," přiznal a dlouze se mu zahleděl do očí.

To už Draco nevydržel, odtáhl se ode dveří a opatrně je s tichostí zpátky zavřel. To, co viděl, ho šokovalo – jak se ti dva k sobě měli a jak se po sobě dívali, možná aniž by si to sami uvědomili. Měl pocit, jako by tam za těmi dveřmi byli úplně jiní dva lidé, než ti, co tak dobře znal.

„Jiskří to mezi nimi, a to už poměrně dlouho," špitla mu do ucha Fira, dobře si vědomá toho, na co její druh právě myslí. „Je jen otázkou času, kdy do toho ti dva skočí po hlavě. Já tipuji červenec."

„Ty se vsázíš, kdy se spolu vyspí?" dotázal se jí šokovaně Draco.

„Nejenom já, víc jak polovina rezervace," s úsměvem mu oznámila. „Kdyby nebyli v tomto směru oba tak paličatí, už dávno by byli spolu. Všichni to vidí a nejenom to – dokonce to i cítí."

„Cítí?" ujišťoval se, že dobře slyšel.

„Máme mnohem citlivější smysly než lidé. Ke všemu lidé už zapomněli, že svět je mnohem pestřejší, než jak ho vnímají. Už si ani neuvědomují, kolik pachů vydávají a kolik jich dokáží vnímat," s úsměvem ho upozornila.

„Severus vás zabije, až vám na to přijde," varoval ji a představil si, jak bude jeho kmotr zuřit, až se toho domákne.

„Všichni máme svůj život přespříliš rádi, aby nám něco takového v jejich blízkosti uteklo," uklidnila ho Fira.

„Galeon na srpen. Severus do ničeho nepůjde, dokud Harrymu nebude alespoň sedmnáct a bude tak plnoletý," vsadil se, a pak se zamyslel. „Raději se ani neptám, jak přijdete na to, že Potter konečně přišel o svůj věneček. Pochybuji, že by to ti dva hlásali všude, kudy projdou."

„Nemusí. Jejich těla to prozradí za ně," zaculila se dračí královna a zablýskalo se jí při tom v očích.

Když o tom tak mluvili, Dracovi došlo, jak byl před Firou odhalen jeho zájem o ní. Mohl být sebenenápadnější, ale přesto existovaly věci, se kterými ani kouzla nic nezmohla. Jeho tělo ho zradilo a prozradilo ho samo. Neměl sebemenší šanci. Už od začátku věděl, že zahrávat si s dračím lidem je nebezpečné, ale tehdy si nedokázal poručit, touha byla příliš silná. Litoval toho všeho a mnohokrát, ale poslední dobou už ne. Byl rád za to, co se stalo a jakým směrem ho to poslalo dál.

Další Dracovou následnou myšlenkou byla úleva nad tím, že Severus ani Harry nebyli draconiusové. Nevěděl, jak by se zachoval, kdyby se samotným příchodem do místnosti prozradilo, co téměř polovinu noci se svou ženou prováděl.

„Jdeme dovnitř?" zeptala se Fira, čímž přerušila veškerý tok Dracových myšlenek.

Odpovědí jí bylo jeho řádné napřímení, rychlé poupravení šatů a rázný krok, jímž posléze vstoupil dovnitř.

Živý hovor v místnosti utichl.

Už jen ten překvapený pohled těch dvou Dracovi stačil ke spokojenosti. I kdyby se večerní návštěva jeho ženy nevydařila, což se naštěstí díky Merlinovi nestalo, tohle by mu za veškeré peripetie s cestou sem stálo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitola 23 -Šťastné dny**

Dny letěly až přespříliš rychle. Harrymu připadalo, že to nebylo až tak dlouho od doby, co se tu ukázal Draco a oznámil jim, že mají čas jen do konce roku. Naneštěstí se to stalo v lednu a teď už byl začátek července.

Od té doby se vše změnilo. Samostatné studium bylo nenávratně zrušeno a od rána až do večera trénoval jenom se Severusem. Jediným, čím se tak mohl odreagovat, byl půl den lektvarů, po němž však také následovalo ještě pár hodin tréninku.

Každý večer se odebíral celý zničený do postele a ráno bojoval sám se sebou, aby se donutil vstát. I tak se přese všechno, a to i to, že když kouzlil, učil se při tom mávat hůlkou tak, aby to vypadalo, že to dělá pomocí ní, což nebylo vůbec jednoduché, cítil šťastný. Už se smířil s tím, že ho Severus začal skutečně přitahovat, a pravdou bylo, že byl rád tomu, že spolu mohou beztrestně trávit celé dny, přestože se sice jednalo o pouhé cvičení jeho magického umění. Jen kdyby ho občas nezrazovalo jeho vlastní tělo, jako například teď.

Lehké vzrušení se šířilo jeho tělem, a to jen proto, že Severus stál za ním, letmo se dotýkal jeho zad a pravou rukou mu držel ruku s hůlkou a opravoval mu pohyb a načasování, které má správně při kouzle provést. U starých kouzel, která znal ještě z Bradavic, to nebylo až tak těžké. Ruka si pamatovala, co a jak dělala, ale u těch nových...

Občas se ptal sám sebe, jestli to dělá špatně jen proto, aby se ho starší muž dotkl, anebo je ve skutečnosti opravdu tak neschopný.

„Zatraceně, Harry, soustřeď se už konečně!" utrhl se na něj rozčíleně Severus.

„Copak můžu?!" oplatil mu stejnou mincí a vymanil se mu.

„Můžeš mi říct, co má tohle znamenat?" dožadoval se lektvarista.

„Co to má znamenat? Tak já ti to tedy povím. Mám tě zatraceně plnou hlavu. Každou noc se mi o tobě zdá a kdykoliv se mě dotkneš, obzvláště způsobem, jakým jsi to udělal teď, tak mě to vzruší. Tak mi zatraceně řekni, jak se mám s takovýmto problémem pořádně soustředit?" vychrlil ze sebe naštvaně bez rozmyšlení. Hrklo v něm, až když mu zpětně došlo, co právě vypustil ze svých úst. S napětím čekal, co se bude dít, a v duchu proklínal svou nebelvírskou zbrklost.

„Dáme si krátkou přestávku," úsečně ho informoval Severus, chovaje se, jako by vůbec nic z toho, co bylo proneseno, neslyšel, a jako by se vůbec nic nestalo, se vydal ke dveřím.

_To snad nemyslí vážně?! _zacloumalo to v duchu s Harrym. To už bylo podruhé, počítal-li i událost na mužovy narozeniny, co bylo něco takového s jasným podtextem tak okázale ignorováno. Severus byl dost chytrý na to, aby mu to samotnému všechno hned došlo.

_Počkat!_ celé se to v Harrym rozkřičelo. _Pokud se k tomu raději nevyjadřuje, může to znamenat, že to cítí stejně jako já? _zapřemýšlel a jal se ihned jednat. Rozhodl se vše vsadit na jedinou kartu. Rychle přiskočil k odcházejícímu muži, chytil ho za zápěstí a trhl s ním tak, aby se otočil čelem zpátky k němu.

Dříve, nežli se stačil Severus vzpamatovat, měl mladíka pevně přimknutého ke rtům.

Harry začal muže náruživě líbat a s napětím očekával, kdy bude hrubě odstrčen, ale to se nestalo. Místo toho mu ze začátku pasivní rty po chvíli začaly polibek vášnivě oplácet. Díky tomu se Harry osmělil zajít ještě dál. Obtočil své ruce kolem Severusova krku a v momentu, kdy se jeho zuby od sebe trochu oddálily, vsunul mu svůj jazyk do úst.

Netušil, jak dlouho tam tak stáli a líbali se, ale vnímal, jak vzrušení v nich obou exponenciálně stoupá. Chtěl víc, mnohem víc. Všechny ty věci, o nichž poslední měsíce snil. Chtěl je přeměnit ve skutečnost. Ruce, které měl právě pohodlně usazené na Severusových ramenou, spustil níž, přemístil je k řadě knoflíků na hábitu. Stačil však ke svému velkému zklamání rozepnout pouhé tři, než byly jeho ruce jemně odstrčeny pryč a polibek byl přerušen.

„Tohle bychom dělat neměli, Harry. Ještě ti nebylo ani sedmnáct, a to nemluvím o tom, že jsem tak starý, že bych klidně mohl být tvůj otec," snažil se k němu pronést vážně Severus, ale jeho hlas byl ještě zastřený a udýchaný.

„A proč ne? Cítíme to oba stejně. A neříkej, že ne. Tvoje tělo tě samo prozradilo. Cítil jsem to. Ke všemu plnoletý budu za pouhé tři týdny a věkový rozdíl dle mě nehraje žádnou roli. Na světě je mnoho párů, které mají mezi sebou ještě větší věkový rozestup, a to i mezi mudly a ti žijí dokonce v průměru o polovinu kratší dobu než my. Takže chci slyšet lepší důvod, než tuto chabou výmluvu," oponoval mu odhodlaně Harry.

„Měli bychom na to jít víc pomalu. Jsou věci, které by se neměli uspěchat," pronesl a k Harryho velké lítosti se mu vytrhl z náruče.

Tentokráte už ho při odchodu Harry nezastavoval. Vypadalo to, že jeho argumenty Severuse přece jen přesvědčily, nebo o nich minimálně začal přemýšlet. A pokud jediné, na čem teď trvá, je trochu zpomalit, hodlal mu to dopřát a být trpělivý. Stejně, pokud by na něj teď tlačil, ničeho by nedosáhl, jen by to pokazil. Už tak dosáhl velkého pokroku, který nemínil jen tak promarnit.

Naneštěstí trpělivost nepatřila k jeho přednostem, a tak neuběhl ještě ani týden, když mu pár ukradených polibků na dobrou noc přestalo stačit. Převaloval se v posteli a nemohl usnout. To, že Severus leží jen malý kousek od něj přes stěnu ve vedlejším pokoji, mu moc nepomáhalo. Byl bezradný, cítil se najednou tak sám. Chtěl tomu nenadálému pocitu odolat, ale nešlo to. Zvítězil nad ním a nutil ho něco udělat. Vyhnal ho z postele a on, oděn jen do pyžamových kalhot, opustil svůj pokoj a přešel ke dveřím vedoucím do Severusovy ložnice. Hodnou chvíli váhal, zdali má opravdu vstoupit, ale nutkání být tomu muži blíž bylo příliš silné.

Nesměle vzal za kliku a pomalu otevřel. V pokoji byla sice tma, ale jen na zlomek vteřiny, jelikož se rázem rozsvítilo.

„Co tu děláš?" zajímal se rozespale Severus.

Harry se na něj zkroušeně podíval, zavřel za sebou dveře, přešel k posteli a až teprve tehdy odpověděl. „Můžu si k tobě lehnout?" žadonil a štěněčíma očima se na něj podíval.

„Harry, víš, o čem jsme se před několika dny bavili?" připomněl mu.

„Vím, ale já si chci vedle tebe jen lehnout. Na tom snad není nic špatného? Nemůžu usnout," nešťastně mu přiznal.

Severus se na něj zkoumavě podíval.

„Budu jen vedle tebe ležet a o nic se nepokusím, přísahám," kvapně dodal Harry ve strachu, že bude přece jen jeho žádost zamítnuta.

„Tak pojď. Co mám s tebou dělat?" zabručel starší muž s hranou nelibostí. Za nic na světě by nahlas nepřiznal, jak moc je touto nečekanou noční návštěvou potěšený. Už delší dobu netoužil po ničem jiném, než přimknout ho k sobě a v jeho náruči usnout.

Posunul se ke kraji postele a pozoroval, jak Harry okamžitě vklouznul na uvolněné místo pod peřinu. Pro jistotu se stočil na bok zády k němu, aby ho mladíkova blízkost tolik nelákala, ale vzápětí zjistil, že si tím moc nepomohl. Horký dech za krkem mu nedával moc možností usnout a spíše ho o to víc rozpaloval. S povzdechem se tedy přetočil na záda a nadzvedl ruku, aby Harrymu udělal místo na svém rameni. Ten okamžitě využil nabízené příležitosti, uvelebil se na něm a nechal ruku, aby se kolem něj lehce obtočila.

„Dobrou noc," špitl Harry a s hřejivým pocitem tepla druhého těla po svém boku vzápětí usnul.

Severus ho hodnou chvíli v tichosti pozoroval, než se i on ponořil do říše snů.

Ráno, když se Harry vzbudil, zjistil, že je v posteli sám. Toto poznání ho trochu ranilo, ale na druhou stranu byl i rád. Bylo to pořád lepší, než se po sobě nervózně dívat a tápat po tom, co by si za takové situace asi měli říct, a Merlin ví, jestli vůbec něco.

Den probíhal ve stejném duchu, jako všechny předešlé. Bylo však znát, že se něco změnilo. Sice ta změna byla nepatrná, ale byla, ač se ani jeden z nich o té noční návštěvě kouskem slova nezmínil. Takže, když nadešla chvíle jít si opět lehnout, Harry zaváhal. Chtěl jít opět k Severusovi, ale mohl?

Po chvíli váhání se rozhodl zaklepat a opatrně nakouknout dovnitř.

„Můžu dál?" špitl.

Severus se ani neobtěžoval s odpovědí a jen se po něm krátce podíval s otázkou v očích, jak dlouho ještě hodlá stát mezi dveřmi a kdy konečně půjde dovnitř.

Harrymu stačilo jako odpověď jediné rozhlédnutí po pokoji. Severusův noční stolek byl pryč a namísto něj a jednolůžkové postele se rozkládalo obrovské letiště.

Severus už byl na něj připravený a očekával ho. Harry se rozzářil. Ze svého pokoje si ihned přivolal polštář a peřinu a spokojeně se uvelebil na připravené půlce postele. Na místě, které od té chvíle nikdy nezůstalo prázdné, na rozdíl od postele ve vedlejším pokoji, který se postupně a nenápadně vyklízel od věcí, které jakoby nic mizely a přesouvaly se do Severusovy, teď už přesněji jejich, ložnice a zaujímaly svá nová právoplatná místa.

Harry byl opravdu šťastný, ale postupem dnů a týdnů mu pouhá Severusova blízkost přestala stačit. Toužil po něčem víc, než jen po pár ukradených polibcích a letmých dotecích. Sedmnáct mu už dávno bylo, za okny vládl podzim a mílovými kroky se blížila zima. Listopad byl za dveřmi a Harry odmítal už déle čekat.

Tentokráte se nenápadně neodtáhl a nevyplížil se do koupelny, když ho vzbudilo ranní vzrušení. Severus o něm věděl, stejně jako tomu bylo kdykoliv předtím. I on míval poslední dny stejné potíže.

Harry se těsněji přimknul k tělu ležícímu vedle něj. Dnes si odmítal hrát, že se nic takového neděje. Toužil po něm a už to dál nehodlal v sobě dusit.

Rychle se vyšvihl na Severuse a zapřel se rukama vedle jeho hlavy, aby na něm nespočíval celou svou vahou. Na nic dál nečekaje se zmocnil jeho úst. Věděl, že Severus už delší dobu dávno nespí.

Harry uvolnil jednu svou ruku a vzápětí se s ní rozeběhl po nahé hrudi, využívaje toho, že oba chodili spát jen s dolní půlkou pyžamové soupravy.

Z počátku měl Harry obavy, jestli ho starší muž přece jen ze sebe neshodí a neodtáhne se, obzvláště když zabloudil svou rukou po jeho bocích a směřoval dolů, jenže když byl nečekaně pevným stiskem k němu ještě těsněji přimknut a v blízkosti svého vzrušení cítil to jeho, otírající se o něj, uklidnil se.

Polibky se prohloubily a jejich těla se o sebe přirozeně začínala čím dál tím rychleji třít. Jejich ruce vzájemně putovaly po jejich tělech, kam až dosáhly.

Harryho touha vystoupala k hranici, u které si byl jistý, že už rozhodně nehodlá jen tak přestat, i kdyby se zdálo, že si to Severus nakonec hodlá rozmyslet. V ten moment se starší muž zhostil větší iniciativy a jejich pozice se rázem otočily. Severusovy ruce s ním prudce smýkly a přetočily ho znenadání pod sebe. Až teprve tehdy se jejich naběhlé rty po dlouhé době od sebe odtáhly a oni se do sebe zaklesli svými pohledy.

Říká se, že oči jsou cestou do duše a Harry v tu chvíli pochopil, že je toto rčení opravdu pravdivé.

Severus se z jejich očního spojení plného touhy a lásky odpoutal jako první. Sklonil se zpátky k němu, ale tentokráte se nezmocnil jeho rtů, ale namísto toho kůže na jeho krku. Harry zalapal do dechu. Netušil, že může být na tomto místě tak citlivý. Severus tam však k jeho velkému zklamání dlouho nesetrval a pomalu začal rty mapovat a ochutnávat celé jeho tělo.

Harry se těm nepřestávajícím pocitům, jež ho pohlcovaly, plně podvolil. Bylo to tak krásné a bylo toho tolik. Chvíli se sice bránil stenům, které se z něj rozhodly drát ven, ale pak hodil veškerý stud za hlavu a nechal je nakonec znít.

Severus postupoval pomalu a nenápadně níž a níž, nepřestávaje si dávat dobrý pozor na reakce mladíkova těla pod sebou, připravený při jakémkoliv náznaku nespokojenosti přestat. Žádný z takovýchto signálů však nepřicházel a tak plynule doputoval až ke svému cíli.

Pomalu stáhl gumu od pyžama dolů a jazykem zanechával mokrou cestičku. Penis, jenž byl záhy odhalen, velmi jemně obkroužil a se stejnou jemností po něm následně přejel, až se Harry zachvěl a instinktivně mu boky vyšel vstříc. Rukou ho přitlačil zpátky na podušku a chvíli ho ještě takto trápil, než vyslyšel jeho němé prosby a pohltil ho svými ústy.

Harryho sténání zesílilo a zintenzivnilo až na hranici, kdy se musel rukama pevně chytit prostěradla, aby zároveň sebou nezačal házet a zmítat se.

Ten moment Severus posoudil jako příhodný okamžik a opatrně se přiblížil jedním prstem ke vstupu do Harryho těla. Pomohl si kouzlem, namísto toho, aby použil gel, který byl pečlivě uschovaný v koupelně, a s veškerou opatrností se zanořil dovnitř.

Tělo pod ním se napjalo, ale posléze se rychle přizpůsobilo a uvolnilo. Kdyby si nebyl Severus absolutně jistý, že mladík doposud nikoho neměl, přísahal by, že už toho má hodně za sebou. Choval se až nečekaně jako velmi zkušený milenec.

Po chvíli první prst následoval druhý, a pak i třetí. Precizními, promyšlenými tahy nepřestával mladíka důkladně připravovat, dokud nebylo dílo zcela hotovo. Znenadání se stáhl tak, až Harry samým překvapením zalapal po dechu. Ze začátku se toho všeho bál, ač to sám tak moc chtěl. Věděl, že napoprvé to nebývá většinou moc příjemný zážitek, ale skutečnost byla neočekávaně jiná. V první chvíli se vpádu do svého těla lekl. Nervozita ho sice celého stáhla, ale po krátkém vnitřním boji dokázal jeho duch spolu s touhou zvítězit nad tělem a on se uvolnil. A byl rád, že to zvládl, jelikož prst uvnitř něj narazil na určitý bod, u něhož si Harry přál, aby si ho nepřestával všímat, a mohl si tak plně užívat ty úžasné vlny vzrušení, jež se od toho doposud nepoznaného místa začaly šířit. Ke všemu se během přípravy Severusova ústa bez přerušení zároveň věnovala i jeho penisu. Harry byl sám na sebe pyšný, že se z toho všeho neudělal a dokázal se udržet, ale chvílemi to bylo opravdu na hraně a bez Severuovi bryskní pomoci by se opravdu neudržel.

Severus si užíval každý okamžik. Chtěl, aby to trvalo ještě déle, ale jeho vlastní touha byla až přespříliš dlouho opomíjena a Harry byl připraven. Odtáhl se a svou tvář přesunul po dlouhé době zpátky nahoru a vážně se zahleděl Harrymu do očí.

„Jsi si opravdu jistý, že to chceš?" ujišťoval se a Harrymu bylo jasné, že pokud Severus zahlédne sebemenší náznak zaváhání, přestane. To však nehodlal za žádných okolností dopustit. Poslední dobou o všem velmi důkladně přemýšlel a věděl, co přesně chce. Spíše se bál, jestli to samé bude chtít i Severus.

„Ano, a víc než to. Chci všechno," pronesl a jeho vážný pohled mu opětoval. „Na nic si nehrajme, ani jeden z nás nepočítá s tím, že tu bitvu přežije. Přál bych si z celého srdce, aby se tak nestalo a byli jsme tu i potom a mohli být spolu, ale nikdo neví, jak se na konci roku všechno vyvine. Nechci ničeho litovat, až přijde ten okamžik, nechci se spoléhat na zázrak a nechci litovat promarněných chvil," špitl, vzal Severusovu levou ruku do dlaně a jemně políbil místo, na kterém dříve dřímalo smrtijedské znamení a jež teď bylo nahrazeno Severusovým rodným erbem - černým drakem vzedmutým ve stejné pozici jako u Firy, jenže tento neměl kousek nad svou hlavou korunu. „Přál bych si ho mít také."

„Uvědomuješ si, o co mě žádáš? Co si přesně přeješ?" s nevírou v hlase se ho zeptal. Chtěl být s ním. Nedokázal si představit, že by se ho kdy vzdal, ale i tak byl připraven uvolnit své místo někomu mladšímu a vhodnějšímu, než byl on. Nechtěl ho po svém boku držet násilím. Harry byl o tolik let mladší, měl toho ještě tolik před sebou, ne jako on. Snažil se ze všech sil té velké hluboké ráně ve svém srdci předejít, vyhnout se jí. Snažil se všemu vyhýbat, nepřiznávat si, co opravdu cítí, ale srdce a Harry si mysleli své a nijak mu to neulehčovali. A teď ho to všechno přivedlo až sem, zašel mnohem dál, než sám chtěl a sliboval si, a k tomu všemu právě teď nevěřil vlastním uším. Chtěl být s ním napořád, nevzdat se ho. Nebyl by zmijozel, kdyby takové možnosti, přinesené na zlatém podnose, nevyužil, ale on si chtěl být jistý, už jen kvůli Harrymu.

„Něco takového nelze vzít zpět, když si to časem rozmyslíš," varoval ho.

„Já vím a jsem si jistý, že nezměním názor dřív, ani později. S tebou tady jsem našel konečně pravý domov. Dříve jsem si dětinsky myslel, že jsem ho nalezl v Bradavicích, ale to jsem se mýlil. Není to to samé. Domov totiž není o místu, které máš rád, je to o tom, kde je někdo jiný, kdo tě miluje. A já miluji tebe, nadevše," pronesl a byl šťastný, že už mu konečně mohl říct, jak to doopravdy cítí. Chtěl, aby to věděl. Už dlouho to nebylo o pouhé touze. Trvalo mu dlouho, než si to všechno uvědomil, přebral v hlavě a nalezl odvahu to říct nahlas. A nelitoval toho, že to konečně učinil.

„Také tě miluji," pronesl z hloubi svého srdce Severus. Nečekal, že někdy v životě bude mít příležitost něco takového vyjádřit a bude to myslet smrtelně vážně. „Možná jsem sobec využívající chvíle okamžiku a ty mě za to budeš časem nenávidět..."

„Ne, nejsi sobec a rozhodně tě nebudu nenávidět," skočil mu rychle do řeči Harry.

„Ale to chci," dokončil započatou větu Severus.

„Ano," pronesl zřetelně Harry, když se k němu začal starší muž sklánět, a do toho jediného slova vložil veškerou svou magii.

„Ano," zaslechl těsně před tím, než se jejich ústa opět střetla. Ale jen na kratičký okamžik, než se Severusovy rty přesunuly na Harryho levou ruku. Jediným plynulým pohybem do něj pak pronikl.

Obě jejich těla pak začala prostupovat magie. Zaznamenali to, ale bylo to podružné. Jejich mysl byla upnutá pouze na tu druhou. Rozechvělí se k sobě přimkli a spojení, jako by byli jednou bytostí, se začali proti sobě pohybovat. Ty okamžiky byly nepopsatelné. Plné pocitů spjatých převážně se štěstím, radostí, touhou, láskou, ale i mnoha dalšími. Bylo toho tolik a Harry si to všechno chtěl plnými doušky vychutnat, ale přespříliš dlouho oddaloval nevyhnutelné. Slast se prohnala jeho tělem jako uragán. Orgasmus ho zaplavil tak silně, že se zmohl jen na němý výkřik se zavřenýma očima a hlavou zvrácenou dozadu.

Severus ucítil, jak se Harry kolem něj stáhl, a to bylo vše, co potřeboval, aby ho ihned následoval.

Když se po chvíli oba vzpamatovali z toho, co právě prožili, Harry si uvědomil jemné pálení a brnění na levé ruce a to na stejném místě, jako měl Severus svůj rodový erb. Opatrně se tam podíval a úsměv se mu zářivě rozšířil.

Magie jejich prosbu vyslyšela a spojila je. Od teď si byli druhy, manželi, spojeni do konce svých dní rituálem, kterému jako jednomu z mála nezáleželo na tom, koho poutá, jestli svou mocí pojí dva lidi či jiné bytosti nebo jaké mají ve skutečnosti oba pohlaví. Bylo úsměvné, že toto byla cesta, jak se dva muži mohli oddat, na rozdíl od obyčejného nemagického sňatku, kde to bylo nemožné. Obzvláště, když celý kouzelnický svět takto spojený pár uznával se vším všudy a respektoval ho. Když chtěli být dva spolu, vždy existovala cesta, stačilo ji jen najít.

„Vítám tě v mém rodu, Harry Jamesi Pottere Snape," pronesl hrdým hlasem Severus, šťastný a unešený z toho všeho, co se tak neočekávaně událo. Nelitoval toho a Harry také ne, cítil to. Spojení, možné nejblíže připodobnit k silnému provazu, jenž je k sobě svazoval, a který magie mezi nimi utvořila, mu dávalo znát, že je to na druhé straně vnímáno stejně.

Uložil se vedle Harryho. Oči se mu klížily a ještě než stačil usnout, stihl Harryho přitáhnout k sobě a v jeho náruči usnout. Spánek, jenž je zastihl, však dlouho nevydržel. Hlad je vyhnal z postele a zavedl jejich první společné kroky do jídelny.

To, že to nebyl dvakrát moc dobrý nápad, zjistili hned vzápětí. Jen, co se totiž dveře otevřely a všichni přítomní zaznamenali jejich příchod, šum a cinkot příborů ustal a náhle velkou místností zavládlo ticho.

Všichni se postavili. Harry se vyplašen tím, co se děje, podíval na Severuse. Ten mu však očima naznačil, že je vše v pořádku a ať čeká. Na útěk bylo příliš pozdě.

První se pohnula Fira. Se zářivým úsměvem k nim přešla. Chytila je oba za levé ruce, jež spojila k sobě a překryla svými dlaněmi.

„Dávám vám své královské požehnání. Buďte šťastni ve svém společném budoucím životě," slavnostně pronesla k nim oběma. Pak se podívala pouze na Harryho. „Vítám tě v naší rodině, Harry Pottere Snape. Teď patříš mezi nás, nezapomínej na to. Ať se bude dít cokoliv, vždy tu budeme pro tebe a budeme připraveni ti s čímkoliv pomoci," připomněla mu a poodstoupila, čímž udělala místo norskému dračímu králi.

„Dávám vám své královské požehnání. Buďte šťastni ve svém společném budoucím životě," popřál jim slavnostně i on.

Harry se poté, co poodstoupil i on, uvolnil. Neuvědomil si, že byl po celou dobu tak napjatý. Radost z toho, že formalitám bylo učiněno zadost, však rázem přešla, když postřehl, jak se všichni přítomní seřadili do velmi dlouhé fronty, připraveni i oni jim popřát vše nejlepší k jejich sezdání.

Harry se zoufale podíval na Severuse, ten však na jeho prosbu odpověděl pohledem říkajícím vše - máš jen to, co jsi chtěl. Harry si povzdechl. Dnešek bude opravdu dlouhý. Jedinou úlevou snad bylo to, že i Severusovi nebyla tak velká pozornost dvakrát příjemná.

Domů, do jejich srubu, jež od norského krále dostali jako svatební dar, se dostali až velmi pozdě v noci. Slavnostní hostina a oslava na jejich počest trvala přes celé odpoledne až dlouho do noci. Bylo to opravdu náročné. Když se jim konečně podařilo zmizet, nemysleli na nic jiného, než na spánek. Bylo neuvěřitelné, kolik v sále po jejich odchodu zbylo ještě stále popíjejících lidí. Oni snad byli neunavitelní.

Ač to bylo všechno stejně nečekané jako jejich spojení, bylo to na druhou stranu krásné. Harry i Severus měli pocit, že poprvé ve svém životě někam skutečně patří. Byli součástí dračího národa a rozhodně se za to nestyděli. Sice nemohli nabýt dračí podoby, ale to neznamenalo, že nebyli jedněmi z nich, a draconiusové jim to po celý den dávali jasně najevo.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitola 24 - Gringottova banka

Draco si dovolil na okamžik se zastavit před masivními dveřmi a vzhlédnout k názvu tyčícímu se nad nimi. Gringottova banka, stálo tam. Nadechl se, aby si dodal odvahu, a vstoupil. Nikdo si ho nevšímal, a kdo by asi? Bylo pár dní před Vánoci a každý měl kupu jiných starostí, než aby si všímal někoho, kdo si jde jako oni vyzvednout nějaké ty úspory z trezoru.

S Brumbálem tento den pečlivě plánovali. Dlouze se radili, jaký den by byl na tuto akci ten nejideálnější. Nakonec zvolili moment, kdy budou studenti přijíždět na Vánoční svátky domů. Což se dělo právě teď. Vyjma jeho rodičů většina ostatních už netrpělivě očekávala návrat svých potomků. Draco už své rodiče dávno informoval o tom, že zůstává na prázdniny ve škole. Ani se jeho rozhodnutí moc nebránili. Přece jenom úkol, který od Temného pána dostal, ještě nebyl splněn. A díky několika incidentům, které byly otištěny i v denním tisku, a při nichž se někdo neznámý pokusil neúspěšně sáhnout na život ředitele školy, věřili, že plán, jenž si přichystal na závěr roku jako svou poslední šanci, vyjde.

Dalším důvodem, proč byl dnešek tou nejlepší chvílí, bylo snížení rizika prozrazení jejich plánů na minimum. Už jen pár dní a vše skončí. Jedno jediné poslední zavolání... Ale aby vše klaplo tak, jak mělo, musel zde uspět. Jiná možnost ani neexistovala. Na jediném pokusu záviselo vše, co naplánovali. Bylo to, jako by veškerou váhu všeho zavěsili na tenký vlásek, u nějž hrozí, že se při sebemenším zafoukání přetrhne a vše se rozsype jak domeček z karet. Byl to velký risk, ale neměli dvakrát moc na vybranou.

Draco si zvolil jednoho z právě uvolněných skřetů a zamířil k němu.

„Jdu si vybrat ze svého trezoru," arogantním hlasem mu oznámil bez jakéhokoliv uvítání a ukázal mu klíček od trezoru. „Dále si jdu vyzvednout předmět, jenž mi byl od tety a strýce k Vánocům věnován. Tady je od nich písemné povolení a plná moc ke vstupu do jejich trezoru a k osobnímu vyzvednutí daru. A tady je klíč," dodal stejným tónem a vše jmenované skřetovi podal ke kontrole. Zároveň se modlil ke všem svatým, aby to vyšlo. Celé měsíce čekal na vhodnou příležitost, aby je mohl získat.

Dostat se sem přes šílenou tetu Bellatrix zavrhl hned na začátku, takže jediný, kdo zbýval, byl její neschopný manžel. Přiblížit se k němu ve chvíli, kdy bude zcela sám, se však ukázalo pomalu jako nadlidský výkon. Byl tak neschopný a nekompetentní, že si ho téměř nikdo nedovolil ponechat chvíli o samotě. Vždy se kolem něj, k Dracově velké smůle, točil alespoň nějaký skřítek. Kdyby nebylo Harryho pláště, nikdy by se snad momentu, kdy by byl na chvíli konečně sám, nedočkal. Zbytek už nebyl překvapivě zas až tak těžký.

Takové tiše pronesené _Imperio _do zad a na závěr pečlivě provedené _Obliviate _zvládne mnohé. Bylo úsměvné, že s tím prvním kouzlem mu pomohla sama Bellatrix, a to dokonce velmi ochotně, když ji o letních prázdninách požádal, aby ho to naučila. Pro druhé kouzlo se stal jeho učitelem pro změnu sám Brumbál. Jeden by neřekl, co všechno se v tom staříkovi může skrývat. Překvapivě se mu nijak moc nepříčil jeho plán na získání přístupu do trezoru a s poměrnou ochotou ho naučil kouzlo zapomněnítak, aby po sobě nezanechal žádné stopy. Zarážející však bylo, jak neochotně připouštěl, aby do banky zamířil sám. Mít s sebou někoho však nebylo možné a stejně nereálné bylo, aby ho někdo zpovzdálí kryl, to věděli oba.

„Následujte mě, pane Malfoyi," vyzval ho skřet a Dracovi se rázem ulevilo.

Nejprve se dopravili k jeho soukromému trezoru. Draco si ve skutečnosti nepotřeboval vybírat peníze, takže jen velmi ledabyle naházel několik hrstí galeonů do svého váčku, aby to vypadalo reálně, aniž by přesně počítal, kolik si vůbec bere s sebou.

Když váček zmizel zpátky v jedné z kapes hábitu, stroze skřetovi oznámil, že je hotov.

„Můžeme pokračovat," pronesl, aniž by se na něj vůbec podíval, a zamířil zpátky k vozíku. Tentokráte jeli mnohem déle a daleko hlouběji, nežli u první zastávky. Draco po celou dobu ponechával navenek ledovou masku, ale někomu, kdo ho dobře znal, by jistě neunikl strach skrývající se pod ní. Nemohl se ubránit obavám, jestli se přece jen do Vánoc tento výlet k uším členů jeho rodiny nedonese. Neměl představu, jak by se z toho pak náležitě vymluvil, aby nikdo nepojal sebemenší podezření. Bellatrix byla velmi nedůvěřivá a kdyby se rozhodla svůj malý poklad v trezoru zkontrolovat...

Vozík konečně zastavil ve své cílové stanici. Draco domluvil svým roztřeseným nohám a vystoupil. Rázným krokem zamířil správnou chodbou přímo k trezoru. Nic nenechal náhodě. Neměl nečekaná překvapení rád. Informoval se o všem, tedy alespoň si to doposud myslel. Evidentně nebyl dostatečně důkladný. Byl tak blízko a přesto tak daleko.

Na dohled od trezoru, cíle veškerých svých snah posledních měsíců, ustrnul na místě a srdce mu samým šokem vynechalo jeden úder. Ten idiot mu zapomněl říct, že jeho rodinný trezor hlídá drak. Zajímalo by ho, jestli je doopravdy tak tupý a na něco takového opravdu dokázal zapomenout, nebo překvapivě tak silný, že skrytě dokázal _Imperiu_ zčásti vzdorovat. Odpověď na tuto otázku se však s největší pravděpodobností nikdy nedoví a sám nevěděl, zdali doopravdy touží poznat pravdu. Občas bylo skutečně lepší nevědět.

Snažil se zachovat klid a čistou hlavu, ale to se snadněji řekne, než udělá. Draka spoutávaly řetězy tak pevně, že se mu až zařezávaly hluboko do masa. Musel tu být uvázaný už velmi dlouho, možná dokonce od dětství. Vypadal ve velmi špatném, zbědovaném stavu. Ke všemu to vypadalo, že je slepý. Ale ani tato informace Dracovi moc nepomohla s tím, co teď dál. S takovýmto způsobem komplikací nijak nepočítal. To, že by jako pojistka sloužil před trezorem už od prvního pohledu rozzuřený drak, ho nenapadla ani v těch nejčernějších snech.

Netušil, jestli má sáhnout po hůlce a pokusit se cestu si probojovat nebo zkoušet náhodně nějaká ta hesla a doufat, že mu to zvíře uhne z cesty. Ale ať zvolí jedno nebo druhé, bude prozrazen a dřív, než se dostane k tomu, pro co přišel a hodlal si odtud odnést, se to tu bude hemžit strážemi, bystrozory a Merlin ví kým ještě.

Byl v koncích. Co teď dál?

Zatoužil po tom, mít možnost se alespoň na kratičký okamžik poradit se svou ženou. Ta by jistě věděla, co v nastalé situaci dál.

Znenadání při tom přání začalo Draca pálit na lopatce. Rodový erb jeho životní družky, který se ode dne jejich svázání neozval a neobjevil, na sebe upozornil s nečekanou intenzitou. Draco byl rád, že si Fira zvolila pro umístění dostatečně vhodně skryté místo pod oděvem, v okamžiku aktivace spojení neviditelné všem v okolí.

Magie začala proudit skrz tenké vlákno, jež je k sobě svazovalo. Našeptávala mu slova, jimž nerozuměl, ale ihned s jistotou odhadl, o co je jedná. Tak jak k němu slova pronesená dračím jazykem přicházela, snažil se je s co možná největší přesností a pečlivostí vyslovovat nahlas. Netušil, co říká, ale nepřestával doufat, ať je to cokoliv, že to zabere.

Když domluvil, drak k němu k jeho velké hrůze přiskočil, co nejblíže mu řetězy dovolily, a něco zachrčel. Draca polil studený pot. _Nezabralo to!_ zoufale v duchu zaúpěl. Jestli to bylo vůbec možné, byl ještě zoufalejší, než před chvílí.

Drak ovšem v následujících okamžicích udělal něco, v co mladý zmijozel už ani nedoufal - uhnul mu z cesty. Dříve, nežli tak však učinil, udělal ještě něco dalšího a stejně tak nepředpokládaného - uklonil se.

Draco na to naprosto konsternovaně hleděl. _Máš to u mě Firo_, rozjařeně v duchu pronesl, ač nepředpokládal, že by ho jeho žena mohla slyšet. O to překvapenější byl, když mu v hlavě zaznělo: „Později si to vyberu. Drž se." Pak se spojení přerušilo. Znamení přestalo být citlivé a magický proud proudící spojením ustal.

Draco vykročil kupředu. Když draka schouleného v rohu míjel, v myšlenkách k němu pronesl: „Až bude po všem, zařídím, aby tě osvobodili." S těmi nevyřčenými slovy v něm projelo tušení, že něco velmi podobného mu už Fira jeho prostřednictví sama slíbila.

Dál se drakem nezabýval a společně se skřetem otevřeli kýžený trezor. Po otevření masivních dveří skřet zůstal v povzdálí venku, zatímco Draco vstoupil dovnitř.

Ještě se podíval přes rameno, že se tomu tak doopravdy stalo, a pak se pečlivě rozhlédl kolem. Pozorně zkontroloval očima vše, co se tu nacházelo. Až na samém konci nalezl pohár Helgy z Mrzimoru.

Vytáhl hůlku a prozkoumal veškerá ochranná kouzla, která byla kolem něj opředena. Tentokráte už nehodlal být zaskočen, obzvláště v tak krátkém sledu za sebou. Pokud byl jeho drahý strýc schopen zapomenout na celého, velmi živého draka, bylo klidně možné, že mu ohledně kouzel střežících pohár také neřekl úplně všechno. Tentokráte ale naštěstí nenarazil na nic, o čem by předem nevěděl.

Stačilo několikrát mávnout hůlkou a pronést pár ne zas až tak moc těžkých protikouzel a veškeré ochrany umístěné kolem poháru byly pryč. Tato fáze byla rozhodně mnohem snazší, než si myslel. Jednou rukou z kapsy vytáhl kousek dračí kůže a s její pomocí viteál uchopil, aniž by se ho dotkl holou kůží. Nacvičeným pohybem ho zavinul do zbylé kůže těsně předtím, než ho uschoval v předem zabezpečené kapse pro nenadálé případy. Krom něj a Brumbála ho z ní od teď jen tak někdo lehce nemůže vyndat.

Pomalu se otočil a vydal se směrem ven, když znenadání uslyšel něco rachotivého za zády. Nedalo mu to, aby se rychle neohlédl. Trezor se za ním od místa, kde byl viteál umístěn, začal plnit stovkami falešných pohárů, k nerozeznání podobných tomu, který měl ve své kapse. Na nic nečekal a tryskem se rozeběhl ven, co nejrychleji dokázal.

Když byl na dosah východu, cítil poháry, jak se mu množí za patami a všude kolem něj. V poslední chvíli vyběhl ven, přihlížející by to mohli popsat spíše jako vypadnutí, a s prudkou ránou za sebou trezor pohotově zavřel. Bylo to skutečně v posledním momentu. Několik falešných pohárů se už stačilo vykutálet ven.

Celý udýchaný se otočil k trezoru zády a opřel se o něj. Až teprve poté si velmi opožděně uvědomil, že po celou dobu držel hůlku v ruce a vůbec ho nenapadlo ji použít. Bojoval sám se sebou, aby se hystericky nerozesmál.

Oči mu samovolně zapátraly kolem a zasekly se na doteď zapomenutém malém svědkovi toho všeho. Hůlku, kterou v té chvíli začal už ukrývat do rukávu do jejího pouzdra, měl zpátky instinktivně v plné pohotovosti. Jen taktak dokázal sám sebe zastavit, aby v panice kolem sebe nezačal metat jedno kouzlo za druhým. V duchu si vynadal a zhluboka se nadechl, aby se uklidnil, a hůlku konečně schoval. Stál před ním přece skřet a skřetí slabostí bylo už od pradávna zlato a toho měl více než dost. Záleželo jen na tom, kolik jeho mlčenlivost bude stát a o kolik tak jeho peněženka zchudne.

Dříve, nežli však stačil cokoliv pronést, byl předběhnut skřetem, který nastalé ticho prolomil jako první.

„Vaše tajemství o tom, co se tu právě stalo a co jste udělal, pane Malfoyi-Stone, bude u nás v bezpečí, ale nebude to jen tak. Máte to u nás, a ten dluh si vybereme, až nastane ten správný čas," pronesl k němu vážně.

Draco na něj šokovaně vytřeštil oči. Byl tak překvapen, že to v sobě nedokázal zadržet a skrýt pod maskou, kterou ho od raného dětství otec učil. Chápal by, že se prozradil s tím drakem. Ten skřet jistě poznal dračí jazyk. Nebo tím, co se stalo v trezoru. Kdyby bylo vše tak, jak mělo, neprchal by z něj jak o život, hnán pojistkou, o jejíž přítomnosti neměl sebemenší tušení, dokud se nespustila. Ale nic z toho nemohlo přece prozradit, že právě Fira je jeho žena! To, že je na opačné straně války, než by si kdo mohl myslet, jistě. To, že má něco společného s dračím lidem také. Dračí jazyk jen tak nikdo bezdůvodně nezná, ale že je chotěm samotné dračí královny...

Tápání, které se v Dracově mysli odehrálo, muselo být skrz jeho oči prozrazeno navenek, jelikož skřet se rozhodl odpovědět na veškeré jeho nevyřčené otázky nahlas.

„O vašem svazku víme už dávno, pane Malfoyi-Stone. V den, kdy jste se svázal se svou družkou, došlo ke změně vašich osobních údajů na smlouvě k vašemu soukromému trezoru. Neprozrazujeme tajemství našich zákazníků, ale víme o nich. Čekali jsme jen na to, až se tu ukážete.

A i kdybychom se to nedozvěděli ze změny smlouvy," pokračoval dál samolibě skřet „prozradil by vás ten drak. S výcvikem, kterým si prošel, by nikdy dobrovolně neuhnul z cesty a už vůbec by se neuklonil. Jedině silné temné kouzlo ho dokáže dostatečně zaměstnat natolik, aby se někdo mohl přiblížit k trezoru. Jedině dračí vládce by ho mohl dokázat přimět se zachovat jinak."

_Výborně, byl jsem prozrazen ještě dřív, než jsem sem vkročil. To jsem si rovnou mohl na čelo nalepit nálepku - jdu vykrást Gringottovu banku. A ani jsem se nemusel tolik namáhat s tím, jak se sem dostat. Stačilo jen přijít a domluvit se,_ zanadával si v duchu Draco. Takovéto zjištění ho dokázalo opravdu pořádně dožrat. „Co přesně po mně budete chtít?" zajímal se a měl co dělat, aby se na toho skřeta neutrhl. To by nebyl moc dobrý nápad v jeho nynější situaci. Nejradši by svůj vztek vyventiloval ven, ale právě teď na to nebyla dobrá chvíle, ani místo. Ano, ta správná chvíle přijde už brzy a on dobře věděl, jak s ní naloží.

„Draconiusové nejsou jediný národ toužící po zlepšení svého postavení ve společnosti," nepřímo mu odpověděl.

_Toť vše k tomu, že skřety zajímá jen jediné - zlato, _kousavě si pro sebe Draco poznamenal. „Dobře, až vše skončí, udělám, co bude v mých silách, abych vám pomohl, ale nic neslibuji. Některé věci chtějí svůj čas, aby byl vidět nějaký ten výsledek," upozornil ho.

„Toho jsme si vědomi, pane Malfoyi-Stone," přitakal skřet.

„Jdeme odtud," zavelel Draco. Na toto téma neměl náladu se teď dlouze vybavovat. Později bude času dost. Teď chtěl být odtud co nejdříve pryč.

Cesta na povrch se zdála snad ještě delší, než cesta dolů, alespoň Dracovi to tak přišlo. Jen co se konečně vozík zastavil, na nic nečekal a rázným krokem si to namířil tou nejkratší cestou k východu. Na ulici se bedlivě rozhlédl, zdali není někdo známy v dohledu a kvapně si to zamířil k nejbližší vedlejší uličce. V jejím temném, opuštěném přítmí se pak s tichým lupnutím přemístil k branám Bradavic.

Krok zpomalil, až když prošel hradní bránou a dostal se na školní pozemek, ale i tak nijak neotálel. Dostal se do školy a liduprázdnými chodbami si to jednou výjimečně v klidu bez pláště zamířil přímo do ředitelny. Brumbál si opravdu dal záležet na tom, aby tentokráte co možná nejvíce studentů odjelo domů na prázdniny. Vyjma jeho tu zbylo jen dalších pět duší. V historii Bradavic to byl za poslední desítky let nejmenší počet studentů zůstávajících ve škole přes Vánoční prázdniny.

„Čokoládové žabky," zabručel dnešní heslo a chrlič mu uhnul z cesty. Po točitých schodech se nechal vyvézt až ke dveřím ředitelny. Rychle zaklepal a, na nic nečekaje, vstoupil dovnitř. Brumbál už ho stejně netrpělivě očekával od okamžiku, kdy prošel školní branou.

„Už jsi zpátky, Draco," se zářivým úsměvem vstal Albus od svého stolu.

Zmijozel se ušklíbl. _Jako by o mně nevěděl dávno_, kousavě si pro sebe pronesl kvůli reakci, jíž byl s hranou překvapeností přivítán.

„Mám to," stručně oznámil a z kapsy vytáhl kalich zabalený do dračí kůže.

Albus spokojeně pokýval hlavou. „Jak to probíhalo?" zajímal se a mezitím co si viteál opatrně převzal, přešel k jedné z knihoven, jež se po tichém zašeptání hesla odklonila a odhalila tak malý, tajný prostor ukrývající za ní.

Pak Brumbál odklopil víko truhlice, která se tam jako jediná nacházela.

„Až na to, že skřeti už dávno o mém svazku věděli, tak dobře," sarkasticky pronesl Draco a přešel k němu, pozoruje, jak ředitel školy uschovává předmět k deníku Toma Raddlea zničenému baziliščím zubem, medailonu rozpůleného ve dví vlastnoručně Brumbálem za pomoci meče Godrika Nebelvíra a zatím netknutému prstenu s diadémem, jehož získání bylo kapitolou samo o sobě. Další viteál, který měli přímo pod nosem. Nestačilo, že deník měl u sebe mnoho let jeho drahý otec, kalich byl v trezoru jeho milovaných příbuzných a medailon se povaloval jen tak mezi krámy v přístěnku pod schody v samotném sídle Řádu a domu Blackových, též opět příbuzenské rodině.

Diadém byl po celou tu dobu tady v Bradavicích. Kdyby jim nakonec nepomohl profesor Dějin Binns tak by z ducha Roweniny dcery asi nikdy nedostali pravdu. Alespoň jednou byl ten uspávač hadů k něčemu dobrý. Odmítala se s nimi bavit. To, že jemu, zmijozelovi, nic nechtěla říct, chápal, přece jen byl ze stejné koleje jako Tom, ale to, že nic nechtěla říct ani řediteli školy, bylo zarážející. Důležitý byl ale výsledek. Teď měli všechny viteály, vyjma Nagini, a ta přijde na řadu už velmi brzy.

Albus zaklapl truhlu a poodstoupil. Knihovna se vrátila sama zpátky na své místo.

„Ukážeš mi, prosím, ještě vzpomínku?" pořádal Albus svého svěřence.

„Jak je libo," zkonstatoval lhostejně Draco. Už toho staříka poznal natolik, aby toto považoval za zcela automatické. Už mu to nebylo ani nepříjemné, tak jak se tomu dělo na začátku jeho špionské kariéry. Za pomoci hůlky vytáhl danou vzpomínku ve formě tenkého stříbrného vlákna ze své hlavy a poslal ho do již připravené myslánky.

„Půjdeš se mnou?" zajímal se zvědavé ředitel, přičemž se mu zablýskalo v těch jeho studánkově modrých očích schovaných za půlobloučkovými brýlemi.

„Není třeba," rázně to odmítl.

„Nabídni si čaj. Citronové dropy jsou v misce na stole," oznámil mu a dříve nežli stačil Draco kousavě odmítnout, že rozhodně nemá zájem o ty jeho lektvary prosáklé bonbóny, ponořil se zvědavě do myslánky.

Draco se s povzdechem usadil do jednoho z křesel a zavolal si skřítku, která mu vzápětí přinesla šálek a konvičku s čajem. Nalil si a začal si v tichosti vychutnávat svůj uklidňující šálek silného černého čaje. Mezitím se ze všech sil snažil ignorovat pohledy starých ředitelů na obrazech visících všude kolem a myslících si, jak jsou nenápadní. Svým způsobem ho uklidnilo, když se Brumbál konečně vynořil ze vzpomínky zpátky do reality.

„Důležité je, že jsou naše tajemství u nich v bezpečí," zamyslel se Albus. „Budeš-li s nimi chtít v budoucnu jakkoliv pomoci, neváhej požádat. Rád ti budu nápomocen," nabídl mu, přešel zpátky ke stolu a usadil se. „Nemusíš to dělat," oznámil, čímž rapidně změnil téma. „Už jsi udělal dost. Vymyslíme jiný způsob, jak to udělat," přemlouval ho.

„A jaký?! Máte snad v jeho řadách někoho dalšího, kdo by se k němu dokázal dostat tak blízko jako já? Pokud vím, tak ne! Už se o tom nemíním dál bavit. Až mě zavolá, zabiju mu toho jeho milovaného hada přímo pod nosem," odsekl naštvaně Draco. Měli dopodrobna propracovaný plán a teď, když se měl každou chvílí realizovat, snaží se ho od něj odradit? Proč? Neměl stejně žádný záložní. Minimálně o žádném nevěděl. Nemohl couvnout, teď už ne, i kdyby chtěl, už nebylo cesty zpět. Snažil se jen těmi slovy ulevit svému svědomí? Nebo testoval jeho odhodlanost a hlídal ho, jestli na okamžik nezaváhá? Co kdyby ano, stejně by s tím už nic nesvedl. Na takové řeči neměl náladu, obzvláště dnes. Bylo to o ničem a ke všemu to už bylo po několikáté, co se na toto téma bavili. Na další kolo neměl chuť, sílu, ani energii. „Nadešel čas, abyste je zavolal zpátky," pronesl a vstal. „Přeji vám dobou noc, řediteli Brumbále," kousavým tónem se s ním rozloučil a rázným krokem vyrazil z místnosti.

„I já tobě, můj chlapče," zavolal Albus na jeho mizící záda a pohodlně se uvelebil v křesle. Jeho nešťastné oči hleděly na zavírající se dveře. Měl o něj strach. Udělal už tolik a stále to nestačilo. Bylo to úplně stejné, jako se Severusem. Vždy, když odcházel, bál se o něj. Nechtěl ho pustit, ale on stejně šel s tím svým zarputilým smyslem pro povinnost. Vždy existoval jiný způsob, stačilo by ho jen chtít najít. Pro co se už však rozhodl, jeden i druhý, neustoupil ani o centimetr, nezaváhal a šel si za svým. Svým způsobem oba obdivoval.

„Jsou si velmi podobní," pronesl Modrý klobouk po zaklapnutí dveří. „I jeho bych teď zařadil do jiné koleje než předtím. Oba za mnou přišli příliš brzy."

Albus se na něj vědoucně podíval. „Chvílemi se mi zdá, že přede mnou nestojí Draco, ale mladý Severus. Ano, oba mají víc odvahy, než lecjaký nebelvír, ale ani jeden by to nepřipustil, ani kdyby je mučili... Nezařadil jsi je špatně, jen život je donutil se změnit. Kdyby nebylo Firy, Draco by v sobě s největší pravděpodobností nikdy nenašel tolik odvahy, jako má dnes a nevyšel by ze stínu svého otce. Nebýt jí, nikdy bychom nezjistili, kolik se toho v něm může skrývat. Její dračí intuice byla více než správná."


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitola 25 – Návrat do vlasti**

Harry se nešťastně koukal do otevřené skříně a do balení se mu vůbec nechtělo.

„Vrátíme se," zašeptal mu uklidňujícím hlasem do ucha Severus a zezadu ho objal kolem pasu.

Harry se za ním šťastně ohlédl. Měl pravdu, vrátí se. Přece jen tento srub dostali svatebním darem a teď byl oficiálně jen jejich. Teď to byl jejich skutečný, právoplatný domov. Místo, kam se oba kdykoliv mohou vrátit, budou-li chtít. Měl Anglii rád, narodil se tam přece, ale domov našel tady - se Severusem. Nebylo to jenom jeho přání, chtěli to oba, už o tom mluvili. Jestli Merlin dá a oni to přežijí, budou žít zde. Jediná změna, kterou provedou, bude napojení krbu na letax. Koneckonců ze všech možností to byl nejlepší a nejpohodlnější způsob cestování. A nesměl zapomenout na Hedviku. Stýskalo se mu po ní, a pokud mu odpustí, že ji tak znenadání nechal ve školním sovinci, vezme ji sem. Tady se jí jistě bude líbit. Klidně ji bude i rozmazlovat jako Hagrid, za což by dal ruku klidně do ohně, že se poslední rok a půl dělo.

Harry se neochotně vymanil z hřejivé náruče svého manžela, vzal prázdný batoh a rychle do něj naházel pár kousků svého oblečení. Bylo příjemné vědět, že když někam odjíždí, nemusí už balit veškerý svůj skromný majetek a tahat ho sebou.

„Můžeme," oznámil hrdě a s malým zavazadlem přehozeným přes rameno vypochodoval z ložnice.

Fira se při pohledu na ty dva netrpělivě zvedla z křesla a z kapsy vyjmula malou zelenou stužku.

„Můžeme?" ujišťovala se a po bezeslovném odsouhlasení k nim natáhla ruku. „Vyrážíme," zkonstatovala, a poté, co se i oni pevně chytli přenášedla, ho aktivovala.

„Anglie."

Potom, co je přenášedlo konečně vyplivlo, se Harry zmateně rozhlédl kolem. Očekával, že se objeví v Londýně na Grimmauldově náměstí před domem číslo dvanáct, ale nebylo tomu tak. Všude vládla naprostá tma, čemuž se však na druhou stranu nedalo divit, když byly tři hodiny ráno.

„Kde to jsme?" zvědavě se zajímal. Na to, proč museli cestovat v tak nekřesťanskou hodinu, se ani nepokoušel opětně vyptávat. Netušil to ani on, ani Severus.

„Brzo uvidíš," špitla k němu a klidně se otočila za mužem, kráčejícím ve tmě k nim.

V Harrym samým leknutím cuklo. Do poslední chvíle neměl tušení, že se k nim někdo blíží. Instinktivně se připravil k boji. Jeho napětí však obratem polevilo, když muž vzápětí promluvil.

„Má paní, vše připraveno. Žádný mudla v dohledu, nikdo vás nebude rušit."

„Děkuji, můžeš jít," propustila muže královna a ani se neohlédla, když je obratem obešel a odešel si po svém. Pak vykročila kupředu.

_Co se tu děje?_ podivil se Harry. Jen co procitl ze svého krátkého zamyšlení, zjistil, že se mu pomalu vzdalují. Kvapně přidal do kroku, aby je dohnal. Ušli jen pár metrů, když ucítil čistý, syrový proud přírodní magie, prýštící ze země jen nedaleko od nich. Byl to zvláštní, úchvatný, příjemný pocit. Jeho zvědavost, co je to za tak mocné místo, byla ukojena dříve, nežli se stačil zeptat.

Ze tmy noci se vynořily masivní kameny, částečně pobořené za ta staletí, za která se na nich podepsal zub času.

„Stonehenge," překvapeně pronesl a s obdivem sledoval, jak se v ten moment známý obraz rozplynul a před očima se mu objevily kameny rozestavěné přesně tak, jako by je jich stavitelé opustily teprve včera. Kolem Stonehenge vzplanul prstenec pochodní zabodnutých do země.

Harry se fascinovaně díval, jak pod Fiřiným vedením vstupují do středu této starobylé stavby.

„Přes den je tu přespříliš zvědavých lidí, už snad chápete, proč jsme sem byli nuceni zavítat takto v noci," vysvětlila jim a obešla dlouhý nízký kámen, ležící na zemi, a otočila se k nim čelem. Prostřední z pěti větších bran vnitřního kruhu měla přesně za zády.

„Proč jsme tu?" dožadoval se odpovědi Severus. Stejně jako Harry i on netušil, proč je sem Fira přivedla.

„Znáte pověsti o Merlinovi? Jak ty kouzelnické, tak i ty mudlovské?" zajímala se Fira.

„Ano, ale co to má teď s námi společného?!" kousavým tónem se do ní pustil Severus.

„Všechno," klidně, nevzrušeně zkonstatovala. Nazlobené pohledy, jež na ni byly vrhány, zcela ignorovala. „Merlin, jak oba dobře víte, byl posledním oficiálně známým kouzelníkem nespoutaným hůlkou," sama začala a očima rychle zkontroloval Harryho tvář, že je mu tato informace už také dávno známá, stejně tak jako Severusovi. „Spolu s jeho ženou Nimue, o níž se pověsti raději moc nezmiňují, a pokud ano, tak ne zcela pravdivě, jelikož byla draconiuska, měl dceru Vivien. I o ní se též pověsti zmiňují jen velmi pokrouceným způsobem."

„Jezerní paní. To ona půjčila Excalibur Merlinovi, a ten pak samotnému Artušovi," pohotově si Harry některé věci spojil z toho, co kdy zaslechl.

„Ano, naneštěstí je však Excalibur pouhou mytickou legendou, která nikdy ve skutečnosti neexistovala. Za vším je však zrnko pravdy. Když byl Merlin starý a pomalu se blížil jeho čas, požádal svou dceru o pomoc.

Hůl, kterou po celý svůj život nosil u sebe, se stala pro ostatní symbolem toho, kým a čím byl. Ač byla vyrobená z magického dřeva, neměla žádné jádro, tudíž žádnou moc, její síla však dřímala někde jinde, a Merlin si to uvědomoval. Bál se, že ten, jenž se jí po jeho smrti zmocní, prohlásí se za jeho nástupce a zneužije tak postavení, jehož se mu dostane. Proto Merlin pořádal Vivien o pomoc a svou hůl uschoval zde do kamene. Opředl ji kouzly, aby ji z něj nemohl vyjmout nikdo, kdo by měl v úmyslu její moc zneužít. Vivien, přezdívaná jako Jezerní paní, se stala její strážkyní.

Mnoho kouzelníků se po Merinově smrti pokusilo hůl z kamene vytáhnout, ale neuspěli. Když byla Vivien stará, rozhodla se k ochranným kouzlům přidat pár dalších. Hůl nechala plně zanořit do kamene a jen její strážce mohl vynořit její část zpátky na světlo. A jelikož byla po matce draconiuska a provdala se za tehdejšího krále Ostrovní říše, strážci se tak stali její královští potomci. Když její rod v průběhu staletí vymřel, tato povinnost sama automaticky přešla na nový, který zde usedl na dračí trůn.

A nakonec Merlinova dcera přidala jednu podmínku. Hůl mohl požádat o pomoc jen ten kouzelník, který měl v sobě alespoň špetku dračí krve, nikdo jiný," domluvila, poklekla a malým nožíkem se řízla do levé dlaně, kterou následně přiložila na kamennou desku.

Harryho oči v ten moment krátce vzhlédly k Severusovi. Na jeho zděšené tváři bylo patrné, že i jemu už došlo, proč je sem dračí královna přivedla. Harryho pohled se vrátil zpátky dolů před sebe v pravý čas.

Fira pronesla jakousi inkantaci v dračím jazyce a kamenná deska rázem ve středu popraskala. Trhlina se chvíli rozšiřovala, a pak z hloubi kamene vystoupala hůl nahoru. Nestála, jak si Harry zprvu myslel, byla položená. Půlka, která následně stále zůstala zanořená v kameni, vypadala jako by byla do něj vrostlá a byla odjakživa jeho součástí. Druhá část, vyčnívající z kamenné desky, byla obrostlá kamenem tak, jako by ji obepínala nějaká pnoucí rostlina vystupující ze země a na druhé straně smyčky do ní zas vstupovala. Smyčky byly tak těsně u sebe, že bylo možné kousky dřeva zahlédnout jen tenkými průzory. Pouze v samém středu byly mezera široká natolik, aby se dřeva hole mohla dotknout lidská ruka.

„Severusi," vyzval Fira staršího muže, aby předstoupil.

„Děkuji za tuto nabídku, ale odmítám," striktně muž však odmítl a nepohnul se ani o píď kupředu.

„Je velmi pravděpodobné, že se během bitvy prozradí pravá podstata vaší moci. I když vyhrajeme, je více než pravděpodobné, že lidé nepřijmou vaší magickou svobodu. U Harryho je šance, jako u jejich zachránce, který je jednou provždy zbavil Voldemorta, že přivřou oči, ale u tebe, ač jsi jeho manžel, s minulostí, kterou máš za sebou… toto je tvá jediná naděje," domlouvala mu, ale se spícím drakem to ani nehnulo.

„Severusi, prosím, má pravdu. Nechci už utíkat, nechci se skrývat. Chci být s tebou, v klidu a šťastný, beze strachu," zaúpěl zoufale Harry. Nerozuměl tomu, proč to jeho partner nehodlá zkusit.

Severus se na něj podíval a k Harryho velké úlevě bylo z jeho tváře patrné, že o tom alespoň začal přemýšlet.

„Pokud to nechceš udělat kvůli sobě, udělej to alespoň kvůli mně," požádal ho Harry sklíčeně.

Severus na něj ještě chvíli mlčky hleděl, ale nakonec přistoupil ke kamenné desce blíž a také poklekl. „Co mám udělat?" ledově chladným hlasem se zeptal.

„Pokud se Merlinova hůl rozhodne pomoci, sama se z kamene uvolní. Stačí ji jen uchopit a být vůči ní plně otevřený," instruovala ho.

Severus tedy natáhl pravou ruku, spustil svou nitrobranu a na jediném možném dostupném místě se jí dotkl otevřenou dlaní. Nesnažil se ji zvednout, jen ji držel. Tohle nebylo správné. Nebyl hoden takové cti, aby se stal držitelem Merlinovy hole. Byl špinavý tím vším, co ve své mladické nerozvážnosti provedl. Neexistovala pro to omluva. Měl na rukou krev, a ta nešla jen tak smýt. Některé věci jednoduše nešly jen tak odpustit, prominout je a jít dál. Ať udělá cokoliv, nikdy to nedokáže odčinit. Stačilo, že získal Harryho srdce. To bylo mnohem víc, než si kdy zasloužil, než v co kdy doufal a mohl si přát. Ke všemu pochyboval, že by mu nějaká hůl, ať kdysi patřila komukoliv, dokázala pomoci před osudem psance. Byl to jen jeho problém a jen on se s ním musí vypořádat, už kvůli Harrymu. Nezasloužil si, na rozdíl od něj, takový osud. Už si ve svém krátkém životě vytrpěl dost. Možná proto ve své mladické naivitě věřil, že jim něco takového může pomoci. Proklínal Firu, že mu dala takovouto planou naději doufat. Neměl to srdce ho o něco takového připravit, zkusil to jen kvůli němu.

Nic se nestalo. Severusovi se rázem ulevilo. Těch pár vteřin, co tak nehnutě setrval, mu přišlo až nečekaně nekonečných. Najde mnohem lepší, vhodnější způsob, jak z jejich situace ven, pokud vůbec závěrečnou bitvu přežijí, v což nijak moc nevěřil. Harry si žít zasloužil, ale on...

Severusovy prsty povolily a dlaň se začala oddalovat. V okamžiku, kdy už byla zhruba deset čísel nad holí, stalo se něco, s čímž zmijozel vůbec nepočítal. Magie jako by všude kolem vybuchla a hůl zůstala v jejím středu. Magické proudy jako by je s láskyplnou něžností obtočily těsně předtím, než se rozplynuly.

Hůl a kamen kolem ní se rozzářily bílým, oslnivě jasným světlem. Když o vteřinu později uhaslo, hůl sama skočila Severusovi do ruky, kterou se mu instinktivně nepodařilo stáhnout, ač opravdu chtěl. Magie ji držela na místě, dokud to neskončilo.

Fira si úlevně vydechla. Moc nevěřila, že by to vyšlo, Merlinova hůl přece jen doposud nikomu nebyla ochotna se svěřit do rukou, ale chtěla to zkusit, doufala. Pokud by to vyšlo, bylo by to pro ně nejlepší řešení. Lidé dali hodně na symboly. Vždy v nich viděli to, co chtěli vidět. Dlužila jim oběma mnohé, hlavně Harrymu. A pokud bylo v jejích silách jim pomoci, neváhala. Teď byli volní. Znala Harryho příliš dobře na to, aby jí bylo jasné, že moc nepřemýšlel nad tím, co bude potom, a Severus v tomto případě nebyl jiný. On pro změnu vůbec nepočítal s tím, že by tuto válku přežil. Její postavení ji naučilo myslet dopředu, hodně dopředu. Jít sem až po bitvě by pro ně dva mohlo být až přespříliš pozdě. Pokud by zůstali nějaký čas upoutaní na lůžku... Ne, teď byla ta správná chvíle, ač se to těm dvěma mohlo zdát zvláštní a předčasné.

Harry zářil. Měl pocit, jako by mu ze srdce spadl velký, těžký kámen, o jehož přítomnosti neměl doposud ani tušení, a cítil se teď tak nečekaně lehký, že by se mohl vznášet.

Fira stáhla zkrvavenou dlaň z kamene, který se zcela nedotčený její krví vrátil do své původní podoby. Vstala a vzhlédla k Severusovi. Bylo třeba dokončit všechny náležitosti, které k této chvíli náležely. „Až přijde tvůj čas, Severusi, bude třeba se sem vrátit a Merlinovu hůl vrátit zpět na své místo, aby čekala na dalšího, kdo bude její pomoc potřebovat."

Severus si odfrkl. O jejích slovech si myslel svoje, byla směšná a nepodstatná. On určitě nebude mít možnost se sem vrátit. Otočil se k odchodu, musel pryč. Bylo toho tolik a on nevěděl, jak se s tím vypořádat. Nevěřícně se podíval na hůl, kterou držel v ruce. Nechápal, proč to udělala. Pokud by měla duši, řekl by, že je šílená.

Opustili starobylé místo Stonehenge, jehož podoba se za jejich zády opět změnila do iluze, kterou znali už po velmi dlouhou dobu mudlové, a všechny louče uhasly.

Fira opět vytáhla zelenou stužku a nastavila ji tak, aby se i Severus s Harrym k ní pohodlně dostali.

„Londýn," zvolala, když se jí pevně drželi všichni tři.

Objevili se na Grimmauldově náměstí, těsně před domem číslo dvanáct. Tiše vstoupili dovnitř a Severus se postaral o to, aby byl tím posledním. Jen co se dveře za ním zavřely, odložil Merlinovu hůl do kouta. Neměl chuť ostatním tady v domě vysvětlovat, co to má a jak k tomu přišel. Jak znal toho zablešence, určitě by ho odmítal řádně vyslechnout a obvinil by ho, že ji někde jen zbaběle ukradl, a to v tom lepším případě. Spíš bylo pravděpodobné, že by mu ani nevěřil, čemuž by se nemohl divit, mozek u něj byl značně nedostatkové zboží, a vysmál by se mu do obličeje. A tomu byl rozhodnutý se vyhnout. Takové potěšení mu za žádných okolností nehodlal dopřát. Merlinova hůl mu bude spíše život ztěžovat, než aby ho usnadňovala. Tohle byl jen danajský dar.

„Čekají nás," nadšeně a značně překvapeně zvolal Harry při pohledu na světlo linoucí se zpode dveří, vedoucích do kuchyně. Nečekal, že bude v době jejich příchodu někdo vzhůru v tak pokročilou noční hodinu. Nedočkavě přidal do kroku. V okamžiku, kdy už pomalu sahal po klice, se dveře rozlétly a mezi nimi stál Sirius.

„Harry," nadšeně, rozjařeně zvolal a sevřel ho ve své náruči.

Mladík se nestačil ani pořádně vzpamatovat a byl předán dál. Byli tu všichni. Měl co dělat, aby se samým štěstím nerozplakal. Tak dlouho už je neviděl, stýskalo se mu.

Když uvítací nadšení trochu polevilo, Harry postřehl Remusův zvláštní pohled. Vlkodlak se držel dál a jako jediný si s ním na přivítanou alespoň nepotřásl rukou. Harry znejistěl a ohlédl se na Firu, která se společně se Severusem držela opodál v uctivé vzdálenosti od ostatních a přijímala s ním jen zdvořilostní pozdravy na dálku. Netvářila se nijak napjatě. Ne, nezdálo se, že by tentokráte měl nastat nějaký problém, tak jak se tomu stalo před dvěma lety. Tak co se zatraceně dělo?

Odpověď na svou otázku se Harry dozvěděl hned vzápětí. Remus se konečně odpoutal od rohu, kde po celou dobu postával a přešel k němu s podivně vážným výrazem vepsaným ve tváři, postrádajícím pro něj tak typickou jiskru v očích.

„Přeji ti hodně štěstí, zdraví a lásky ve tvém svazku, Harry," pronesl a krátce mu potřásl rukou. Na Remusově tváři se pak konečně objevil lehký usměv, na rozdíl od ostatních, kteří v ten moment utichli a znatelně pobledli, či se na ně dva nechápavě koukali, protože netušili, co se děje.

Harry gratulaci s hrůzou přijal a pracně ze sebe vysoukal poděkování.

Remus se choval, jako by se nic nedělo. S naprostou samozřejmostí přistoupil k lektvaristovi, který se už pohotově přesunul k Harrymu, a se slovy: „I tobě přeji vše nejlepší, Severusi. Buďte spolu šťastní," i jemu potřásl rukou.

Oba manželé s hrůzou čekali, co se bude dít. Nepočítali s tím, že bude tato novinka prozrazena s takovou rychlostí a daleko dříve, nežli je na ní postupně a opatrně připraví.

Po pár vteřinách, během nichž všichni postupně zpracovávali veškeré informace, jež se jim dostaly, nastal rachot a začali se k nim hrnout, dožadujíce se řádného vysvětlení, ale neměli šanci. Sirius si prorazil cestu a s hůlkou v ruce se vztekle řítil na Severuse.

„Za tohle tě zabiju, Srabusi," křičel jak smyslů zbavený.

Harry nezaváhal a okamžitě skočil před svého manžela a vlastním tělem se kmotrovi postavil do cesty. Neobtěžoval se ani vytáhnout hůlku. V té rychlosti, jak se vše událo, ho to ani ve skutečnosti nenapadlo. Sáhl po své magii a nechal s její pomocí odmrštit Siriuse dozadu s takovou razancí, až sebou praštil o stěnu a s bolestným zaúpěním se po ní svezl dolů.

„Mého manžela se ani nedotkneš, Siriusi. Mám tě rád, ale pokud budu muset mezi vámi dvěma volit, vybírám si jeho. Nenuť mě tedy něco takového udělat," temným hlasem varovně pronesl ke svému kmotrovi, který na něj s vytřeštěnýma očima hleděl a nechápal, co se vůbec stalo. Harryho reakce byla něco, s čím vůbec nepočítal. Ani na okamžik ho nenapadlo, že by jeho kmotřenec vstoupil do svazku dobrovolně. Nechápal, jak se Harry do takového slizkého muže mohl zamilovat, ale evidentně se tak dle jeho postoje stalo. Kdyby nevěděl, že je Harry imunní vůči _Imperiu_, přísahal by, že ho na něj ten zmetek seslal. Ještě ho mohl omámit lektvarem, to by mu bylo akorát tak podobné, ale tak hluboko by snad neklesl ani on, nebo snad ano? Ne, za tohle může určitě Brumbál. Nikdy neměl dovolit, aby ti dva odešli spolu. Byli až přespříliš dlouho spolu sami a to bylo příčinou, díky níž se Harryho dětská mysl pobláznila do Srabuse.

Dříve, nežli se stačili ostatní po té nečekané události vzpamatovat a vrátit se ke svým původním záměrům a otázkám, co měli, vstoupila do všeho Fira.

„Brumbál přijde každou chvíli," mohutným hlasem upoutala pozornost všech na sebe. „A bude ho doprovázet můj manžel. Varuji vás předem, jestli se o něco vůči jeho osobě pokusíte, nebudu tak shovívavá jako Harry ohledně Siriuse," nebezpečně na všechny zasyčela. S posledním jejím slovem zahučelo v krbu, z něhož vzápětí vystoupil bradavický ředitel.

V místnosti nastalo napjaté ticho. Nikdo, krom Harryho se Severusem, netušil, kdo bude tím dalším příchozím.

Letax podruhé zahučel.

„Draco Malfoy," hlesl Ron hlasem prosyceným všemožnými emocemi, stojící vedle Harryho, když k němu jeho dlouholetý nejlepší přítel přistoupil.

„Ty´s to věděl?" obvinil ho zrzek poté, co se bedlivě podíval do jeho klidné tváře.

Odpovědí mu byl zářivý úsměv. Harry byl skrytě za Dracův příchod šťastný. Pro Rona byla jeho orientace a svazek určitě takovým šokem, že svou pozornost raději obratem upnul jiným směrem, protože to celé v tak krátké době jistě nedokázal vstřebat.

„Jak dlouho?" dožadoval se odpovědi Ron.

„No..." zamyslel se nahlas Harry. „Dozvěděl jsem se to pár týdnů po jejich svázání, a jelikož v lednu měli první výročí, tak z toho vychází, že už to vím zhruba rok a tři čtvrtě."

Ron na něj vytřeštil oči. „Takže..." zadrhl se, neschopen dokončit nakousnutou větu.

„Je na naší straně déle, než je smrtijedem. Stal se jím jen proto, aby nahradil Severusem uvolněné místo špeha po našem odchodu," dokončil za něj Harry, zdůrazňuje některá fakta, o nichž chtěl, aby si je jeho přítel co nejrychleji uvědomil a vyvaroval se tak některých nepatřičných závěrů. Stačilo, že už tady před chvílí vyváděl Sirius.

„To si spolu vyřídíme. I to se Snapem," upozornil ho nazlobeným hlasem Ron, dávaje na vědomí, že na to, co se dozvěděl předtím, rozhodně nezapomněl, a ukázal mu svá záda.

Harrymu bylo opravdu líto, že se na něj zlobí, a sledoval, jak jeho přítel mizí v davu na druhé straně místnosti, co nejdále od něj. Už předem tušil, že to tak skončí, ale i přesto ho to hodně mrzelo. Doufal, že ho to co možná nejrychleji přejde a slíbil si, že si s ním zítra, dá-li Merlin a dostane příležitost, v soukromí promluví a celé mu to vysvětlí, bude-li ho Ron vůbec ochotný vyslechnout.

„Neboj, brzy ho to přejde," konejšila ho Hermiona, které se podařilo vyslechnout krátký rozhovor, který se mezi nimi odehrál.

„Děkuji," špitl Harry, vděčný za podporu, které se mu od kamarádky dostalo.

Hermiona se rychle rozhlédla kolem. Nikdo jim právě nevěnoval moc pozornosti, a to bylo dobře. Všichni se právě teď motali kolem Brumbála s Malfoyem. Rozruch, který rozvířil Sirius se svými výčitkami na adresu starého muže, poutal pozornost všech. Dost tomu pomáhali i pohledy Severuse, odrazující všechny přítomné od nápadu se k nim byť i jen přiblížit.

„Vím, že ses neučil černou magii," velmi potichu špitla Hermiona Harymu. „Chvíli mi trvalo, než mi to celé došlo. Musela jsem propátrat celou knihovnu, a zpočátku jsem ani netušila, co hledám, a tak mi to zabralo hodně času. Kdybych nebyla mudlorozená, možná by mi to došlo mnohem dřív, a ne až tak dlouho po tvém odjezdu. To, jak jsme se tehdy bavili a jak jsi byl neurčitý, bylo to zvláštní. Když jsem se nad tím zpětně zamyslela, něco mi na tom celém nesedělo. Obzvláště, když jsi od jisté doby, krom hodin, zcela přestal používat hůlku. Nikdy si k ní v běžných chvílích netíhl, ale byly drobnosti, které ses naučil dělat pomocí ní, a najednou jsi přestal a začal ses velmi hlídat. Nešlo si toho nevšimnout," pronesla a s úsměvem dodala: „S výjimkou Rona, znáš ho."

Harry se na ni vyděšeně podíval. Přišla na to! Mohlo ho napadnout, že pokud někomu dojde, proč tak znenadání zmizel z povrchu zemského, bude to právě Hermiona. Všímala si drobností, které jiným lidem mnohdy unikaly.

„Neboj, u mě je tvé tajemství v bezpečí. Pochybuji, že někomu tady došla pravá podstata toho, jak se ti podařilo odhodit Siriuse na druhý konec místnosti. A stále platí, co jsem ti řekla tehdy, ač jsem se původně mýlila. Nevadí mi to, nezáleží mi na tom. Stále jsi můj přítel, ať se děje cokoliv," obratem ho ujišťovala.

Severus se na ni přísně podíval. Té malé vševědce to opravdu pálilo, ale toto nebylo vhodné místo, kde něco takového řešit.

„Pokud si o tom chcete promluvit, doporučil bych vám to provést, až budeme sami, a ne tady před ostatními, kde nás může kdokoliv slyšet," tichým, kousavým hlasem k ní pronesl.

Hermiona kajícně přikývla. „Jistě, omlouvám se, já jen..."

Pro Severuse bylo potěšením, že se jednou dočkal toho, že jí přece jen došla slova.

„Tak už dost," zaburácel z ničeho nic Albus podrážděným hlasem. „Co kdybychom si sedli a probrali to celé v klidu. Je tu několik důležitých věcí, které musíme urychleně probrat. Proto tu všichni hlavně jsme," utnul veškerý chaos, v němž se místnost poslední okamžiky zmítala.

Po těchto slovech následovala velmi dlouhá porada, jež trvala až do ranního rozbřesku. Nejdříve přišel na přetřes Draco Malfoy a jak to s ním celé doopravdy je. Ač to jmenovanému nebylo dvakrát příjemné, byly věci, jež se musely říct, obzvláště s ohledem na to, co mělo následně přijít.

Svazek mezi Severusem a Harrym naštěstí rozebírán nebyl, ale zapomenutý nebyl také. Vše bylo jen oddáleno díky tomu, co Brumbál všem sdělil. Závěrečná bitva byla za dveřmi a všichni se na ni museli urychleně připravit. Zbývaly jim jen pouhé dny, a možná i jen hodiny, než se vše spustí.

Když byla porada rozpuštěna, všichni se starali o jediné, a to co nejrychleji se dostat do postele. Únava už byla patrná na tvářích všech. Po malé reorganizaci a Harryho a Severusově neústupnosti si vymohli společný pokoj jen pro sebe.

„Můžu s vámi mluvit?" požádala Hermiona ty dva v momentě, kdy se chystali zmizet za dveřmi svého pokoje.

„Jistě," zabručel rozmrzele Severus, nechal ji vstoupit dovnitř a zabezpečil za nimi dveře proti odposlechu.

„Ještě jednou bych se chtěla omluvit za Rona. Až se trochu vyspí, dojde mu, jak nevhodně se choval. Také bych se chtěla omluvit za sebe..."

„Příště si lépe rozmyslete, kde co říkáte," skočil jí ihned do řeči Severus a zastavil tím její monolog už na počátku. Evidentně se za dobu jejich nepřítomnosti moc věcí nezměnilo. „Ocenil bych, aby informace o našem nespoutání hůlkou zůstala tajemstvím, co možná nejdéle to bude možné," pronesl a kochal se pohledem na ni, jak se mu ji podařilo zaskočit. Přece jen něco někdy nevěděla. Evidentně jí vůbec nedošlo, proč právě on byl ve skutečnosti vybrán jako Harryho soukromý učitel pro tento speciální případ.

Potěšení z toho, co se mu podařilo vykouzlit na dívčině tváři, ho ale přešlo už o chvíli později, kdy se Harry s Hermionou následující hodinu nadšeně zapovídal. Zdálo se, jako by ty dva únava rázem přešla. Harry v kostce povyprávěl o všem, co se jim v Norsku událo a jaké to tam bylo.

Ač neměl z tohoto sezení Severus radost, byl vděčný za to, že má jeho manžel alespoň jednoho takového úžasného a chápajícího přítelem, jakým Hermiona byla. Bez okolků přijala vše, bez váhání, bez podmínek, bez opovržení a odporu, jak ve směru k jejich vztahu, tak i k jejich porušení prvního nepsaného kouzelnického zákona. Hermiona byla něčím, s čím Severus nepočítal, že se kdy u nějakého kouzelníka setká. A ač by to nahlas nikdy nepřiznal, byl rád, že se i přes jeho veškerou nedůvěru někdo takový našel. Harry jí plně důvěřoval a on cítil, že může také. Vnitřní alarm, který uvnitř sebe po celý život nosil, se poprvé ani na okamžik neozval, což bylo zvláštním způsobem uklidňující a příjemné.

Merlinova hůl, po níž Severu ani nevzdechl, a i Harry ji po tom všem vypustil z paměti, se sama nepozorovaně přemístila do rohu jejich pokoje dříve, nežli ji odloženou v chodbě stačil kdokoliv zaznamenat.

Následující dva dna proběhly ve velmi napjaté atmosféře. Povětšinou, když někdo mluvil, činil tak nezvykle tichým hlasem. To, co bylo na spadnutí, ovlivňovalo náladu všech, a blízkost Vánoc na tom nedokázala nic změnit. Zvýšený hlas se vyskytoval jen zřídka a převážně těch stejných osob, u nichž by to jinak nikdo nečekal.

Molly se opakovaně hádala s Ginny. Její nejmladší dcera se za každou cenu chtěla bitvy zúčastnit a její matka to logicky svému jedinému nezletilému dítěti za žádných okolností nechtěla dovolit. Obě byly vytrvalé a neústupné, každá si trvala na svém a nezdálo se, že by jedna ze zúčastněných stran hodlala ustoupit.

Celý ten spor nakonec nečekaně rozsekla Tonksová, teď už Lupinová. Přesvědčila Ginny, aby hlídala jejího čtyřměsíčního syna, až přijde čas, díky čemuž ona bude moci jít a bojovat za ně za obě. Překvapivě s tímto návrhem nakonec Mollyina jediná dcera po chvíli váhání souhlasila a ani nikdo další nic nenamítal.

Harrymu se to sice moc nelíbilo, ale rozhodl se do této záležitosti neplést. Chápal Nymf, že se touží pomstít. Před necelými třemi měsíci byla její matka ve špatnou chvíli na špatném místě a stala se tak další obětí na dlouhém seznamu nevybíravého, brutálního řádění smrtijedů. Harry jí opravdu rozuměl, jenže každá mince měla vždy dvě strany. Remus neměl krom své nynější rodiny nikoho a vzhledem k tomu, že otec Tonksové už zemřel před lety, jejich syn Teddy by zůstal sám, pokud by se těm dvěma něco stalo. Neměl by nikoho, kdo by se o něj postaral, kdyby došlo k nejhoršímu, dokonce ani kmotra, na jehož výběr i hledání právě teď nebyla dvakrát moc vhodná doba.

Dalším, kdo občas způsobil nějaký ten rozruch, byl Sirius se svými kousavými hláškami, které k Harryho velké úlevě už nebyly tak jedovaté, jak tomu bývávalo dřív. Sirius se pomalu a pozvolna začal smiřovat s Harryho svazkem, ale chtělo to svůj čas. Harry ani nepočítal, že by se něco takového stalo přes noc, a ti dva z minuty na minutu zapomněli na vzájemný odpor a nenávist, kterou k sobě po léta chovali, ale to, že se oba viditelně snažili kvůli němu, pro něj znamenalo mnohé.

A na závěr Ron, který si však po jedné uraženecké scéně v kuchyni, i za velkého přispění Hermiony a Firy, která se tam v tu chvíli také nachomýtla, nechal domluvit a dal Harrymu šanci si v soukromí o všem popovídat, no, přesněji dal Harrymu prostor vyprávět a on nabízené šance ihned využil. Řekl mu o všem, nic nezatajil, plně mu důvěřoval, že si některé věci nechá pro sebe a vyplatilo se. Stejně tak jako Hermiona i on mlčel o všem, co se dozvěděl, jako hrob.

Ron byl zprvu sice šokovaný tím vším, ale poté, co se mu podařilo vše vstřebat a pochopit, proč před ním byly některé věci tak dlouho pečlivě tajeny, podpořil ho a ujistil, že ani on ho nezavrhne pro to, co se kvůli válce rozhodl udělat a čím se musel stát. Harryho obavy, že zrzek pro svou čistou krev nedokáže přijmout jeho nespoutání s hůlkou, se rázem rozplynuly. Dokonce s podobnou lehkostí přijal i Severuse. Po manželově svolení, kdy Ronovi Harry řekl i vše o jeho minulosti, bylo muži ze zrzkovy strany odpuštěno. Ne sice zcela, ale pořád to bylo mnohem víc, než v co Harry tiše doufal. Zmínka o Merlinově holi, jež byla Severusovi zapůjčena, dělala opravdové zázraky. S tím, že z toho byla unešená a nadšená Hermiona, se dalo počítat už předem, ale to, že to podobným způsobem zasáhne i Rona, nepřekvapilo jen Harryho, ale i samotného Severuse.

„Ta hůl za nic nemůže," pobaveně pronesl Harry směrem k Severusovi, který už po několikáté sváděl oční souboj s Merlinovým majetkem. Neměl šanci vyhrát. Tím, že na ni bude hledět, ji nepřiměje, aby zmizela zpátky na místo, odkud vzešla, jak si sám moc přál, ale i tak ho to vůbec neodrazovalo od toho, to dokolečka nezkoušet.

Harrymu ten pohled už po několikáté vykouzlil malý úsměv na tváři. Vypadal roztomile, jak s tím kusem magického dřeva zápolil kdo z koho, ale zároveň měl o něj jistou starost. Bylo mu jasné, co se právě teď jeho manželovi honí hlavou. Severus se o Draca velmi bál, ač se to navenek snažil před okolím skrýt. Stále to byl jeho kmotřenec. Bylo logické něco takového cítit, ale nebyl by to Severus, kdyby se nesnažil veškeré své pocity uvnitř sebe dusit, místo toho, aby jim dal volný průchod. Ulevilo by se mu, už přece na všechno nebyl sám, byli na to teď dva. Pořád zapomínal, že teď tu jsou i další, kteří jsou ochotni mu s čímkoliv pomoci, a že už se nemusí se vším vypořádávat sám. Harry mu byl připravený některé věci opakovat stále dokola, bude-li to třeba.

Sklonil se k němu a něžně, láskyplně ho políbil na ústa, čímž si konečně dokázal vydobýt mužovu pozornost. Severus k němu vzhlédl ze svého místa na posteli, kde byl usazen. Oči se jim do sebe zaklesly v němém rozhovoru, který mezi nimi proběhl. Na Severusově tváři se objevil malý, šťastný usměv, jejž Harry mohl k jeho velké radosti vídat za poslední týdny čím dál tím častěji.

„Za chvíli začne Štědrovečerní večeře, měli bychom už jít dolů," připomněl mu. Ani jednomu se tam moc nechtělo. Vánoční náladu neměl nikdo tady, což se i odrazilo na celém domě. Krom malého ozdobeného stromku, který byl Mollyiným dílem, nebylo v sídle řádu znát, jaký právě nastal den.

Slavnostní večeře probíhala v nezvyklém tichu. Povětšinou si každý hleděl svého talíře a mlčel. Pár rozhovorů sice chvílemi proběhlo, ale napjatý nervózní hlas byl patrný u každého, kdo promluvil. Jediné dobré se tak zdálo, že se Fira s Remusem tentokráte plně akceptovali. Na vlkodlakovi bylo chvílemi dokonce i znát, že by rád změnil vztahy mezi draconiusy a vhlkodlaky k lepšímu, ale žádný významný krok v tomto směru neučinil, a na dračí královně bylo patrné, že i ona v tomto směru právě nehodlá moc měnit. Stále to však bylo dobrým znamením do budoucna.

Když dojedli, tentokráte nikdo neodešel do svého pokoje či do jiné části místnosti. Čekali. Všichni si byli vědomi Voldemortovy záliby - s kolektivem svých věrných právě tuto noc mučil k smrti všechny chudáky, kteří měli tu smůlu a dostali se mu do spárů a přežili poslední dny či týdny v jeho kobkách.

V krbu těsně před půlnocí zahučelo a ze zelených plamenů vykoukla Albusova posmutnělá tvář.

„Draco byl předvolán," pronesl krátce a okamžitě se stáhl.

Severus s Harrym, připraveni kdykoliv odejít, se okamžitě přesunuli k prázdnému krbu, a po krátkém ohlédnutí a prozatímním sbohem se přemístili do bradavické ředitelny. Sirius, Ron, Hermiona a Fira je hned vzápětí následovali. Ostatní zůstali v Blackově sídle, jak bylo domluveno. Třebaže si mohli dovolit jít na chvíli zdřímnout, setrvali na svých místech, nikomu se nechtělo opouštět blízkost krbu, ačkoliv si byli vědomi toho, že odpočinek by jim určitě přišel velmi vhod.

Draco udýchaně přeběhl školní pozemek až na jeho samotný okraj. Zkontroloval, že pod neviditelným pláštěm není žádná jeho část vidět, a přemístil se. Udělal ještě jednu rychlou kontrolu, zdali přesunem nedošlo k jeho odhalení, a vykročil. Dveře vedoucí do sálu byly ještě otevřené. Velká místnost byla pomalu už celá zaplněná. Nezbývalo moc těch, co by měli ještě dorazit.

Draco pohledem pečlivě zhodnotil situaci. Smrtijedi utvořili kolem svého pána půlkruh a čekali, co se bude dít. Nagini byla tradičně stočená u nohou svého pána. Směrem, kterým její syčící hlava mířila, postávalo v uctivé vzdálenosti nejméně přívrženců Temného pána. V těch místech se zdál dav nejřidší.

Draco podél stěny obešel místnost k tomuto místu a po kontrole, že si ho stále doposud nikdo nevšiml, vyrazil nejsnazší cestou ke svému cíli. Uši měl stále bedlivě nastražené a poslouchal, zdali neuslyší, že by si někdo všiml, že doposud není přítomen, a postrádal ho.

Musí si pospíšit. Dokud se tak nestane, dříve nebo později jeho otec a teta zaznamenají, že ho někde v řadách zakuklených smrtijedů nevidí. Jeho menší výška na něj i přes nasazené masky vždy upozornila. Nebylo tu moc těch, kteří by byli jeho věku. Těch pár spolužáků z jeho koleje se vždy zdržovalo z bezpečnostních důvodů vzadu. Což si on nemohl dovolit. Jestli chtěl být úspěšným špionem, musel vědět, co možná nejvíce šlo, být všemu co možná nejblíže. Jedině, pokud byl Temnému pánovi na očích, měl šanci být zvaný na setkání, jež se netýkala všech. Tento přístup byl pro něj doposud nezbytný, ovšem teď se proměnil v dvousečnou zbraň a ubíral mu čas, který tak nutně potřeboval. Nemohl čekat na ten nejvhodnější okamžik. Musel se posmýknout davem co možná nejméně postřehnutelně, a co nejrychleji to šlo splnit úkol, kvůli kterému sem přišel.

Okolo těch, co postávali vzadu, se potáhl celkem bez problémů, nebyli na sebe tak natěsnáni, jak tomu bylo dál. Čím blíže byl však Temnému pánovi, tím dav více houstl. Už se nešlo prosmýknout tak, aby se jich vůbec nedotkl. Naštěstí byli všichni tady na nějaké ty šťouchance zvyklí, takže nikoho ani nenapadlo, že to co cítili, nebyl strkanec loktem od souseda, ale úplně od někoho jiného.

Postupně se blížil. Už zbývalo překonat jen poslední překážku a měl volnou cestu. První řadu smrtijedů, těch co patřili do užšího kruhu. Měli čest stát svému pánovi nejblíže a na rozdíl od ostatních měli volný výhled. Jediná obtíž byla, že stáli vzhledem k svému počtu a vzdálenosti od trůnu tak blízko, že se těly navzájem těsně dotýkali.

Co dál? Musel se dostat před ně, nějak, jakkoliv. Už nemohl couvnout, i kdyby chtěl, cesta kudy se sem dostal, byla již uzavřena.

Voldemort pronášel svou uvítací řeč, ale Draco ho vůbec neposlouchal. Potlačil veškerý svůj strach, který pociťoval, a donutil se alespoň trochu uklidnit. Zbývala jediná možnost. _Teď anebo nikdy, _pronesl si pro sebe v duchu, a co největší silou dokázal, se odpíchl z místa a nasměroval si to mezi dvě těla smrtijedů stojících před ním. V jedné ruce měl připravenou hůlku, v druhé křečovitě svíral přenášedlo ve formě knoflíku. Plnou svou silou do nich narazil a využil své energie, aby přepadl dopředu před ně.

Jeho hůlka měla nyní volnou cestu. Padal na kolena. Nesnažil se tomu nijak zabránit, neřešil to, stejně jako plášť, který z něj kvůli tomu náhlému činu sklouznul. Jeho mysl už byla zaplavena jediným - nenávistí, nezbytnou k seslání kouzla, které se právě hodlal použít.

„Avada kedavra," zakřičel bez zaváhání hlasem prosáklým veškerou svou zlobou, co v sobě našel - k Temnému pánovi, bez nějž by se nikdy nedostal do této situace a mohl si v klidu žít, ke skřetům, před nimiž se nakonec v bance cítil jak hlupák, po veškeré snaze, co zbytečně vyvinul, aby se tam dostal, a také k Nagini, jíž toužil nadevše právě teď zabít.

„Bradavice!" zvolal obratem, co možná nejhlasitěji dokázal, a aktivoval tím přenášedlo.

Ještě než se přemístil, stihl zaznamenat několik věcí. Zelený paprsek zasáhl bezchybně svůj cíl a Naginina hlava klesla mrtvá k zemi. To její věčné výhružné syčení konečně přestalo. Dále Draco zahlédl, jak se mu několik těch nejpohotovějších pokusilo zabránit zmizet. Naštěstí ale byl díky svému momentu překvapení rychlejší než oni. A na závěr nešel přeslechnout bolestný řev Voldemorta držícího se za hlavu a snažícího se před svými podřízenými přívalem bolesti nesesunout k zemi.

Draco se objevil na zemi přímo uprostřed Brumbálovy ředitelny.

„Je mrtvá," hlesl bez jakékoliv snahy se ze země posbírat.

Severus k němu pohotově přiskočil jako první a pomohl mu vstát a usadit se do nejbližšího křesla.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zajímal se, a aniž by čekal na odpověď, ihned ho pár diagnostickými kouzly začal kontrolovat.

„Jo, dobrý," odbyl ho Draco, který se právě teď cítil nadevše vyčerpaný a unavený.

„Plášť?" zajímal se Harry s obavou v hlase. Věděl, že dle plánu s ním měl Draco odejít, ale teď ho tu nikde neviděl.

„Plášť bylo to poslední, co mě tam zajímalo, Pottere," kousavě mu Draco odpověděl. Do tohoto okamžiku si ani neuvědomil, že ho tam nechal.

Harry na něj nešťastně pohlédl, ale neřekl nic. Chápal to. Svým způsobem očekával, že to tak skončí, když slyšel plán, který měli. Bez něj by se k Nagini s největší pravděpodobností tak nenápadně nedostal, pod ním však nemohl kouzlit, ne tak jak potřeboval, a pak se vše muselo odehrát příliš rychle, chtěl-li přežít a dostat se odtamtud.

Ron pohládl na svého skleslého kamaráda a už se za něj chystal do Malfoye pustit, když ho nečekaně zdržela Harryho slova. Stejným způsobem polkl své protesty i Sirius, zaskočený krátkým, následným hovorem, jenž mezi chlapci proběhl.

„To je dobrý, najdeme ho, až to skončí," pronesl Harry k Dracovi a spíše se tím snažil utěšit sebe, nežli jeho. Nevyčítal mu to, hlavní bylo, že přežil, to bylo mnohem důležitější, než památka po jeho otci. Žádná věc nemá větší cenu než lidský život.

„Pomůžu ti ho pak najít," přislíbil Draco, čímž zelenookému mladíkovi vykouzlil na tváři malý, šťastný usměv prosáklý vděčností.

„Harry, je čas," oznámil Albus, čímž na sebe strhl pozornost všech přítomných. Truhla, která byla ještě před chvílí schovaná ve svém úkrytu, ležela teď otevřená na ředitelově stole hned vedle připraveného meče Godrika Nebelvíra.

„To je dobrý, já už jeden zničil... vlastně dva," opravil se, „ a to mi bohatě stačí," rázně tuto nabídku Harry zamítl.

„Na mě nekoukejte," kvapně staříka odbyl Draco, dřív nežli k němu stihl něco pronést. Ještě teď se snažil vzpamatovat ze zničení toho jednoho. To poslední, co právě potřeboval, bylo likvidovat ještě nějaký další, a obzvláště Nebelvírovým mečem. S viteály už nechtěl mít nikdy v životě nic společného, on udělal svoje, teď byla řada na dalších, ať si to i oni užijí.

Albus pohledem brousil po místnosti a zastavil se očima na svém dlouholetém příteli. Stejně jako tomu bylo u Harryho, i on byl pro něj něco jako syn, kterého nikdy neměl. Ti dva mu byli dražší, nežli by sám kdy přiznal. Ať v životě udělal cokoliv, nikdy mu na nich ve skutečnosti nepřestalo záležet.

„Severusi?" s nadějí v hlase ho požádal a podal mu meč.

„Diadém, můžu-li prosit," navrhl svému kmotrovi Draco ten viteál, který mu stále překvapivě ležel v žaludku mnohem víc, než pohár, a to přes všechno, co se kolem něj odehrálo.

Severus na okamžik zaváhal, ale nakonec s pocitem jistého zadostiučinění přijal. Brumbál přenesl diadém na volné prostranství doprostřed místnosti, kde vykouzlil špalek, na nějž předmět umístil, a všichni ostatní pro jistotu z bezpečnostních důvodů couvli ke stěnám ředitelny. Severus udělal dva kroky, při nichž se plynule napřáhl, a bez jakéhokoliv váhání a otálení rozsekl viteál vedví.

„Minervo," předal lektvarista štafetu dál a podával jí meč.

„Ne děkuji, mně stačí to jen vidět," odmítla zdvořile postarší žena.

„Rone?" zeptal se obratem Harry, vybíraje dál za svého manžela.

Zrzek se nadmul pýchou při pocitu důležitosti, který mu byl tímto svěřen. A vzhledem k tomu, že nikdo ze zúčastněných nic nenamítal, Severus svěřil meč jemu.

Na špalku byl zničený diadém vystřídán prstenem.

Ron nebyl tak rychlý a jeho úder též nebyl tak plynulý, jak tomu bylo u jeho dřívějšího profesora, ale účinek byl stejný. Než prsten sešel ze světa, bylo tentokráte slyšet bolestné kvílení v okamžiku, kdy černý kámen zasazený do prstenu popraskal a zlatá obroučka, do níž byl zasazen, se proměnila na prach.

Když bylo hotovo, Ron se podíval po zbývajících kandidátech. Jediní, co doposud ještě nedostali příležitost, byla Fira, na jejíž tváři byl obdobný výraz jako u ředitelky jeho koleje, i jí stačilo se těchto okamžiků pouze účastnit jako svědek, dál tu už byl jen Sirius a Hermiona. Jeho volba byla jasná. Zářivě se usmál na svou dívku a vydal se k ní. Stihl však udělat jediný krok, když ho znenadání zastavila Snapeova ruka.

„Siriusi, myslím, že čest poslední rány by měla naležet tobě," pronesl Severus a na jeho hlase bylo znát, že co řekl, myslel smrtelně vážně, čímž se mu povedlo zaskočit některé přítomné včetně jmenovaného.

Harry se na svého partnera láskyplně podíval, bylo mu jasné, že to učinil kvůli němu, ale to nebyl ten důvod, proč byl na něj zároveň i hrdý. Mohl ho oslovit jakkoliv, a pokud se chtěl vyhnout čemukoliv urážlivému, mohl ho oslovit příjmením, ale to neučinil. Poprvé v životě mu řekl jménem, a to bez jakéhokoliv skrytého podtextu či sarkasmu, k němuž se tak rád uchyloval.

Sirius se na Severuse šokovaně podíval. I jemu, stejně jako jeho kmotřenci a převážné většině přítomných došlo, proč to udělal. Nabídl mu smír. Ne proto, že by se s ním chtěl po tolika letech spřátelit, ale proto, že tak moc miloval svého manžela a byl ochoten se kvůli němu uchýlit k čemukoliv, klidně i zapomenout na minulost a na vše, co si navzájem kdy řekli a udělali. Nemohl odmítnout. Severus udělal dobrovolně první krok, a pokud by on couvnul, Harry by mu to asi nikdy neodpustil.

V následující minutě byl sprovozen ze světa i Voldemortův poslední viteál, a to Siriusovou rukou.

Teď už zbývalo jen čekat a věřit ve Voldemortovu víru v sama v sebe. Nebyl hloupý, až se trochu vzpamatuje, jistě mu dojde, co na něj tady nachystali. Museli doufat v jeho nebetyčnou touhu po pomstě a namyšlenost, která mu i přesto nedá, aby je nenapadl.

„Minervo, prosím, postarej se o to, aby se zbývající studenti na hradě přemístili do bezpečí," požádal Albus svou zástupkyni, aby přesunula děti, co neodjely na prázdniny, odtud do připraveného úkrytu, dostatečně bezpečně vzdáleného od školy a jejího okolí.

„Svolám své lidi," informativně pronesla Fira po Minervině odchodu. „Za chvíli jsem zpátky," pronesla těsně předtím, než se přenášedlem přemístila pryč.

Členové Řádu, a nejen oni, ale i bystrozoři a další, co měli odvahu bojovat za stranu světla, se začali na Albusovu výzvu přesouvat krbem do ředitelny. Poté, co bylo jasné, že tudy už nikdo další na pomoc nepřijde, byl zablokován i ten poslední krb ve škole a na jejím pozemku, který byl ještě napojen na letaxovou síť. Teď už se do hradu mohli dostat jen draconiusové svými jednosměrnými přenášedly, ale ti tu už z převážné většiny též byli připraveni. Jediným, koho postrádali, byl jejich společný nepřítel.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitola 26 – Krvavé Vánoce**

Svítalo. Severus vykoukl ven z jednoho z hradních oken. „Dorazil vánoční dárek," pronesl sarkasticky při pohledu na armádu smrtijedů, šikující se těsně za bradavickými štíty.

„Je čas jít," pronesl Harry. Bál se, ale zároveň byl šťastný, že už to bude mít konečně za sebou.

Vyrazili směrem k hradní bráně. Cestou míjeli draconiuse, směřující k hradbám a do věží, připravené okamžitě, až dostanou signál, vzlétnout. Řád, bystrozoři a mnoho dalších včetně Harryho vrstevníků, využívajících své plnoletosti a práva rozhodnout se, zdali chtějí bojovat, hledalo nejvýhodnější pozice s co možná s nejlepším výhledem na školní pozemek.

Oni dva už věděli, kam směřují – na hradby tyčící se kousek nad hradní bránou a u hlavního vchodu do školy. Průchod ven už byl kousek před nimi, když se Severus zastavil. Harry se na něj tázavě podíval. Odpovědí mu byl něžný polibek na jeho rty.

„Pro štěstí," zašeptal muž.

Harry se na něj zářivě usmál a ukradl si ještě jeden rychlý polibek, než se opět připojili k Brumbálovi a ostatním, čekajícím venku.

Harry krátce zamžoural, nežli si jeho oči zvykly na tak náhlou změnu - z temnoty chodby na zář vycházejícího slunce, odrážejícího se od tenké sněhové pokrývky rozprostřené všude kolem. Oproti Norsku to byla dobrá změna. Toto dobou tam už bývalo obvykle sněhu minimálně dvakrát tolik.

„Harry Potter," ozval se z dálky známý, syčivý hlas Voldemorta. „Jaké nečekané shledání."

Harry magicky zesílil svůj hlas, aby byl i on dobře slyšet na druhé straně. „Jestli jsi přišel na vánoční večírek, tak mám pro tebe smutnou zprávu, ten už dávno skončil," dobíral si ho, čímž obratem překvapil i sám sebe. Kde se v něm něco takového bere? Severus měl na něj větší vliv, nežli si sám myslel.

„Uvidíme, kdo se bude smát naposledy, Harry Pottere," dostalo se mu odpovědi hlasem nasáklým veškerou nenávistí, jíž k němu choval. „A pro tebe, Severusi, mám připraveno něco speciálního. Rychlá smrt by byla pro zrádce přespříliš milosrdná," dodal výhružně.

Severus se mu užuž chystal něco kousavého odpovědět, když se z útrob hradu vynořila Fira, oděná ve svém černém královském hábitu bez rukávů.

„Ani se jednoho z nich dvou nedotkneš!" zaburácela. Nepotřebovala magii, aby ji bylo dobře slyšet na druhé straně školních pozemků. Její hlas jako by se odrážel od stěn hradu a sám sebe zesiloval.

„Naše malá dračí královna, jaké čest. Vítám tě tu," posměšně pronesl na její adresu. „Už nám tu chybí jen jeden. Kde máme toho druhého zrádce? Krčí se snad někde v koutě a bojí se ukázat po tom všem, co udělal?"

„Tady!" upozornil na sebe okamžitě Draco, který právě v ten moment dorazil.

Harry po něm krátce šlehl okem, ale pak se donutil podívat se ještě jednou a pořádně. Draco byl oblečený naprosto stejně jako jeho dračí družka, a podle toho, jak hrdě se nesl, bylo patrné, že je na to i náležitě pyšný.

V ten moment Draco i mnoho dalších velmi litovalo toho, že nemají možnost si prohlédnout Voldemortovu překvapenou a zároveň na maximum rozzuřenou tvář. Určitě by to stálo za to, vzhledem k tomu, že byl obratem vydán nemilosrdný povel k útoku.

Štíty, chránící samotný hrad a jeho nejbližší okolí, se pod sílou náporu zatřásly a na obzoru se objevily stovky draků.

„Sakra," zaklela při tom pohledu Fira. Mezi severofrancouzskými draconiusy na Voldemortově straně se nacházeli i obyčejní draci spoutaní černými obojky moci, o kterých doufala, že jsou již dávnou minulostí.

„Jak?" překvapeně se zarazil Harry, který pomocí rozdílu aur také postřehl přítomnost těch, které tu zcela jistě neočekával. Nechápal, jak se Voldemortovi podařilo zkrotit a rozšířit své řady o tak obrovský počet draků.

„Obojky moci dokážou spoutat draka tak, jako by byl pod velmi silným _imperiem_ nezávislým na tom, kdo ho seslal," odpověděla mu stručně dračí královna, na víc nebyl čas. Její hlas byl prosycený zlostí a vztekem. Použití těchto dračích obojků bylo neodpustitelné, stejně jako _Avada kedavra_, _Imperius _a _Crucio_. Byla to ta nejčernější magie, jaká existovala, stejně jako tomu bylo u těchto tří neodpustitelných kleteb.

_Za tohle mi zaplatí_, slíbila si pro sebe v duchu Fira. „Mou starostí je obloha, tou tvou je země, Harry," pronesla a její pozornost se stočila k choti. „Draco, dej mi, prosím, na něj pozor," požádala ho a vzápětí se s impozantní vlnou magie, ve výskoku, přeměnila do své dračí podoby, prudce mávala křídly a rychle vzlétla vzhůru. Nestihla ani vystoupat nad nejvyšší špičky hradních věží a už byla následována svým lidem.

Štíty chránící Bradavice se opět zachvěly a popraskaly. Místy, která se zanedlouho rozpadla docela, se začali dovnitř valit smrtijedi, vlkodlaci a k Harryho velké hrůze i mozkomoři. Jen několik obrů, doplňujících Voldemortovu armádu, muselo ještě čekat venku, až se praskliny ve štítu ještě více rozšíří.

Voldemort měl svých stoupenců daleko víc, než počítali. Měl značnou převahu jak na zemi, tak i ve vzduchu. Nápor, který na ně vyvíjeli, byl neskutečný. Harry nakrátko zapochyboval, jestli vůbec udělali dobře, že ho takovýmto způsobem vyprovokovali. Nikoho nenapadlo, že dokáže ve stavu nepříčetnosti takhle narychlo svolat tak neskutečně velký počet svých stoupenců.

Kouzla létala sem a tam v takovém množství a o takové síle, že je chvílemi nestíhal ani pořádně odrážet. Na techniku svého kouzlení se nestíhal vůbec soustředit. Chvílemi jen tak mával hůlkou, aby to tak nějak vypadalo. Naštěstí i ostatní měli tolik práce, že neměli čas si něčeho všímat.

Z naprostého soustředění vytrhl Harryho Severusův výkřik.

„Pozor!" ozvalo se a rázem byl mladík stržen na stranu. Překvapeně se rozhlédl kolem, nikde se však nic výjimečného nedělo. Něco mu tiše napovědělo, ať vzhlédne.

Drak s masivním černým obojkem kolem krku a se šíleným výrazem v očích se řítil dolů přímo na ně. Z tlamy mu nepřestával vycházet proud ohně. Kouzel, která na něj vysílali, si nevšímal. Po celém těle měl nesčetně ran a mnohé z nich byly i smrtelné, ale žádná z nich nedokázala odvrátit směr jeho letu. Prudce narazil do míst, kde ještě před chvílí stál Harry se Severusem, Dracem, Brumbálem a několika dalšími, ale ti už byli od centra dopadu o něco dále.

Masivní kameny hradeb pod náporem popraskaly a byly tlakovou silou vymrštěny všude do okolí s takovou lehkostí, jako by nic nevážily, ač by je člověk sám bez použití kouzla nikdy nedokázal zvednout.

Ač se zprvu zdálo, že se Severusovi s Harrym podařilo uniknout dostatečně daleko, nebylo tomu tak. Když drak dopadl, jako by uvnitř něj vybuchla magická nálož. Silná magická vlna je nepřirozeně vymrštila do vzduchu, pryč směrem od hradu.

Harry se Severusem se rázem ocitli ve vzduchu neschopni to jakkoliv zvrátit. Jediné, čím si mohli pomoci, bylo kouzlo umožňující jim bezpečně a bez zranění přistát na nohy přímo do bojové pozice. Ihned po přistání se postavili k sobě zády a začali se vzájemně krýt, ale s veškerou mocí, co společně měli, věděli, že pokud jim brzy nepřijde někdo na pomoc, nemají proti takové přesile šanci. Smrtijedi byli všude, kam jen oko dohlédlo.

Harryho napadlo, že by odtud mohli za pomoci jeho zvěromágské podobě odletět, ale poté co blesku-rychle vzhlédl, zjistil, že tudy rozhodně cesta nevede. Voldemortovi draconiusové kroužili nad nimi a celkem hravě odráželi Fiřiny snahy o to se k nim přiblížit. Byli v pasti. K jejich smůle byla totiž protipřemisťovací kouzla stále bezpečně na místě.

Těžko říct, jestli bylo jejich jediným štěstím za nastalé situace to, že se Voldemort prozatím držel v uctivé vzdálenosti od hradu a osobně se do ničeho sám nezapojil.

Harry měl co dělat, aby stíhal vykrývat svou polovinu a občas zasadit nepřátelům i nějakou tu ránu. Plně se spoléhal na Severuse, že i on zvládne svou část. Bylo toho tolik, na co musel dávat pozor, že ani nestihl postřehnout, jak Severuse ze strany zasáhlo jedno z kouzel, smýklo s ním a odhodilo ho kousek bokem. Severus se snažil urychleně vrátit zpátky na své místo, ale smrtijedi pohotově využili krátké nabízené příležitosti.

Harry ucítil, jak se místo za jeho zády odkrylo a vyděšeně se rychle rozhlédl po svém partnerovi, zdali je v pořádku. Zesílený univerzální štít, který kolem sebe ihned vystavěl, však neměl šanci okamžitému náporu ze všech stran odolat a slábl. Při takovémto masivním útoku bylo zhola nemožné stíhat obměňovat typ štítu podle povahy jednotlivých kouzel, které na něj letěly ze všech stran. Musel se spolehnout jen na jediný a bez ustání ho posilovat stejnou rychlostí, jak slábl po střetech s útočnými kouzly. Bralo mu to však hodně sil a rychle ho to vysilovalo. Krom obrany se už nezmohl na nic jiného.

Nevěděl kam dřív, byl zoufalý. Měl se dál jen bránit? Pokusit se pomoci Severusovi? Či jít do rizika a snažit se zvládnout oboje najednou? Jeho pozornost tak byla najednou roztříštěna na několik věcí naráz. V momentu, kdy jeho ochrana náhle selhala, ucítil, jak se mu něco mihlo za zády. Prudce se otočil. Dříve, nežli však stihl vykouzlit nový štít, sledoval, jak Fira padá k zemi s hlubokou sečnou ránou táhnoucí se od pravého ramene až k levé holeni.

Z dálky byl slyšen šílený smích Bellatrix.

„Kryj se!" zaburácel mohutný hlas Severuse, kterému se konečně podařilo dostat ke svému manželovi. Ihned se postavil tak, aby jejich záda opět směřovala k sobě. Ač na Harryho tvář neviděl, vycítil jeho zoufalý pohled směřující k zemi.

„Nemůžeš jí pomoci!" vyštěkl na něj o poznání hruběji, než zamýšlel. Nebylo nic, co by pro ni mohli udělat. Vyměnila dobrovolně svůj život za ten Harryho. Postřehl, jak se k nim vzduchem, nedbajíc na nic probíjela i poté, co ti, co ji doprovázeli, padli. Viděl, jak ani na okamžik nezaváhala a kryla Harryho vlastním tělem ve chvíli, kdy to nejvíce potřeboval. Byl jí za to vděčný a právě proto rozhodně nehodlal její oběť jen tak promarnit.

Harrymu po tváři steklo několik slz. Zahleděl se na prvního vlkodlaka, kterému se díky jeho nepozorností podařilo už pomalu dostat takřka k němu na dosah ruky. Do kouzla, které na něj vyslal, vložil veškerý svůj vztek a frustraci, které ho zaplavovaly.

Vlkodlak, zohavený k nepoznání, padl mrtvý k zemi. Za ním se vzápětí vynořila další černě oděná osoba. Užuž se chystal s ní udělat stejně krátký proces, když mu došlo, že to není žádný nepřítel nýbrž Draco.

Draco se už k nim snažil dostat už delší dobu, ale postupoval velmi pomalu. Smrtijedi dělali, co mohli, aby se k Harrymu a Severusovi na pomoc nikdo nedostal. Měl sice špatný výhled, ale i tak zaznamenal Severusovy potíže a následně Firu, jak se k nim konečně probojovala ze vzduchu. Na zemi ji však po Harryho boku neviděl.

Na okamžik jakoby se pro něj zastavil čas, když ji spatřil v blátě a pošlapaném sněhu zkrvavenou ležet na zemi. Vyřítil se k ní. V běhu plynule sklouznul na kolena, na nichž se poslední centimetry k ní svezl.

„Bojuj, nevzdávej to!" zoufale při pohledu na ni zakřičel, rychle se zaštítil a z kapsy vytáhl jeden z nouzových lektvarů.

„Draco!" zvolal Severus ve snaze odradit svého kmotřence od toho, co se chystal udělat. Ten však nedbal na nic, obzvláště na své bezpečí. S rozdvojenou pozorností mezi útočící smrtijedy a Firou se dál ledabyle bránil, zatímco se pokoušel zastavit unikající krev, s níž rychle odcházel i Fiřin život. Už dávno se dle Severuse dostala za hranici možné záchrany, ale i tak to Draco nevzdával. On vnímal, že jeho družku dračí půlka bytí stále drží při životě, na velmi slabém tenkém vlásku, ale přece. Kdyby byla člověk, už by tu dávno nebyla, takto však existovala ještě jistá naděje a té se rozhodně nehodlal vzdát.

Situace Harryho a Severuse začala být ještě zoufalejší. Teď museli dávat pozor částečně i na Draca, aby se mu nic nestalo. Podle okolností ho střídavě kontrolovali. Kdyby chvílemi mladý zmijozel nezapomněl používat svou hůlku, asi by to neustáli vůbec. A to měli ke všemu štěstí, že krom toho jediného kouzla, co zasáhlo Firu, se smrtijedi vyvarovali těch nejtemnějších kouzel. Evidentně je Voldemort chtěl dostat v co možná nejméně poškozeném stavu. To jeho stoupencům situaci dost stěžovalo a jim naopak značně pomáhalo.

Zrnko naděje v obrat k lepšímu se objevil o chvíli později, když Harry postřehl blížícího se Remuse se Siriusem. Ještě byli kus od nich, když jeho naděje však opět začala pohasínat. Siriuse zasáhlo jedno z kouzel, bezvládně se sesunul k zemi a Harry to mohl jen bezmocně sledovat. Bodlo ho u srdce. Na takovou dálku netušil, zdali je mrtvý nebo ještě žije, ale tiše doufal v to druhé. Avada ho rozhodně nezasáhla, žádný zelený paprsek nepostřehl, šance tu ještě byla.

Remus zaváhal, podíval se směrem k Siriusovi, a pak zpátky k Harrymu. Tu chvíli nevyužil nikdo jiný než opět Bellatrix, neminula a tentokráte zasáhla toho, koho chtěla. _Sectumsempra, _jež před chvílí skolila dračí královnu, v ženině brutálním pojetí nemilosrdně zasáhla vlkodlaka do nehlídaných zad takovou silou, že ho to odhodilo kupředu, až Remus skončil celý zkrvavený u Harryho nohou.

Harrymu opět začaly téct slzy. Tohle bylo příliš. Nejdřív Fira, pak Sirius, a teď i Remus.

„Postarej se, prosím, se Severusem o Teddyho, Harry," z posledních sil zachrčel Remus.

„Slibuji, vychováme ho jako vlastního," vyhrkl bezmyšlenkovitě oslovený mladík, zoufalý, že se nemůže pohnout, sehnout se a chytit ho do náruče, udělat něco, cokoliv, ačkoliv nebyla sebemenší šance, že by tím starému příteli jeho otce zachránil život. Nemohl ohrozit Severuse, mohl se jen dívat, a to ho ničilo.

Remus se na něj s nevyřčeným poděkováním s posledním vydechnutím zářivě podíval.

„Remusi!" zakřičel Harry, neschopen svůj hlas ovládat. „Remusi," zasípal sklíčeně o dost tišeji. Muž ležící poblíž u jeho nohou ho však už neslyšel. Odešel na druhý břeh, stejně jako jeho rodiče, tam, kam možná odešel i Sirius a asi zanedlouho i Fira. _Má to ještě cenu? _zapochyboval. Poprvé ve svém životě se začal opravdu vzdávat. Tentokrát neviděl žádné světlo na konci tunelu. Doposud tam vždy nějaké bylo, byť jen velmi malé, ale s Remusem náhle pohaslo, a tím se ztratil i směr, kudy by se měl v té pomyslné naprosté tmě všude kolem vydat.

S Luciusem cloumal vztek. To, co Draco provedl na setkání, ho naprosto šokovalo. Do té doby ho ani na okamžik nenapadlo, že by jeho syn mohl být zrádce. Chtěl, aby za něco takového zaplatil. Za to ponížení, co mu přinesl, mučení, jímž si za trest namísto něj musel projít, ale na druhou stranu si přál, aby se mu nic nestalo, nechtěl, aby zemřel. Přesto všechno to byl stále jeho jediný syn a dědic. Protichůdné pocity v něm sváděly nelítostný boj, ale ani jedna ze stran nezískávala převahu.

Draco byl dračím králem, toto zjištění bylo stejně tak neuvěřitelné jako jeho postoj k Temnému pánovi. Nesl se s jistotou a hrdostí Malfoyům vlastní. Nebylo znát žádné váhání a stíny pochybností nad jeho činy, což Luciuse znatelně vyvádělo z rovnováhy. Nerozuměl tomu, proč to všechno udělal, a nevěděl, jak přijmout a smířit se s tím, že se jeho jediný potomek stal nedílnou součástí dračího lidu, těch temných, nebezpečný bytostí, stojících na okraji společnosti a dokonce ještě níž než vlkodlaci. Jako Malfoy, potomek dlouhého čistokrevného rodu, měl přece všechno - moc, postavení, peníze.

Sledoval Pottera a Severuse, svého dávného přítele a teď zrádce, kterého právě ze všech nejvíc obviňoval z toho, jak Draco skončil. Věřil, že on nese ten největší podíl viny. Naneštěstí sled událostí zpochybňoval veškeré jeho teorie.

Fira Stoneová, mladá dračí královna s tak velkým potenciálem, že se donesl k uším Temného pána a vynesl ji na třetí příčku těch, jež je nutné zlikvidovat hned za Potterem a Brumbálem, vlastním tělem zachránila Potterovi život. Nechápal ji, plýtvat vlastním životem kvůli Potterovi? Kdyby se přidala na jejich stranu, dosáhla by velikosti a slávy. Co by si víc mohla přát? Temný pán by jí dal všechno, po čem jistě musela toužit. Namísto toho umírala a jeho syn se zachoval jako bláznivý nebelvír. Riskoval vlastní živost ve snaze ji zachránit. Byl to Malfoy a zmijozel, ti takto nejednají! Jediným vysvětlením bylo, že ji musel skutečně milovat, ale to jen stěží mohl přijmout jako důvod.

Ke všemu se Bellatrix nedržela plánu. Měli je jen zcela vyčerpat. Jejich Pán měl v plánu si s nimi velmi dlouze pohrát a zabít je sám vlastní rukou, až ho to přestane bavit, o čemž bylo předem jisté, že se jen tak rychle nestane. Veškerá kouzla, která by ty dva mohla zabít, byla v jejich blízkosti zakázaná sesílat, a Bellatrix to v klidu porušila, a nejenom dvakrát, ale teď i po třetí. Dívala se na jeho syna, zoufale klečícího u těla dračí královny, s naprostou nenávistí, opovržením a šílenou touhou zabíjet. Napřáhla se s hůlkou jednoznačně namířenou na něj a začala pronášet: „Avada..." Nedořekla, kouzlo nikdy neopustilo její hůlku.

Lucius měl jen zlomek vteřiny, aby se konečně rozhodl, a ač to bylo proti jeho hlubokému přesvědčení, nelitoval toho. Pokud měl na vybranou, jeho rodina měla vždycky přednost. Před vším!

„Avada kedavra," pronesl mnohem rychleji než sestra jeho ženy a pak ji zelený paprsek zasáhl do zad. Dříve, nežli se stačil kdokoliv z jejich okolí vzpamatovat, strhl si masku a několika rychlými kroky přiskočil k Dracovi a otočil se k němu zády.

„Vyleč ji, kryju tě!" zavolal na něj, a využívaje toho, že tu byli stále někteří neschopní pobrat, co se děje, zaútočil. Nebral si servítky - s nikým, nešetřil je, zabíjel ty, na jejichž straně sám ještě před chvíli stál a některé dříve i nazýval svými přáteli.

Draco vzhlédl ke svému otci. V jeho srdci se zrodila malá úleva. Nepočítal s tím, že by byl jeho otec schopen zradit svého pána a přidat se na jejich stranu, ale byl šťastný, že se tak stalo.

Využil nabízené možnosti plně se věnovat Fiře. Dlouhá rána na její hrudi nebyla už tak hluboká, ale stále trochu krvácela a on už spotřeboval veškerý dokrvující lektvar, který měl, a i dva flakonky, co nesla u sebe Fira. Kdyby byla čarodějka, už dávno by se mu ji podařilo vyléčit, takto byly její dračí schopnosti dvousečné. Žádné léčivé kouzlo mu nemohlo pomoci. I tak se však nedokázal ubránit tomu, aby stále dokola neodříkával protikletbu.

Severus postřehl Bellatrix až přespříliš pozdě. Avadu už měla na jazyku, když náhle padla mrtvá k zemi, a ne jeho rukou, ale tou Luciusovou. Měl co dělat, aby na poslední chvíli zadržel kouzlo, které se tím směrem právě chystal vyslat. Svého dávného přítele obdařil lehkým pousmáním.

Jejich situace se s Luciusovým příchodem trochu zlepšila, ale stále neměli vyhráno. Ke všemu bylo znát, že nejenom zde, ale na celém bojišti má temná strana stále znatelnou převahu.

_Jestli nám někdo nepřijde na pomoc, je to náš jistý konec_, prolétlo mu zoufale hlavou. Jen, co se ta myšlenka v jeho mysli zrodila, objevila se před ním Merlinova hůl.

_Zatraceně, co tu dělá?! _zanadával si v duchu pro sebe. Řešit ještě ji bylo to poslední, co právě potřeboval. Vztekle ji chytil a zabodl ji vedle sebe hluboko do země, aby mu nepřekážela ve výhledu, rozhodnutý si jí dále nevšímat, ale to, co se vzápětí stalo, jeho rozhodnutí ji ignorovat obratem změnilo.

Zem se zachvěla a vytvořila se silná magická vlna a vylétla od ní pryč ve všech směrech. Procházela vším, co ji stálo v cestě, aniž by to jakkoliv ovlivnila. Byl to zvláštní nepopsatelný pocit.

Neuběhla ani minuta od chvíle, kdy se tak stalo, a z lesa se ozvalo troubení lesních rohů a ze stínů stromů se vynořili kentauři, a nejenom ti. Ten pohled byl úchvatný a neuvěřitelný zároveň. Vedle napůl lidí napůl koňů se objevili na světle i akromantule, testrálové a další nebezpečně vyhlížející tvorové. Doposud snad ještě nikdy nestáli vedle sebe, aniž by spolu vzájemně nebojovali, ale teď tu byli, spolupracovali a využívali navzájem svých jednotlivých předností. Bez váhání vpadli Voldemortově armádě do zad. Ta nic takového nečekala a nastal zmatek. Náhle to byli oni, kdo začínal být v obklíčení.

Neuběhly ani tři minuty a Harry postřehl v dálce na obzoru rychle se přibližující skupinu draků. Když se dostali blíže k nim, povšimnul si, že je na hřbetě jednoho z nich usazený člověk.

„Charlie," s úžasem vydechl. Rumunští draconisuové jim přece jen přiletěli na pomoc.

Karta se s jejich příchodem definitivně otočila v jejich prospěch, ač už v něco takového málokdo doufal.

Skupině kouzelníků s Albusem v čele, v níž byl k Harryho velké úlevě i nezraněný Ron s Hermionou, se konečně podařilo probít až k nim. Všem se rázem ulevilo.

„Draco, jak je na tom?" zajímal se okamžitě Brumbál.

„Právě se mi ji konečně podařilo stabilizovat," zkonstatoval s úlevou patrnou nejenom ve svém hlase, ale i v obličeji.

„Vezmi ji do hradu a zůstaň u ní," přikázal mu.

„Ale..." chystal se Draco namítnout, avšak zarazil se dříve, nežli to dořekl. Pocítil silnou bolest na pravém rameni a pravém boku. Krev. Byl sice celý ušpiněný od Fiřiny krve, ale tato nebyla jen její. Netušil ani kdy a jak byl raněn. Náhle se cítil tak neskutečně vyčerpaný, jak v jeho těle adrenalin pohánějící ho dál polevil.

Nic dál nenamítal. Z posledních sil zvedl svou ženu do náruče a vytvořenou uličkou ji odnesl do hradu.

„Vyčistíme ti cestu až k Tomovi, Harry. Dál už to bude jen na tobě," oznámil ředitel školy vyčerpanému mladíkovi. Rád by si s ním vyměnil místo a jistě nebyl jediný, ale nemohl, nikdo nemohl, ten poslední krok musel zvládnout sám.

Nově utvořená skupinka se vydala kupředu. Harry a Severus se drželi společně v jejím středu a dopřávali si lehkého, krátkého odpočinku. Když se lidé, semknutí kolem nich, oddálili, spatřili několik metrů před sebou Voldemorta.

Všichni v jejich okolí se jim odklidili z cesty a udělali jim místo v napjatém očekávání, co se bude dít. Jediný, kdo setrval po Harryho boku, byl Severus připravený u něj zůstat, ať se bude dít cokoliv do samotného konce.

„Tady tvá cesta končí, Pottere!" zaburácel Voldemort rozzuřeně a vyslal na něj silnou řezací kletbu. Harryho štít se lehce zachvěl, ale nepadl. Následně se mezi nimi rozpoutala bitva. Kouzla létala oběma směry, ale nezdálo se, že by měla některá ze zúčastněných stran navrch. Na Harrym bylo znát pokročilé stádium únavy, ale stále se držel a Voldemort postupně ztrácel trpělivost až do okamžiku, kdy ji ztratil docela. Význam čestného souboje pro něj neměl žádnou cenu. Zavolal svých deset nejlepších smrtijedů, kteří se doposud drželi v jeho blízkosti, aby Harryho napadli zezadu.

Severus s něčím takovým počítal předem, znal ho, ale proti takové přesile se obával, že se po tom všem nedokáže dlouho udržet. Pomalu se nadechoval, aby Albuse zavolal na pomoc, ale ten měl i s ostatními dost práce sám se sebou. Voldemort se dobře postaral o to, aby se jim nepletli do cesty. Musel to nějak zvládnout sám. A to nebylo dobré.

Mezitím Harry právě čelil mnohem silnějšímu útoku, než kdy předtím. Nezvládl to, ani netušil jak, a byl připraven o svou hůlku, která roztříštěná na několik kusů popadala všude kolem.

Létající úlomky postřehl i Severus a mírně se ohlédl, aby zkontroloval svého partnera, zdali je v pořádku. Ten kratičký moment nepozornosti využili jeho soupeři k tomu, aby i jeho připravili o hůlku.

S vítězoslavným pocitem na něj najednou, jako by byli předem domluveni, vyslali _Cruciatus_. Severus se nadechl a do jediného štítu vložil veškerý zbytek svých sil. Kletby do něj v plné síle vrazily a roztříštily se o něj, jako by se jednalo o nějaká obyčejná dětská kouzla. Na tvářích smrtijedů se objevil šok. Ten pohled jako by dodal Severusovi novou sílu do žil a jistou dávku sebejistoty. Předem nevěřil, že by něčemu takovému dokázal odolat, ale dokázal to, cena však byla vysoká. Už se nehodlal dále kontrolovat, prozradil se, už na ničem nezáleželo, nemusel se nijak držet zpátky. Dříve nežli se smrtijedi vzpamatovali, padli v silné záplavě bolesti na zem a odpluli do bezvědomí.

Tento souboj byl však zastíněn tím, co se dělo současně hned vedle něj, a tak Severusův výkon, krom Albuse, zůstal nikým nezaznamenán.

Proud magického ohně, vyslaný na Harryho, zůstal bezpečně vně štítu. Ač se ohnivé jazyky snažily sebevíc, skrz se jim nedařilo dostat.

„Bezhůlková magie ti nepomůže, Pottere," zasmál se Voldemort a s veškerou svou nenávistí vyřkl: „_Avada kedavra_." _Sice jsem si s ním chtěl před smrtí trochu víc pohrát, ale budiž, obejdu se i bez toho, hlavně že ho budu mít konečně z cesty. Držel se mnohem déle a daleko lépe, nežli jsem si sám myslel, že bude vůbec kdy schopen, _s mírnou lítostivostí si sám pro sebe pomyslel.

Zelený paprsek vytryskl z jeho hůlky a bezpečně si to namířil ke svému cíli.

Harry nemohl uhnout. Severus stál jen malý kousek za ním. Musí ho odrazit. Když se to povedlo jednou, musí to zvládnout i podruhé, tentokráte však úmyslně.

Do jediné své představy vložil veškerou svou moc.

Zelený parsek byl už takřka u něj, když narazil do neviditelné, neprostupné stěny a odrazil se zpět k tomu, kdo ho vyslal.

Dříve, nežli si Voldemort stačil pořádně uvědomit, co se stalo, byl zasažen vlastním kouzlem.

Tělo bez života se sesunulo k zemi a jako by v ten moment na kratičký okamžik všichni ze samého překvapení utichli a přestali bojovat, jako by se zastavil sám čas.

Mozkomoři poletující všude kolem se s pádem svého pána okamžitě rozprchli pryč. Většina smrtijedů ještě bojovala, ale postupně se jich čím dál tím víc začínalo vzdávat. Jen málokterý byl rozhodnut v touze po pomstě vzít ještě před svou smrtí co možná nejvíce lidí s sebou. Na nebi pokračovala bitva dál. Ta měla svá vlastní pravidla. Smrt Temného pána na ni neměla nijak významný vliv. Počty severofrancouzských draconiusů se však velmi rychle zmenšovaly a i jejich konec byl velmi blízko.

A vlkodlaci? Šedohřbet sice toužil po pomstě svého pána jako mnoho dalších, ale nehodlal zemřít teď a tady. Se skupinkou svých věrných se mu podařilo nenápadně v nastalém zmatku zmizet do lesa a přemístit se pryč dříve, nežli to stačil kdokoliv postřehnout.

„Harry, měl by sis jít konečně lehnout. Tady už nic nezmůžeš," pokoušel se Severus svého manžela marně přesvědčit. Ten však dál seděl u postele svého kmotra, který přes veškerou snahu zůstával stále z neznámého důvodu v bezvědomí. Nikdo netušil proč a ani jak dlouho může tento stav trvat. Otázkou bylo, jestli se vůbec někdy probere.

„To platí i pro tebe, Draco," otočil se přísně Severus na svého kmotřence, který pro změnu vysedával u postele své ženy a jemně svíral její ruku v těch svých. Draco se za ním ohlédl a na rozdíl od Harryho se chystal přitakat, když náhle ucítil mírný záchvěv. Prudce se otočil zpátky. Fiřina víčka se zachvěla a váhavě se otevřela.

„Dluh je splacen," tichým, ochraptělým hlasem hrdě pronesla. Její manžel se na ni zářivě usmál a Harry měl co dělat, aby nevyprskl smíchy. Ze všeho, co mohla jako první po probrání Fira pronést, to bylo něco takového. Královská krev se v ní rozhodně nezapřela.

Ti dva měli dál oči jen pro sebe a tiše si pro sebe něco špitali, a Harry se tedy podíval na Severuse. „A co ty?" dotěrně se zajímal.

„Je tu příliš mnoho raněných. Potřebují mě. U svatého Munga už mají plno, a tak musí zůstat tady," klidným, ale nesmlouvavým, hlasem ho odbyl.

Harry byl připravený se s ním o tom začít dohadovat. Dobře viděl, že se stěží drží na nohou. K následné rozepři však nedošlo, do místnosti totiž v právě ten okamžik vstoupil Brumbál se spícím nemluvnětem v náruči, o které se do této chvíle starala Ginny, ale tu teď už plně potřebovala její rodina. Smrt Freda a těžká zranění Billa, který stále bojoval o život, je všechny silně zasáhla, a především Molly, která se stále doposud zcela nevzpamatovala ze smrti Artura.

Lehkým, tichým krokem, aby miminko náhodou nevzbudil, k nim Brumbál přešel.

„Chtěl bych vás, chlapci moji, požádat, zdali byste tady Teddyho nepřijali za vlastního a pokrevně ho neadoptovali? Válka mu vzala všechny, které měl," požádal je a své pomněnkové oči upřel na Harryho.

„Jistě, rádi," pronesl obratem za oba Harry a natáhl ruce, aby malého převzal a něžně ho přitiskl na svou hruď.

„V žádném případě," temným hlasem to striktně zamítl Severus téměř ve stejném okamžiku, jako to Harry přijal.

Harry se na něj s nemluvnětem v náručích překvapeně podíval. Takovouto negativní reakci vůbec nečekal. „Slíbil jsem Remusovi, když umíral, že se o něj postaráme jako o vlastního," upozornil ho.

„Uvědomuješ si vůbec, co by to znamenalo? Je to spící vlk a já jsem zase spící drak. Krevní adopcí by mu v žilách kolovala krev obou národů," neústupně zdůraznil Severus.

„Přísahal jsem umírajícímu! No a? Tak bude mít krev obou národů. Záleží na tom tolik, že jsi kvůli tomu ochoten postat toho malého do sirotčince?" nakvašeně se ho Harry zeptal. Pod přísným pohledem svého muže však trochu zjihl. „Miluji tě, Severusi. Pokud ho opravdu nechceš přijmout, najdeme někoho jiného, kdo by se o něj chtěl postarat, ale já bych byl moc rád, kdybychom to byli právě my. Vždy jsem si přál velkou rodinu, ale... nepočítal jsem s tím, že bychom si přisvojili někoho tak rychle. Chtěl jsem původně počkat ještě pár let, než bychom to začali řešit, ale Teddy nemá pár let. Je tu, právě teď, sám a potřebuje někoho, kdo by ho měl rád i přesto, že byl jeho otec vlkodlak. Opravdu tolik záleží na tom, kdo byli jeho praví rodiče? Prosím," žadonil. Věděl, že nehraje úplně tak podle pravidel a zkouší to na jeho city, což nebylo vůbec fér, ale tohle bylo pro něj opravdu důležité.

Nakonec to k Harryho velké úlevě zabralo. Severusův výraz znatelně zjemnil. Napjatá ramena poklesla. „Dobře, oba ho pokrevně adoptujeme," rezignovaně pronesl směrem k Albusovi a rozhodl se malého také krátce pochovat. Nelíbilo se mu to a měl z toho špatný pocit. Doposud se nikdy nestalo, aby někomu v žilách proudila jak vlčí, tak i dračí krev. Ale záleželo na tom opravdu tolik?

_Teddy bude jednoduše první_, pomyslel si při pohledu na něj. Byl tak malý, křehký a nevinný. Nemohl za to, co se dříve v minulosti stalo. Tolik lidí dnes zemřelo a na každém, kdo tím dnes prošel, zůstane do konce života stopa. I na něm a na Harrym, který ke všemu skutečně přísahal umírajícímu, a nebylo dobré si jen tak zahrávat s magií, kterou takovýto slib obnášel.

Harry se šťastně rozzářil a postavil se. Něžně Severuse políbil a shlédl na Teddyho, který se někdy během jejich rozhovoru vzbudil a zkoumavě si je namísto pláče prohlížel. Snad jako by věděl, že se právě oni stali jeho novou rodinou.


	27. Chapter 27

**Epilog**

**O devatenáct měsíců později**

Malfoy Manor byl obehnán dračími strážemi. V tuto chvíli byl snad nejbezpečnějším objektem v kouzelnickém světě na ostrovech. Korunní draconiuský princ se rozhodl přijít na svět a každý, kdo něco znamenal, chtěl být při tom. Dříve to byla záležitost čistě daného klanu dračího lidu, ale za daných okolností a množství přítomných nejvýznamnějších válečných hrdinů včetně prvorodičky a jejího chotě, tu musel být i každý kouzelník, co něco znamenal. Nezáleželo už na tom, že některé tradice neměly s kouzelnickým lidem doposud nic společního. Rychlé přizpůsobení novým okolnostem bylo nezbytné pro každého, kdo chtěl ve společnosti něco znamenat. A kdo by nechtěl? Obzvláště, když se v Anglii krom zasedání Starostolce jeho předseda takřka nevyskytoval a teď tu na Malfoy Manor měl strávit několik dní a jeho manžel se měl stát kmotrem nového přírůstku do královské rodiny. Naneštěstí byl Severus, teď nazývaný Merlinovým nástupcem, jiného názoru na veškerý rozruch kolem své osoby, krom akceptace této skutečnosti mu však stejně totiž nic jiného nezbývalo, ač se mu to osobně nemuselo líbit sebevíc. Bylo až bolestně úsměvné, že se jisté záležitosti týkající se zdroje Severusovy a Harryho moci neprozradily při závěrečné bitvě, ale nepochopitelným způsobem až po ní. K velké nelibosti obou bylo tedy jedinou cestou přijmout Brumbálem až přespříliš ochotně uvolněné místo ve Starostolci a akceptovat veškeré tituly a řády, jimiž byli ověnčeni. Druhou alternativou bylo vzepřít se a ohrozit tím sama sebe, že se z nich stanou psanci a nebezpeční nepřátelé společnosti za to, že jsou nespoutáni hůlkou, což nebylo za žádných okolností přípustné. Jedině, že by měli sebevražedné sklony, ale k tomu je rozhodně nic nevedlo, obzvláště když teď měli syna.

Draco nervózně pochodoval už nějaký ten čas před zavřenými dveřmi, přes které se díky kouzlu nedostal ani nejmenší hlásek.

„Draco, posaď se, nebo běž, proboha, něco dělat. Tímto nic neurychlíš," pokoušel se domluvit svému synovi Lucius a dával si velmi dobrý pozor, aby se vyvaroval zažitému rčení „u Merlina". Použít tento výraz v Severusově blízkosti nebylo v uzavřené společnosti moc bezpečné. Kdyby byly dveře vedoucí odtud do dalších místností Manoru otevřené, byla by to věc jiná, ale takto... Nikdy není dobré dráždit hada bosou nohou.

„Ty mi máš co říkat," štěkl na něj Draco zpátky. Lucius se převážně sice věnoval hostům ve svém domě, ale už na první pohled pro ty, co ho dobře znali, bylo patrné, že rozhodně není klidný. S Gabrielou vedli malou soukromou válku. Chovali se jak dva kohouti na jednom smetišti či dva berani, paličatě umínění neustoupit, ať se děje, co se děje. Lucius jejich spor, kde bude Fira s Dracem v Anglii žít, sice vyhrál, a i to, že matka dračí královny nebude žít v nějakém starém, prťavém domku kdesi v zapadákově mezi mudly, ale kromě toho už nedokázal nadělat nic s tím, že se Gabriela rozhodla vrátit ke své staré práci jako sestřička v mudlovské nemocnici. Velmi těžce to nesl, a to z mnoha důvodů, a jejich rozepře se během Fiřina těhotenství znatelně stupňovaly, až vyvrcholily hádkou ohledně jejího porodu. Nakonec se do všeho musela vložit sama Fira a s podporou Draca v zádech si vydobyla to, jak to chtěla sama. Žádný lékouzelník jí v případě komplikací nemohl pomoci, a ty mohly hravě nastat vzhledem k tomu, že jí jizva utržená při záchraně Harryho života komplikovala celou poslední fázi těhotenství. Na porod tedy bude dohlížet draconiuska s doktorským mudlovským vzděláním za Gabrieliny asistence. Jediné, co si Lucius dokázal vynutit, byla přítomnost Narcissy. To však netušil, že bude mít dům plný lidí, kterým se bude muset sám bez ní věnovat. Hrdost mu však už nedovolila couvnout.

„Oba se uklidněte," vložil se do toho Severus a sjel je oba přísným pohledem, měl toho akorát tak dost. „Ty, Luciusi, se jdi věnovat svým hostům a ty, Draco, se posaď a něco konečně sněz a vypij, budeme tu čekat určitě ještě několik hodin."

Harry se musel při těch slovech pro sebe vnitřně pousmát. Severus, ač jako otec hodně zjemnil, stále neztratil veškerou svou ráznost a jeho pohled pořád ještě dokázal zabíjet, když chtěl.

V okamžiku, kdy se za naštvaným Luciusem zabouchly dveře, se vedle Harryho objevil skřítek.

„Pane, právě vám dorazila zpráva od Svatého Munga," pronesl, předal vzkaz a opět zmizel. Všichni přítomní zaměřili pozornost jeho směrem. Harry si jich nijak nevšímal a ihned obálku roztrhl a očima rychle přelétl pár řádek se zvědavostí, co to má znamenat. Na tváři se mu po dočtení objevil široký úsměv. „Sirius se dnes dopoledne probral," nadšeně se zaradoval.

„Chceš tam jít?" nabídl mu Severus s nadějí v hlase. Raději tam, než být tady, čekat a nic nedělat.

„Na chvíli. Jestli to Dracovi nebude vadit," nesměle požádal a otočil se tázavě za jmenovaným.

„Klidně běžte," ujistil ho Draco.

„Tak za hodinu, hodinu a půl jsme zpátky," informoval ho Harry a s otázkou vzhlédl k Severusovi. „Mám dojít pro Teddyho?"

„Já tam skočím," nabídl se a odešel směrem k pokoji, kam po obědě syna uložili k odpolednímu spánku.

„Vrať se brzy, kamaráde. Fira si to může ještě rozmyslet a udělat kmotra ze mě," dobíral si Ron s úsměvem Harryho.

„Alespoň bych nemusel první roky pořád hlídat okna a dveře," odvětil mu s hranou nezaujatostí a oplatil mu jeho úsměv.

„O čem to, u Merlinových vousů, mluvíš?" zeptal se nechápavě Ron, aniž by postřehl, jak se kousek od něj Hermiona začíná culit.

„Pořád ti nedošlo, proč se na tebe Molly s Billem tolik zlobili, když jsi za sebou nechal otevřené dveře na zahradu, když měl každou chvíli dorazit na návštěvu Charlie s rodinou?"

„Nechápu, proč s tím tolik naděláte. No, tak jsem je za sebou zapomněl zavřít, no co?" zabrblal otráveně zrzek.

„Víš, oni draconiusové se naučí dřív přeměňovat a létat, než chodit. Víš, co to znamená? Musíš si dávat dobrý pozor, aby ti neuletěli," pronesl a Ron na něj vyděšeně vytřeštil oči, a tak se Harry rozhodl pokračovat. „Neboj, i kdyby si to Fira přeci jen nerozmyslela, pořád s Dracem plánují další dvě děti, takže se na tebe i tak dostane, jen trochu později. Do té doby se můžeš nabídnout Charliemu, že mu rád pohlídáš děti. Bude určitě nadšený."

Ron úplně zbledl. Hermiona se už doopravdy neudržela a rozesmála se nahlas. Ron se za ní ohlédl.

„Nemyslel to vážně, že ne? Byla to jen sranda?" ujišťoval se u své snoubenky. Ta mu však odmítla odpovědět.

„To se musíš zeptat jeho," doporučila mu při snaze se přestat smát.

Dopálený Ron se obrátil zpátky směrem ke svému příteli, ale ten už se společně se Severusem stihl odletaxovat pryč.

Potichu vstoupili do nemocničního pokoje. Merlinovu hůl, která se v ten moment objevila v rohu místnosti, ani nevnímali, zvykli si, že se občas z vlastní vůle přemisťuje podle toho, kam Severus zavítá. Dříve se snažili vypátrat, podle jakého klíče vlastně jedná, ale nakonec to museli vzdát, nenacházejíce v tom žádnou logiku. Jen škoda, že se nikdy nerozhodla poskakovat za nimi venku, když museli zavítat na Příčnou, ale i tak by je možná nedokázala zachránit před davovým šílenstvím, které se vždy rozpoutalo a obklopilo je, když zavítali v Anglii ven mimo bezpečí nějakého domu. Zlaté Norsko a dračí rezervace, tam měli klid.

„Siriusi!" nadšeně zvolal Harry, rychle překonal zbývající vzdálenost a opatrně se k muži posadil na kraj postele. Zabředl s ním ihned do hovoru. Ač se Sirius už od té doby, co se probral, stačil od nemocničního personálu dovědět vše hlavní, co se událo poté, co ho dostali a co se stalo dál, když spal, rád si chtěl vše vyslechnout z úst svého kmotřence, včetně zatčení Pettigrewa, kterému se po Voldemortově smrti tentokráte nepodařilo utéct.

Harry se tohoto úkolu poctivě zhostil a vzal vše pečlivě od začátku. Jak však rozhovor pokračoval, Siriusovy oči se čím dál tím častěji stáčely k Teddymu, který se stále nevzdával a stydlivě skrýval svou tvář v záhybech Severusova hábitu. Severusovi se na tom pohledu něco nezdálo a postupně si toho začal všímat i Harry, který se ho na to i poměrně nervózně zeptal, když už bylo jasné, že Sirius se sám k ničemu nemá.

„Děje se něco, Siriusi?" dožadoval se vysvětlení, když už se kmotrovy oči z dítěte vůbec nespouštěly. Ano, sice Siriovi zatím neprozradil jméno jejich syna, ale už byl pomalu u toho, a kdyby ho dál pořádně vnímal, už by vše věděl. Měl ale v duchu neblahé tušení, že je za tím pohledem daleko víc.

„Řekni mi, že to není Remusův syn, a že jste ho pokrevně neadoptovali?" vyděšeným hlasem se Sirius zeptal. Dítě mělo sice stejně černé a lesklé vlasy jako Severus a zelené oči jako Harry, ale některé rysy v obličeji nezaměnitelně patřili jedinému člověku, Remusovi. Ten zbytek šel vysvětlit jednoduše, Teddy byl po matce metamorfog.

„Ano, proč?" poplašeně se ho zeptal Harry.

Severusův poměrně neutrální výraz se změnil na velmi vážný.

„Nestačil jsem to nikomu říct, je to má vina," vyčítal si Sirius a očima sklouzl na své ruce odložené v klíně.

„Co jsi nestačil říct?" dožadoval se Severus vysvětlení a pokoušel se svůj hlas v přítomnosti syna co možná nejvíce krotit.

„Chvíli před tím, než dorazil Voldemort..." začal Sirius vyprávět, musel se však zhluboka nadechnout, aby získal sílu pokračovat dál. „...jsem na chodbě potkal Trelawneyovou. Vůbec jsem netušil, že zůstala na hradě. Postavila se mi z ničeho nic do cesty, divně se na mě podívala, tak jako by hleděla skrz mě, a pak hlubokým, divným hlasem promluvila. Zprvu mi naprosto nedocházelo, co se děje. Když mi to vše konečně došlo, byl už tam Voldemort a nebyl na nic čas."

„Jak zněla ta věštba?" zeptal se Severus. I Harryho to velmi zajímalo, ale úzkost z toho, co se dozví, mu svazovala jazyk.

Sirius zavzpomínal a začal doslovně citovat:

_„__Konec je začátkem,_

_začátek koncem._

_Válka válku zrodí._

_Ten, co z bitvy dvojí krve se zrodí,_

_osud národů svých nechť má._

_Ten, co svého Pána vbrzku ztratí,_

_pomstu bude hledat dál a dál._

_Nenávist je mocná_

_k nesmrtelnosti stoupá._

_Vlk a drak,_

_drak a vlk_

_umírat budou dál._

_Ten, jenž dvojí krev nepřátel jako první má,_

_rozhodne,_

_jaký osud je čeká._

_Věčná nenávist a boj_

_do temnot je cesta._

_Smíření nechť druhou cestou jest._

_Jen on jediný volit může,_

_svým činem cestu národů svých bude muset."_

Harry naprosto zbledl a v očích se mu objevily slzy. „To jsem nechtěl. Mrzí mě to, Teddy. Je to má vina. Měl jsem tehdy Severuse poslechnout. Nebýt mě, nečekal by tě stejný osud jako mě," lkal, postavil se a celý uplakaný opatrně převzal syna do své náruče a s veškerou náležitou něžností ho začal hladit po zádech ve snaze ho utěšit, ač Teddy ve skutečnosti byl zatím příliš malý na to, aby mohl přesně chápat, co se kolem něj děje.

„Není to tvá vina Harry, netušil jsi to," pokoušel se ho Severus konejšit, ale měl sám se sebou co dělat, aby se mu při té věštbě nepodlomila kolena. Jen díky své minulosti v sobě dokázal posbírat dost sil, aby se mu strachem o syna neudělalo nevolno. Nejradši by Trelawneyovou vlastnoručně zabil, ale ta měla svým způsobem právě štěstí, že nepřežila závěrečnou bitvu, protože jinak kdyby se mu dostala do rukou...

Náhle Severuse něco napadlo. Nevěřil na náhody. „Slyšel to ještě někdo další?"

„Ne," bez váhání mu Sirius odpověděl.

„Duch nebo nějaký obraz, nebyli tam?" zajímal se dál.

Tentokrát se Sirius na chvíli zamyslel. „Duch tam určitě žádný nebyl, ale mám pocit, že kousek od nás na stěně visel menší obraz," odpověděl mu trochu nejistým hlasem.

Severus křečovitě stiskl ruku v pěst. „Já toho všetečného starce opravdu jednou vážně zabiju," nebezpečným, tichým hlasem procedil skrz zuby.

„Nestojí ti za to," snažil se ho uklidnit Harry, ale moc mu to nedařilo. Sám byl na Brumbála stejně naštvaný jako on.

„To bylo naposled, co se někomu pletl do života. Tato válka se ho vůbec netýká. Je to kouzelník bez kapky vlčí nebo dračí krve. Toto je jen a jen naše záležitost," naštvaně pronesl, už o něco klidněji, a podíval se do synovy tváře. „Pomůžeme ti, Teddy, se vším. Uděláme vše, co bude v našich silách, abychom ti to usnadnili."

„Neboj, věřím, že zvolíš správně. Smíříš vlkodlaky a draconiuse. Remus v to věřil a my v to věříme také. Vše bude dobré, uvidíš. Vypořádáme se s tím společně jako rodina," zašeptal k němu konejšivě pro změnu Harry. Vše, čím si musel projít on i Severus, zužitkují a předají mu své zkušenosti. Alespoň jednou bude všechno to zlé k něčemu dobré. Byla to jen malá útěcha, ale lepší za daných okolností nějaká, než žádná. Na rozdíl od něj na to Teddy od samotného začátku nebude sám. Je tu spousta těch, kteří mu jistě budou chtít mimo nich dvou pomoci, počínaje Ronem, Hermionou, Siriusem a Charliem a Dracem s Firou konče.

Ano, Fira, budou jí to muset brzy říct, ale ne dnes. Předvídala, že Šedohřbetův útěk a status jediného nepolapeného Smrtijeda z užšího kruhu pro dračí lid nevěstí nic dobrého, ale toto se teď zdálo daleko vážnější, než předpokládala. Musí se připravit. Zatím snad ještě mají čas. Doufejme, nezbývalo než věřit, ale jak Harry znal osud a ten jeho špatný smysl pro humor... Pokud nezačne válka do doby, než bude Teddy nastupovat do Bradavic, začne vše nejspíše právě v ten osudný den. Asi přece jenom budou muset Albusovi časem udělat radost a začít učit v Bradavicích. Severus opět Lektvary a on Obranu. Aspoň, že prokletí této pozice bylo konečně zlomeno a současný učitel už tam pobýval druhým rokem.

Severus si přitáhl Harryho i s Teddym blíže k sobě a oba nejednou objal. Tušil, jakým směrem se ubírají myšlenky jeho manžela, a tak je odsouhlasil něžným polibkem na Harryho rty a letmo do synových vlasů. Musel se vnitřně pousmát. S Harrym nic nikdy neprobíhalo normálně. I obyčejná návštěva v nemocnici se dokázala zvrhnout v něco šíleného. S ním a Teddym, který evidentně po jednom ze svých čtyř rodičů zdědil dar se do všeho tak krásně namočit a zamotat, aniž by se sám snažil, se nikdy nudit určitě nebude.

**Konec**


End file.
